The worst THREAT ever
by Ojjacob
Summary: Stephanie finds herself with another threat. Is Joe in or out of the picture? What about Ranger? Will Stephanie and Ranger get their act together? Some fluff and eventual BABE HEA. There are definitely tissue moments. There is joy and sadness. And Stephanie really has to grow up. My first story ever.
1. What in the World

7

The worst THREAT ever.

I do not own the characters, they belong to JE.

I researched a few of the restaurant menu options and locations, but added my own items.

All the medical information has been researched a little, all mistakes are mine. Medical information is not to be used as a guideline of any sorts, it is all make believe and has not been confirmed by any medical authority. There is a little smut, music, lyrics and artist profiles have been copied from Wikipedia and not 100% sure of the accuracy, but using it for my story purposes.

All government and military information copied from Wikipedia and some items I have made up myself.

All translations done using google translate.

This is my first story, constructive criticism is appreciated, pure fantasy and my own story.

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE.

Stephanie is telling the story.

Stephanie is in a low point in her life, Joe is in the picture somewhat, is Ranger in or out? This story takes place after Top Secret Twenty One, after Ranger sends Stephanie back home to Morelli yet again.

WHAT IN THE WORLD

-1-

Laying in my hospital bed waiting for my surgery, my thoughts drifted to all the things that have happened in my life. I'd managed to survive so much and nothing scared me as much as this latest threat. I'd gone through kidnappings, being shot, rolling in garbage, and seeing the man I love get shot and so much more.

I know that it was not fair that I did not let anyone in my room but I just needed this time to reflect on what has happened and what led me to this point. Things I promised Grandma Mazur.

Losing my Grandma Mazur was tough, she was so full of life, so vibrant and one of my best friends. She had always supported me from the time I was old enough to run away from home and hide out at her house.

She died in her sleep, we thought she was just tired since she and her friends had gone on a trip across the country by bus and spent time in every single State in the United States. I have all the post cards from every City and every Town they visited.

Grandma was such a lively person. She had been back about 1 week and she just looked tired. I kept telling her I would take her to the doctor, but she said it was nothing. She had a busy trip cross-country and was just tired; "after all, I am an old woman." She said. 

**flashback

_I had taken Grandma Mazur out to lunch a few days later and she showed me all her pictures and told me all the stories of the fun she had with her friends. She made me laugh to the point I was in tears._

_As if she knew that something was going to happen, she held my hands and said; "My sweet baby girl, do not let anything hold you back, live your life. Do not think about pleasing anyone or what makes anyone else happy, you be happy for you my sweet angel. You are unique and have a huge heart, don't let your mother and the burg take that spirit away from you."_

_She reached up and wiped a tear from my cheek._

"_Promise me that you will think about the decision that you have to make and make it based on what you want for you and the rest of your life. Don't let anyone tell you what is best for you, please promise me you will think hard, and come to terms with your feelings for the man that you love. I wish I could tell you who to choose but it is up to you. You and your heart know what is best for you."_

_Grandma took a deep breath before continuing to speak._

"_I love you baby girl and you have always been my favorite, we have had a great time together you and I, keep doing what is your passion and life." _

_We had made plans to go for breakfast a few days later then I would drop her off at the beauty parlor for her weekly hair and gossip session._

_It was the day of our breakfast date, I arrived at the house to pick her up and my mom said she had called for her a few times but got busy and forgot about her needing to wake up. I went upstairs, knocked on the door but she didn't answer._

_Walking in her room quietly she was sound asleep, so I thought I would just let her rest. As I was staring at her I felt something was off, I walked over to her, sat on her bed and held her hand asking her to wake up, she didn't move. I looked closer, felt for a pulse and nothing. Surly when you get this age your pulse is slower. I put my ear to her mouth to hear breathing heard nothing, felt for a pulse again and she was cold, lifeless._

_MOTHER CALL 911 NOW…I screamed, my father came running up the stairs and stormed into Grandmas room, "pumpkin what's wrong."_

"_Daddy, Grandma isn't breathing, I cannot feel a pulse." My mother came in, "for God sakes Helen, call 911 now." She ran into their room and made the call._

_Lying on the bed with Grandma I was crying, hugging her, and telling her not to leave me. I needed her, she still had so much life left in her, and it wasn't time for her to go yet._

_With sirens and flashing lights outside and so much commotion, downstairs I couldn't let go of Grandma. Suddenly I was lifted off the bed and carried downstairs. To say I was hysterical is an understatement._

_Ranger sat down on the couch and held me as I was crying. I tried to speak but nothing seemed to come out of my mouth, finally the sobbing calmed. _

"_Babe, tell me what happened," I told him what took place and kept saying, "I know she's dead, I just know it." Bobby came downstairs and sat on the coffee table, held my hand and I looked at him, I just knew. _

"_She's gone isn't she?" "Yeah Steph, they're waiting for the doctor right now, Eddie is here wants to know if you are up to telling him what happened."_

"_OK Bobby, I'm ok." _

_Eddie came over and was so sad as he asked what happened and I told him everything. He said he was going to finish his report and if he needed anything further, he would let me know._

_Joe came walking in and came over to me, "cupcake what's going on? _

_Manoso, thanks for taking care of her, I've got it from here." _

_Eddie took him aside and told him what happened and to leave me alone that Ranger had it under control. Joe left saying he would check back with me later. _

_The doctor finally got here and went straight upstairs, declared her dead and told my parents that an autopsy was going to be required; my mom said fine and they brought her down on the stretcher covered. I ran over and hugged her one last time and I gave her a kiss.  
><em> 

"_Grandma, I promise I will do what's right. I love you." Then she was gone._

_The next few days were all a blur, I went to work but only physically, I was not into it at all, I really couldn't function. I helped my parents with the funeral arrangements, although there was not much to do, Grandma had already done everything way ahead of time._

_A few days later, we were saying good-bye to the most vibrant woman I have ever known in my life. My Grandmother, the woman that was one of my best friends and biggest supporter in my life was gone. My world was suddenly very empty._

_Stivas, now called The Gathering was jammed with visitors, they actually had to use all three rooms, and it was of course open casket, Grandma wouldn't have it any other way._

_Ranger and all the Merry men were there, they all came in and went to pay their respects to her with a single bright colored flower and a picture of each of them that they placed in her casket. She loved them all so much even though she always pinched and groped. They all came over to my parents and then to me, hugging me._

_I made Ranger sit with me, I needed his strength, and I didn't care what anyone thought about that. I know that Joe didn't like it but I really did not care at this point._

_After everything was over, we went to the VFW hall, yes, Grandma had made those arrangements too, and we had something to eat. Her friends all came to me and said _

"_We'll be watching over you sweetheart, we promised Edna." _

"_Thank you, I appreciate it." Moreover, they did watch over me, no one dared make any negative comments about "their baby girl" as they now called me._

_After the luncheon Ranger took me to his apartment and said to stay as long as I needed, he didn't want me to be alone. My mother was not pleased that Ranger was with me the entire time and that I didn't give Joe much attention._

**end of flashback

It was two weeks later when more bad news came; Ranger was going on yet another mission. He didn't know how long and of course could not share the details. It could be weeks or months, just depends. He was leaving soon and he wanted to take me out to dinner tomorrow.

"Stay here as long as you need babe, Tank and the guys are here for you."

It was time for Ranger to leave and I was really, really sad.

My name is Stephanie Michelle Plum and in October I will be 30 years old and I received an early birthday gift, the worst gift imaginable. I was told I had stage 4 ovarian cancer WTF does that mean? Well it means that I have cancer that has spread from the ovary to distant sites in the body such as the liver and lungs. Well that is what the doctor said anyway.

Let me go back and explain what happened and how I landed here, ready for surgery.

It was time for my routine yearly physical, bloodwork, and my GYN examination. I was late with my period and thought I was pregnant so I decided to find a doctor in Newark so the "burg" would not have anything to gossip about. I was determined that there would be NO Stephanie comments.

There was a doctor who was able to fit me in and I went on my way, nervous and scared about whether I was pregnant or not. I knew that if I was pregnant it was Rangers; I had not been with Joe physically for some time now.

After completing all the forms, I waited in a room full of expectant mothers. Great I thought, just what I did not need. Finally, the nurse called my name and I was told to go to the bathroom and give them my urine sample. I did and went into the exam room. Dr. Flynn came in, introduced herself, and told me to change and she would be right back.

Dr. Flynn came back in, began her exam, and was finally finished. I sat up and waited for her to drop the bomb. "Well Stephanie, you are not pregnant but I am a little concerned about your bloodwork."

"Have you had any pain during your last period?" I said, "Yes off and on over the last couple of months since I've been late."

I asked if the pregnancy test was negative why I was 2 months late.

"Well Stephanie that is what I am concerned about, your bloodwork is a little off and could potentially have cancer of the ovaries or it could be some cysts."

"This is not my area of experience so I suggest you see an oncologist for better results." She gave me a list of providers and said to schedule an appointment as soon as possible.

One of the doctors was in the same building so I took the elevator to the sixth floor and I scheduled an appointment with the doctor for the next day.

Before heading home I decided to stop at Pinos to order food and while I was waiting I ran into Joe Morelli, Trenton's hot detective who I have known since I was six and my on and off again boyfriend for the last 3 ½ years. We are currently off and we finally, well I did anyway decide to call it quits for good.

The constant berating, taking me for granted, no dates, no romance just sex and most importantly the cheating had taken its toll on me. I had done some digging and investigating on my own and finally realized that his "away assignments" was only 40% truth, the rest, he was banging Terri Gillman. Yep, he sure was and I caught them in his bed, she was riding him as if she was a jockey at the Kentucky derby.

Does Joe think that I'm stupid and would believe him when he said, "cupcake it's not what you think" That was 3 ½ months ago.

He would show up with each car that blew up, he would come with his POS cop car. He would start yelling arms flying all over the place and would want me to go back home with him and forget about this stupid job that I'm not good at.

He would call to say that Bob and the boys missed me, which was common for Joe and he would get mad every time I said "NO."

Here I am not in the best of moods and he whispers in my ear, "Bob and the boys miss you."

"Joe leave me alone go find Terri the boys love her." He got so mad, he grabbed my arms pulled me to him and said "it's you I want and you I am going to have."

Right then some of the Merry Men came in for dinner and Woody and Hal came over, Hal grabbed Morelli away and Woody put his arm around me and asked if I was ok and what was going on. I explained and Hal escorted Joe out and Joe punched first then Hal punched Joe in the nose and it was bleeding, Joe walked out and left tires screeching.

Hal came over to me and said, "Are you ok sweet pea?" I said "yes," kissed them both on the cheek, and walked over to the table to say hi to the other guys, picked up my order and walked out the door waving good bye to my Merry Men.

_**Woody's POV**_

Man I could not believe what I saw as we walked into Pinos. Asswipe Morelli had bombshell held against him by her arms and it was not a romantic hold. I knew they were off permanently as I have been seeing Robin Russell and she has been filling me in on all the details.

Morelli was glaring at Steph and he was not happy, Hal and I walked over to them and put a stop to it. Steph looked upset and sad, no rhino mode, no sparkle in her eyes.

_**Hals POV**_

We all walked in and saw the idiot cop holding Stephanie with both arms and he was pissed, what a fucking ass. Woody and I walked over to them, I grabbed the cop, and pulled him away, he glared at her, as if he wanted to strangle her.

I walked him out and luckily, he threw the first punch, I punched him in the nose and heard a crack and blood started flowing. I threw him outside, we heard tires screeching, and I laughed. Steph came over to our table and chatted for a little bit.

I was concerned about her, she looked upset but not in her usual mode. She looked sad and drained emotionally and not over Morelli, they brought her order out and she said goodbye and that she would see us on Thursday and she walked out.

_**Merry Men POV**_

Here we go again, that asshole cop was at it again being a prick towards Stephanie, pulling his domineering shifty attitude again. Woody and Hal took care of things and we took a table.

Stephanie came over to say hello. Man what happened, we just saw her 3 days ago, she looks so sad, emotionally broken and just not her normal self.

_chapter 2 on it's way.

A/N Thank you so much Rainbow, for your help, you are very sweet to take your own time, I appreciate it.


	2. Joe is not a happy camper

10

-2-

Finally made it home, Joe really pissed me off. Thankfully, Woody and Hal set him straight.

My Merry Men are the best, they were always a ray of sunshine, boy they would really hate hearing that. I said hi to Rex, threw in a couple of grapes and some fries and he nibbled on the fries stared at me and went back into his soup can to finish his dinner.

Grabbing a drink, I started to eat my meatball sub and fries, as hungry as I was I only ate a few bites and I put the rest in the fridge for later.

Went to my bed and took up my thinking position lying on my back with my pillow on my face. I thought about the day and how mad Morrelli had made me and how scared I was about the results from the bloodwork. Missing Ranger, I missed the hell out of him. I thought back to the last distraction I worked on and the look on his face when he came to pick me up.

Ranger literally gasped and I was wearing a pewter form fitting dress with a low cut back and silver stockings with 4" pumps that were oh so sexy. I smiled and asked him how he liked the dress. "Babe you make that dress look like a million bucks" and we walked out the door. We had a few hiccups with the distraction but we got the skip and Ranger and I headed back to my apartment.

He came up, did his usual security check, and cleared it ok to enter. I took a couple of beers from the fridge and sat on the couch next to Ranger.

He asked me how things were going with Morrelli. I said the same, we are over, and I am done with him and all the crap. I gave him the option of being friends.

Ranger moved closer to me and put his arm around me, turned me to face him and he said. "You mean there's hope for me yet?" I laughed and said, "I don't do casual sex, you don't do relationships. I tell you I want you and you tell me you cannot give me what I want yet you've never asked me what I actually want."

He just stared at me.

"You and Morelli both think you know what I want and what's best for me. You both make decisions for me without asking ME what I want."

"Ranger, I don't have energy for this, we have been dancing to this song for almost 4 years now, and we need either to change the music or walk off the dance floor."

Shocked, I could not believe that came out of my mouth and it was not as if I was just thinking it, I meant to say it. Ranger looked at me with a hurt look; his eyes were sad but he did not say anything. After a few minutes, he kissed me and left.

After falling asleep, I felt him in my room sitting in the chair watching me. I woke up the next morning with a sadness that was like nothing I'd felt before and a single perfect rose with a card on the pillow. I was afraid to open it.

_Stephanie, _

_I am sorry, I never intended to hurt you, but it seems as though I have. _

_I have this mission to finish up I don't know how long I'll be gone but all I ask is please don't go back to Morrelli, please don't give up on me._

_Yours, forever_

_~ C ~ _

Wow, what am I supposed to make of this?

It was time to get out of bed, I made coffee, showered got ready, and left for my appointment. I arrived at the Newark Medical Practice building, took the elevator to the sixth floor, and signed in. The receptionist handed me the forms and I completed them, returned the forms to the receptionist, and waited.

A nurse called my name and led me to the exam room. She introduced herself as Sherrill and told me to change. I changed and she came back in the room, weighed me, wow I was 118 lbs. and she took my BP it was a little high. Dr. Barnbas walked in and informed me he had copies of my records from Dr. Flynn and said he wanted another set of labs done and run a few tests.

He performed a pelvic exam; he asked if I have been experiencing any abdominal pressure, fullness. "Yes."

Pelvic discomfort or pain. "Yes off and on"

Persistent indigestion, gas and nausea. "Yes nausea and indigestion."

Changes in bowels, "no"

Changes in bladder habits, "yes"

Loss of appetite, "yes"

Weight loss, "yes"

Clothes fitting tighter even with weight loss, "yes"

Lack of energy. "Yes"

Once that was over, he had the tech draw blood and told me to get dressed and he would be back. He returned and told me he would have the results in a couple of days and not to worry until I heard from him.

It had been 4 months working at Rangeman 3 days a week doing research, running reports and skip tracing as well as continuing as a BEA.

After pulling into the garage, I gave the camera a finger wave and took the elevator to five. Went to my cubicle and there was a note from Tank asking me to see him.

Knocking on his door he said, "Come in," I walked in and sat down on a chair at his desk. "So little girl how are you?"

"I'm good, doing good Tank."

"Stephanie, the guys filled me in on what took place at Pinos the other night, you ok?"

"Yep I'm good."

"You and the cop still off?" "Yeah, I am done and moving on and he should too."

"Have you talked to Ranger?" "Yes little girl, he said he misses you."

"Yeah ok. So what's up big guy?"

"Well little girl, I'm getting pretty swamped here and need help, you are doing a great job with research and skip tracing, how would you like to add client services to your repertoire? We think you would be great at it."

"Let me think about it Tank, can I have a couple of weeks?"

"Sure Steph, I was thinking along the lines of 4 to 6 weeks, Lester is going to be leaving on a mission around that time, and I would like you to take over his spot."

"OK Tank, I will think about it and let you know."

"Steph, is everything ok? Something seems a little off."

"Yeah Tank everything is fine, I'm good. Just a little tired, I miss Ranger and I just need a couple of days to unwind but otherwise, everything is ok."

"OK little girl, let me know if you need anything."

He got up, walked me to the door, hugged, and kissed me on the head.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Ella; she was replenishing the refrigerator with sandwiches, fruit, snacks, and water.

"Hi Ella, how are things?"

"Hello my dear, I've missed you how have you been?"

"Fine Ella, it's all good." She looked at me cautious and not convinced. I took a wrap, fruit and water and sat at a table. Manny, Hector and Binkie joined me. I took a few bites and could not eat anymore so I wrapped everything up in a bag and put it in the fridge for later.

The guys and I chatted for a few minutes longer and I got up.

"Well guys thanks for the company I have to get back to work, see you later guys."

I went back to my desk and lo and behold, my in box was full, ugh. Where does all this work come from?

_**Ella POV **_

Well that dear girl, how I have missed her. I wish Carlos would get his act together otherwise he will lose her. She looks so sad and worried. What could be going on? She is not her usual self.

_**Hector POV**_

My beautiful angel, what is bothering her so? She is hurting inside and she seems so lonely and empty. I am going to kick someones' ass when I find out and believe me I will. She took two bites of her food and that is not her at all.

_**Manny POV**_

Man oh man, what's with wifey? She did not finish her food and no moaning, ok so she doesn't moan when she's eating healthy food but she always finishes. I think I'll ask her if she wants to go grab dinner tonight.

_**Binkie POV**_

OK I am a little worried about bombshell, she is definitely not herself, and she didn't eat all her food. The spark has not returned and she's just so pre-occupied. I don't like it. I wonder if Tank had any luck.

_**Tank POV**_

After what the guys had filled me in on what took place at Pinos' with the asswipe cop and Steph, I was pissed. I know they were over for good but he just will not let go. If he were not a cop, I would make him let go.  
>When the guys all told me their concerns about Steph, I told them that she was probably missing Ranger. I left her a note on her desk to come and see me.<p>

She knocked so sweetly on my door and she looked different, not her usual missing Ranger look, the sparkle, and dance in her eyes are nonexistent. I wonder what caused that. Its way more than Morrelli or Ranger, there is something for damn sure but what?

As I walked into the break room to get a drink, Stephanie just finished taking a bite, wrapped up three-quarters of her food in a bag, and put it in the fridge. Not like her at all and she looks as if she has dropped weight.

She has been good about her work out routine; she has done such a good job. I will have Bobby check her out. She is breaking my heart. I wonder if Lula knows what's up.

_**Steph POV**_

As I'm going through info and highlighting key points on this file, there is a tap on the wall of my cube. I turn around and Manny is smiling.

"Hey wifey, if you don't already have plans for tonight do you want to go grab dinner with me? We haven't had a chance to hang out in a while."

"Sure Manny that sounds good, where did you have in mind?"

"A new Cuban restaurant, I thought we could try it out. It's casual so you do not need to get all-fancy. I'm going to wear jeans and a shirt. I'll pick you up at seven."

"OK hubs, see you later on." I finished my last file and put them all in my out box. I love seeing my in box all nice and clean. With that, I grab my bag, gun, and head over to the elevator after saying good-bye to the guys.

As the elevator reaches five, Bobby steps out. He told me it was time for my 6-month physical review and assessment and could he do it tomorrow and I said "sure, first thing?"

He said, "Yep 9am sounds good." With that, I said goodbye and went down to the garage to go home.

On the way home, I thought I had a few hours to nap and get ready, I was really looking forward to hanging out with Manny, and it's been too long. When I pulled in my parking lot, I was surprised to find a close spot. Parking Karma was with me and I smiled but then I saw Mr. Greenspoon pulling in and I let him have the spot since he is older and has a hard time walking.

We talked going in and I took the stairs and made it to my apartment. I said hi to Rex fed him and plopped myself on the bed thinking and sleep took over.

I woke up, took a shower, and did my usual routine with my hair and makeup. I tried to figure out what to wear so I decided on my black skinny jeans, a black and white long form fitting sweater and my knee length boots. I looked in the mirror and saw that my jeans were a little loose, hum that is strange. Oh, well no biggie.

Just as I was putting the final changes to my hair, there was a knock on the door, thinking it was Manny I opened it to find Morrelli at the door with an angry look on his face.

"Hey cupcake, can I come in?"

"No Joe, I'm getting ready to go out."

"I see that, you look hot"; I went out in the hallway and shut the door. "What do you want Joe?"

"Just want to talk cupcake, the boys miss you."

"We've had this conversation before Joe, just leave it alone. We're done and let's move on, we can still be friends."

Manny came up the stairs and saw Joe, when Manny said "hey Steph" Joe had a look that told me something nasty was going to come out of his mouth.

"Ahhah cupcake, I see Ranger is passing you on to this thug for the night. Keep this up and I may not take you back no matter how much you beg."

"Never gonna happen Joe, never!"

Joe turns to Manny and said, "She doesn't like it from the back and she won't go down on you, otherwise she's good."

With that, Manny punched Joe in the face, blood came pouring out of Joe's nose, and Joe left.

I went inside and Manny followed and I started cracking up, I laughed hard as I looked out my window watching Joe leave.

_**Joe POV**_

That thug, what a jerk, I guess I deserved the punch for making that comment about Stephanie. I know they're just friends, she only has eyes for Ranger, but it just pisses me off. I don't know why I just cannot move on. Maybe I will just leave her alone and let her come to me, yeah that will work. In the meantime, I will call Sandy at the hospital, she is always hinting at wanting to go out with me. She's not Steph, but she is a nice girl and a Burg girl at that.

_**Manny POV**_

"I'm sorry Steph, Joes' comments were cruel." That was all I could say. She does not deserve to be treated like that. She gave me a peck on the cheek and said.

"Well I'm ready to go."

"By the way wifey, you look nice."  
>"Thanks hubs." And we left.<p>

I thought for sure that stupid cop would be following us but to my surprise, he wasn't. I had planned a night that would bring the sparkle back in her eyes.

We arrived at Café Arcangel and parked the car; it was such a pretty place. The doors and windows were a blueish color and windows and door had arches on top. Inside was very pretty.

It had a nice small area to one side that was a coffee bar. A bar and small café tables that were made of various tiles of size and color.

The dining room was off to the left, there were octagon shaped tables, and square tables made of medium and large colored tiles. A variety of tall plants. The ceiling was the color of a dark sky with stars, the starts glittered and shimmered, it was such a pretty place, and I loved it.

_**Steph POV**_

Busy looking around the place and gazing at the stars on the ceiling I didn't notice the familiar faces in the corner. Connie was there with Alex, Hal with a date, Woody with Cassandra and Hector, Tank, Lester, and Bobby were all sitting around a couple of tables. I was happy and surprised to see them.

Tank walked over hugged me and gave me a little peck on the head, "you look nice little girl."

"Thanks big guy."

We all sat down and I said how much I loved this place and it turns out it is owned by Rangers' sister Samara and her husband Alfonso and they just happened to have been there tonight.

They came to the table, Lester introduced us all, and he left me for last and said, "last but not least, this is Stephanie."

Samara came over, stood me up, looked me over, and smiled.

"Stephanie it's so good to meet you, I've heard so much about you"

Samara hugged me. Alfonso came over shook my hand and as they walked away I heard her say,

"I cannot wait to tell mama."

I thought, OH BOY!

Alfonso came over and said,

"Let me bring you some drinks. You have no need for menus we will choose for all of you."

Samara brought over pitchers of Sangria Serrano. She said it had rum, vodka, grand Marnier, burgundy wine, pineapples, apples, oranges, and various juices it was delicious. I had to remind myself about the amount of alcohol but it was so refreshing.

Alfonso brought platters of Empanada de Queso (cheese turnovers) Cuban eggplant, fried plantain chips, and grilled pineapple slices.

Everything was absolute heaven and apparently, I was moaning. Samara just laughed sweetly.

"Yep I cannot wait to tell mama" and she walked off to the kitchen.

A few waiters came to the table and brought over platters of main dishes, everything looked delicious.

There was Arroz con polo (chicken and rice) Moros Y Cristianos (black beans and rice) eggplant and ham soufflé, Escabeche (swordfish) crushed potatoes, spicy mojo chicken with mango avocado sauce. Coconut chicken, deviled crab rolls and montuno (sautéed pork)

We tasted everything and it was excellent, I do not think I stopped moaning the entire night. We finished our dinner, sat, and talked about various topics. Manny and Tank had stepped away for a little bit and came back and joined us.

Next thing there were more platters being brought to our table, my eyes were like huge saucers staring at the desserts.

We had banana rum custard tart, coconut rum flan, bread pudding pastelitos (fruit turnovers), Tres Leches cake, and Bacardi rum cake; all served with Cuban coffee.

This has been one of the best dining experiences everything was perfect. It was just what I needed to put aside all the negative crap. We all sat and talked; Connie and I went to the ladies room and on our way, back Samara and Alfonso came over to us.

"Stephanie, Connie how was everything?"

Connie said "delicious" and walked away leaving me with Samara and Alfonso.

I told them the food was delicious and service was awesome. Alfonso was smiling and said,

"I hope we see more of you and if my dumb ass brother in law can't get his act together, you are welcome here anytime."

I hugged them both and thanked them for such a wonderful evening. As I walked away, I laughed as Samara said, "oh yeah; I cannot wait to tell mama."

Returning to the table, Hector stood up to let me thru to my seat, "Mi bello ángel, (my beautiful angel) this place fits you, and you enjoyed yourself?"

"Oh Hector, it was wonderful, who chose this place?"  
>" Well that would be me beautiful," piped Lester.<p>

It was getting late, I started yawning and saw everyone getting up, we all walked to the parking lot to our cars, Tank, Lester, Hector, and Bobby had driven in one car so Lester joined Manny and I on the ride back. I got in the car and the clock said 1:15 wow I did not realize it was that late.

"So wifey did you have a good time tonight?"

"Oh Manny I did, thank you so much for planning tonight Lester, I had a great time."

"Beautiful it's my pleasure, we enjoyed it too."

Yawning, again I said "thank goodness I took a nap otherwise I wouldn't have lasted this long." Manny and Lester laughed and sleep took over.

We got to the parking lot and Manny woke me up, tapping me on the arm, whispering "Steph, wake up, we're here."

"Did I fall asleep?" Manny and Lester laughed and walked me to the building. Walked me to my apartment, did the usual security check, and cleared me to enter.

I thanked them both and gave them each a hug and kiss before they left. I locked up and got ready for bed. I took my clothes and my make-up off, put on one of Rangers t-shirts, and it was nighty night for Stephanie Plum.

_ chapter 3 to come.

Thank you so much Rainbow. You are so sweet to help me.


	3. This girl wants to have fun

~ 3 ~

This girl wants to have fun.

The sun was streaming in my room and my phone was ringing as I woke up. I looked at the clock and it was 10:15.

"Hello," I said groggily.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, it's your mother, why are you still sleeping. Are you planning to sleep your entire Saturday away?"

It would have been better waking up to a hurricane than the shrill voice of the queen of ice. UGH. "Oh, hi mom, I got home late, what's up?"

"Stephanie, why haven't you gotten back together with Joseph yet? Why can't you just realize that he is what you need?"

"Mom, please it's too early for this conversation, Joe and I are finished for good. It's over I need to move on so does Joe. Stop pushing the issue."

"Helen, leave the girl alone for crying out loud."

"Hi pumpkin, how are you?"

"Hi daddy, I'm fine how about you?"

"Good pumpkin, did your mother wake you up?"

"No, I had to get up to answer the phone anyway and I laughed so did daddy. I got home late last night a group of us went to a new Cuban restaurant." 

"Did you have a good time pumpkin?"

"Yes, daddy I did, food was good. We will have to go sometime; I think you'll like it."

"That will be great sweetie. I will let you go, see you tomorrow for dinner."

"Yes daddy, I will be there. Bye"

"Good morning Rex, how is my boy? I had a great evening last night how about you?" I fed him and he decided he had enough and crawled back in his soup can with his butt sticking out. Well I guess he found the story boring. Ha ha.

Sitting on the couch drinking coffee and watching the Flintstones meet the Jetsons movie on cartoon channel it dawned on me that it's been about a week since my doctor appointment and had not heard anything so I guess everything is ok and as if on cue I started cramping and yep here it is.

My period decided to make an appearance so I took care of business, poured myself another cup of coffee and there was a knock on the door. I looked and it was Lester.

"Hey beautiful what are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing just having some coffee, you want some."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"So how are you? Did you have a good time last night?"

"Oh Yes, yes it was a great night, just what I needed to get me out of my funk, food was awesome."

"Glad you enjoyed it beautiful, what are you up to this weekend?"

"Oh, nothing much, I'm all caught up on my skips so no work for me today, dinner tomorrow night with my parents, hey you want to come with me. It's pot roast night."

"Sure beautiful, 6pm as always?"

"Yep, 6pm on the dot."

"OK I will pick up around 5:30"

"Hey Steph, what's been going on lately? What's happening with you and my dumb ass cousin?"

"Well Les, after I broke up with Joe, I thought about things and after that last distraction job, Ranger brought me home and we talked he asked me what was going on with Joe I told him we were done and that I was done. Ranger said, "Oh, there's hope for me yet"

Lester looked at me with a weird look.

"Not sure where this came from but I told Ranger that he and Joe both think they know what I want but they don't.

I said, "I don't do casual sex, you don't do relationships, I told you what I want you tell me you can't give me what I want."

Lester had a surprised look on his face, "go on beautiful, what else?"

"Well I told Ranger we have been doing the same dance for 4 years, we either change the music or get off the dance floor."

"Steph that is well wow. Proud of you, what was his reaction?"

"He looked a little hurt, we sat for a bit, and he had to leave. Later that night I felt him in my room while I was asleep but I thought I was dreaming.

I was starting to feel like I was going to cry.

I woke up the next morning there was a red rose with a card saying he was sorry for hurting me. He was leaving on his mission but for me not to go back to Morelli or to give up on him. He signed it yours forever."

Lester had a sort of sad look to his face that confused me.

"Wow, Steph where did that come from?"

"I have no idea know Les, it stunned me."

"Are you going to wait for him?"

"I love him Lester, I always have, but he just kept telling me to go back to Morelli and has always said he cannot give me what I want and that he loves me in his own way."

Lester looked angry; he looked like he wanted to punch someone.

"Les, I've loved him since the first day I met him. That night with Scrog changed things, when Ranger walked in the door and Scrog shot him, I died inside. That's when I realized I was in love with him and my heart couldn't belong to Joe or anyone else ever, no matter how hard I tried.

I sat there quiet wiping the tears away.

I'll see what happens when he comes back. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes honey, I do but I cannot tell you."

"Is he safe Lester?"

"Yes baby he is, don't worry."

"Good that makes me feel much better."

"Hey beautiful, do you want to go bowling tonight with the guys and me?" 

"Yeah Les, that sounds fun, I will warn you, I am a killer at bowling."

"Ok we will see about that, how about I pick you up at around 5pm?"

"That works for me." With that, Lester got up, kissed my head and left. It felt good to share with Les; he is always so easy to talk to.

Saturday was typically a day I went to the bonds office, my skips were caught up, I decided to go grocery shopping and then come home and clean. I'm sure the bank is confused as to why my balance is in the shape it's in. Hunh I guess I am good at my job after all.

Between my skips and working at Rangeman I was doing ok. I have been looking for a new place to live but the minute the apartment complex gets my application, they say I am high risk and cannot rent to me. I thought about buying a small place but I thought I would wait until Ranger gets back so he can help.

After I touched up my make-up put my hair up in a ponytail and I put on jeans and t-shirt, I was ready to go. Lester arrived at 5pm, as we were getting ready to leave I said.

"Oh hang on I have to grab my bag."

Lester was so surprised when he saw I had a bowling bag. The look on his face was priceless. I just giggled, he took the bag from me, I locked up, and we left.

We arrived at the bowling alley and I saw Tank, Ram, Connie, Alex, Cal, Hal, Woody, and Bobby. This was going to be a blast 5 on a team. Team Connie was Connie, Alex, tank, Cal and Ram.

Team Steph was Lester, Bobby, Hal, Woody, and me. We were set, I was up to bowl first, bam a gutter ball, intentional by the way, and the other team was smiling at that. After a couple of games team Steph won, I must say I did get a lot of strikes and spares.

"Little girl I had no idea you were such a bowler."

"Well big guy, now you know I am talented in many areas."

"Beautiful, you sure surprised me."

"Oh I'm sure I did Lester, I'm sure I did."

We went into the bar and bingo, there was a pool table, now that's my game. Bobby wanted to play pool, so I acted, as I've never played before.

"Can someone show me how to play?"

"Sure bombshell, I'll be happy to show you," said Bobby.

"Brown, you cannot teach her, you barely know what you're doing."

Ram stepped up and said

"Bombshell here let me show you. I'm a master at this; I'm your typical pool shark."

Ram was showing me his moves and telling me about the game showing me his little tricks.

"OK thanks Ram, I think I understand the game, who is up for a game?"

"I'll take you on bombshell; I will go easy on you." Bobby said.

I gave Bobby an evil smile and let him go first; it was my turn next so I started calling out my moves, they all stood mouths wide open as I cleared the table.

"Fuck man, she's a shark if I ever saw one" said Lester.

Bobby just shook his head and laughed, Ram looked like he was about to throw me on the table. Tank came over, said, that's my girl, and kissed me.

We all laughed, played more pool, darts and had a few beers then we left. It was a good night. Lester took me to my apartment, checked the place out, and kissed me on the cheek.

"I will see you tomorrow. Good night Steph."

"Goodnight Lester."

After taking off my makeup and clothes, I put on Rangers t-shirt and boxers, got into bed, I thought about what a fun night I had. It was late so when my phone rang, it scared me a little I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello."

"Cupcake, how are you? I was at your place, a little bit ago but you weren't home, what are you up to?"

"Joe it's late, what do you want?"

"Cupcake, Bob misses you, I miss you, and we need to talk."

Is this guy for real, how long is he going to use that line, good grief?

"Joe, we have nothing to discuss, unless you agree to be friends, we have nothing to talk about."

"Can I come over cupcake? I can bring Bob."

"NO Joe, it's late, I just got home, and I need to get to sleep."

"Aww come on cupcake, I really really miss you, and we have some making up to do."

What a pain in the ass he is. How much he has had to drink, I wondered.

"Joe, you have been drinking and I do not want to see you right now. I certainly do not want to see you when you've been drinking."

"Cupcake, you're killing me here, come on, let's just forget all this crap, and get back together, forget about the thugs you're busy hanging around with. I wish you'd give me the same time as you give them."

"NO JOE, I'm not having this conversation with you now or ever. We are done; there is nothing to get back to. Good night and I hung up and fell asleep."

Woke up in the middle of the night feeling weird, I had such bad cramps and a heavy period. I guess that is what happens being 2 months late. I got up to go to the bathroom I came back and gasped, there was someone sitting in the chair. I was still sleepy plus it was dark, I whispered Ranger, I turned the light on. It was Joe, Shit.

"Aaahaa, cupcake is this where Ranger sits waiting for you to wake up."

"JOE what the fuck are you doing here?"

Slowly, I walked over to the nightstand and pressed my panic button. I didn't want to be in my bedroom so I started making my way out to the living room. Joe grabbed my arm.

"Oh no no no cupcake, where do you think you're going?"

He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Joe, please stop. You've been drinking, your scaring me, let me go make some coffee, you cannot be driving in this condition."

"Cupcake, I need you, not coffee, I am in perfect shape to do what I need to get you back."

He started to kiss me.

"Joe stop, this is not what I want, you need to move on."

"NO cupcake, I don't want to move on, you and I are supposed to be together, and Manoso isn't the man for you. We've known each other since we were little kids."

Joe threw me on my bed, got on top of me, and started kissing me again. I started screaming.

"Manoso will get tired of you and you'll be back in my bed."

Joe started to get angry which was scaring me.

"Joe don't do this, please listen to me."

"Keep begging cupcake, I love to hear you beg."

Suddenly my body was lighter, I felt someone grab Joe and throw him across the room. Hal came over, picked me up, took me to the living room he wrapped a blanket around me and put me on the couch. Hal called the police and told them what happened.

There was a knock on the door, Hal walked over to open the door, Carl and big dog came in.

"Stephanie, what happened, are you all right?" Carl asked.

Eddie walked in, since Eddie made Sargent, I saw more of him now. Eddie was pissed when he saw Tank walking out of the room with Joe. Eddie shook his head and said, "dumb ass, when will he learn?"

"Big dog take Joe down to the car." Eddie said.

Joe looked at me and said "cupcake I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"Take this dumb fucker out of here now before I kick his ass." Eddie said again.

Eddie came over he sat on the couch with me asked me what happened. I told him about the phone call and everything that happened. Luckily, when the panic button is activated it has the ability to have an audio recording.

"Eddie, I will make sure that you have a copy of the recording tomorrow first thing, if there is anything else you need, let me know ok?" Tank said.

"Tank thanks, between the statement from Steph and the recording, we're in good shape. Steph, are you sure you're ok, you don't need a doctor or anything?"

"Eddie, I am fine, really."

"Stephanie, I need to ask you something, do you want to press charges?"

I looked around the room at everyone.

"No, Eddie I am not going to press charges," I said. I don't want Joe to get in trouble at work. I just hope that he learns his lesson and leaves me alone."

"OK Steph, whatever you say. If you change your mind let me know ok?"

"Thanks Eddie, I appreciate it."

"Call if you need anything promise?" Carl said and kissed me on the head.

"Yes Carl, I promise to call, thank you."

They left; Tank, Hal, and Bobby were left in the living room with me.

"Little girl, go pack a bag and come back to Rangeman with us."

"Tank, it's not necessary, I'll be ok here."

"NO! Stephanie, you are coming back to Rangman, not an option for discussion."

"Ok ok big guy, I don't have to pack anything; I have plenty of clothes on seven."

"All right, then let's all go."

We were about to leave when I headed back to the kitchen to get Rex. Hal took his cage from me and we all left, Tank locked up we walked out to the parking lot.

As we got outside, I saw what seemed like the entire Rangeman fleet of cars outside in my lot. Lester, Manny, and Hector came screeching in on what looked like two wheels. Lester got out before the car had even stopped.

"Beautiful, are you ok, Stalker, what happened?"

"Not now, Santos." Tank said as he helped me into his truck and we headed over to Rangeman.

We arrived and everyone had to look me over to make sure I was in one-piece Tank and Manny escorted me upstairs to seven and walked me inside.

"Manny, go downstairs and tell Ella that Steph is going to stay here for a few days."

"OK Tank, I'm on it." Manny said.

"Tank, it's not necessary for all this, I don't think Joe will be a bother."

"I know Steph, I'm not comfortable leaving you alone right now."

"OK Tank, I will behave and stay."

As I got into bed, I missed Ranger so much. Tears were falling. I thought about how much fun I had and how Joe ruined my happy. Sleep was all I could accomplish. Waking up rested, I slept really well but then I always did here, I am always so relaxed when in this apartment. I just wish Ranger were here.

I woke up to not only bad cramps but a bad period too. I went over to the kitchen, said hello to Rex, gave him some grapes, looked in the cabinets, and found some cereal Ella must have bought for me. I gave some to Rex, started the coffee, and headed over to take a shower.

Using Rangers' shower gel made me miss him so much, those words in his card, don't give up on me and yours forever just really made me think hard about how I felt, I loved him with all my being.

Did the normal ritual, fixed my hair, got dressed, and went into the kitchen I saw that Ella had brought up breakfast, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and potatoes. I could not wait to sink my teeth into this Yum…I finished breakfast, rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

After getting another cup of coffee I made my way to the couch, watching cartoons, I love lazy Sundays. The phone rang and I answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello,"

"Hey cupcake,"

"Joe, do not call me cupcake, I am not your cupcake."

"Stephanie, I want to apologize about last night, I am sorry, I don't know what came over me, I was ok until you thought it was Ranger sitting in the chair and my anger took over."

"Thank you for not pressing charges, I got an ass chewing from the Captain, he told me I was lucky that you didn't press charges. I am also to keep my ass in gear and out of your way."

"Joe, you scared me last night, I didn't know what you would be capable of, and I have never really been scared around you."

Joe sighed.

"I think you were on your way to doing something that you would totally regret later on, I'm glad the guys got to my place just in time."

"I know cupc um Steph, I am sorry. Are you at home?"

"No Joe, I am at Rangeman for a couple of days, Tank insisted."

"Oh, ok. Well Steph, I need to let you go, again, I am so sorry, and I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you."

"OK Joe."

It was an unproductive day I even napped a little here and there. I cleaned Rex's cage, he got a new little house, I gave him some grapes and some hamster food, and he stood twitching at me. Rex went into his soup can, and wiggled his butt at me. He is such a character that boy of mine.

Going to family dinners has never been my favorite ways to spend an evening, but it's something I have to do. I went into the closet to see what I had here that was dinner at the parents worthy.

As I was looking for something to wear, I was noticing the clothes that I had here. I had more clothes here than I ever had at Joe's house. I wonder what Ranger thinks when he comes into his closet and my clothes are here. I wonder why he hasn't packed them up or put them away.

Finally finding something to wear, I chose a denim skirt with a white blouse and a denim vest, I don't even remember buying this vest, but it was cute.

"Hey sexy Santos, I just wanted to remind you that I am on seven, I will come down when it's time for us to leave ok."

"Sure beautiful, hey do I have to get all dressed up?"

"No Les, I'm just wearing a denim skirt, casual is good."

"OK Steph, I guess I don't have to worry about the Mazur protection cup, oh baby, I am so sorry I said that. I need to have someone call me to the mats to kick my ass."

"Its ok Les, I know it is hard to think of Grandma Mazur being gone, don't worry about it, no need to be called to the mats. Grandma is loving that you're thinking about her. I will see you in a little bit ok."

"All right sweetie, see you in a few."

It was almost 5:30; I turned the lights off, leaving the entryway light on and headed out the door. Les was waiting for me on five, I said hello to the guys and we took the elevator down to the garage. It has been a great weekend, well with the exception of Joe so I was praying that my mother wasn't going to ruin it with her usual crap.

_ Chapter 4 to come.

A/N: Important: Thank you Rainbow for your continued help. You are so sweet to help someone you don't even know. I really appreciate it.

Thank you to those who have read the story so far and your reviews, I appreciate the kind words.


	4. Who is this woman?

~ 4 ~

Who is this woman?

We arrived at my parents' house, 20 minutes later. As is normal now, no one is waiting at the front door. It still feels weird without Grandma Mazur; gosh, I miss her so much. We walked in the house, Lester and I went to the living room said hi to dad and went to say hi to mom. She was surprised to see Lester; I noticed the table was set for four.

"Hi mom, I am sorry I forgot to tell you that Lester was coming to dinner with me but you have thought ahead and set the table already."

"Ah um, oh well Stephanie I invited someone to join us for dinner."

"Who did you invite mom?"

"Oh dear, let me go set a place for your friend."

As she turned to the kitchen there was a knock on the door as I moved to open the door I hear, "hey cup cake." I turn and head to the kitchen.

"MOTHER, Why is he here? What gave you the right to interfere in my life this way?"

Lester was heading towards the kitchen and I heard.

"Santos," with a snarky tone. "Morelli," with a threatening tone.

"Santos, so I see you are the flavor of the day, cupcake you change men like you change shoes."

With that, Lester punched Joe in the stomach and Joe gave him a glare and walked out. We all sat down to dinner and dad asked what came out of Joes' mouth this time. Lester apologized for what he did and repeated what Joe said I thought dad was going to explode.

Without food even touching my mouth, my mother starts her ranting.

"Young man, we do not allow such behavior in this house with our guests."

"Oh can it Helen, your guest deserved what he got and more."

I looked over at my dad, smiled, and mouthed thank you. He replied you are welcome pumpkin.

After a few bites, my mother started again.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, I just do not understand why you treat Joseph the way you do. Repeatedly he takes you back and you hurt him by breaking things off and parade all over town with a different thug."

Oh, my mother was on a roll.

"Honestly what do you see in them? They are no good they are all criminals especially that Ranger character. They certainly are not "Burg material. When will you come to your senses?"

At that daddy and Lester dropped their forks and I slammed mine down got up from my seat, walked over to my mother, and slapped her across the face hard. As she opened her mouth to speak, I could not hold back any longer.

"NO! You do NOT get to speak; you shut your mouth and listen. You know nothing about Ranger, Lester or any of the men at Rangeman, they are NOT thugs or criminals, they are GOOD men."

She was staring at me in shock.

"They risk their lives in God forsaken countries to rid the world of thugs and evil to keep your ass safe and give you the freedoms that you have."

"You will treat them with the respect they deserve; you will NEVER ever speak about them like that. Lester and all the Rangeman men are not only friends but they are my brothers."

Oh my God, who is this woman talking what happened to Stephanie? I thought to myself.

"They are far more concerned about me than you are. They love me unconditionally, unlike YOU. All you want is for me to be another you and THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN EVER!"

"Joe and I are no longer together, and I will never go back to him not ever! Do you understand that?"

My mother opens her mouth to speak.

"NO shut it, you do not get to speak; you will keep your mouth shut about me and not talk to the "Burg" about my life. You will NOT conspire with Joe to get us back together. It is not ever going to happen. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Now I was the one was on a roll.

"Get it thru your thick head, enough is enough. I will never be a "Burg" wife, I will live the life I want with the man who loves me unconditionally who lets me be me and not someone you, or he wants me to be."

"You are pathetic and I am sick and tired of the shit that you pull. If I am such a disappointment to you then leave me the fuck alone."

Mothers' eyes got huge, "Stephanie Michelle Plum, you will not talk to me like that."

"Until you come to your senses and pull your head out of your "Burg" ass, I will NOT step foot in this house, I will NOT answer your calls and if you see me in the area walk away from me, do NOT look at me do NOT speak to me!"

"Do you hear me? YOU ARE DEAD TO ME! Do you hear what I am saying? Absorb everything I have said, memorize all I have said and until you are ready to apologize to my friends and I, you are nobody in my life."

"Daddy, you can call me and we can meet for dinner but without HER! Lester, let's go, I owe you dinner my treat, your choice."

My mother just stared at me as I walked over to my dad gave him a kiss and said, "I love you daddy."

My mother stood up from her chair opened her mouth to speak again and I said, "NO you will not speak to me."

Lester shook my dad's hand then we walked out the door. Daddy followed us, hugged me, and said, "I am so proud of you pumpkin. I will take care of her, I will call you."

_**Lester POV**_

Oh my fucking world, who was that woman and what did she do with my beautiful? I am so damn glad I recorded the entire conversation, wait until the guys hear this, they won't believe it."

My beautiful put that poor excuse for a mother in her place. She was cool, calm and collected, perfect posture, confident, regal, and strong. Even more beautiful than she already is."

So proud of her and the respect I have for her has grown leaps and bounds. I will never doubt her feelings for us, this spunky woman is my sister for life, and I will protect her with my life until my last breath.

When I play the recording for the guys, I know they will also feel the same way. I just want to do a happy dance around the car 25 times.

Oh, I just realized what if crazy woman wanted to apologize when she kept opening her fat mouth. Nah, there is no way she is too evil for that.

This woman is amazing and I will say this, if my dumb ass cousin doesn't get his head out of his ass when he gets back, I am moving in and I will confess my feelings to Steph but until then I'm remaining quiet until Ranger is home.

"OH MY GOSH, Lester, I can't believe I did that, what came over me?"

Looking over at Lester I see he's grinning from ear to ear. I wish Ranger could have heard that.

"Les where would you like to go for dinner?"

"Café Arcangel Steph."

"Oh, that sounds great, let's go."

A few minutes later, we were on the ramp to the highway. I turn to Lester.

"Lester?"

"Yes beautiful."

"Did all that really happen?"

"Yep beautiful, it sure did."

"Did I really say all those things?"

"Yep!"

"Did I actually say, "You're dead to me?"

"Yep!"

"Oh boy!"

"Hey Steph, you want to hear the conversation."

"Lester, you sneak. Heck yeah I want to hear."

He played the recording on his phone and it begins with Morelli and his stupid comment about me changing men. Then the fun continues, I listen closely to the entire recording, when it's over I couldn't help laughing.

"OH YEAH, that was me all right,"

We both started cracking up. We had tears in our eyes.

"Lester, I wish Ranger could have been here tonight."

"I know Steph, but he will get to hear the recording."

We arrived at the restaurant and shown to a table. Samara greeted us while Alfonso was in the kitchen.

"Oh beautiful, that was priceless, I am so proud of you and my respect and admiration for you grew tenfold. I cannot wait for the guys to hear the entire recording."

We had a great dinner, I asked him to take me home to my apartment, and he said ok. We pulled into the parking lot and Joe was in the lot waiting. We ignored him and went into the building, walked up the stairs and made it to my door and Joe came off the elevator.

As Lester was about to open the door Joe came over to me and Lester put himself between Joe and I. Joe was about to speak and Lester spoke up first.

"NO! Morelli, you do not get to speak, you listen. Unless you have something positive to say, turn around and walk away."

"Cupcake, I'm sorry, please listen. Santos, I would like to address Stephanie."

Lester stepped over to my side.

"Listen Steph, I'm serious, I'm sorry; I have said some horrible things to you about you and the guys. I know they're your friends and they love you as a sister. You have eyes for one man, your heart yearns for only one man, and that's Manoso."

"I had my suspicions but after the Scrog mess, I knew that Manoso had your heart and there would never be any room for any other man including me."

Lester and I were listening to Joe.

"I was wishing and hoping I was wrong and that you would be mine. I realized that night at your apartment after Manoso was shot that I had lost you. You had no idea that he was wearing his Kevlar, but I did. I knew you really believed he was dead. I saw you wanting to die with him."

"Do you love him Stephanie? Please be honest with me."

"Joe"

I said as I looked at him.

"I do love Ranger, actually from the first day I met him, I have loved him and I truly fell in love with him when Scrog shot him and I thought he was going to die. I would have died along with him."

"I don't know what's going to happen but I'm not giving up on Ranger, I want a relationship with him. I have never loved anyone like this before."

The tears started flowing. Joe looked at me.

"Thank you for being honest with me. It's clear he loves you as much as you love him, you belong together, and he can help you fly. I want to hold you back and make you into something you aren't meant to be. Manoso is the only one who understands the real you."

The tears continued to fall.

"Stephanie, I will always love you and I want you in my life for always as my friend. I know Manoso will never take that away from you."

"Joe, thank you. That means so much to me, I will always love you as my friend, and I want you to be happy."

"Go find your love and date her, romance her and do not take her for granted or change her. Let her change because her heart tells her to change for you. And for God's sake don't cheat on her."

We both laughed and hugged each other. I gave Joe a kiss on the cheek and he kissed me on the head and walked away.

Lester opened the door and his phone rang. "No need, all is good."

"Who was that?"

"Tank, wanting me to bring you back to Rangeman, but I told him it's all good."

Lester went inside, did the security check, and said its all clear. We both plop ourselves on the couch and I let out a huge breath that I apparently was holding. I suddenly felt 25 lbs. lighter.

Turning to Lester I see he's smiling, his green eyes are shining and tears are rolling down my face. He gave me a hug.

"I am so proud of you and I know that Ranger would be even more proud of you."

"Now my sweet, you wait patiently for Ranger and see what happens there. In the meantime, I along with all your brothers love you until our last breath is taken and you can count on that."

Lester went home, I took a shower and stood under the hot water and sobbed until there were no more tears left. I dried myself, put on Rangers t-shirt and his boxers; sleep was now taking over me.

_**Joe POV**_

Did that really just happen? I hadn't planned for this but after I made that asinine comment about changing men, I knew I hurt her. I had been sitting in her parking lot for hours. She had left her parents some time ago because I drove back there.

I waited and thought things out. I meant everything I said and I was finally going to move forward. I know that we will be good and our friendship will last until the end of our days. I also know Manoso would never be an ass and not let her continue our friendship. I on the other hand told her she had to give up her job and friendship with Manoso.

I really do want her to be happy and I know Manoso is the one to give her all her dreams.

_**Lester POV**_

What a night, first the show at the Plum house, that conversation was like winning one million dollars. When Morelli came to the apartment, I was ready to kill. Immediately recorded him talking and to be honest I was so engrossed in what he was saying I forgot I was even recording.

He manned up and did what he should have done a long time ago. He gave up what he loves so she can be happy. I was confident he was sincere.

Stephanie was elated, her eyes began dancing, and tears rolled down her face. She was so steady and calm when she was speaking to Morelli; all I could think was Yep that is my beautiful sister. I was truly amazed at what was taking place in front of me.

Clearly, these two suddenly grew up, talked, and finally did what was necessary. Moving forward with their lives without each other.

I was incredibly proud of Stephanie Michelle Plum. Hearing how she felt about Ranger made me sad; my feelings towards her will not change. I think it's time to call my dumb ass cousin to the mats on his return; yep that's what I was going to do.

More to come.

Well what do you think so far? Did Stephanie do a good job with evil Mother?

Do you think the new Joe will stay or will the old Joe return?

Thank you for reading and following, I appreciate the sweet comments. I AM SORRY I totally forgot about the cookies for Grandmas funeral. Thank You Melanie Campbell for the reminder. I will incorporate the cookies later on down the road.


	5. On the way to growing up

**~ 5 ~**

**On the way to growing up.**

It's Monday and I woke up to my alarm at 5:30 yikes, I rolled over on my back and thought about the weekend. I jumped out of bed, yes I said jumped. Started coffee, I walked over to feed Rex and forgot he was still at Rangers apartment. UGHHHH, I sent a text to Lester asking him to feed and bring his cage down to my cubicle.

After quickly washing my face, brushing teeth, and putting on yoga pants and sports bra, I poured coffee in my travel mug and headed out the door. I arrived in the lot a little before 6am, gave the camera a finger wave and made my way to third floor, and walked into the gym.

Tank was on the treadmill and he stopped running, Bobby stopped punching the bag. Cal dropped his weights and everybody is standing staring at me.

"Little girl, is everything OK?"

"Yeah-big guy, I'm here to work out. Is that OK?"

"Yes, Yes Stephanie, absolutely."

Went to the lockers, put my clothes away, and did some stretches on the mats.

"OK guys, who's ready to spar with me?"

Vince walked over, "Steph, I am."

He was a little gentle but not enough to let me get away with anything, but I did hurt a little.

At 7:15, I was finished, took my things out of the lockers waved goodbye to the guys, and took the elevator to seven so I could shower and dress for work. After I finished up, I went to five and headed to my cube. I booted up my computer, I was so happy to see my inbox empty.

Grabbed coffee, bagel, and cream cheese from the break room and by the time I came back to my desk crap if my box wasn't full of files. Dang that Rodriguez, wait until I actually meet him.

Tank announced over phone intercom morning meeting 10 minutes. I entered another search that would take a while to print; there are many pages on this person. I walked over to the conference room with my coffee and my new notebook, leather bound with my name engraved on the front that accommodates yellow lined note pads. Connie got it for me for me as a no reason gift.

Tank sat at the head of the table and Lester is to my right, I get a huge smile from Les and waited for Tank to begin.

"Team, I hope you all had a great weekend; you look rested and refreshed for challenges. There are a few things to go over, but I would like us all to listen to what Lester has to say. I am not sure what it is but he's serious about it. Santos, you have the floor."

"Thanks Tank, well team, I had the honor of accompanying Steph to her parents' house for dinner last night."

Everyone began snickering.

"Yeah snicker now, but you wait to hear about what happened. Steph, do I have permission to share further?"

"Like what Les?"

"The conversation you had with your mother."

"Yes only that, nothing after that."

"As I said I had the honor and pleasure to join Steph. We all know how these dinners turn out and this one topped them all. After you hear what took place, you all will understand why it was an honor and pleasure."

Everyone was curious now.

"Let me set the stage for you. We arrived and said hello and Morelli walked in, well listen for yourselves. OK Hector, start the recording."

Hector played the recording and everyone listened. They were looking at me and their mouths were open. I felt myself turning red due to all the attention and there was whistling and applause all around the room. I couldn't contain the tears and I gave in to the tears flowing freely. Tank kissed me, as did Lester.

"Well, that tops anything good I have to say except, last week I offered Stephanie the opportunity to join us full-time. She is awesome with research and skip tracing, because of her our apprehensions are 100% she has killer instincts and a personality that cannot be matched."

There was agreement from the room.

"Stephanie will be joining Rangeman full-time; she will take Client Relations and Customer Service."

"In 6 weeks, Santos will be leaving for his last mission and his contractual obligation will be over. He will now be able to choose which mission he would consider accepting. With the ending of his contract, he will be promoted to Lt. Colonel."

"Congratulations Santos, well deserved give him the respect he deserves as Lt. Colonel. Lester will be training Stephanie in the upcoming weeks, she will step into the role without any disturbance, and it will be a natural shift."

Hearing everything sounded overwhelming.

"Stephanie will continue research and skip tracing, she would like to continue with apprehending skips with her partner."

The room filled with groans.

"Men, Lula is not the partner I am referring to, Stephanie will have a Rangman partner. I am assigning Manuel Cruz as her partner."

"Manny and Steph share a great friendship and have worked well together in the past and as most of you know, they worked on an assignment as a married couple, thus their nicknames, wifey and hubs."

Manny and Stephanie looked at each other smiling.

"It is hard to pull off a roll like that without good chemistry and they did a great job, convincingly at that. They have a good understanding of each other and will be a great team."

"Meeting has taken longer than I expected, I will send out an email with everything else that I intended to announce."

_**Merry Men POV **_

Wow, bomber stood up to her nasty mom, awesome. Loved her telling that woman she was dead to her. She's finally joining us full time. She will be here every day and have help, lucky Manny, now this was all good news. UGH Morelli, that POS.

_**Tank POV**_

I could not be prouder of my little girl. How she stood up to that woman who calls herself a mother blew me away. She stood up for herself and all of us it made my heart happy. The sparkle is back and her eyes are dancing again, that's my girl.

When Lester told me he had something that he wanted to talk to me about, I told him to come on over when he was ready. Lester walked in and said there was something else I needed to hear, I was curious but he said something that shocked me.

"Tank, man, there's something else you need to hear but I need to share something first. It stays with us; no one and I mean no one is to know.

"Yeah man, Santos, what is it? Come on Les, quit stalling, and open up."

"OK well, I'm in love with Steph and I have been for a while. If Ranger gets back before I leave for my mission I'm calling him to the mats and if he doesn't step up to the plate and get his head out of his ass, I am going to Stephanie and tell her how I feel."

Lester played the recording of the conversation between Stephanie and Joe

"Man that is something else, what happened to the Morelli and Plum we all know? I am impressed with both of them. I can't wait to see how this all plays out."

"Their history is 20 plus years and shouldn't be thrown away and who ever she is with should accept that."

"You are 100% correct Tank, Ranger needs to get a grip and do something about their relationship, they both need to open their hearts to each other."

"Les, as far as your feelings it's hard not to love her, If Ranger cannot get his shit together, I will support you and take him to the mats also.

Lester puts his face in his hands.

"Santos, man you heard how she feels about him. She agreed to everything Morelli said about what she felt for Ranger."

"Be prepared to walk away and love her, as a sister and nothing more, do not get hurt for something you couldn't have. Understand?"

"Yeah Tank, I do. I am setting my mind and my heart up knowing that Ranger will do the right thing and confess how he feels about her and that he is in it for the long haul."

_**Lester POV**_

I know that I am going to be in a world of hurt, but I cannot help it. I didn't mean to fall in love with her, but it is hard not to. I just want Ranger to be man enough to step up to the plate and confess his feelings for her.

In the meantime, I will do all I can by being there for her as her friend and brother and if Ranger decides he's not going to be a man, I will be man enough to tell her that I love her.

So what do you think about Lester confessing his feelings to Tank?

Will he ever have the courage to tell Stephanie how he feels if Ranger doesn't get his act together?

A/N: Thank you all for reading and following. Your reviews are really touching.


	6. How can that be?

~ 6 ~

How can that be?

It was busy with hubs as my new partner. We brought in 5 skips on our first day out, that day my bank account grew by 12k yay me.

Two days later two more skips and $3k later. I had decided that by the end of business on Friday I was going to give hubs a check after all he did help me. I know he would never accept it but I would sneak over to his bank and deposit the check in his account.

Friday could not get here fast enough; it's been a long week. I had seven skips not looking good, but I was so wrong, it had been a week beyond all my expectations.

Manny and I knocked out 5 in 3 ½ hours, took them in brought the body receipts to Connie, she issued the check and I put it in my bag. I took hubs out to lunch. I had 2 more and they were together, how easy is that going to be. I managed to get both skips on the ground and handcuffed as Manny was taking them to the truck, a 3rd guy came out with a sawed off shot gun.

"What the, wait who are you, what the hell are you?"

"I'm the one who's going to blow your fucking brains out that is who. You just ruined my transaction."

This guy was uuuggggllllyyyyy not only ugly but also pretty damn scary. He grabbed me and put his arm around my neck, I was trying to figure out how I was going to get him. I slowly took out my stun gun while Manny was making noise at the back door, dumb idiot turned around to get Manny so I stunned him. He fell to the floor and I went straight down with him and then the shotgun went off.

Did I mention that this guy was a big guy? YEP BIG

Manny screamed "Stephanie."

"I'm ok Manny, I am fine and in one piece."

Manny walked in with a big grin on his face, as I rolled the guy off me. I handcuffed Brutes then threw him in the back of the suv and headed over to the station. We turned them in and Robin was at the desk.

"Hey Steph, you've had a great week huh?"

"Yeah I have, except Brutes here isn't one of mine but he pulled a sawed off at me and he was working on some kind of transaction with my 2 scumbags."

"Well Steph, this guy isn't ours either. He belongs to the FBI; he's on their most wanted."

"OK, thanks Robin, see you later."

After taking the body receipts to the bonds office Connie handed me a check and I headed over to the local FBI office and turned in my body receipt.

Agent Murphy made his way over; he always gives me the creeps. He looked at me and said "Ms. Plum good to see you. Great job on this capture, he's worth big."

"Let me know when you want to grab a cup of coffee. I hear you and Morelli are done."

"Thanks Murphy, but no can do, not in the market."

"That's too bad; I think we would hit it off."

"Sorry Murphy, not in the market."

I took the envelope and left. Manny just laughed.

"Well wifey, you may want to change your telephone number now that the word is out your dance card is going to be full."

"Stuff it hubs, like I said, not in the market. Hey by the way where do you bank? I'm thinking of changing banks."

"Trenton Capital, same bank as yours wifey,"

"OK thanks hubs."

We headed back to Rangeman and told everyone how our day went; Manny had to tell the guys about Agent Murphy being rejected. I said good-bye to everyone and headed over to the bank then home.

Since I did not have deposit tickets, I went to the counter. I asked Nadine to deposit the checks in my account. We were busy talking; I wasn't paying any attention to what Nadine was doing. I threw the receipt in my bag.

I then withdrew $6,500.00 out of my account in cash. "Steph" said Nadine, "are you sure you want this much cash?"

"Yes, I would like to deposit the cash into the account of Manuel Cruz."

"Oh sure Steph, I will take care of it, here's your cash back and the receipt for the deposit for Mr. Cruz, now, what do you want to do with all your money?"

"Oh Nadine, just leave it as it is, the way I go through cars, it will not last long." We laughed.

After getting home, I realized how tired I was. Said hello to Rex, threw in a few grapes and some hamster food. Told him about my day and he ran into his soup can.

After taking care of Rex, I went to my bed and fell asleep. I woke up and started thinking about what a great week it had been, about my going full time at Rangeman.

When I told Tank I would accept the offer, he was happy and he gave me some paperwork. He had already drawn up the contract, while reading it over, I saw the salary, and shocked was an understatement.

"WHAT? This is what I'm going to be paid?"

"Steph, I'm sorry I am not authorized to pay more than that, only Ranger can do that."

"Tank, I'm not complaining trust me, is $85k the correct amount?"

"Yes Stephanie, it is the correct amount, and you get a company car and an apartment at Rangeman."

"Tank, I don't know what to say, does all of this have anything to do with my friendship with Ranger?"

He started laughing.

"No little girl, it is the standard for the position and keep in mind you have three roles. Sales, skip tracing and apprehensions. Therefore, it is not as high as you think. So are you going to sign or not?"

"Yeah yeah, let me get my breath back and I will sign the contract."

"Welcome little girl, I will let Ella know so that she can get your uniforms ready and order more for you. Here is your corporate credit card, you will need to go shopping for business attire, and you are to use this card for clothing and dinning with clients."

"Tank, I have money for clothes."

He gave me a serious look.

"No arguing little girl, it comes with the job. You always fight us when it comes to money, everyone argues they're not getting enough but you argue about getting too much."

We laugh, hug each other and I left. My life was the absolute best. I really have to think about buying a house. I cannot wait for Ranger to come back; I have so much to share with him. I miss him so much.

I got up, ran to the bathroom, and went to check my answering machine.

"Good morning Ms. Plum, this is Sherrill from the office of Dr. Barnbas, can you please call us back and schedule an appointment, we have your test results. Thank you."

"Hi pumpkin, just wanted to say hi, I've heard all the good things about your skips. I am proud of you sweet girl. Do you want to have dinner tomorrow night? We'll go out just you and I. Miss you pumpkin call my cell."

"Hey cupcake, congratulations, you've done a great job this week. Robin couldn't wait to tell me. Murphy called me and told me about your Brutes (cute by the way) he was a big one too. Murphy told me he asked you for coffee and that you're no longer on the market. Good job girl."

"Hey Stephanie, its Nadine. All kidding aside, what do you want to do with your deposit you made today? Your current balance is, 1 million seventy five thousand dollars. Please call me back."

What the fuck is Nadine talking about? Clearly, she is mistaken. I pull out a receipt and it shows $6500.00 deposit, no wait that was Manny's account. I look at my receipt. HOLY MOLEY, I deposited $1,050.000.00 today, how in the world.

My phone rang and it was Manny.

"Aahh, wifey, what in the hell did you do?"

"Hubs what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me honey, $6500.00 suddenly appeared in my bank account and I don't believe for one second that you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Oh Manny, I have no clue what you are talking about," giggle giggle.

"Steph, seriously, why did you do that? It was not necessary."

"Hubs, listen when Lula was my partner I gave her money and she was more trouble than help. You helped me a lot and we had a great week."

After 25 minutes of arguing, he agreed to keep the money; he thanked me and said he would call me over the weekend.

I called Lester.

"Beautiful what's up?"

"Les, I'm freaking out and I don't know what to do."

"Steph, what's wrong, what is it?"

"It's my finances Les, can you come over? I'm scared and going out of my mind with worry."

"I'll be right over, don't freak out I'll help you."

I grabbed a beer and waited for Lester.

_**Lester POV**_

Honestly, how can you not love that woman, she's freaking out over her finances. I'm glad she's comfortable enough to call me and ask me for help. She is something else.

_**Manny POV**_

When I logged on to my account and saw a counter deposit of $6500.00, I was confused. I make a call to the bank.

"TCB this is Nadine, how may I help you?"

"Hi Nadine, this is Manuel Cruz, I need to clarify a $6500.00 counter deposit that has posted on my account. Nadine, I didn't make the deposit.

"I know that Mr. Cruz. Stephanie Plum made a cash deposit into your account this afternoon."

"I see, OK thank you for the clarification. Have a good weekend."

Why that little sneak, I know she had a good week but it could not have been that large. After 25 minutes on the phone she finally admitted, that she deposited the money.

"Manny, please don't take away my joy, I have never been in a position to do this for anybody before." She said softly.

"OK wifey, I won't. I will accept it. Thank you sweetheart, I will talk to you over the weekend" and with that, I hung up.

She is something else; it's not as if I need the money. I am going to donate this $6500.00 to the American Cancer Society in her name along with my annual donation.

Lester knocked on the door and I ran and opened it. I hugged him for rushing over.

"Ok Steph, what's going on and how much do you need? I brought my checkbook."

"Oh Lester, I don't need money."

I was laughing.

"I suddenly have too much; I may have made a mistake and may get in trouble."

"What in the world, are you talking about Steph? You have never had too much money, let's go sit down, and explain it to me."

We sat down; I took the body receipts out of my bag, put my deposit receipts on the table, and pulled up my account on my iPad.

"Lester, look at the balance $1,075,000.00."

"Ok Steph, give me all our body receipts."

He calculated the amounts I was to be paid and wrote them down on each body receipt and added the amounts, they matched the deposits from earlier in the week.

He calculated today's body receipts.

"Well here is the reason Steph, your FBI skip was worth 1million. How did you land him?"

"Les he was an extra," I told Les how it all happened. "I too was distracted to pay attention to any details until Nadine from the bank called asking what I wanted the bank to do with all the money."

"Beautiful, you are something else, innocent and confused. You always have the worst luck, the worst skips, and fall into garbage. Today you fell into a million dollars. I fucking love it. Good job Steph."

"Lester, please tell me I'm not going to get in trouble."

"Honey, the money is legitimately yours, your Brutes was a high bond that fell right into your lap. The money is right where it belongs."

I was in shock.

"Les, is this one of your pranks, you're not pulling my leg are you?"

"No baby I'm being honest with you."

He planted a kiss on my head, grabbed a beer, sat back, and laughed.

_**Lester's' POV**_

Priceless, that is all I can say, freaking priceless. Sweet girl deserves this break in her life. Her world is turning around and I could not be happier. It's been a long time coming.

"Les, I have to take a shower, let's all go out and celebrate. My treat call Manny, Tank, Alex, Cal, Woody, Ram, Hal, Hector, Binkie, and Vince."

"I'll call Connie and Lula, let's all go to Pinos, and celebrate. Oh and listen to my messages, you'll love the one from the bank and Joe. I will be out in a bit."

I sent a group text telling everyone to meet us in 1 hour at Pinos, Steph wants to celebrate then sent a text to Connie and Lula from Stephanie's phone telling them the same thing. Although I'm guessing Alex is with Connie, they have been quite the pair lately.

Got a response from everyone on both phones, all agreed to go out and celebrate.

I listened to her messages, Dr. Barnbas, hmmm, later on that one. Morelli, that was nice of him, she needed to hear that. Oops, have to call Eddie and Robin to join us if Woody hasn't called Robin yet. Nadine, now that's funny, no wonder Steph thought it was a joke.

Now back to Dr. Barnbas, name, telephone #, I'm going to have to check him out, they didn't sound too concerned.

She is done.

"Well Steph, everyone is going to be there, let's go and spend your money honey."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this fun chapter.

Thank you for reading and your reviews and comments, I really appreciate them.


	7. Just a Hiccup Nothing More

**~ 7 ~**

**Just A Hiccup Nothing More.**

Lester and I got to Pinos and pretty much everyone was there; we went to the back and the guys put tables together. Joe walked in and made his way over to our table. I told him we were celebrating my week and asked if he wanted to join us. He hesitated for a bit looking at the guys and I glared at them all.

"Joe, please join us, its OK."

We all took our seats; Les told them the story about me calling him in panic mode. He was describing how I was pacing back and forth and laughed at how I was acting. Les was imitating me with my arms flying up and down. Ok so he was embellishing.

"Guys, I stormed in her apartment checkbook in hand ready to bail her out. You know what she did, bomber laughed at me like I was a silly fool she told me she didn't need money she had too much of it. When in the hell has she ever had too much money I ask you?"

They were all laughing. Tank had tears he was laughing so hard. Hal almost fell off his seat. Then Les repeated the message from Nadine. Lester finally got to the end of the story and we all laughed. I sighed, I laughed, sighed again suddenly I became very quiet. I zoned out for a few minutes.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, I have one million seventy five thousand dollars in my bank account" and it was lights out for Stephanie Plum millionaire extraordinaire.

I woke up to a sea of concerned faces.

"What ah, wait, what happened?" I asked.

'"Honey you fainted" said Bobby.

"NO I did not, it must be narcolepsy" and everyone laughed.

Everyone laughed and yelled, "OH YES YOU DID."

" I did not, I don't faint, EVER!"

"Give it up beautiful, you fainted. I have it on video. You want to see it?"

"No Lester put that away."

Bobby sat me up and I was just dazed, Joe was laughing at me, he could not believe how clueless I was about the money. Yeah I tend to agree with him.

"White girl, what you gonna do?" Lula asked.

"I'm not going to touch it until Ranger gets home I will ask him to help me; I may just buy a house. Every time I apply for an apartment, I'm told that I am too high risk because of the frequent bombings and I don't qualify."

Lester was laughing at me.

"Laugh it up bozo"

I said to Lester, when did he become such a clown?

"Little girl, why go through all the headaches, you get an apartment on 4 and we have 2 available." Tank said.

We all ate our pizza and had a few beers, I noticed Joe only had about a half glass of beer, Joe stood up.

"Steph, I need to get going Bob's at home and I have an early task force meeting in the morning. Thanks for letting me celebrate with all of you."

He kissed me on the head and he walked out.

Lula stared at him as he was walking out and said, "Dang that is one fine cop. Are you sure you're ready to give him up?"

Connie and Tank both glared at Lula. I smiled at her.

"Yeah Lula, I am."

"Well white girl I hope you're moving on to a much hotter and finer man and"… before she could continue Connie yelled,

"LULA shut it. Stop. No More!"

"Well if that don't beat all" Lula exclaimed.

"I will beat you if you don't stop." Connie replied.

It was getting late I asked if someone would take me home, Manny, Hector and Lester got up and we headed to my place. We got to the door and Hector did the security check and cleared to enter.

I asked if anyone wanted coffee and they all said no. We sat for a little bit and Manny gave me an envelope with a card inside.

"What is this hubs?"

"A little thank you for today."

Lester wanted to know what happened and Hector smacked him on the head,

"Santos, eres tan maldito entrometido." (Santos, you are so damn nosy)

Manny told Lester and Hector about the deposit into his account and they both smiled.

"Aahh mi dulce ángel" said Hector (aah my sweet angel).

I started crying as I read the card.

**_A recent donation of $6,500.00 has been made in your name._**

**_Miss. Stephanie Plum,_**

**_We appreciate your support._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The Board of Directors_**

**_American Cancer Society_**

Manny went on to explain how he donates to ACS annually and he added the money to his donation. I hugged Manny and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for doing that hubs, I really appreciate it."

Lester stood up saying,

"That's really nice man, we need to go. Good night beautiful, sleep well and we will talk over the weekend."

"OK Les."

"Gracias por una noche de diversión, Te amo chicos" (thank you for a fun night I love you guys).

Lester and Manny looked at me in surprise.

"Hector es mi maestro." (Hector is my teacher).

I smiled as I walked them to the elevator.

"Wifey, thanks for a great night, I laughed so hard. Sweet dreams."

They left and I went into my apartment. I waved at the window and watched them until they drove away, then it was lights out and sleepy time for this girl.

"Aaahhhh, what a great week, it can only get better right?"

Waking up totally refreshed and rested, it was 11:15 Saturday, I had no skips to find, and I decided to see if I could get some pampering done. I got out of bed, started the coffee. Note to self, buy one of those k cup coffee makers. Rex came out of his soup can; I gave him some grapes, hamster food, and fresh water. I told him all about my week and how much money we suddenly had and he twitched his whiskers at me and got back into his soup can.

It was nice to have a relaxing morning, while I was having coffee, my dad called.

"Hi daddy, how are you?"

"Fine pumpkin, how are you?"

"I'm fine, lots to tell you, how about dinner tonight?"

"It's a date pumpkin."

"Daddy you, and me right?"

"Yes pumpkin just us."

"OK, come over here about 6:00 we can leave from here, I want to take you to a new restaurant between here and Newark. You will like it."

"Sweetie, I can't wait to catch up. See you then."

I quickly cleaned up got dressed in a pair of yoga pants and t-shirt and headed out. Arrived at the salon and they took very good care of me. The afternoon was wonderful, I managed to get an appointment at the salon for the full spa treatment, after a few hours I was a new person.

When the receptionist gave me my receipt to sign I did not even flinch or gasp at the thought of how I was going to pay for this. Between the total amount for services and my tip for the girls, it was the best $400.00 I have spent. I went to Macy's and bought a dress and shoes for my date tonight with daddy.

The woman at the counter said, "Is this for a special occasion?"

"No, just a date with a really handsome man,"

"He's a lucky young man." She said.

"He's not so young; it's my dad who I have a date with."

"How sweet, you're a lucky girl."

I bought a three quarter sleeve brown, rust, and beige dress that was simple, straight cut with a little ruffle on the hem; it was just a few inches above my knees. I also bought a pair of brown 3-inch pumps that matched the dress perfectly. The outfit was just right for tonight.

When I got home, I took a shower and got ready, pulled up my hair in a nice ponytail. I walked over to Rex and gave him a couple of grapes, told him about my afternoon; he did not seem to care much. Daddy knocked on the door.

"Pumpkin, you look beautiful, I have the best date ever."

"Thank you daddy, I'm driving OK?"

"Fine by me, I take as much advantage of not having to drive as I can."

We drove to Café Arcangel and talked. Daddy told me about his week, about the conversation he and mother had with Joe. I was surprised that Joe stopped over there after we had our talk. Joe told them everything he said to me and as I was going to ask him about my mothers' reaction daddy started to laugh.

"Pumpkin this is the best. Joe looked over at your mother and said."

"Mrs. Plum, you need to give it a rest, leave her alone, I don't blame Stephanie for ripping into you, get your head out of your ass and wake up. Stephanie will NEVER be what you or I want her to be."

"But but Joseph, what about her job and parading around with the likes of that man and all those criminals."

"Mrs. Plum, she is fucking awesome at her job. You won't believe how many skips she brought in the last 2 weeks I don't know why I never saw it until now. She even brought in an FBI skip that was worth big. Manoso loves her and he has always taken care of her. Leave her alone; let her be who she wants to be. Those guy all love her like a sister and they are VERY overprotective of her."

"I finally realized that Steph has been right all along, we're better off as friends and we would never work out. I am thankful that Manoso is not the type of man who will demand she breaks off our friendship like I continually did. They truly are best friends and I'm fine with her being in my life as a friend and nothing more."

"Pumpkin, Morelli got up and left, your mother was stunned and she started ranting and I said OH HELEN SHUT IT. I went into the garage and had a cigar."

We were laughing as we pulled into the parking lot. We walked in and Samara greeted us, she gave me a hug.

"Stephanie my dear, so good to see you again, who is this handsome gentleman with you?"

"Samara, this is my father, Frank. Daddy this is Samara Sanchez she and her husband Alfonso own this restaurant."

They shook hands and she walked us to our table.

"Frank your daughter is a special girl, Alfonso and I adore her."

"Thank you Samara, Stephanie is pretty special I agree."

As we sat down, I told daddy that Samara was Rangers sister. Alfonso brought us two glasses of the Sangria.

"Stephanie, so glad to see you again, Samara tells me you're here with your father. Good evening Mr. Plum, I'm Alfonso."

"Call me Frank, please. Glad to meet you, this is a wonderful place you have here."

"Thank you Frank, now Stephanie, would you like us to surprise you?"

"Yes Alfonso, we'll leave it in your capable hands."

I excused myself to use the ladies room and as I came back, a woman was leaving our table.

"Daddy, I am gone a few minutes and women are trying to pick you up." I smiled.

"Pumpkin, she came over to tell me how beautiful you are and asked if you were someone important. She's seen you in here a few times with body guards and Samara and Alfonso make such a fuss over you."

I laughed. It seems I've been doing a lot of that lately.

Daddy told me about what happened after Lester and I left their house that night. They got into a huge fight mother was mad that he stood up for me and that he agreed with everything I said.

Apparently, she and Val have been talking about me around their precious "Burg" daddy was not happy about that. However, the Mazur gang is keeping busy setting the "Burg straight."

While we were enjoying our delicious appetizers, I told daddy about the last two weeks and about the skips, I brought in. Told him I accepted the full time position with Rangeman and what my salary would be. Daddy was beaming, he was happy for me.

As we finished our appetizers, I sat back and told him about what happened on Friday with the FBI skip, the bank, and all the money.

"Pumpkin, I am so happy for you, so proud of you."

"Daddy, please don't tell mother or Val."

"No of course not sweetie, this stays with us."

"Thanks daddy, I've been thinking about buying a house or condo but I am waiting until Ranger gets home so he can help me."

"Good thinking sweetheart, I am so proud of you. Grandma Mazur would be too. By the way, this is for you."

Daddy handed me an envelope.

"What is this?"

I opened it and it was a check for $35,000.00 made payable to me.

"Daddy, this is for me, where did it come from?"

"It was from your Grandmothers estate. She had two separate insurance policies one for you and one for Val. You each were the beneficiaries of the policies. She has had them since you each turned 16. Enjoy sweetie. Your mother and I received $50,000.00 and Grandma Mazur wants you to have big blue."

Oh great, I am never getting rid of that monstrosity.

"Wow, daddy I have no idea what to say. Can you keep big blue with you until I figure out what to do about my living situation?"

"Of course, don't worry about big blue."

Samara brought our dinner and we ate everything, we didn't even leave a crumb. She brought us a platter of desserts to sample with coffee.

A short time later, she walked back to our table with a man and woman. When I looked over at the man, he reminded me of an older Ranger. Of course, it sunk in, I remembered him he is Rangers father.

"Stephanie, Frank I'd like to introduce you to Isabella and Ricardo Manoso, Mama, Papa this is Stephanie Plum and her father Frank."

"Mr. & Mrs. Manoso, it's good to see you again."

"I didn't know you had already met." Samara said.

"We did briefly at the hospital when Carlos was shot." Mrs. Manoso replied.

I sat there in total shock, it is the Bat parents, how cool is that?

"Mr. & Mrs. Manoso, please join us for coffee and dessert," Daddy said.

I was a nervous wreck, they thanked daddy. Mrs. Manoso sat down next to me she cupped my face in her hands and looked at me.

"Stephanie my dear, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again, it was very hectic when we met the last time at the hospital."

"Thank you Mrs. Manoso, it's good to see you both again also."

"Please dear, call me Isabella."

"Mr. Manoso, Carlos resembles you very much."

"My dear it's Ricardo, Mr. Manoso is too formal."

We had a lovely time; I could not believe I was sitting here with Rangers parents. Looking at his dad brought tears to my eyes.

Isabella put her arm around me.

"My dear what is the matter"?

"When I look at Mr. Manoso, I mean Ricardo; I can't help but miss Carlos."

All three just sighed and smiled at me.

It was late and time for us to leave. Samara and Alfonso came over and as always didn't leave a check, I decided to leave a bunch of cash. The four of us walked to our cars and said our goodbyes I got hugs from Isabella and Ricardo then daddy and I headed home.

"Daddy, it was a great time huh, thanks for being my date tonight. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Pumpkin, it was delicious and I enjoyed meeting the Manoso family, they are very nice, clearly, they adore you."

Yeah, they are special. I thought to myself. We arrived at my apartment; daddy took my key and opened the door, did the check and cleared the place to enter.

What is it with men? He kissed me.

"I'm really proud of you honey and I am happy for you. I love you,"

"I love you too daddy, good night."

Walked to my room, put on my well actually it was Rangers' t-shirt and boxers. Took my make up off and realized I forgot to call Dr. Barnbas. I called, left a message on the voice mail for Sherrill to have her call me on my cell. I was in my bed thinking about Isabella and Ricardo, my dinner date with daddy and then the check from Grandma Mazurs' estate. It made me sad I cried myself to sleep.

After a restless night, I woke up to a sunny Sunday morning, I called Marylou and asked if she wanted to meet for lunch and we decided on the place and time. Rex was waiting for me outside his little soup can, holding his little paws together twitching at me.

"Good morning my little man, how was your night?"

I gave him some hamster food and a grape and he crawled back into his soup can and shook his butt at me. Started the coffee and I took a shower got dressed and left to pick up Marylou.

"So Steph, what's been going on? Your mother called me the other day and asked if I had spoken to you."

"Mare, if she calls you again, don't give her the time of day."

I told Marylou what happened between my mom and me, she laughed and thought it was great. I told her about my conversation with Joe and Ranger, about the note he left me. We talked about what she has been up to, Lenny and the kids. Mare filled me in on the "Burg" gossip as always I was in it thanks to my mother and Val.

I told her about my date with my dad, seeing Isabella and Ricardo at the restaurant.

"OH MY GOD, Steph you met Bamans' parents?"

"Yeah Mare, I did we had dessert with the Bat parents." We laughed.

We talked about local things and I told her about my money and fainting at the restaurant. She kept laughing at me,

"Stephanie honey, I am so happy for you. I am so excited about the turn in your life. You deserve it all sweetie what are you going to do with all that money?"

"Well I need to wait for Ranger to come home so he can help me, I will probably by a condo or something."

Marylou looked at me and smiled.

"Good thinking."

I dropped off Marylou and was heading home when Lester called. He told me he and Manny were in my parking lot. I told them to go upstairs because I was just a few minutes away. They had already made themselves at home when I arrived.

Jeez, is there anyone that has not been able to pick the lock besides me?

"So guys, do you want something to drink?" I pushed the button to hear my messages.

"Hello Stephanie, this is Sherrill returning your call, we have the results of your test, and Dr. Barnbas would like to see you first thing. I have you scheduled for 10:30 Monday morning. We will see you then.

I brought the drinks over to the guys and they both had a look of worry on their faces.

"Wifey, what's that phone call all about? What doctors office calls on Sunday?"

"Yeah beautiful, who is Dr. Barnbas?"

"Oh, I had some tests, maybe just a little hiccup, nothing to worry about. So, what are you two up to?"

"Oh nothing Steph just wanted to say hi," said Manny.

"What have you been doing today?"

"Marylou and I had lunch that was it."

We watched a few movies and Lester wanted to go and pick up Chinese food. While Lester was out, Manny pipes up.

"Stephanie, I'm concerned about your call from the Doctor. What does Dr. what's his name practice?"

I stared at Manny and really did not want to answer.

"Come on, don't shut me out."

"Manny, nothing, I went for my annual female checkup and my pap came back a little off. I went to see Dr. Barnbas and he did blood work and ran some tests."

Manny stared at me very concerned.

"Manny, that was over two weeks ago, I'm sure it's nothing too serious."

Oh and the queen of denial just reared her ugly head. Lester came back with the food, we ate, and they helped clean up. We sat and talked for a little bit. It was time for them to leave.

"Hey guys, can you tell Tank that I will be in late tomorrow, I have my doctor appointment in Newark."

"Sure will sweetie." Lester said.

"Thanks for a nice dinner and a nice evening. I will see you tomorrow."

I Went to take off my make up and put on t-shirt and boxers and got into my bed talking to myself.

Why would they have called me back on a Sunday and schedule an appointment for me automatically. Sherrill was serious. Nah, it's just a little hiccup I'm sure. Nothing serious, after all it's been over 2 weeks.

As always, I am waiting for the other shoe to drop.

**A/N**: What do you think is going on?

Do you like that Joe defended Steph to Mother nasty?

I know the money is a little far fetched, but Stephanie deserves it.

I use google translate for the Spanish portions. I can not guarantee it is 100% accurate.

** Thank you to all you awesome readers. Your comments are so sweet and I enjoy reading the reviews. I get nervous when I post wondering if you will like it or not.


	8. My World Is About To Rock

**~ 8 ~**

**My World is About to Rock.**

Little did I know that my happy was about to be over and I was going to have a huge change in my life. My world was about to rock.

Yep, happy should definitely last much longer than 5 minutes.

DAMN IT!

It was Monday, I hated Mondays' anyway, but I really disliked today even more. I got out of bed, showered, and got dressed. I stopped off at Tasty Pastry for donuts and coffee then headed over to the bank to deposit the check my dad gave me on Saturday.

"Good morning Stephanie how can I help you today?" Nadine Said

"Oh, just depositing a check today."

"Stephanie, what would you like to do with your current balance?"

"Well, can we hold off for a little while, I have a few ideas, but I need to get some help**."**

"Yes of course, when you're ready, let me know."

"Thank you Nadine, have a great day."

Off to Dr. Barnbas to find out what was going on.

_**Lester POV**_

I did not have a good feeling about the doctor situation, so I did some research.

Dr. Marvin Barnbas  
>Oncologist Partners, Newark.<p>

Not good, oncologist = cancer. Explains a lot, Steph and her weight loss, she just did her assessment and she weighed in at 115. That is excessively low for her height.

She has toned, and buffed out beautifully but her pants don't hug her butt as they had in the past, man I sound like a pig. She definitely does not have much of an appetite.

_**Manny POV**_

As I was just about to start my search on Dr. Barnbas, I received an instant message from Lester.

_**Manny: **_Please come to my office a.s.a.p.

I secured my computer and headed ton see what Lester wanted.

"What's up Santos, what do you need?"

He slipped a piece of paper in front of me. He had been searching too.

"Manny, what the hell do you think is going on?"

"I don't know Les; I'm not getting good vibes about this. We need to go over there and be with her, she can't do this alone."

"Yeah I agree with you Manny. I'll go talk to Tank and we'll head out, meet me in the garage."

"Enter" growled Tank.

"Hey Tank, Manny and I are headed out, we've got some leads we need to follow up on, we'll be back later."

"OK man, what are you two working on?"

"We will fill you in later. See Ya."

"OK Manny, here's the address, her appointment was at 10:30, I'd like to be there waiting for her."

"I'm on it Les."

I am in the waiting room and thankfully, it's empty. Sherrill called me and I followed her back to examination room. Dr. Barnbas came in and sat down. He was kind of an ass and I wanted to slap him across the face and tell him not to be in such a pissy mood.

"Ms. Plum, the results of your tests came back and as you know we have run all the tests. You have stage 4 ovarian cancer. Stage 4 usually means the cancer has started to spread to other areas."

"You however are lucky that the cancer has not spread yet. Therefore, I would like you to take these pills and come back after one month and we will talk about chemo and radiation. These pills will help slow down the growth and prevent spreading."

This was too much overload, first I don't hear from him in over 2 weeks now he is rambling as if I understand anything he is saying.

"Ms. Plum, we can go straight to chemo and radiation, to be honest stage 4 is the last process, most patients with stage 4 have about 6 months to 1 year. I can't be 100% sure, each person is different."

What the fuck is he saying? I cannot fucking believe what is coming out of his mouth. I am in total shock.

"So you're telling me there's no hope?"

"Well no not necessarily, take the pills and see me in 1 month. I will run the tests and scans as well as full blood work again and we will go from there."

"Any questions for me Ms. Plum?"

"Should I do anything differently as far as exercising, eating etc.?"

"No, continue working out to keep up your strength, drink dietary supplements, you will need to increase your calorie intake."

Shit, none of this makes any damn sense at all. He is so matter of fact about it. WTF is going on here.

"Sherrill has scheduled your next visit, fill these scripts before you leave today we have a pharmacy in the building."

Just like that, he walked out, unbelievable.

"Ms. Plum, I am sorry there isn't better news, call if you have any questions, otherwise we will see you in 1 month." Sherrill said.

I walked out of the room dazed; I didn't even notice the room had patients waiting, let alone Lester and Manny. I made my way to the front door and walked out. I was crying as I was making my way towards the pharmacy.

Lester grabbed me and I realized it was him then I saw Manny

Manny took the script from me and walked over to the counter while Lester took me to the bench and sat me down.

"Talk to me Beautiful."

"What are you two doing here, how did you know I was here?"

"We heard your message remember, we were at your house yesterday, Manny and I checked out the doctor and we came to be with you."

Manny came over and sat with us.

"OK wifey, spill it, what did the doctor say?"

"I have stage 4 ovarian cancer, usually at this point it has begun to spread but I am lucky, it hasn't started spreading yet. I'm to take the pills to slow down the growth and any spreading."

"He wants me back in one month to discuss chemo and radiation treatments. Some patients have 6 months to 1 year time frame."

The pharmacist called my name, Manny picked up my pills, and we left. Lester drove my car with Manny following us. I sat frozen in the car, Lester held my hand and I started crying until I fell asleep.

Lester woke me up when we arrived in the parking lot we went upstairs and he sat me down on my bed. Manny brought me a bottle of water gave Lester the pills. Lester read the information and put them on the nightstand.

I tried to change but I just could not function. Luckily, I had worn boxer style panties and a sports bra because Lester had to help me; he took off my clothes and put on one of Rangers t-shirt.

"Beautiful, I am so sorry I have to do this, but I am not gawking at you, I promise."

Lester tucked me into bed. Manny walked back into to the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Honey, is there anyone I can call, Bobby, Tank, Marylou, your dad?"

"NO NO! I need Ranger to hold me I just want Ranger here. I said with tears falling.

Manny laid down and held me in his arms.

"I'm not Ranger Steph, but I can fill in for now sweetie."

No longer holding back the tears, I let them flow freely. Feeling drained and very tired, I felt myself falling asleep. Waking up confused as to why I was here and not at work.

Reality sunk in when I saw the pills on the nightstand. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, when I was finished I went to the living room and saw that Manny and Lester were watching TV.

"Hey guys, you didn't have to stay, you need to be at work. I need to let Tank know that I am not making it back to the office today."

"He already knows, Steph, Lester called him and said you weren't feeling well" Manny said.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it, I really do."

"Beautiful, we need to eat, how about we order Pinos?"

"OK Les, that works."

Lester told me that Manny had already fed Rex and for me to go in and change, I put on jeans and got drinks for all of us.

"Beautiful, do you want me to call Bobby?"

"NO! NO! No one can know, understand? Not yet anyway."

Pizza arrived and I took my pills and stuffed my face. The doctor did say I should increase my calorie intake. I had one slice and I was full.

Les and Manny looked at me; they couldn't believe that I was done.

"I'm going to take a shower guys, I need to get this doctor office smell off me. Make yourselves at home, there's beer and soda in the fridge."

I went into the shower and washed my hair, cleaned myself up with Rangers gel and I smelled him all over me and started sobbing. Standing in the shower until there was no more hot water as I tried to pull myself together Les knocked on the door asking if I was OK.

"Yeah, I'm good, just coming out."

Put on shorts and t-shirt, pulled my hair up in a ponytail and joined the guys in the living room. We watched some TV and I guess I fell asleep because I woke up the next morning in my bed.

I walked out to the kitchen to make coffee and noticed Manny was on the couch.

"Good morning hubs, sorry I woke you."

"No worries, Steph, come on, let's make breakfast so you can take your pills, then we'll get ready to go to work."

We ate bagels and cream cheese, had coffee and I took my pills, took a shower and dressed in my Rangeman uniform and we headed out.

Manny went to his apartment to shower and I went to my cube.

Tank came over and hugged me.

"Feeling better little girl?"

"Yes Tank, thanks."

_**Manny & Les POV**_

What the fuck else does that girl have to go through? As if she hasn't gone through enough shit, now she has this to deal with.

How are we supposed to help her if we cannot talk to anyone? I have to get more info but I can't. I wonder if Manny can pretend he's her husband and wants copies of her file.

_Instant Messaging between Les and Manny_

**Manny: **Hey man, we need copies of her file can you call and act as her husband and ask for copies?

Thanks,

**Les**

**Les: **I will try.

**Manny**

"Good morning, my name is Manny Cruz; can I speak with Sherrill please?"

"Sure, one moment please."

"This is Sherrill, how can help you Mr. Cruz?"

"Sherrill, I'm Stephanie Plums' husband and I was wondering if we could get copies of her file emailed to me."

"One moment let me pull her file."

She came back to the phone a few moments later.

"Mr. Cruz, I'm sorry Ms. Plum lists herself as single and her notify party is a Mr. Carlos Manoso, she states that he has medical power of attorney. I'm not able to release any documents to you, I'm sorry."

"We have just recently been married and have not had a chance to change any POA documents as of yet, Mr. Manoso is currently out of the country."

"I'm sorry Mr. Cruz; I am not able to help you."

"Thank you Sherrill."

"Good bye Mr. Cruz.

**Les: **No luck, listed as single and Ranger is notify party and medical POA.

**Manny**

**Manny: **Thanks for trying

**Les**

_**Steph POV**_

Wednesday and it has already been a very long week. Almost time to go home. The pills don't agree with me. I'm throwing up and have no appetite. All I seem to want and crave is water. I guess my system has to get used to them.

"Hey Mare, how are you?"

"Good Steph, how about you?"

"OK, hey can you come over tonight? I need to talk to you."

"Sure honey, can I come over after I feed Lenny and the boys?"

"Yeah Mare, that's fine, I'll see you later."

When I got home, I fed Rex, made a peanut butter and olive sandwich, ate the sandwich, took my pills, and waited for Marylou."

After throwing up a couple of times, she finally arrived. I opened the door and she sucked in air,

"Steph, what is wrong with you, have you got the flu?"

After explaining all that has happened, I made her promise not to say anything to anyone. She called Lenny and told him she would be home late and she stayed for several hours. We cried and just sat on the couch, sometimes holding each other.

Marylou told me she would be over in the morning after she took the boys to school.

The next morning Marylou let herself in and came into my bedroom. She woke me up and helped me in the shower. I had a hard time functioning properly.

I took a shower and Marylou made bagel and cream cheese and coffee. I took my pills and ½ hour later, my face was in the toilet throwing up.

Marylou called Tank and told him I had the flu and would not be in for a couple of days. I went back to bed and she woke me up to tell me that Manny and Lester were at the door,

"Lou, tell them I've got the flu please."

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I was helping Steph, she has the flu and is sleeping. I'll have her call you."

"Honey, I fed Rex, made some sandwiches for you and I will be back in the morning, same time."

"Thanks Mare,"

I brought my pills and sandwich to the couch, turned on the TV. ½ hour later, I was throwing up again. Crawled back in bed and I heard a knock on the door.

Joe was at the door, shit I do not want him to see me. I opened it slightly.

"Hey cupcake, haven't seen you around in a few days, can I come in?"

"Oh Joe, I'm sorry, I have the flu, can I call you when I feel better?"

"OK cupcake; call me if you need anything."

_**Marylou POV**_

Shit, Shit, Shit, how I am supposed to help her, if I can't call anyone. She is throwing up; she is pale, losing weight and growing weak. This is not good. I feel like she's giving up.

_**Joe POV**_

WTF, from the glimpse I saw of Steph, she looked like hell, I know she doesn't handle being sick very well. I will give her a few days. I wonder if she could be pregnant.

_**Lester & Manny POV**_

OK so Marylou must know. Why is she keeping us away? This is not a good sign. Marylou told Tank that Steph had the flu and that she would be out a few days. I have to come up with something.

Instant Messages between Les and Manny:

_**Les: **_I don't like this at all. We need to see if she is OK. How about we tell Bobby Steph has the flu and as company medic, he has to check her out.  
>Let me know your thoughts<em>.<em>

_**M.**_

_**Manny**__: _Perfect I'll get right on it. Good thinking bud.

_**L.**_

"Hey Bobby, how are you?"

"Good Les, how about you?"

"I'm OK. Listen, Steph has been sick for about 4 days and we went to see her yesterday, Marylou said she had the flu and was asleep.

Bobby was concerned.

"Can you go check on her?"

"Sure Les, Marylou told Tank Steph would be out a few days so as company Medic I need to do an assessment anyway."

_**Manny:**__ Good thinking, Bobby is heading over there now._

**L,**

_**Les:**__ Good to hear_.

**M**.

"Come on Steph, you need some breakfast. I have a bagel ready for you with orange juice. It is time for your pills.

"OK Mare, I'm coming, thanks."

"OH MY GOD Steph, you have got to let me do something. You are wasting away. I'm worried."

"NO Mare please, shit who's knocking at the door?"

"You go eat Steph, I'll answer it."

"Good morning Marylou, I need to see Stephanie since she's sick I need to check her over, company policy."

"OK Bobby, come on in."

"Holy crap Steph, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Bobby, just the flu."

Bobby stood there staring and he is pissed.

"One look at you and I know it's not the fucking flu, so don't give me that."

"Bobby, really I'm OK, look I'm eating a bagel and drinking OJ."

Bobby is getting madder.

"Bullshit Stephanie, I don't believe you for one fucking second."

"Really Bobby, I'm OK, it's just the flu."

Bobby grabbed his bag.

"OK let me check your vitals. You don't have a temperature, but your BP is low and your heart rate is sluggish. This is not the flu."

"Bobby, really I'm…crap, hold on."

I ran into the bathroom and started throwing up again.

"Marylou, what the fuck is going on?"

"I promised not to say anything. Go and check the pills, find out what they are. Find Dr. Barnbas and talk to Lester and Manny."

Bobby is stunned at the seriousness of Marylou.

"Hurry take pictures of the labels do something, she's coming out."

"Hey honey, do you want to take a shower?"

"Yeah, Mare that sounds good, thanks."

"Do you need help?"

"No I got it."

"Bobby, please I'm begging you. See what you can do, she won't let me do anything?"

"Marylou, what is it? Please tell me what's going on."

"I can't, I promised. She can't keep anything down, she's constantly throwing up, and she looks like death."

Marylou started crying and Bobby went over to her and put his arm around her.

"Honey, please tell me. I will keep it quiet, there is something very serious going on here, and we need to get it under control. I will tell her everything is OK and that I will sign off on her absence so she doesn't suspect anything."

Marylou stopped crying and told Bobby everything that has been going on. Bobby wrote all the information down copied everything off the paperwork from Dr. Barnbas, sat Marylou down on the couch; he spoke with her to calm her down.

"Marylou, you are a great friend to Stephanie, you've done the right thing by telling me."

"Bobby, I think she's given up, I really don't think she cares anymore."

"OK Sweetheart, I will look into everything and see what I can come up with. In the meantime, if you need anything call me."

Marylou kissed Bobby on the cheek and walked him to the door.

"Thanks Bobby, I will."

"Hey Steph, are you done?"

"Yeah, is Bobby still here?"

"No honey, he said he will sign off on your absence and he'll call you to check on you."

"Whew that's good. Thanks Mare."

I came out of the shower with my hair wrapped up in a towel and yoga pants and t-shirt.

"Sweetie, I have to go pick up the boys from school. I made you dinner, eat and call me if you need anything. I will be back in the morning."

"OK Mare, thanks, love you."

I watched TV and fell asleep on the couch and woke up at around 6:30pm ate mac and cheese. Like clockwork ½ hour later, vomit party in my bathroom. UGH…

"Hey Rex, how's my boy? Sorry I'm not much company lately but I still love you. You know that right?"

Rex just stood there twitching waiting for food and as soon as I put the grape in his cage, he was gone. Yeah, he loves me big. I thought to myself.

I grabbed some water, took my pills, and sat on the couch watching TV again. I wish Ranger were here, I really cannot deal with this. I hate shutting everyone out but I don't want anyone to see me like this.

_**Tank POV**_

I'm so fucking pissed, no one can give me answers about little girl, I've gone over there and all I get from Marylou is that Stephanie has the flu and she's sleeping.

Morelli even called me concerned told me he has been calling Steph and she does not return his calls. Every time he goes to her apartment, Marylou tells him the same thing, Steph has the flu, and she is sleeping. He told me that he has been sitting in the parking lot waiting for Marylou to leave so he can go upstairs. He was there yesterday and Steph only opened the door a little he could see that she looked like hell.

I don't know what is going on but this stops now. It's been three fucking weeks, the flu does not last this long.

"Yo" what's going on Tank?"

"Hey boss, where are you?"

"I'm in DC heading home. How's babe?"

"Boss, everything is OK, we'll talk when you get here."

"TANK talk now, what's happened? Something is off."

Ranger did not sound happy.

"Ranger, all I know is that she supposedly has the flu. Marylou called and said she'd be out for a few days but that was 3 weeks ago."

"DAMN IT TANK! What does Bobby say? So you're telling me she's been sick for 3 fucking weeks and nobody knows what's going on?"

"Boss, we've gone over there, Marylou tells us she's sleeping, Morelli has been over there, and she doesn't see him either. She won't let anyone see her."

"No one thought to pick the lock, a fucking cat could pick that lock."

Ranger was getting really upset, he was yelling at Tank

"There is something seriously wrong, I don't know what the fuck is going on, but all of you better have answers the minute I arrive in the building."

"Ranger, just come home and we can talk to everyone. What's your ETA?"

"Newark, 1 hour & 10."

"All right, I will be at the airport, see you soon."

_**Ranger POV**_

I don't know what the fuck is going on but someone better have answers with a full explanation of what has been going on with Stephanie. She's been sick for 3 weeks and nobody knows anything. That is absolute bullshit. I should have arranged for my own flight but nothing I can do now.

Tank walked out of his office and shouted out.

"BOBBY, LESTER MANNY, CONFERENCE ROOM NOW!"

The guys all scramble, Hal, Ram, and Cal all look at each other.

"Listen, boss is back, I am leaving to go pick him up at Newark, he is fucking beyond livid. You three had better be here sitting with all your shit together about Stephanie. You had better be prepared to lay everything on the line, UNDERSTAND?"

Tank storms out and Hal, Ram and Cal came running in the conference room.

"Man guys, I have never seen Tank this pissed off, what's going on?" Hal said.

Bobby, Lester, and Manny all sat there trying to figure out what to do.

"You three go, get back to work; we have a lot of shit to accomplish in a short time. Unless it concerns bomber or someone bleeding, hold all our calls." Bobby said.

"Yes sir!"

Hal, Ram, and Cal all walked out confused and worried.

"OK, Lester, Manny tell me what you know. No holding back understand?"

Lester and Manny look at each other. Hal came running in the conference room.

"Hey guys, Tank is on the phone he wants to talk to all of you while he's driving to Newark."

Hal took the phone off the cabinet, put it in front of the guys, and left the conference room. Bobby pushed speaker and they sat waiting for Tank.

"Report, NOW! What the fuck is going on?"

All three guys looked at each other again and no one had any clue where to start.

"Lester, what's going on?"

"Tank, Manny and I promised Stephanie we wouldn't say anything to anyone."

"Santos, you better start now, boss man is pissed off, and I need to tell him something."

"Well I didn't fucking promise Stephanie I wouldn't say anything." Manny said.

"Guys talk now, she looks like fucking death, and we all know it's not the flu." Bobby barked.

Manny spoke up.

"OK, Lester and I heard a message for Steph from a doctor about lab results."

Manny told Tank and Bobby everything that he heard and what has happened so far.

"Brown, you were over there what did you find out?"

"Man, when I saw her, I fucking flipped, she must weigh 100 lbs. She looks like hell, her BP, low and heart rate sluggish. Marylou has been taking care of her but Steph won't let her tell anyone anything."

Tank just sighed.

"The pills she's taking are cancer drugs; I researched and called the doctor but can't get any information out of him."

"Did she say if the doctor. gave a diagnosis and time frame?" asked Tank.

Lester replied.

"Yeah man, Stage 4 Ovarian Cancer Steph said 6 months to 1 year."

"FUCKING SON OF A BITCH."

"OK, you three had better be prepared to face the music because when I tell Ranger all this shit, he will flip his lid."

They all looked at each other.

"Get your shit together and wait for us, do not leave, tell Hal to hold all calls unless it has to do with Stephanie."

"We've already done that, Tank. We will wait." Bobby said.

Tank arrived just as Ranger was walking out of the terminal. He did not look happy at all. Ranger opened the door, threw his bag in the back and got in the passenger seat.

"REPORT, NOW! You better have some information to give me and I don't want to hear about the fucking flu."

"Boss, it's not the flu; can we discuss it when we get back to Rangman? Bobby, Lester, and Manny are waiting, they have all the details."

"Tank, what the fuck is going on? I need to know and I want to know NOW!"

"Ranger, please let's just wait until we get to the office."

Ranger was fuming Tank was nervous and pissed off. He was driving as fast as possible.

They arrived in the garage and Ranger didn't wait for the hummer to come to a complete stop, he jumped out of the truck and headed straight up to the conference room.

Ranger walked in with a look that would put someone into cardiac arrest.

"REPORT!."

Bobby repeated everything that took place when he went to the apartment, what he found out and his conversation with Marylou.

Lester told everyone what he knew and Manny repeated what he knew. Ranger put his face in his hands, and Tank was staring into space as he rubbed his head.

"Boss, that's all we know. It's fucking scary. She's giving up man. Go and see what you can do." Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby, thank you men, I appreciate you being there for Stephanie."

Ranger got up and walked out of the conference room.

_**Ranger POV**_

I high tailed it out of there and ran to the car. I don't even know how fast I was driving. I could not believe what I was fucking hearing. When did all this shit happen? DAMN IT!

After pulling in the parking lot I took the stairs and let myself in. I checked on Steph and she was asleep. Looked at her pills and put them in her bag. I went through her bag and read her paperwork with the results.

I walked to the bedroom, took off my shoes, got in the bed with Steph, and held her as I cried. She stirred a little, snuggled into me and continued to sleep. About half hour later, she woke up and smiled at me. She was in pain; I could see it in her eyes.

"Welcome home Batman."

"It's good to be home babe, how are you?"

"I'm dying Batman. I'm dying and I'm sorry I never told you that I love you! I've loved you since the diner. It's too late, so much time wasted, so much time Batman, I'm so sorry."

She started sobbing and shaking. I couldn't help but cry again myself. She has survived so much and nothing has broken her. I see a beautiful broken babe.

I told Steph I was taking her home with me and to wait for a few minutes, I packed a bag for her, grabbed Rex and his food and took them all to the car and came back to get Stephanie. Locked the door and put her in the car.

I called Tank and told him we were on the way and have Bobby waiting on seven.

We pulled into the garage; Tank, Lester, and Manny were waiting. Hector came running over to the car and they all gasped when they saw her.

"Mi hermoso ángel se rompe, me duele el corazón. " (My beautiful angel is broken, my heart aches,)" whispered Hector.

Each of the guys took some of her things and we all rode the elevator.

"Lester, call Marylou and tell her not to go over to Stephanie's apartment tomorrow but to come here instead. I want to talk to her."

"Yes boss."

"Manny, I want you and Hector to go tomorrow and pick up this Dr. Birdbarn, whatever the fuck his name is and bring him back here along with all her records."

Ranger was barking out orders left and right.

"This shit has escalated too quickly, something is off."

"Tank, you check records for her first doctor visit and see what you can find out."

"Boss, I think Steph said her first doctor was Flynn who is in the same building as Dr. Barnbas."

"Thanks Lester, Tank get to it."

"Hector, you figure out how to get into the system to get copies of any records you can find from both doctors."

"Sí jefe, de inmediato." (Yes, boss, right away.) Hector replied.

Tank, Lester, Manny and Hector walked out to do what I had asked them to do. I took Stephanie to the bedroom, told Bobby to check for dehydration and check her out.

"Ranger, I'm going to go get everything that she may need and set up an IV of fluids, she's dangerously dehydrated. I'll be right back."

"Thanks Bobby."

I put her in the bed after taking her clothes off and putting on a t-shirt and a pair of my boxers. Brushing her hair and pulling it back away from her face. I am so fucking scared.

Bobby came back.

"You do what you need to do; I have a phone call to make."

"Hey Marisol, how are you?"

"Carlito, mi hermanito, yo estoy bien, ¿cómo estás?" (Carlito, my baby brother, I'm fine how are you?)"

"I'm OK, just arrived from my final mission sis."

"Great news, what can I do for you?"

"Sis, its Stephanie I'm scared shitless I'm losing her."

"Carlos, what's wrong?"

I had to be strong otherwise; I would lose it and cry I needed to explain clearly and coherently.

"She's been diagnosed with stage 4 ovarian cancer but she's gone downhill and it seems like it's extremely fast."

"Carlos, what else?"

"Bobby says she's dangerously dehydrated."

"Is she on medication?"

"Yes, I have them. She has to take them AM and PM.

"Carlos, let me talk to Bobby."

Bobby and Marisol talked, he was telling Marisol what he knew, and what the guys had said and gave her the names of the pills. Read the paperwork They talked for a while longer before Bobby handed the phone back to me.

"Carlos, where are you, and where is Stephanie?"

"We are at Rangeman, I brought her here, and Bobby is setting up the IV as you requested."

"Bobby told me what she's been prescribed. DO NOT give them to her do you understand? We'll be over as quickly as possible."

"Yes I understand, thanks sis."

Bobby had everything set up he was on the bed with Stephanie.

"Go take a shower, freshen up, and try to eat something. I will stay here with both of you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Bobby are you sure?"

"Yeah man, go. She'll be out for a bit."

I walked over to the bathroom, took a shower, and stood there and cried. I have always promised to keep her safe, I feel like I am too late this time.

"Ella, it's Bobby, can you bring up something for Ranger to eat? Nothing heavy, just light sandwiches and fruit."

"Of course."

"Thanks Ella."

_**Bobby POV**_

What the fuck? Ranger is right, she has gone downhill, and her symptoms are escalating quickly. Someone has fucked up big time I am glad that he called Marisol for help.

_**Tank & Manny POV**_

Thank God, Ranger is back, he barked out all his orders and we are more than happy to comply. He is not hiding that he's been crying. It's hard to see him like this.

Ranger will pull her through this; he is the only one who can.

_**Lester POV**_

I don't know what to do, it was just a few days ago, we were laughing and having a good time, my beautiful had come back, and she was her sweet self and full of spunk. Now all this fucking shit happened.

I love this woman and I am scared that we are all going to lose her; I can't, we can't lose her. Ranger will get her through this but he better get his shit together otherwise I will hand him his ass on a silver platter.

Everyone in the building is flipping out seeing her like this and Hector, he is beside himself he wants to kill someone and he wants to do it now.

_**Hector POV**_

Quiero matar a alguien, mi ángel está tan enfermo, me duele el corazón verla así. Ella está rota y no me gusta. (I want to kill someone, my angel is so sick; my heart aches seeing her like this. She is broken and I don't like it).

"Si me toma toda la noche, voy a obtener la información, no importa qué." (If it takes me all night, I will get the information, no matter what),

_**Marylou POV**_

Oh, thank God Ranger is home. Lester told me Ranger wants to see me tomorrow at his place and not to go to the apartment. Steph will be mad, but I don't care. I am going to sing like a flipping canary. Nothing will hold me back.

Ranger can do things no one else can and I know he will do whatever is necessary to bring Stephanie out of this and finally have their someday.

I cannot wait.

**A/N:** I escalated the symptoms for story purposes. I researched the information but it was too much for me to understand. I know that stage 4 of any type of cancer is horrible, I didn't want to minimize the seriousness of the diagnosis, but it was too overwhelming.

Are you all happy that Ranger is back?

What did you think of Stephanie telling Ranger how she felt about him were you sad when she told him? I know I was and I wrote the chapter.

All Spanish translations are from google translate. Sorry if they are not 100% accurate.

Thank you again to the awesome readers for your comments and your kind words, I really appreciate it.

Sorry about the language :-)


	9. Start From the Beginning

_**~ 9 ~**_

_**Start From the Beginning**_

Waking up after a nap I wanted to take a shower, Carlos helped me shower and dress. When we were done, we went to the dinning room to eat something. I didn't know that Bobby was still in our apartment, I asked him to join us. Ella made smoothies and sandwiches, we finished up cleared the table I rinsed and Carlos put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Carlos we make a pretty good team in the kitchen huh?"

"We do babe."

Bobby said he was going downstairs so Carlos and I sat on the couch watching TV.

"Babe, tell me everything that's happened while I've been gone."

I told him about the skips and the money, he laughed. It was cute.

"You're so cute when you laugh like that Batman."

"Babe, Batman doesn't do cute."

"Carlos, I need your help with the money, I don't know what to do."

He smiled at me but his eyes were sad.

"I was thinking about buying a house but with everything that's happening, it's probably not worth it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why buy a house if my time to live in it is short. Tank said there are 2 apartments available on 4, I could always take one of those."

Carlos stared at me and took my face into his hands.

"Listen to me; we are going to fix this. This is NOT the end. Your time is not short, so don't think like that. Don't worry about your finances; I will help you with it all. I am here for you, this was my last mission, and I'm done. I will not be leaving for the unknown anymore."

I hugged him and held him for a little bit.

"OH! Carlos, did I tell you I saw your parents again and met Samara and Alfonso?

"No Babe you didn't, tell me about it."

"Well, oh, yeah I was so nervous. Any way Lester and I were going to dinner."

Then I told him the whole story of that night he was smiling but again his eyes were sad. I told him about when daddy and I went to the restaurant for dinner

"Carlos, why are you sad?"

He looked at me and his eyes were a little watery.

"I'm sad because I wanted you to experience all that with me, but I'm glad everyone was there for you."

Carlos changed positions on the couch and he held me against his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"Babe, tell me about Morelli."

"Well that is a miracle in itself ha."

"Boy, there's so much to say, where do you want me to start?"

"How about you start from the time I left for the mission."

"Well at first Joe wouldn't let it go; he kept harping on about how he and I were supposed to be together. Then He grabbed me at Pinos one night and the guys had come in for dinner and they took care of it."

I told him all the nasty things that Joe had said to me, about me and about the guys. Carlos was leading me to something I am sure it was about the night Joe came into the apartment. So I told him about what happened and how Joe reacted when I said Ranger, thinking it was him sitting in the chair.

"Babe, did he hurt you that night, did he do anything to you?"

"No, he had been drinking so his reflexes were a little slow, I managed to make my way to my nightstand and press my panic button. I was trying to get out of my room and he grabbed me and threw me on the bed. He was on top of me kissing me when the guys came in."

"You're not holding anything back are you Steph?"

"No honestly, the guys got there just in time."

I told him everything that happened and Joe finally realizing that we were better as friends and nothing more. I told him that Joe admitted that he knew I was in love with Ranger and that he had made a sudden turn around.

Carlos laughed at that, but he was upset about the fact he made his way into the apartment.

"Steph, why do you think that Joe changed suddenly, did something happen?"

"I don't know, Joe called a couple days later and apologized and when we were all out celebrating that Friday night, I noticed Joe only had half a glass of beer, he has been great ever since."

"I hate that he scared you, but I am glad he got his shit together."

"Carlos, you're not going to ask me to end my friendship with him are you?"

"Babe, I don't like how he's acted and treated you, I know I won't like seeing you two together but I will never ask you to end your friendship with him. As much as I hate it, you two have a 20 something year history."

"Thank you Carlos Joe, and I talked about that and he said that he knew you would never be like the ass he was, when he would insist I end any connection with you."

I suddenly got so excited about forgetting the best news

"OH! OH! Carlos I forgot you would not believe what I did, oh, you will love this. I told my mother off."

"Babe, I'm proud of you tell me about it."

I told him everything that happened, about me slapping her and telling her she was dead to me and laughed, that I told her if she saw me to walk away from me. Told him all about the "Burg" gossip and the new duo in town, the blabber girls my mother and Val.

In addition, how the burg gossip was being taken care of by the Mazur Gang.

"You'll have to ask Lester to play the recording, it was pretty pretty awesome."

He laughed at the Mazur Gang reference and I got teary eyed and started to think about Grandma Mazur and was reminded about the day we had lunch, she was so happy telling me about her trip. I am so glad she had that time traveling and enjoying her life.

I wish I could tell her that I made my decision and that I finally told Carlos how I felt about him.

"Babe, Edna is watching over you, she knows that you kept your promise to her."

Damn if it isn't his ESP again good grief, he needs to teach me how to do that.

"No can do, it's a skill I can't afford for you to have."

"UGH!"

He laughed and kissed me. When he laughs a certain way, I know it's not him laughing at me, I can't describe it but I always know it will be followed by a kiss and I get all tingly waiting for that kiss.

"Carlos, did I tell you that Grandma Mazur left big blue to me? Yep, I am never going to get away from that behemoth of a car. Can I keep it here in the garage; I have nowhere to store it."

"Absolutely, we can keep it stored away and covered we can park it at the other end of the garage away from all the other cars; we wouldn't want to damage it."

"Yeah, as if that would ever happen, nothing will ever happen to that indestructible monster."

We sat in silence for a little while and I cried thinking about the strongest woman I had the privilege and honor to call Grandma and how much she loved me. I cannot understand how my mother is the way she is having Grandma Mazur as her own mother. God I miss that woman. I laid my head back and relaxed within those comforting arms. Carlos was whispering to me in Spanish. I love when he does that.

"Oh mi amor, cómo te he echado de menos. Nunca voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te hagan daño nunca. Nunca voy a dejarte ir, les puedo prometer eso."

(Oh my love, how I've missed you. I will never let anyone or anything hurt you ever. I will never let you go I can promise you that.

"Carlos, have I told you I missed you?

"You did Babe but I'll never get tired of hearing you say it."

I laughed and relaxed back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Well how about me telling you that I love you, I bet you haven't heard that yet."

"Babe, you did earlier and you can keep telling me that over and over."

I kissed his hands and I turned on the couch to face him, took his face in my hands, and looked at him.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, I love you. I have been in love with you and I want our someday. I will fight for you like I've never fought before in my life."

He smiled at me and kissed me.

"I know you don't want marriage or kids. I'll take whatever you give me; I know my time is short so you won't be stuck with me that long."

I laughed as tears began to flow.

"Babe, please listen to me. I have said some stupid things to you. I've done things that have hurt you, for that I am sorry."

We looked at each other and I was about to say something when he put his finger to my lips.

"Listen to me, I love you with all of my being; my world has not been the same with you in it. As much as I tried to walk away I couldn't do it. My reason to not re-sign my contract is because of you."

"Carlos, you're saying that because of this cancer crap. You don't have to make any promises, I will be happy with what you can give me."

Carlos suddenly became very serious and almost angry.

"Stephanie, I want you in my life forever. I want our someday. We are a team. I cannot be alone anymore. I need you more than an addict needs his drug."

I was in shock; I could not believe this was my Carlos talking. I have wanted him to open up to me for so long and here he was doing it. It made my heart so happy.

"Babe, I want it all, the relationship, the dating, and romance. Marriage, babies. I want it all with you. I need you by my side, in all things. I want us to grow old together."

I just sat there frozen with my mouth open and tears just streaming down my face.

"Carlos, I want all those things with you too. My life isn't worth living without you in it. I love you; honestly, I really, really do,"

I kissed him over and over.

"Stephanie, you are my partner for life. I'm in it for the long haul and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and making you happy."

"Thank you Carlos for loving me and for letting me be who I want to be."

Bobby knocked on the door and walked in with a man and a woman. I knew without any doubt that the woman was related to Carlos. She looked like him. The woman was beautiful, but I could not figure out why they were here especially now in this condition.

"Babe, I'd like you to introduce you to my sister Marisol and her husband Alejandro. Mari, Alex, this is Stephanie."

"Hello Stephanie, it's so good to finally meet you. We have heard so much about you."

I did not know how to react, this was everything I have wanted, it was happening. I was nervous.

"It's good to meet you both also." I hugged them.

Marisol and Alex sat down and Marisol took my hand.

"Stephanie, Carlos told us about everything that's happened and Bobby filled us in also. Alex and I are specialists in this field. We research, we teach and we practice."

I just stared at her.

"If you will allow, we'd like to take over your care from here on out. We don't believe your time is short. However until we run our own tests and basically start from the beginning we won't know all there is to know."

I looked at them both and cried. Oh, these damn tears.

"Marisol, Alex. Thank you, yes please take over immediately, I have too much to live for and look forward to I need all the time I can get."

Alex looked at me and spoke.

"Stephanie, tomorrow, Carlos will bring you to our office and we will run tests, exams and anything that is required. We will start fresh. We have our own lab. As far as these pills, you will not be taking them. I am going to take them back with us."

I looked at him confused and nodded in agreement.

We will contact Dr.'s Flynn and Barnbas and let them know that Mari and I will be taking over your care. we just need you to sign this form authorizing the release of your records and samples to us. I will fax this to them tonight so that they have it first thing and I will send someone from our office over to pick everything up."

He handed me the release form and I signed it.

"OK Alex, here you go."

We just looked at each other Alex made me feel so comfortable.

"Please be strong and drink plenty of fluids, you were dangerously dehydrated. We've asked Bobby to set you up with another fluid bag. I would like for you to drink a couple of shakes or smoothies tonight but nothing in the morning because of the blood work. OK?"

I nodded.

"Are there any other prescriptions you haven't filled yet?" Marisol asked.

"No, I filled everything."

They asked how I had been feeling up to this point and I told them. Mari said that they would wait until tomorrow to get into the details. They both stood up and Marisol held my hands.

"Stephanie, we'll get through this. We will see you tomorrow at 11:00 plan on being with us for most of the day OK? wear something comfortable."

I hugged and kissed them each. Carlos and I walked them to the elevator. Bobby stayed with me while Carlos went downstairs with Marisol and Alex.

"Mari, Alex, thank you for coming out and taking over Stephanies' care. I can't lose her, not like this."

"Carlos, man we know how much you care about her, we will do whatever is necessary. Do not worry we will take care of her. We will see you both tomorrow."

Carlos went upstairs to five to talk to Tank and Lester.

"Lester, can you go and get some shakes for Steph, she likes chocolate. 2 large ones would be great."

"Sure."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it."

_**Marisol & Alejandro POV **_

"Well Alex, what do you think?"

"Mari, I know we can get to the bottom of this, I don't know why this doctor prescribed the meds he did, but without tests I can't say."

They sat in silence on the drive home and were in concentration mode.

"Stephanie is a sweet woman; I can see how Carlos is drawn to her. He truly loves her and I want to see Stephanie live a long life."

"I know Alex; it is strange to see my brother so scared. It's sad that we finally meet her under these circumstances."

Marisol and Alex held hands and sat through some more silence.

"Samara and Alfonso adore her as well as Mama and Papa. Papa said her father is such a gentle man and Stephanie is his pride and joy."

"Mari, we will get to know her much better throughout all this and we will see her through this."

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too sweetheart. Mari, I understand from Carlos that Stephanie and her mother do not have a good relationship and that she was very close to her Grandmother who passed away."

Marisol looked at Alejandro with surprise and sadness and Alex continued.

"Carlos says that Ella is really the only mother figure that Stephanie has, Ella adores her."

Marisol looked at Alejandro with tears in her eyes and held on tightly to his hand.

"I'd like to call Mama and ask her to come tomorrow to give Stephanie some motherly support, what do you think honey?"

"I like that idea Mari, Mama is very loving."

_**Stephanie POV**_

I woke up the next morning feeling a little better, not 100%, but better. I was able to keep the shake down which is good. After I finished getting ready, I went into the living room.

"Babe, I have a meeting in a few minutes, Bobby is coming up to check you out, when you're all finished, come downstairs,"

"OK, I will."

Carlos kissed me and left as he walked out, Bobby had come off the elevator.

"Good morning Stephanie, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm OK Bobby, better than the last few weeks."

Bobby checked me out and as always he is very professional, I never have to be embarrassed or shy with him.

"Bomber, your BP is OK and your heart rate is getting better, the fluids are doing their job."

We went downstairs and Marylou was there in the conference room along with Dr. Barnbas and Sherrill. Ranger did not look happy at all and Dr. Barnbas looked petrified as he and Sherrill were leaving.

Ranger and Marylou came out and when Mare saw me, she gave me a hug.

"Stephanie, you look better, I'm so happy. Ranger tells me you're seeing a new team, that's wonderful."

"Babe we need to head out to make your appointment."

We all took the elevator to the garage and Marylou left. Bobby, Carlos, and I got in the car and drove off. During the drive, we made small talk.

"Carlos why were Dr. Barnbas and Sherrill here this morning?"

"Babe, I needed answers from Dr. Birdbrain and She-rrill. Who spells their name like that?"

I laughed at the way he pronounced her name and calling Barnbas birdbrain.

"Babe, Lester gave me the disc of you and your mom."

Bobby smiled as he put in the disc, I could not believe that was me. No matter how many times I heard it, it still amazed me, heck I still amazed me. Carlos was laughing and then he would take my hand and kiss it and throw in his I am proud of you babe look.

As the conversation ended, I heard some more talking. Lester being the funny guy that he is recorded the night we all went to Pinos. Carlos was cracking up at the stories and at Manny telling everyone about the skips. We heard Joe saying how happy he was that I got a big FBI fish. Manny loved telling everyone about how I rejected Murphy when he asked me out for coffee. Carlos growled and said something about setting Murphy straight.

Then we heard, Holy Mother of God, I have one million seventy five thousand dollars and crash, boom told me that I really did faint. Carlos was laughing so hard he had tears running down his face and the car swerved slightly. Bobby was snorting as he was laughing.

"OH laugh it up both of you, clowns."

When did the guys all get the laugh gene injected into them? Lester spoke next.

"Sorry beautiful, I had to record you; you were adorable when you realized the money was legit. There is something else that I want you and Ranger both to hear together. I promise no one has heard this."

Well whatever it is, Bobby is going to hear it. I thought to myself.

"Brown, what you hear in the car, you keep to yourself."

"Of course, Ranger, it goes without saying."

We all were curious now so I looked at Carlos and we waited. We heard "Hey cupcake," it was the entire conversation that Joe and I had at my apartment. Carlos was smiling, I was a little pissed off that Lester had recorded it We waited for more surprises but nothing, that was all there was. It was quiet for the rest of the drive and then out of nowhere Carlos started cracking up.

"You never disappoint babe."

"What is so funny?"

Carlos just kept laughing and finally said.

"Holy Mother of God, I've got one million, seventy five thousand dollars in my account."

Carlos just continued laughing, Bobby started and I gave him a glare, he quickly looked out the window. I slapped Carlos on his arm.

"I wish I could have seen the look on your face."

Bobby piped up just then.

"Boss, we have the video, Morelli asked the waitress to record the whole thing."

Both of them started laughing, I glared at Bobby and he was not very scared. Carlos just kept laughing.

"Ha ha keep it up funny guy. What are you a comedian now too?"

Carlos took my hand and kissed it. We arrived at Marisol and Alexs' office and were taken to the exam room immediately. Marisol and Alex both came in and explained what was going to happen, what tests and examinations and procedures they would be performing. Marisol asked if I wanted Carlos to stay and I told her it was OK..

Marisol started with a physical exam and went on to all sorts of other tests. Alex did some of the testing also it was everything I had done before but far more detailed as well as additional tests. There was a lot of testing that we completed and still had a few more to go. There were 8 tests; Barnbas performed maybe 3 or 4.

"Stephanie, let's take a little break, I will take you over to the lounge area and you can relax, have coffee we have a few more tests."

We walked into the lounge and Isabella was there, she got up and smiled at both of us. She hugged me and went to Carlos and hugged and kissed him.

"How do you feel babe, how are you holding up?"

"I'm OK; we have a few more tests. Barnbas didn't do as many tests as I am having done today."

"Birdbath is an idiot."

Isabella came back over after she made herself some coffee and brought Carlos and I water. She sat next to me and put her arm around me, it was so sweet and comforting something my mother could never do for me.

"Stephanie dear, you will get through this, we are all in this together, and we will all support you in any way we can."

I started to cry.

"Thank you Isabella, I appreciate you being here."

I had to go back for some more testing I told Carlos to stay with his mom and finally Alejandro said we were all done. I was happy to hear that. Marisol took me back to the changing room and hugged me.

"Get dressed sweetie."

When I finished up, I met everyone in the conference room and we all sat down. Alejandro came in and I became very worried.

"Look, why don't the three of you go eat and come back in two hours. Mari and I will be done with all the lab work and test results, when you're back come straight here and we'll talk OK?"

Carlos and Isabella both looked at me I nodded that it was OK.

"Where would you like to go for lunch babe?"

"Archangel, if we're not too far."

"You got it babe, Archangel it is."

We arrived at the restaurant and got hugs from Samara and Alfonso. We had such a wonderful lunch. Everything tasted delicious, I could not believe that I ate everything and actually kept it down. As we were sitting talking, Isabella held my hand and was rubbing it in such a comforting way and the tears began to flow. I swear I have my own Bellagio water show no need to go to Vegas for that.

"My dear whatever is the matter?"

They both looked at me concerned.

"Isabella, nothing is wrong, thanks for being so sweet to me and being here with me. You are such a comfort, something my own mother can never be."

Isabella kissed me with tears in her eyes. Carlos smiled as he looked at his mother and me.

We left the restaurant and headed back to the office for the results I was extremely nervous about what Alex and Mari had found and what they were going to say, I knew it was going to be nothing but bad news. My life has been a living hell I always thought, but now this supersedes anything I have experienced. God, where did all this come from and why? Don't get me wrong I am not saying why me, just why. I really don't know about this kind of illness and I am not sure if I can deal with it.

I know that there are thousands and thousands of women who have experienced this and are still going through it I know I am not the first. How did they handle this I wonder, and are they as fortunate as I am that I have love and support and the resources, or are they in a position of being alone in this and do not have the support that I do.

Not everyone has someone like Carlos in their life that can come in and fix things, it is just not like that for everyone, and I am so damn lucky that I have my own personal Batman to be able to fix things. I don't have the strength to deal with this all the women who have been through this must be amazing women to have the strength.

How ironic that Manny took the $6500.00 and donated it to the American Cancer Society? I mean think about it, none of us knew at the time. How much is all this going to cost? Shit, the pills alone were a fortune but again it's something I am able to deal with. I am sure there are women who are not in a position to deal with it, what do they do?

Oh my God, I just cannot imagine what they are going through. When this is all over and no matter what the results, I am going to do something.

I just wish the other damn shoe would drop already, I am tired and I want positive answers or at least answers that make sense because nothing has made any sense, not a damn thing.

_**Carlos POV**_

I am glad that Mama is here today to be a support for Babe; I really just want to kill her so-called mother for being such a bitch to Stephanie. When she makes the statements about her mother I know deep down inside it is killing her, she will never admit it. I can tell she is nervous about what the results will reveal, hell I am too.

No matter what the results are, I will support her and do whatever is necessary to help her through this. I hope and pray that we will hear good news; I cannot lose her that is not an option.

_**Isabella POV**_

I feel bad for Stephanie, how can a mother be cold and heartless and not see how truly special her own daughter is. I don't get it at all. What could this sweet child have ever done to deserve this treatment by her own mother? I will never understand it but all I can do is support the woman who loves and adores my son. He has chosen well.

*****A/N: **

Well what do you think will happen?

I know things do not move this quickly in real life and certainly none of us have our own Carlos to come in and save the day.

As always, thank you for reading and following my story, I appreciate all the wonderful reviews and comments.


	10. Time to Fight Back

_**~ 10 ~**_

_**Time to Fight Back**_

We arrived back at the office and Marisol and Alejandro asked me to go in the conference room alone. I started to panic and became scared.

"It's ok for Carlos and Isabella to join me, I don't mind."

"That is up to you we just thought you wanted privacy." Marisol replied.

Carlos and Isabella joined me. Carlos sat next to me and held my hand. I was extremely nervous to the point shaking; I think Alejandro sensed it because he just went straight into his report.

"Stephanie, nothing from the previous records made any sense to us and that is why we started over from the beginning as well as a few additional tests."

Carlos held my hand tightly.

"First of all, you do NOT have stage 4 cancer."

I looked at him in disbelief and held on tight to Carlos.

"What you do have is stage 1b ovarian cancer. This means cancer is present in both ovaries but none on the surface of the ovaries, in the pelvis or abdomen. We can treat this with chemotherapy or with a hysterectomy and salpingo-oopherectomy."

What is a salpingo oopher I asked myself kind of laughing. The more he spoke, the more confused I became.

"By the look on your face Stephanie, you're confused, correct?"

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"A hysterectomy involves removing your uterus and a salpingo-oopherectomy involves removal of ovaries and fallopian tubes. Stage 1b is curable in the majority of patients. We can treat with chemo but there are chances of return. Hysterectomy Salpingo return of cancer cells is rare."

I really could not think much my head was spinning and I was still trying to wrap myself around the fact that I did not have stage 4, and then Marisol spoke next.

"Stephanie, my suggestion as your doctor is to go with a full hysterectomy Salpingo and never have to worry about cancer returning. You will be 100% cancer free. You are young and it's a hard decision to go the hysterectomy route considering you won't be able to have babies; however there are so many options for adoption. I'm talking to you as a friend and your doctor."

I looked at Marisol and Alex, I looked at Carlos, and I could feel tears building.

"Can Carlos and I have some time to talk about it?"

"Of course, take all the time you need."

With that, Alejandro escorted Marisol and Isabella to their office and left Carlos and I alone.

"Babe, I am so happy with the results, thank God it's not stage 4. What do you want to do?

I sighed and released the breath that I seemed to have been holding.

"Carlos, I don't know, on one hand I can have chemo and medication with chances of the cancer returning and possibly spreading. I can have babies."

Carlos held my hands.

"A full hysterectomy leads me to being cancer free and no further spreading. I lose all my female parts and NO babies. Ordinarily I would know what decision to go with, but it's not just about me anymore. I have you to consider."

He looked at me with love and sadness and his dark eyes were serious.

"Stephanie, this is not about me. It's about you, your health, your body and I will support any decision you make. Please don't make your decision based on what you think I want. Babe, yes I want babies however not if it means you are not 100% cancer free."

I sat there looking at him, tears building, and I knew there was going to be a gusher soon.

"Carlos, I want to give you babies, I want to create a life between us. I want our kids to grow up calling us mommy and daddy. I want that for us."

Carlos sat back in his chair and looked at me for a few minutes.

"Stephanie, I want that for us too, but at what cost? So you give me babies, the cancer returns and it becomes serious and spreads. I could be the only one hearing the kids call me daddy. I want you in my life until the end of time; I want us to grow old together. We can adopt babies; they will grow up calling us mommy and daddy. I want to be a grandparent with you."

One of the many things I love about this man, he has the ability to analyze things and make damn good sense no matter what the subject.

"Carlos, I want all that too and I want it all with you."

I sighed, took a deep breath and put my face in my hand with elbows on the table, thinking.

"Carlos, please tell me what I should do."

"Sorry babe, I would love to make the decision for you but it's not mine to make. I will support any decision you make. You will have my full backing."

I let out a loud grunt that sounded like Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh and sat thinking for quite some time. Carlos held me and rubbed my back, helping me to relax because obviously he knew that this was not an easy decision to make. He certainly was not going to make this decision for me.

"OK, I've made my decision."

Carlos looked at me not sure, whether he should be happy or scared.

"I am going to have the full hysterectomy oopher, no babies; all my female parts will be removed. No chance of return or spreading, no more periods and there will be hormonal issues to contend with."

"Babe, you're sure that's what you want? Remember this is about you, it's your body."

"I know Carlos, I made the decision based on what I wanted I promise you."

With that, Carlos picked up the phone, dialed the extension, and told them to come back to the conference room. All three of them walked in and sat down at the table. Isabella sat next to me and held my hand.

"Stephanie dear, did you make a decision?" Alex asked.

"Carlos and I talked about what I want. It is important to do what is necessary to live to be an old woman with grandchildren. We will adopt kids."

Everyone looked at me.

"I have decided on the full hysterectomy oopher procedure, so I get rid of everything, take away all the female parts and I can move on to bigger and better things."

"OK dear, you just leave the rest to us; we will schedule it very soon. This will be a surgical procedure, not Laparoscopy which means you will have an incision across your belly and a lengthy recovery time."

I nodded my head.

"It will be a 6-week recovery period, no driving for the first 2-3 weeks. You will have to take it easy I am sure Carlos will see to that."

"Yes, you are correct Alex and I will see to it she follows instructions. You can give Bobby all the instructions and he will take care of the recovery."

I gave Carlos a look that said, you are an ass but I love you anyway.

"Babe, you know what this means don't you?"

I looked away from him.

"Babe, look at me, do you understand what it means?"

"Yes Carlos, it means I will be on medical lock down for 6 weeks."

"You got it in one babe."

Alex, Marisol, and Isabella all started laughing and Isabella took my hands and winked at me. We all sat for a few minutes and I was trying to absorb all that had happened. And Marisol was getting ready to say something.

"Now Stephanie, we have a few questions for you, please don't hide anything you need to be 100% upfront with us. If you want privacy at this time, let me know."

I suddenly became very nervous and told them that this was fine.

"Sure Marisol, what is it?"

"OK, why did you choose Dr. Flynn in Newark and not someone closer to you?"

I felt Carlos looking at me from the corner of my eye so I turned and he had a quizzical look on his face. This was something that was never brought up with everything that had taken place. I took my attention back to Marisol.

"Oh, that, um, ah, um, well I missed my period for 2 months and I thought I was pregnant. I wanted to go where no one knew me and could not gossip."

"Did Dr. Barnbas have copies of the records from your visit with Dr. Flynn?"

"Dr. Barnbas said he had the records, why?"

I looked at Marisol and Alex very confused.

"No reason, just curious." Marisol replied.

Alex and Marisol looked at me and then at each other.

"Stephanie, why did it take you 2 ½ weeks to go back for the results?"

"Alex, I didn't, not intentionally anyway. I saw Dr. Flynn first and she said I needed further testing, she gave me a list of doctors. Dr. Barnbas is in the same building and I went upstairs and scheduled an appointment for the next day."

Everyone was looking at me and I was really getting more nervous.

"Dr. Barnbas took the tests the day of the appointment and when he was done he said they would call me with the results. I didn't hear back from anyone for 2 ½ weeks so I just assumed everything was fine."

"I received a call on Friday the day of the excitement over the FBI skip and it was too late to call them back that night, but I called the next day thinking they would be open but they were closed so I left a message on their voice mail."

Carlos tightened his hold on my hand to the point that I flinched.

"Sherrill called me the day after which was Sunday and told me that she had already scheduled an appointment for Monday morning."

"Alex, did I do something wrong?"

Alex and Marisol both had a pissed off look on their faces and were silent for a few minutes.

"No dear, you did nothing wrong, Barnbas fucked up big time. I asked his office for the vials of blood they took and ran my own tests and compared each vial. The blood is the same as what we took today."

I looked at them and not really understanding everything, they were saying.

"I'm sorry to scare or confuse you, Steph, but their tech misread the lab report or mixed your vials with another patient. Barnbas didn't read the cat scan correctly either."

"Did they do an ultrasound, how many tests did you have?"

"No Alex, they did not. I had 4 of the tests you did today. The 4 earlier tests you did but not the later tests."

Marisol was even more serious than before.

"Stephanie, they gave you medication based on their incorrect diagnosis. Those drugs alone were killing you. Had you followed through with him and gone for chemo and radiation treatments that would have killed you if the pills did not."

Isabella and Carlos both sucked in air and I thought I saw smoke coming out of Carlos. He looked like he wanted to throw up and then go kill someone.

"Stephanie, you would not have survived 6 months. Alex and I both feel that your lab results were mislabeled and there is a woman out there with stage 4 cancer thinking she is healthy. This is very serious."

Shock hit me hard and I looked at Carlos, angry was not the word I would use to describe him at that moment.

"We both feel you might consider taking legal action for malpractice against Barnbas, that's the only way to find out who these results actually belong to."

I was stunned, I didn't know what to think, and then I got pissed. I got up and started pacing I was in full rhino mode.

"Babe, calm down and relax."

"How can I relax? There is a woman out there who could die and she is thinking she is healthy. I need to do something,"

"Stephanie, we know it's a lot to absorb right now. Let's schedule your surgery and then we can take care of the legal matter."

"NO! Alex we need to take care of the legal matter first, get that started. We need to find who this woman is. She needs to come and see you both so you can fix it."

My anger was in full rhino mode and I suddenly became a machine throwing out orders and questions.

"Alex, Marisol you can schedule the surgery but first Carlos, can you get a lawyer to start the process so we can find this woman?"

"Yes Babe, I can. I will have Jamison meet with Alex and Marisol so they can explain everything and we'll go from there."

I was on a roll.

"Marisol, how does a malpractice suit work?"

"The lawyer files the paperwork; a team of doctors who are experts in the field review all the documents to determine if there is a case. With this situation, we can ask for records to be checked and a proper investigation can begin."

I was thinking about how we can find the woman. It wasn't as if I was going after a skip, there was no information available at all.

"OK then, let's get going on this, everyone knows what they need to do."

I said every so authoritatively, where did that come from? We stood up to leave and Marisol came over and hugged me. I cried as I hugged her and Alex. I thanked them both for everything. They walked us out.

Isabella hugged me and invited Carlos and I back to their house. Carlos accepted and we headed over there.

"I love you Babe."

"Love you to Carlos."

_**Isabella POV**_

If I didn't already adore Stephanie, today would have done it. She was not one bit interested in her surgery until the other woman has been located. What a beautiful soul she has, she is a very unselfish woman. My boy has met his match.

When she said NO we find this woman first with such authority and poise, I could not have been any more proud of her if she was my very own daughter. I am extremely happy for my son. He has chosen a rare treasure for his very own.

_**Marisol & Alex POV**_

Where did that girl come from? She would rather put off her surgery so we can concentrate on finding the other woman. Who does that? When she started telling us what we need to do, it was something else. I am so proud of her and happy that she will be my sister in law Carlos has definitely found his equal and she will keep him in line. I am so thrilled for them both.

We drove in comfortable silence and held hands.

"Babe."

"Yeah Carlos."

"You amaze me, do you know that?"

"Yeah, I know I'm pretty amazing and humble too."

I laughed when I finished that statement.

"Why do I amaze you?"

"Only you would put a total stranger ahead of your needs. I am so happy about your results and your decision. I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you."

"Me too, Carlos, me too."

We arrived at the Manoso house. Grandma Rosa greeted us at the door she hugged me. We all went inside and Grandma Rosa brought out drinks. We stayed for dinner and had a wonderful time. I love his family and yet there are more that I have to meet. We left and headed back home. Carlos called Tank.

"Yo, Tank we are heading back home, ETA in 25. Call Bobby, Lester, Manny, and Hector and I want all of you to meet us the conference room."

Carlos hung up, I really need to hold a proper phone manners class. We arrived and took the elevator to the conference room. We told the guys everything that happened with the test results and the guys were happy. We also told them about the screw up and they were pissed. Ranger started barking out his orders; I get so excited when he does that.

"Lester, Manny, and Hector, tomorrow, I want you to go and pick up birdbrain, lab tech, and Sherrill. Bring them here; I don't care what you have to do. Be at his building waiting for him, do not take no for an answer, again do whatever is necessary to get them here."

"Yes Boss, you got it."

"Bobby, I will need you to be in this meeting tomorrow."

"OK boss, no problem."

Carlos called Jamison, I am so proud of this man. I just cannot take my eyes off him when he is in this mode. It makes me love him even more; I did not know I could love him more than I already do.

"Jamison, I need you here tomorrow for a meeting and bring as many lawyers who are well versed in medical malpractice..."

WOW, Carlos knows how to get things done. I am so lucky to have him, learning from him. I am in awe of him as he calmly gives the orders and doesn't give anyone the opportunity to question him. GOD I LOVE THIS MAN.

"Why thank you babe, I love you too."

Damn, that ESP of his.

"Not ESP babe, you said it out loud."

He put out his million-dollar smile and I just melted. The man is perfection he needs to be President of the United States.

"Babe being President is very stressful, I will turn gray at an early age, and you won't like that."

Damn it, again my filter disappeared from my mouth. UGH. We took the elevator to the apartment, we were heading to the couch, and I suddenly stopped and grabbed his arm and said.

**"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, I'M NOT DYING."**

"Babe, you're not going to faint are you?"

"No smart ass, I'm not going to faint what I am going to do is jump up and down with all the excitement that I can find."

I did exactly that, Carlos was laughing along with me. He picked me up and held me for the longest time, he brought me over to the couch, and we were lying there.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah Babe."

"Where did you learn to have all that confidence and bark out your orders without giving anyone the opportunity to question you?"

He smiled sweetly at me and kissed me.

"It's something that we learn in the military, a good leader instills that in you without you even knowing it. I am very fortunate I've had great leaders as role models."

"Can you teach me?"

"No babe, I can't actually teach you, but don't underestimate yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You did a damn good job on your own today barking out your orders to Marisol, Alex and I. When you are passionate or feel strongly about something, you show a confidence that doesn't give anyone the opportunity to question you."

"Oh you're just saying that because I acted like an idiot."

Carlos gave a sigh he looked at me and I saw him start to be ticked off but not sure why.

"Damn it Stephanie."

Oh crap, I am in trouble now.

"When will you stop doubting yourself and your abilities how can I make you see what I see in you? I was extremely proud of you today from the moment you barked NO."

"Thank you Carlos, that means a lot to me."

This man was so open I just wanted to keep him talking so I could hear him, for so long all I had were short sentences or one-word answers and now he just talks.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think we make a good team?"

"Yes I do."

"Me too Batman."

We sat quietly for a few minutes, there was a knock at the door, and Carlos got up to open the door. It was Ella; she came in with her cart with a pineapple upside down cake and fruit with tea.

"Hello Stephanie dear, did you have a good doctor visit?"

"OH Ella, it was really good. Everything the other doctor said was incorrect."

I told Ella everything that happened and she was so happy. I absolutely love this woman.

"Thank you Ella."

"It's my pleasure Carlos, good night."

We, well I dug into the cake and some fruit while Ranger just smiled at me and ate fruit.

"I love how excited you get about dessert. I can get you that excited about me you know."

I laughed

"Carlos I get excited about you all the time."

We finished up and took everything into the kitchen, rinsed off the plates and utensils and put them in the dishwasher. I gave Rex a grape and said good night to him and we walked to the bedroom. Lying in Rangers arms is wonderful, I feel like nothing can ever go wrong when he wraps his arms around me. I just want to stay in his embrace all day long.

"Carlos."

"Yeah babe."

"I love your family, especially your mom. I was so glad she was there with us today."

"I was wondering about that Babe, it was a surprise to see her there, did it bother you?"

"No, it was nice to have her there. If my mom and I were close, I would have asked her to come with us. If Grandma Mazur was still alive, she would have definitely been there with me."

"Stephanie, I am sorry about the relationship or lack thereof that you have with your mother. Would you like for me to talk to her?"

"NO! She knows what she needs to do, she has to apologize to you and everyone here nothing will change between her and me unless she does that first."

"OK."

Carlos kissed me and pulled himself closer to me. His breathing was so relaxed and calming.

"I love you Stephanie Michelle Plum."

"I love you too Carlos."

"Carlos."

"Yeah babe."

"I'm sorry I can't give you babies of our own. Thank you for supporting me on my decision."

"Babe, we will adopt children, we can have newborn babies, toddlers, whatever age we want. There are plenty of options. Even though we didn't create them with our own biology and bodies they will still be our children."

I turned to face him; my eyes filled with tears, and began rolling down my face he wiped them away.

"Babe, please don't be sad about this."

"Happy tears, these are happy tears. You make me so happy; we wasted so much time fighting our feelings."

"I made a lot of mistakes Steph."

I turned and he wrapped his entire body around me and within minutes, sleep over took me. Carlos was waking me up with sweet kisses and when my eyes were fully open, I saw that we were still in the same position as last night.

We got up, took showers got dressed, and ate breakfast. We had bagels and cream cheese, fruit and coffee. I fed Rex asked him how his night was; he twitched his whiskers and went into his soup can. Carlos laughs at me when I talk to Rex, he tells me I always look like I'm waiting for Rex to answer me and look sad when he does not.

We walked out the door to the elevator and headed down to the conference room. Jamison and a team of lawyers were already at the table waiting. We explained everything that had taken place. They had already spoken with Marisol and Alejandro.

Dr. Barnbas, Sherrill and the lab tech all came walking in, clearly they were not happy being pulled away and brought here against their will. Ranger introduced our legal team.

Jamison began the meeting with a brief explanation of what took place the day before.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is our intent to file a Medical Malpractice suit against you and your staff, for misdiagnosing Ms. Plum with Stage 4 ovarian cancer, due to the fact that your lab tech misread the results and incorrectly labeled the vials."

They were shell-shocked and gave us all the deer in the headlights look. Jamison went on to say that, test results were also misread.

Apparently the good doctor decided it was time for him to leave he stood up and in a flash, Hector was behind his chair pushing him to sit back down. I could feel the pain that Hector was causing the Doctor and I was across the room.

"NO, you go nowhere, you sit."

Jamison continued.

"Not only did you misdiagnose, you were also negligent in your follow up and notification of test results for Ms. Plum. It took you 2 ½ weeks to notify Ms. Plum. Due to your recklessness, you also prescribed incorrect medication that was too strong."

"There is also the problem of the actual patient that does have stage 4 cancer, who has been told her test results were all negative."

Dr. Barnbas became even angrier as did the lab tech. When they spewed out their hatred towards me and said they knew that the only reason I was doing all this was for the money. I was pissed. I quickly went into rhino mode.

**"NO ASSHOLES!** I am doing this to shut you down and make sure you **NEVER** do this to anyone else. I want to stop you both from misdiagnosing any patient and almost killing someone because of your negligence."

As I was talking, I was thinking in the back of my mind are these just thoughts or am I actually saying them out loud.

"Most importantly, I want this woman found who is walking around thinking she is healthy when she's actually dying because of your incompetence. The money will be put to good use, trust me on that. The rest of you men all know what you need to do. I am leaving it all in your capable hands."

"I need to go and rest as I am still weak from incorrect medication that was prescribed by this asshole."

With that, I walked out and slammed the door. I ran straight into Manny and Lester. I hugged them both and cried.

_*****A/N: **_

I hope that this chapter made you all happy.

Again, I know that the medical portion of this is not the normal process and has been escalated for the story; some information is from experience through friends.

I in no way want to minimize the serious issue of Ovarian Cancer and I wish it really were this simple.

Thank you to all the readers, I am blown away by all the positive reviews and sweet comments.

Information about ovarian cancer stage 1b taken from Texas Oncology and Cancer Treatment Centers of America.

All mistakes are mine.


	11. Things All Come Together

_**~ 11 ~**_

_**Things all come together.**_

It's the day of surgery and I told the nurses that visitors were OK. Carlos came in and gave me such sweet kisses.

"Babe, it was killing me not being with you. I had to wait until you fell asleep to spend time with you so I would come in and just watch you sleep."

"Carlos, I'm sorry about that, I just needed some time alone to reflect on all that's happened and to think."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I understand."

Carlos got on to the bed with me and held me. We stayed like that for some time.

"How are you, have you been here since yesterday?"

"Yeah babe and there are a few people who want to see you. Do you want to come out and sit in the family waiting area?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

Carlos got up and helped me out of the bed, he went to the cabinet took out a gown and put it on me so that nothing was exposed. My man is always thinking ahead.

We walked to the waiting room and Daddy, Marylou, Isabella, and Ricardo were all sitting talking. Samara and Alfonso, Hector, Manny, Lester and Tank were at a table talking. Bobby, Lula, Connie, and Joe were also sitting there. Ella and Grandma Rosa were passing around snacks and drinks.

"Hello everyone, it looks like I've missed one heck of a party. I'm sorry I wasn't seeing anyone, I just needed some alone time. I hope you all understand."

Daddy came over and kissed me.

"Pumpkin, we understand and it's OK."

I had asked daddy not to say anything to my mother since she had never bothered to come around after that night.

"Hi daddy, how are you?"

"Oh pumpkin don't worry about me, how are you feeling?"

"Believe it or not daddy I'm feeling OK."

We were all sitting around talking. Joe came over and hugged me. Of course, under the ever watchful eye of one Carlos Manoso.

"Stephanie, you sure as shit know how to scare people don't you?"

"Well Joe, I wouldn't be me otherwise, right?" I laughed.

Lester decided he wanted to brighten things up by bringing up the whole Pinos incident except now there was a video attached. Bozo the clown decided to play it on his iPad, how convenient that he just happened to have it with him, jackass.

Hector had edited the video a little; he muted out the sentence where I mention how much money I had. He did not want everyone to know. How sweet is this man, if he wasn't gay, I would have fallen for him long ago.

Everyone was laughing I even laughed I had to admit the look on my face was priceless as well as the shot of me waking up claiming it was my narcolepsy that took over. Where did I get narcolepsy from sheesh?

"Who recorded this? Lester so help me you are a dead man."

"Beautiful I promise it wasn't me."

"Who was it?"

They all turned their heads towards Joe and stared at him.

"WHAT? Joe Morelli, you recorded it?"

"Stephanie, no I didn't I swear."

"Morelli, you're a lying piece of shit." Connie said.

"Well technically, I didn't record it. My phone was used by the waitress, she recorded it."

"FOR YOU, JACKASS FOR YOU!" I yelled.

We all laughed and the nurse came to tell me that it was time to prep me for surgery. I got hugs and kisses from everyone. Carlos walked me back to my room. The anesthesiologist came in and gave me his routine, he explained everything he would be doing and about my recovering from the anesthesia etc.

Marisol and Alejandro came in and talked to me, saying I had nothing to worry about and they were going back to the O.R. to prep themselves. The nurse was putting in my IV when daddy, Ricardo, Isabella and Grandma Rosa all came in. I asked the nurse not to put any drugs in yet. She said OK but we had only had a few minutes.

Grandma Rosa moved Carlos out of the way and stood by me. I laughed when she did that. She took out a Rosary and started praying over me in Spanish. I didn't understand what she was saying but the tears were building.

Grandma Rosa finished up kissed me and walked out. Daddy came over, kissed me said he would be waiting for me. Ricardo and Isabella also hugged and kissed me then walked out with daddy.

The nurse came back started filling up my IV with who knows what. I looked at Carlos and I started crying.

"Babe, it's going to be OK, I promise you."

"I'm sorry Carlos that when this is all over, I can't ever give you babies."

"Stephanie, we've talked about this, please, you have nothing to be sorry for. I want you for life and this is the only way."

"I love you Carlos Manoso."

"Stephanie Plum, I love you with all my heart. I will be here waiting for you."

They started to wheel me away; Carlos walked with me holding my hand he made them stop before taking me to the operating room he gave me a kiss that I like to think made me pass out. Yeah, I know it was the drugs. All I remember was his kiss and it was lala land for me.

I was trying to wake up but I couldn't, all I heard was the beeping of the machines after a few minutes, the nurse came over.

"Well Stephanie, I was beginning to worry about you when it took you so long to wake up. Glad you're awake how are you feeling? This is your pump for pain. We will be moving you to your room as soon as Drs' Ruiz come and check on you they will give us the OK to move you."

A few minutes later, Marisol and Alex came over, checked everything. Asked how I was feeling.

"Stephanie, are you nauseous or in pain?" said Alex.

"I'm a little nauseous but I do have lots of pain."

"Well dear, the pain is normal and expected. This is your pump for your pain medication, if the pain gets out of control, you let us know OK?"

"Everything looks exactly as it should. The procedure went very well, we pulled blood, and it came back OK. No need to worry about anything."

The nurse and orderly started to roll me out of the recovery area as soon as the doors opened, I saw the most gorgeous man.

"Oh my God, who is that man?"

The nurse started laughing.

"Can I kiss him?"

"Well Stephanie, I don't think your man would like that very much."

We laughed.

"Babe, I'm so happy to see you. We were worried when you didn't wake up as expected."

I don't remember anything after that.

I finally woke up to Carlos and his beautiful smile; I will never get tired of seeing him smile.

"Stephanie, how are you feeling?"

"Do you need anything?"

"I'd like some water."

"All right babe, but just a little."

He gave me some water to sip and told me to take little sips. Which I did, my voice was so groggy and raspy.

"Your dad and my parents want to see you, are you up for it?"

" Yeah, it's OK but I'm sure I look terrible."

He went to the bathroom, brought out a warm wet washcloth, and started to wash my face he kissed me. He came back with a brush and began brushing my hair getting it out of my face to make me look presentable. The nurse came in and just stared at us both.

"What's wrong, why are you staring at us?"

"You two are so damn adorable."

Carlos raised an eyebrow and I laughed.

"I don't think he likes being referred to as adorable."

"Let me check your vitals I will leave you alone to visit with your man and your family."

She finished up noted everything in my chart and walked out of the room.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes I am do I look ok?"

"Even this early after surgery, you are beautiful."

Daddy, Ricardo and Isabella walked in they all kissed me. They asked how I was feeling and if I needed anything. I said no, I was good. We visited for a little bit and they left.

I started to have pain and used my pump but it kept beeping. I started groaning from the pain. My nurse came running in asked what was wrong. I told her I was in pain and the pump wasn't working.

She left and brought me a pill gave me some water. A few minutes later, the pain was gone. She told me that the pump is on a timer and it was too close from my last dose that's why it wasn't working.

I had fallen asleep and I woke up to loud grumbling noises, yep it was my stomach. Carlos and the nurse were laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"The beast is calling; it's time to feed that beast."

"I'm starving, what is there to eat?"

The nurse looked at me with a worried look on her face.

"Well you are on a liquid diet for a couple of days, there's Jell-O and broth."

"You have got to be kidding me, nasty Jell-O and nasty salty chicken flavored water blah. Oh please shoot me now."

I told Carlos to take that crap away before I threw up and I didn't even finish my sentence, I hurled all over the place. Amanda, my nurse told Carlos to leave so she could clean me up. Carlos said no. He would take care of me. Amanda closed the blinds on the door and windows, brought over soap, warm water, and towels. Carlos told her to leave the soap in the bathroom he had shower gel.

He took out his shower gel poured it into the water and it smelled heavenly. He washed my face, neck, chest, and arms. Carlos helped me sit up as he washed my back. He took out a bag that had a beautiful satin button down nightshirt he lifted me up and told Amanda to put the nightshirt on me. He laid me back down on the bed and buttoned up my nightshirt.

I felt much better. Amanda was back to her staring routine.

"Honestly, I have not seen men take care of their uh, what are you two anyway?"

Carlos and I just looked at each other. We are too old to label ourselves as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"We are partners, I said."

"Well it has been a long time since I've seen a man take care of his partner in the way you do Mr. Manoso. It is very refreshing."

"Amanda, he takes very good care of me."

Marisol and Alejandro came in to check on the incision discussed my recovery while in the hospital. They made sure to tell me every little detail and that I was not to do anything at all.

Marisol said I could try and eat regular food tomorrow I smiled.

"Now Stephanie, you have lost a lot of weight, you have to eat and put on weight. Your current weight is unhealthy for you."

I laughed at the thought of having to put on weight. Marisol continued.

"I will send instructions to Tia Ella regarding your food preparation. Do not go overboard but eat whatever you want.

"At your 3 week follow up I would like to run new blood-work and then again after your 6 week follow up. I expect you to have gained some weight when I see you for your follow up.

Marisol looked at Carlos and then at me.

"Carlos wants his bombshell back, he doesn't do skinny."

"All right doc. I promise to eat." I said.

"One of us will be back tomorrow but don't hesitate to call us if you have any questions or concerns OK?"

"Thank you so much for everything."

"Dear, we are glad that we have been able to help and take care of you. Good-bye now. Carlos, call anytime OK?"

"Yeah sis thanks. Alex thanks."

Samara and Alfonso would come visit. They would bring trays of food and dessert, not only for visitors and me but for the nursing staff too. The nurses were thrilled.

The nurses were so sweet they were taking great care of me. I want to do something nice for them. I asked Isabella if she could find a salon for me around here. She did and gave me the contact information.

I called the salon ordered four gift cards, two per shift choosing the full SPA treatment for each of them, plus gratuity on each card. I asked if she could put the cards in boxes and wrap them up; she said she would do so. Before we hung up, I told her that someone would be by to pick up the cards later on today.

"Hi babe, how are you feeling?"

"Feeling OK, tired a little bit of pain, otherwise fine."

"Do you need anything?"

"Yeah."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to come and lay down with me."

'Well I can definitely accommodate that request."

I smiled at my handsome sexy man he gave me a gihugic smile back. He climbed in the bed with me and pulled me to him it was pure delight for me. What more could I possibly ask for?

We laid there talking, he was whispering in my ear about all the things he was going to do to me as soon as it was OK for sex. Oh boy! I laughed but also felt myself turning red.

"Steph. are you embarrassed about something?"

"No why do you ask?"

"You have that nervous look on your face and you're flushed."

"Well you know it's been a while since we've been together in that aspect, with the exception of those two times a few months back, it's been almost 2 years."

"Stephanie, there is no pressure what so ever, you take all the time you need, I am a patient man. I was only teasing you."

The pain started to become intense and Carlos felt me begin to get agitated.

"Steph, is the pain worse? I'll go get the nurse.

"Carlos, you know once I take the pain pills, I will be out shortly after, so would you mind going over to the salon and pick up some gifts I ordered for my nurses?"

"I can do that."

"Shit, Carlos I don't have my purse with me, I want to give you my credit card to pay for the gifts."

"Babe."

Babe must have about 100 meanings; that one was don't fuck with me babe. Isabella came in sat for a little bit and Carlos asked if she wanted to take a ride with him. I was starting to doze off. He kissed me said he would be back soon.

Alejandro came in to check on me then looked at my chart.

"Stephanie, you are doing very well, everything looks good, the nurses tell me you have been behaving yourself. Good to hear."

I laughed at what he said.

"I am very happy with your progress, when Marisol and I come back tomorrow, we will check you out, if you are doing as well as today, you could go home the day after tomorrow. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No, I am all good, I am sure I will have some tomorrow though."

It was difficult to keep my eyes open any longer, I was fighting it very hard I'm pretty sure I fell asleep as Alex was talking to me since I don't remember much. How rude of me.

After a nice nap, I woke up in the arms of Mr. Carlos Manoso it was wonderful. I really would just rather lie in bed with him all day long and do nothing, seriously.

"Hi Stephanie, did you sleep well?"

"I did, how long have you been back?"

"Oh only about 20 minutes, you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

My ever so considerate love always thinks about me. He put the bag on the bedside table and took out the cards.

The salon put the gift cards in a nice box with a bow they had a small card for each box.

_Thank you for everything, you took such great care of me.  
>You made being in the hospital bearable and I appreciate that.<em>

_Enjoy_

_Stephanie__ & Carlos_

Carlos and I called them both in before their shift ended we gave them the boxes. They were stunned and they hugged me. They told us that no one had ever done anything so nice before.

We did the same thing for the next shift they were equally stunned. They checked my vitals and went to take care of other patients.

Carlos and I sat and talked he pulled out a box with an envelope. The box had a gift card for four spa packages.

"Carlos you're a stinker, you know that?"

"Yep, but you love me anyway."

"With all my heart honey"

I opened the envelope it was a computer printout of St. James Island in Barbados. the trip he promised me in six weeks.

"Carlos, thank you so much, I love this. Can we take the trip anytime?"

"Yes whenever you like babe."

"Thank you Carlos for all that you've done for me, the trip, getting Marisol and Alejandro involved. All of it, I can never repay you."

"No price Stephanie."

Carlos was nuzzling my ear when my Merry Men came to visit, Lester, Manny, Hector, and Tank. Lester had a hurt look on his face I wasn't sure why. They all came in each carrying a flower and a box of tasty cakes. We sat around talking but Lester wasn't quite himself, so I asked if I could talk to Lester alone everyone said yes then all walked out including Carlos.

"What's up beautiful?"

"Les, are you OK? You look like you just lost your best friend."

"Nope all is good Steph, I guess just seeing you look like you're in pain bothered me, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes beautiful, I am sure. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, just pain on and off."

"Glad to hear that, I am also really happy that you will be sticking around with us for a long long time."

"I was really scared Les, I didn't know how to handle it, before the surgery when I was sick, I kind of was giving up but then I tried to fight it too."

Les has always been a really easy guy to talk to, even with all his pranks and his man whore attitude, he is a wonderful man. He is a great person.

"Beautiful, you scared me, when we would come to see you and Marylou wouldn't let us in, we didn't know what was going on, I was going crazy with worry."

"I am so sorry about that Les, I owe everyone an apology that was not right for me to do that."

I thought about fixing him up with Martha Brantley but the more I think about that the more I think he would be better off with my friend Barb Richardson.

I'm going to work on that one, she's perfect for him. She is sweet, adorably cute and a wild child that will give him a run for his money. She will totally stop his man whore ways and settle down.

Carlos came back into my room he looked at us, Les was comfortable on my bed, holding my hand then the raised eyebrow and a slight growl came from my over protective man. All I could do was smile.

"Sorry boss" was all Lester could say, he quickly but carefully got off the bed kissed me on the cheek and ran out.

"Carlos, was that necessary?"

"Absofuckinglutely."

Well with that and his tone, I knew not to push it. I was starting to get hungry my stomach rumbled like an earthquake. Carlos laughed.

"Babe there is food from the restaurant would you like me to get you a plate?"

"Oh that would be great, anything you choose is fine."

He went out and brought two plates back for us and put everything on the table, he lifted me out of the bed put me on the chair, rolled the table over and pulled up the other chair and sat next to me as we ate.

My dad walked in he smiled at us both.

"Do you two ever stop with all this romance crap?"

We laughed.

"How's my little girl?"

"Better daddy, did you eat? Go make yourself a plate and come join us."

"Sure, I will be right back."

Daddy came back he pulled up a chair, sat across from Carlos and I. We ate, talked a little. He was telling us about how mother was asking him where he goes all the time while complaining that he's never home. He told her that she better get used to it because until she has her act together he will not be spending much time at home.

Apparently, the "burg" got wind of my surgery Val heard it somewhere, told my mother who wanted to know from daddy what was going on. Daddy told her that unless she was ready to apologize as I had requested she didn't need to be involved in my life. I guess she told him that no matter what I was still her daughter.

We finished eating and Carlos got up threw away the plates, utensils and he brought me bottled water, we talked a little more with daddy he said it was getting late and he was going to head home. I had more visitors it was nice to have everyone visit, everyone brought flowers, and each arrangement came with a cute little stuffed animal. I hated to do this but I would not need these at home, so I asked Amanda if once I was ready to leave they could take them down to the kids' floor.

There were so many of them but they really were cute, what would I do with them at home, so she said I should take a ride to the pediatric floor and pass out the stuffed animals myself. I wasn't sure how I would handle seeing the kids especially sick kids, I asked Carlos if he wanted to go downstairs with me. He said yes and Amanda brought over an empty gift basket she took the animals off the vases put them all in the basket. She did a nice job arranging them.

Carlos cleaned me up while Amanda went out to get a wheel chair for me; by the time she came back, I was all set to go. She complimented Carlos on doing a good job with my personal care. I sat in the wheel chair with a blanket and the basket on my lap we headed to the pediatric floor, Amanda was calling the nurse on that floor to give them a heads up, they are very strict with tight security.

We got to the pediatrics floor and the nurse greeted us, said she really appreciated that we were going to give all those stuffed animals to the little kids. It would really lift their spirits.

She walked with us to the children, showed them the basket, and told them to choose which ever they liked. The look on their faces was precious, they all chose one than thanked us, I spotted a little boy that was lying there not really too interested. He looked like he was about 10 it was a wild guess. I tried to talk to him but he really didn't respond. I told him we would see him later.

I asked the nurse what his name was, she said Marcus, that Marcus is a very sick boy. She couldn't tell me anything more about him but that his parents were in the family waiting room. We finished passing out all the stuffed animals, but I kept one on my lap, this one was a little bigger than the others were and it was a penguin. We waved good-bye to the kids the nurse came over to us. I asked if she would take me to Marcus' family she did.

"Mr. & Mrs. Goldberry Stephanie would like to meet you, she was just here passing out little stuffed animals to all the kids and Marcus didn't really feel like talking or having any visitors."

"Hi, my name is Stephanie this is my fiancé Carlos, it's nice to meet you. I don't want to seem nosy but can you tell me what's going on with Marcus? Obviously he's ill but what's wrong with him."

The Goldberrys introduced themselves, Alicia and Michael, they were a little older than Carlos and I. Alicia told us that Marcus has Primary Immunodeficiency Disorder, He is continually being hit with infections. She told us more about his illness along with all that Marcus has gone through. Apparently the treatments are expensive, Michael lost his job a few months ago because he had to take time off due to Marcus being sick. They did not have insurance and now the latest test results show he is a prime candidate for cancer.

That was hard for me to hear especially for someone so young, it should not happen to little ones, that's for damn sure. We talked a little bit longer I wanted to go back to see Marcus. Carlos rolled me back Alicia and Michael followed us.

"Hi Marcus, my name is Stephanie, how are you? I know you don't feel well but I wanted to bring you this little penguin, his name is bomber he told me that he wanted to hang out with a really nice kid."

"Would you like to say hi to bomber? I know he wants to say hi to you."

I wheeled myself closer to Marcus with the penguin dancing around a little and signing a goofy song. Marcus started to laugh slightly. I talked to him as if I was the penguin with a goofy cartoon character voice.

"Marcus, I just had surgery, I was very sick too and you know who helped me?"

"Who?" Marcus said in a sweet but very weak voice.

"This guy back here, his name is Ranger but I call him Batman."

Marcus looked up at Carlos with wide eyes that were sparkling now, he started to sit up, Carlos went over to help him.

"Are you really Batman?" Marcus asked Carlos.

"No, big guy I'm not but Stephanie thinks I am so I pretend to be because it makes her happy, what she didn't tell you is that when she was a little girl, she always wanted to be Wonder Woman, so I call her Wonder Woman."

Marcus started laughing.

Carlos bent down to Marcus and whispered in his ear Marcus looked at me.

"Why is this penguin called bomber?"

I looked over at Carlos and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well Marcus it's a long story so I will try and keep it short. I am a BEA, which means I am a bounty hunter."

Marcus suddenly sat up a little bit more, his eyes lit up, and he was smiling.

"You mean like The Bounty Hunter Dog?"

"Oh Marcus, I wish I was that good, no he is a cool dude. Anyway I always seem to get the crazy guys. They always end up bombing my car I have gone through, hmmmm, let me see."

"Carlos how many cars have I gone through?"

"Do you want just yours or mine included in the total too?"

"OK smarty pants."

"Well Marcus, I honestly can't keep track anymore, but it's been more than 10 her cars are always old and falling apart, but my cars, well they've been Beemers, Mercedes, Porsches, SUV, the only thing she hasn't destroyed is a hummer."

Marcus was rolling laughing now, holding his stomach, his parents had tears in their eyes.

"Marcus, you know what she did once? I let her drive my Porsche and she had it parked on the side of a parking lot and a huge garbage truck rolled right over it as if that wasn't enough it blew up."

"Stephanie has a nick name its bomber or bombshell but the guys at work call her bomber."

"But you call her Wonder Woman right?"

"Yeah big guy, I do, she is my Wonder Woman."

We were all laughing when I looked at Alicia and Michael, they were crying while holding each other. It made me teary eyed.

"Hey Ranger."

"Yeah big guy/"

"What do you do?"

"Well big guy, I do a lot of things, I am a bounty hunter too, but I am much better than Dog. I own a company in Trenton I was in the Army and I just finished my last duty."

"Wow Ranger that is way cool, what were you in the Army?"

"Special Forces, Rangers, you name it and I did it."

"What rank are you?"

"I am a Colonel."

Marcus just beamed as his smile grew bigger and bigger, he was now completely sitting up. Carlos had pulled a chair right next to me and we were in our own little world. When I looked at Marcus, his eyes were dancing he was so happy. I started crying.

"Wonder Woman doesn't cry, why are you crying?"

"Marcus, I am crying happy tears, because you are so happy the way you are smiling, it makes me happy. Wonder Woman can cry happy tears."

Oh gosh, this boy was adorable, he took my hand and held it, smiled a big smile at me.

"Bomber, it's OK to cry happy tears, I bet dog even cries."

It was getting late and I know that Marcus needed to get to sleep plus I was starting to feel a little pain.

"Marcus, I have to go it's getting late for you and I am starting to feel some pain so it's time for me to take my medicine so it will make me fall asleep. Can I come visit you again?"

"Sure bomber, can I come visit you?"

"You sure can, I will tell your parents what room I'm in. I am not sure when I will get to leave but I'll still be here tomorrow."

"OK, thanks for my very own bomber, I like him a lot."

Marcus and Carlos shook hands as we were leaving; Marcus called Ranger to salute him. Carlos gave Marcus an official salute.

"Bye Batman, bye Wonder Woman, I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK big guy, we'll be waiting for you." Carlos said.

_**A/N:**_ Once again, I know that things don't move this fast in real life but I don't want to stay on the cancer topic for too long.

There have been many suggestions about harvesting eggs, I did think about that but while I was writing my notes the story changed direction. Something will happen down the road good and bad.

Originally, Marcus was not a part of my story; I have no idea where he and his parents came from. As I was transferring my notes to my laptop, Marcus appeared, I didn't have to think hard at all on the names, well only the last name.

So what do you think so far? Do you like the new and improved Stephanie?

Thank you all for your wonderful comments and reviews, your words are very encouraging and I truly appreciate it.

This story is taking a life of it's own.


	12. A Gift of Love

_**~ 12 ~**_

_**A Gift of Love**_

We went back into the waiting room with Alicia and Michael, we all sat down talked for a little bit. Alicia and Michael thanked us for being so sweet to Marcus in sharing those stories with him. It dawned on them that I was the same bombshell that has been in the papers. They laughed all over again. I looked at them both told them I had something serious I wanted to talk to them about before I went back to my room.

"Alicia, Michael, I know that we only just met, I am not a psycho crazy woman that they've written about really I'm not. A lot of that stuff did happen but they really didn't give all the details."

They apologized for laughing and told me they know how the newspapers work, so they didn't think I was crazy or psycho.

"Well anyway, I am sorry Michael that you lost your job and hate that you don't have insurance, so I want to help you both."

They looked at me somewhat funny, not knowing where I was heading with this conversation. Carlos on the other hand knew exactly where I was going, he was smiling.

"Carlos and I would like to take care of the hospital bills for Marcus as well as his treatments, we will let the Hospital Administrator know so that they can take care of everything and bill us directly."

"Stephanie, we cannot accept that, it is very generous of you but we simply can't accept it."

"Why not Alicia, can you give me a good and solid reason?"

They looked at each other then Carlos and back at each other.

"Well can you? When you come up with a good answer then I will back down."

We all sat for a few more minutes, Michael looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Stephanie we can't come up with any reason solid or not."

"Good, tomorrow we will request a meeting with the Administrator to get this taken care of. Now Michael, what type of work do you do?"

"I am in the security business; I install security systems and alarms."

I looked at Carlos with a grin on my face and he was smiling. He knew exactly what I was up to I didn't have to say a single word. It seems that Carlos and I have the ability to ESP each other.

"Michael, I own Rangeman Inc. I'm sure you've heard of us, right now a few of my guys have duel rolls, as apprehension agents as well as installers, I could use additional installation techs."

"You're that Ranger, Ranger Manoso?"

"Well my street name and at the office I am Ranger but my real name is Carlos Manoso but yes I am that same Ranger."

Michael was in awe and he was staring at him with such admiration I could tell that Carlos was someone that he has wanted to meet. Alicia on the other hand had no clue; Carlos, Ranger, Batman, or any other name, did not faze her. She was just shocked at what was happening right in front of her eyes.

"Where do you live Michael?"

"We live in PA, not too far from here."

"My business is in Trenton, would you be willing to move to Trenton? I will tell one of my guys to bring over an application tomorrow, come up to Stephanies' room and pick it up, fill it out, then bring it to me. We will run a background check barring any problems; I would like to offer you a job. First, you need to worry about Marcus being here for him; he is the most important thing right now. Do you have any other kids?"

"No sir, Marcus is our only child."

"Now again, barring any problems with your background check, once everything comes back clean, we will make you an official offer your start date would be based on when Marcus is released and able to go back to his normal life. We have apartments in the building we have a couple open, one of them happens to be a 2 bedroom, the apartment comes with the job."

Alicia was still clueless I was finding it funny, Michael was shell shocked, and still very much in awe of Carlos, I could tell he just wanted to hug him but was keeping his composure.

"Will someone please tell me what in the world is going on?" Alicia finally asked.

"Alicia, Michael can explain it all to you later, you go take care of that sweet boy of yours, give him a hug from me and we will see you guys tomorrow."

"Michael, we will talk more, Stephanie is right, go take care of big guy, just know you don't need to worry about anything OK?"

"Sir, I don't know what to say and how to thank you both for everything, I am totally out of my element with all of this, nothing like this has ever happened to us before I am shocked."

Michael came over and hugged me, shook hands with Carlos, Alicia still unaware of what has happened hugged us, and we left. The nurse came over to us she was wiping tears from her face while smiling at us.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed, I've heard things like this happen but have never witnessed it. You two are amazing, thank you for doing that for Michael and Alicia, but most importantly for Marcus."

"We are fortunate to have the ability and means to help them." I replied.

I smiled at her and asked her to write down the administrators name so that we can call to schedule the meeting and settle this. We had the information we needed, we got into the elevator, and Carlos bent down to kiss me.

"You never disappoint babe."

"Honey, I'm sorry I didn't discuss it with you first, but it just blurted out, you know me and my lack of mouth filter. I will use my money."

"Steph, there is no need to apologize, I understand. Marcus is a special little boy and your spidey senses steered you in the right direction. You and I are very fortunate; I am happy to pay it forward."

I thanked him for understanding.

"NO we will not use your money; I will take care of it. No arguments."

I started to object and argue with him, he put his hand on my mouth told me to give it a rest because there was not going to be any further discussion. Boom, he told me. We are definitely going to have a talk about our finances. We arrived on my floor and made our way to my room. I needed to use the bathroom, I finished up, and Carlos helped me into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, it was lights out.

In spite of being in a hospital, I did happen to sleep pretty well even sleeping all through the nurses doing rounds and checking vitals. That is typically the noisiest time. It was surprising that I could sleep right through it. I started to stir as I heard people moving around and woke up to trays being set on the table.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" Ella said.

"It's OK Ella, whatever is in the trays smells absolutely wonderful."

Ella opened up my tray; she made blueberry pancakes, fried potatoes, sausage, bacon, and eggs. I love this woman. For Carlos, she had bagels with cream cheese and lox, fresh fruit.

"Ella, this looks delicious, thank you so much."

We finished eating and Ella was packing up the plates and trays. I finished my coffee. A few minutes later, Marisol and Alex walked in they both hugged Ella. Alex asked if Carlos and Ella could leave us alone. Carlos wanted to stay but Ella took his arm.

"Come my dear, Stephanie is in good hands, let them do what they need to do you can come back."

Carlos may be the boss at Rangeman but he is not happy when he is not in charge. He walked out with Ella with a little boy look on his face. It was cute I have to admit. Marisol and Alex checked everything; made sure my incision was clean and completed their exam signed off on the chart and put a folder with all the documents inside on the table.

"Stephanie, your blood work came back good. We will run more at your 3 week follow up and see how you are progressing." Alex said.

"Your incision is healing very nicely, I will send Bobby an email with your recovery care instructions, and he will be cleaning your incision and changing the bandages." Alex continued.

They both told me about my recovery, taking it easy, and that Bobby was going to have full authority to act on their behalf in my recovery care that I was to follow all instructions. Alex left the room Marisol sat on the bed with me.

"Stephanie, do not over exert yourself take it easy, really just don't do anything. If you get tired, rest as much as you can. The incorrect medication weakened your system it will take time for your body to return to normal, plus with the recovery from surgery it adds to the time frame."

She gave me further instructions and told me that she was sending Ella an email with all the instructions for my meals.

"Stephanie, you are not to have sex until after your 6 week follow up. Some women lose the desire for sex that is normal. Don't start to worry if you do not feel urges, your hormones are all over the place, you will be emotional, angry, and bitchy."

"Do you have any questions for me?" Marisol asked.

"No, everything is good, thank you again for everything, I really appreciate it."

I hugged her and Carlos walked in, they hugged she handed him the folder with all the instructions.

"Make sure you let her recover as her body requires and not what your body requires, understand little brother?"

Carlos was actually a little red in the face, I laughed at him. It was funny to see how the women in his family knew when they could be firm.

"Yes Mari, I understand loud and clear."

"Stephanie, we will be back later tonight or tomorrow morning to check on you again OK?" Mari said.

All I really wanted was to take a shower, but i'm not able to, I was only getting a sponge bath, Carlos helped me with that, and I got dressed. Carlos had called the Hospital Administrator last night after visiting with Marcus.

We didn't know what time the administrator would be up to see us, Carlos asked for a meeting first thing in the morning. I was excited to do this and to have Michael be a part of the Rangeman team. The way he was looking at Ranger, in total awe, really impressed me. There was a knock on the door, Carlos opened it a woman stood in the door staring at Carlos, the woman froze in her spot. I knew the look, the same look all women have when they see Carlos. I snickered a little.

"Can I help you?" Carlos asked the woman.

"Oh, ah, um, yes, I'm sorry, my name is Martha Essex, and I am the Hospital Administrator, are you Mr. Manoso?"

"Yes I am and this is Stephanie Plum."

"Ms. Plum, Mr. Manoso, It is nice to meet you. What is it that I can do for you?"

Ms. Essex was directing all her attention to Carlos, as do all other women; I am used to this by now. Carlos has a thing he does when he wants to direct the conversation to me. Not sure how to explain it, but he has a look, it is subtle but I have noticed it.

"Ms. Plum, how can I help you?"

"We met a little boy Marcus Goldberry, his parents are Alicia and Michael Goldberry. We met them yesterday, during our conversation Mr. Goldberry mentioned that he has been let go from his job therefore he does not have insurance coverage for Marcus."

"Ms. Plum, I am not at liberty to discuss medical or financial matters pertaining to any patient being treated in our hospital."

"Yes I know this Ms. Essex and I appreciate it. We would like to take care of the charges for all treatments that Marcus will need and any charges that have incurred up to now."

"Ms. Plum, it is very commendable that you both want to do this, however it's not normal practice."

"I know this is not normal and I really don't care, all you need to care and worry about is that the bill will be paid. As the administrator this should please you, there will be no dickering back and forth with insurance companies."

She looked at me then at Carlos giving us a look as if to say, are you people for real? Nobody thinks like this or does things like this. There was silence and she wasn't saying anything. I could have let Carlos take charge, but he was looking at me to handle it and I was just in the mood to do so.

"Ms. Essex, we can do this one of two ways, we can settle this between the three of us, or I can take it directly to your board. Probably would be easier and less of a headache for you if we took care of it here. It's up to you."

"Ms. Plum, don't misunderstand I think it's wonderful that you are willing to do this, I just have to find out if it can be done and how it can be done."

"Ms. Essex, please do what you can so that we can settle this matter as quickly as possible."

With that, she left saying she would get back to me when she has figured this all out.

"Ugh why does everything have to be so stinking difficult, honestly, all we want to do is help someone good grief."

"Stephanie, we will take care of it, no need to worry about anything."

It was getting close to lunchtime, Carlos and I were sitting around talking I went into the bathroom when I came out I saw Marcus sitting on the bed talking to Carlos he jumped off the bed and ran towards me.

"Wonder Woman, I was worried when I didn't see you, are you OK?"

"I sure am Marcus, how are you?"

"Real good Wonder Woman. I got a hug from Batman."

"Wow Marcus, that's great."

"So Marcus, have you had lunch yet?"

"Nope, not yet, wanna go?"

"Well I'm not sure where there is to go for lunch?"

"We can go to that big lunch room in the hospital."

"OK Marcus, how about you and Batman go out in the waiting area so I can get dressed and we can go to the big lunchroom."

Marcus took Carlos by the hand and it dawned on me, where were his parents? I opened the door.

"Marcus, where are your parents?"

"We're right here." Alicia said.

"I was worried he was out roaming around alone," I said to Alicia.

I went back into the room and put on my nightshirt, Carlos came back to help me, Amanda my nurse made me sit in the wheel chair otherwise, I was not allowed to go to the big lunchroom. Carlos wheeled me to the waiting room and we all headed to the cafeteria, Marcus in his wheel chair, me in mine. We went over to the far end of the cafeteria and Carlos asked what I wanted. I told him to pick something for me.

Alicia and I sat at the table, while the boys were in line getting the food.

"Stephanie, Michael explained to me about what all took place yesterday, thank you so much for everything, the job offer, everything. I just don't know what to say, we can never thank you enough or repay you for your generosity."

"Consider it a gift of love to Marcus; he is an adorable little boy, such a sweetheart, Carlos is quite taken by him as am I."

"Stephanie can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"When you are with Marcus, you have a huge smile on your face, but your eyes are sad."

"Oh, yeah, well I just had a hysterectomy so I will never be able to have kids, but we will be able to adopt, it makes me sad because I can't give Carlos any babies of our own."

"I'm sorry Stephanie."

"It's OK, I'm learning to accept it."

The boys brought over the food, Carlos told Michael that by the time we get back from lunch, one of the guys would have brought a laptop and he will be able to complete the on-line application and not to worry about paper application. Marcus was just talking up a storm, going back and forth between Carlos and I, he was so funny, just talking and talking. We finished eating and we were sitting when Ms. Essex approached our table, she said hello to the Goldberrys' then to Carlos and I and then directed her attention to Marcus.

"Hello Marcus, how are you today?"

"I'm good; I am having lunch with Batman and Wonder Woman."

"I see are you having a good lunch?"

"Yep, bestest lunch in the big lunchroom."

We laughed at his excitement over the big lunchroom and who he was having lunch with.

"Ms. Plum, Mr. Manoso, regarding our conversation of earlier today, everything is set up, I will stop by your room later on to get everything taken care of. What time will be good for you?"

I told Ms. Essex anytime was fine, she started to walk away and said she would call and let me know what time. We talked for a few more minutes and we all headed back to my room. Marcus looked like he was getting tired so his mother told him it was time for a nap, he didn't want to go to his room, he wanted to hang out with his new buddy Batman. I thought it was so cute.

As we were waiting for the elevator, Carlos scooted down so he was eye level with Marcus.

"Hey big guy, how about you go to your room and take a nap and I take Wonder Woman up to her room so she can take a nap and we can all meet for dinner later on, what do you think about that?"

"OK Batman,"

"You have to nap and rest a little before we all eat dinner OK, so when you wake up, just relax in your room, relax with your mom and dad. They will bring you upstairs when it's time for dinner is that a deal?"

"It's a deal Batman, Wonder Woman will you promise to take a nap and relax with Batman until dinner time?"

"I promise Marcus, we'll see you at dinner."

We all headed to our individual rooms and after going to the bathroom, Carlos put me in bed, Amanda brought my medication as I finished taking my pills, there was a knock on the door. Carlos opened the door and it was Ms. Essex, he asked her to come in. She had a folder with her and put it on the table with a pen, Ms. Essex said that all the paper work was completed. Apparently, she ran a credit check on us as well as Rangeman.

Carlos and I signed the paperwork; she took the file leaving us with a duplicate set of documents. Thanked us for doing this for the Goldberrys' and left saying if we had any questions to contact her. I was starting to get tired, Isabella called saying that they were coming to visit. Samara called said they were coming over to visit as well as bring food. It seemed that we were going to be having a party in the family waiting room.

Ella had called to see if we needed anything because she was coming over with Lester and some of the other guys to visit, Carlos gave me the phone, I asked if she would go upstairs grab me a couple pair of leggings and long sweaters. Sleep was starting to take over; Carlos joined me on the bed, pulled me close to him as I settled into the coziness of his cocoon and fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later went to wash up and freshen up since we were having a visit Stephanie party.

Amanda came in to take my vitals, checked all the monitors, and asked if I needed anything. I said no that everything was fine. She left and a few minutes later came back in smiling and said, you're going to have a party. Ella knocked on the door Carlos let her in; she brought over a bag with my clothes. Ella told Carlos to go out in the waiting room because she was going to help me change; Ella put the bag on the chair took out a couple sets of lounge pajamas as well as a lounge dress.

"Ella, what is all this, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything ask Carlos. He ordered these and asked me to pick them up for him."

"I swear that man is something else."

"He loves you very much my dear."

"I know Ella."

I chose a dark gray 2-piece lounge set made of silk, it was beautiful, and Ella pulled up my hair in a clip. Carlos came in just as I finished he had a sweet smile on his face.

"God Stephanie, you are a beautiful woman."

"Carlos, thank you for buying these, I like them a lot."

"You are welcome; come on the party is waiting for you out there."

Amanda came into the room and told me that I needed to walk around a little bit, so I didn't need the wheel chair, I was very happy about that, I don't like that thing at all. We walked to the waiting room, it did look like a party, food and drinks on tables. Lester was the first to come and hug me, Hal, Ram, Manny, Woody, and my boy Hector all came to give me hugs and kisses. Tank, Alex, Connie, Isabella, Ricardo, Lula, my dad was there. A few of the Mazur gang and Joe were also there.

I was slowly walking around the room talking to everyone; Joe came over to hug me. Carlos stalked over to us. I swear that man and his ever-watchful eye, sheesh. Everyone managed to give me their hugs and kisses I felt fortunate to have the love of so many friends. As we were all sitting around talking, some people were eating chips and salsa; nobody really wanted to eat until I got there and started the process. I was just about to go get some food and I heard the sweetest little voice.

"Wonder Woman, wait for me, we were supposed to eat together remember?"

"Marcus, of course I'll wait for you, come on get in front of me, do you need help?"

"Batman, can you get food for me and Wonder Woman, while we sit down?"

He took my hand and led me over to a table then he sat down, everybody started laughing when he asked Carlos to get the food for us. Oh, my God, this kid is adorable; I would love 10 of him. Lester came over, knelt down to talk to Marcus.

"Hey bomber, who is this guy, is he giving you trouble?"

Marcus stood up so that he was taller than Les, stood with hands on his hips, and glared at Les.

"Listen bud, Wonder Woman is my friend, I gotta protect her from guys like you."

More laughter ensued. Marcus continued to glare, Les got up, and walked away, Les was cracking up. The guys all played along by saying they had all better be careful because bomber has her own body guard now. Marcus was beaming when they all said that. Every single one of my Merry Men called me bomber every time they did that Marcus would pull out his penguin showing everyone his very own bomber.

Carlos brought over our food, Marcus asked if he could have something to drink, he was running Carlos back and forth, it was hysterical, I didn't want to laugh at either one of them, but I couldn't help it. Tank seemed to be having a lengthy conversation with Michael as was Hector and Alex, it felt like he was being interviewed without knowing. Bobby finally arrived with Cal, Binkie and Junior. They came over to give me a hug and Marcus played bodyguard again.

Cal took a few steps back with his hands up in the air and said, whoa big guy, no worries, I will leave bomber alone. Bobby, Binkie, and Junior all copied Cal. The guys were so sweet to play along. Carlos came over to sit next to me and when Isabella and Ricardo came over, I introduced them to Marcus, oh my God you would think he was meeting the President of The United States, he was nervous and just froze in his chair.

"WOW, you are Mommy and Daddy Batman?."

Marcus was staring at them. Ricardo smiled at him and Isabella just shook her head yes.

"WOW, I must be real cool and special to meet Mommy and Daddy Batman."

With that we all laughed, he had absolutely no clue how dang adorable he is and everyone just fell in love with him. His parents were standing there with big grins on their faces.

"Wonder Woman, where are your mommy and daddy?"

My dad came over and introduced himself, Marcus asked me where my mommy was, I didn't know how to answer, I looked to Isabella but that would not work, just then Ella came over and stood next to daddy.

"Young man, I am Wonder Womans mommy, my name is Ella."

Marcus stared at my dad and Ella but he wasn't as frozen as he was with Mommy and Daddy Batman, I had tears running down my face everyone saw I was crying and Carlos was about to say something but was stopped by Marcus.

"Wonder Woman it's OK to cry happy tears remember?"

"Yeah, I remember big guy."

I got up and excused myself saying I would be right back and walked to my room, Carlos came after me, he shut the door and wrapped his arms around me and held me and let me cry. He was rubbing my back to comfort me as I was sobbing. The fact that Ella had to pretend she was my mother really bothered me and in the midst of my sobbing, I blurted out all the feelings I've been hiding.

"All I want is for my mother to love me, is that too much to ask for, why can't she just love me, why does she hate me so much? What have I done to her that she needs to treat me like this, I don't understand. Carlos, I just want her to love me, is that so wrong?"

"Babe, you haven't done anything to her to deserve her treating you like that, I promise you. It is not too much for you to ask for unconditional love. I don't know why she treats you like that."

I was sobbing and gasping at the same time, I didn't realize that my dad had followed Carlos in the room so he heard everything I said. My dad came over to me held me.

"Pumpkin, your mother is a cold heartless woman, she treats you like this because she wants what you have, she is jealous of you. You are better than she is; do not let her get you down. Isabella and Ella both adore you as if you are their own; they make up for the lack of love your mother shows you."

Daddy apologized for my mother being the way she is and kissed me, he held me for a little bit longer and my little man came into the room.

"Bomber, did I make you sad? Don't cry, remember, we only cry happy tears."

He held out his hand, my dad kissed me and released his hug, he wiped the tears from my face I took the little hand that was stretched out to me, and Marcus led me back to the waiting room. How can a little guy be as full of love and compassion, yet my mother a grown woman does not know how? I just don't understand and why do I cry because of her not loving me, I hate myself for doing that.

We sat back down in our chairs and Marcus stood there crossed one foot over the other and crossed his arms at his chest, looked at everyone as if he was about to make a major announcement or worldwide speech.

"It's OK, bomber promised, she will only cry happy tears, she's better now. I talked to her."

I don't think there was a dry eye in the room, that precious little boy as sick as he is was worried about me and made sure I was OK. God I really do want 10 of him for my very own. Visiting hours were almost over, about 20 minutes to go, so everyone helped with clean up, some of the guys took the trays of food to the doctors' lounge so that everyone on this new shift had food to eat and there was plenty.

The ladies cleaned up the waiting room, threw plates, cups etc. away and put the room back to its original form. Connie brought out a can of disinfectant spray from the bathroom and sprayed the room to clear up the food smell. Everyone came over hugging and kissing me, as they were getting ready to leave, Marcus was glued to my side he was not going anywhere. Everyone left except for my dad and the Bat parents.

We sat down and Marcus sat next to me holding my hand, he asked if I was better and I told him yes.

"Marcus are you getting tired? You need your rest sweetie, why don't you go back to your room with your parents and sleep; you have a busy day of testing tomorrow."

"OK bomber, you get some rest too and I will see you guys tomorrow."

Marcus hugged me gave Carlos a salute, and then walked with his parents each holding a hand it was a precious site. The rest of us sat there for a few minutes and Isabella commented on how adorable he was. Isabella must have given the men a hint or some type of instruction because my dad, Ricardo and Carlos all left now I was alone with Isabella.

"My sweet child, I am so sorry that you had to go through that about your mom, I wish I could talk to her and make her see how foolish she is. I want to fix this so badly but I can't."

Isabella was holding me and rocking me slightly back and forth.

"Stephanie, I know that I am not your mother, nor do I want to replace her, but please know that I love you as my very own, I promise to be there for you no matter what you are going through and to support you."

"Thank you Isabella for loving me as your own that means so much to me and thank you for the wonderful son that you have raised, he is my world."

"I know my precious child; you two were destined to be together."

_**A/N:**_

Again, I moved things quickly for story purposes.

I love Marcus he is adorable.

So what do you think?

Thank you readers for all your wonderful comments I really appreciate it.


	13. Home Sweet Home

_**~ 13 ~**_

_**Home Sweet Home**_

Waking up slowly as the nurses were on their rounds and checking vitals no way was I sleeping. Carlos was looking at me, I felt so bad he looked very uncomfortable. Amanda finished up with me and left. Carlos pulled me closer as I melted into him and fell asleep again, his breathing was so calming. I was to go home today; I needed to go home, except that I was going to miss my buddy Marcus.

When I woke up later on it was 8:45, I could use another few hours of sleep. Breakfast was here. It smelled awful, I didn't even want to look at it. I asked Carlos if he would put the trays of food aside. A few minutes later, Lester and Manny came waltzing in, Les stuck his head in the door as if looking for a spy.

"Beautiful, is your little body guard here?"

"No chicken little, he is not. I guess he scared you huh?"

We started laughing.

He carried in a bag, saying it was from Ella I knew it had to be food. I opened it up, sure enough; it had bagels, cream cheese, muffins, egg and cheese wraps and fruit. Carlos set everything up on the table and pulled thermos filled coffee and cups. There was so much food, so the four of us started to eat.

"Wifey, how did you meet the little guy and what did you do that he is so attached to you, not surprising though."

"Yeah, beautiful, he sure was protecting you yesterday."

I told them how we met, that Marcus was quiet and didn't want to talk to anyone, how Carlos told Marcus to ask me why I named the penguin bomber I told them the story and they were smiling.

"Beautiful, only you can capture the heart of a little guy like that and make him feel like he is the most special person in the world."

There was a knock on the door and Lester got up to open it and my little man came walking in, he took one look at Lester and Manny and he was in body guard mode again.

"Bomber is he pestering you?"

"No sweetie, Lester and Manny are my friends, remember when I told you I had a partner when I go looking for bad guys?"

"Yeah."

"Well Manny is my partner; he helps me get the bad guys."

"OK bomber, what about the other guy, does he help you?"

"Marcus, all the guys help me. They are all like my brothers."

He looked at Manny and Lester, then to Carlos as he came over and sat on the bed with me.

"Bomber, if Batman says it's OK then I will too."

We all looked at Carlos.

"Big guy it is definitely OK, but thank you for looking out for bomber."

I asked Marcus where his parents were and he said outside the door, Manny went out to get them and bring them in the room. I asked if they were hungry and they joined us since there was plenty of food. Marcus looked at the food and went straight for a bagel and cream cheese with fruit. I could not believe it. Carlos had a huge smirk on his face.

"Unbelievable, I have a mini batman on my hands. Marcus did you have your tests already this morning?"

"Yep, I did and they hurt, I didn't like any of them. One was a scary machine and I had to keep still. We had to do it 3 times I hated it but my bomber was waiting for me."

"Aww Marcus, I'm sorry, do you feel better now?"

"Yep, I do, now that I get to fill my belly too and eat like Batman, yeah I'm cool."

Marisol and Alejandro came in and I felt like I was in trouble, the way they were looking at all of us.

"Well I guess this is the party room, and who might you be young man?" Alejandro asked.

"I'm mini batman, this is Bomber but I call her Wonder Woman sometimes and that's Batman. Who are you?"

"I am Dr. Marisol and this is Dr. Alex we are Stephanie's doctors, we came to see how she is feeling today."

"Dr. Alex, do you know Batman?"

"Yes I do, Dr. Marisol and Batman are brother and sister."

"WHOA, I am the bomb, yesterday I met Mommy and Daddy Batman, and today I meet Sister Batman how lucky am I?"

"Mini Batman, we need your help, can you take Batman and everyone outside so we can talk with Stephanie and check her out to make sure she is OK, can you do that?"

"Sure Dr. Alex, I will do it right now. Come on everyone, Dr. Alex said we need to go outside."

Marisol was laughing and Alex shut the door and came back he was cracking up. They asked where I got him. I told them how we met and what his condition was. They asked how I was feeling and checked my chart, my vitals, monitors everything under the sun.

"Well Stephanie, everything looks great. You have done a great job following orders and you are good to go, we are releasing you today, here are your discharge papers."

"Thanks Alex, I can't wait to get home and into a regular bed."

"Bobby and Ella have all the instructions and they are under our full authority, Bobby will make sure that he and Ella are following our orders while making sure that you are following also."

"I promise Alex and you know that Carlos is having me on a medical lock down so how much trouble can I get into? I have a favor to ask of you. Can you either both or either one of you come and check on Marcus when you are here at the hospital? I am not sure when he will get to go home, I am worried about his tests etc. Also if you wouldn't mind talking to his doctor and letting them know he's a friend of the family so he gets extra special treatment. Could you do that for me please?

"Of course Stephanie, we will, don't worry about mini batman." Alex replied.

"Thank you so much, I appreciate it."

They smiled at me and said they would see me in 3 weeks if there were any questions or concerns I was to call immediately. Otherwise, I was free to go home. They left and everyone came back in my room with Marcus leading what looked like a conga line. Carlos and Marcus sat on the bed with me.

Carlos asked how it went; told him I get to go home today. No sooner did that come out I saw Marcus suddenly shrink into himself with his head down he slowly got off the bed. He went straight to his mom.

Oh my God, I felt horrible, he looked so sad and he was crying, I just lost my little man, he was back to when we first met him. It broke my heart not knowing what to do. I was crying.

"Marcus can you come here I'd like to talk to you, please don't be upset with me."

"NO, you're leaving me."

Carlos asked Michael and Alicia if we could talk to Marcus alone and they agreed. Manny and Lester walked out with Michael. Carlos took Marcus from his mom then she left, he had his arms wrapped around Carlos so tight he was not going to let go. Marcus did not want to sit on the bed with me; he was definitely upset with me. Carlos was talking to him but he would not let go of Carlos.

"Marcus, please listen to me, I am going home today, but it makes me sad because I am going to miss you. You have some more tests to take so you have to stay until you feel better then you can go home too."

He loosened up his grip on Carlos and half turned towards me, not fully but still hanging on to Batman.

"Marcus, can you come over and sit next to me so I can talk to you?"

He looked at me and Carlos walked him closer put Marcus on the bed next to me.

"Marcus, listen when I go home I won't be able to leave my house for a long time, so I won't be able to come visit you by the time I get to leave the house you will have already left the hospital. But look at what Batman and I have for you."

He still would not look at me; he was sniffing and trying to control his tears. I wasn't doing any better, how was I so attached to this little guy. I took out a box; it was wrapped in batman paper.

"Go ahead and open it."

He tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box, he saw that it was an iPad mini, of course, he knew what it was, he was way too smart not too.

"Marcus, it's for you, guess we can do with this? We can face time each other, do you know what that means, it means we can talk to each other face to face here let me show you."

I asked Carlos to face time Lester and he showed Marcus how it worked, the smile was showing up. When Carlos was finished, Marcus turned to me with his big sad brown eyes.

"Bomber, we'll get to talk as much as we want, any time, every day?"

"Yes sweetie we sure will and you know what else? When you get out of here which will be in a few days, you, your mom and dad are going to come visit us you'll all get to stay with us for a few days."

"Really, honest, promise?"

"Yes I promise."

He looked at both of us and saw us smiling at him and he knew it was the truth, he lunged at me, hugged me tight, and kissed me on the cheek, then he went over to Carlos and did the same thing. Alicia knocked on the door and we said they could come in, they all walked in Marcus showed them the iPad repeating what I said about coming to visit and staying for a few days.

God that kid broke my heart. My heart dropped 10 feet when I saw his face, but it was all good now. We all sat around and talked for a little bit, Lester showed Marcus how to use the iPad and how to use face time. I couldn't wait until he found out that they were going to be moving to Trenton and his daddy was going to work for Rangeman, then when he finds out we will all be living in the same building, well I cannot wait to see the look on his face for that piece of news.

Amanda came with my papers and told me to let her know when I was ready to leave and she would bring the wheel chair. Great, just what I did not want. Michael and Alicia thanked us for the gift and both came and hugged me, Alicia hugged Carlos and she started to tear up, they were happy tears because we all knew that they were going to be moving once the background check was complete.

"Marcus, how about you let me change and pack up my things you can hang out with Manny and Lester in the waiting area and you can walk me out, how's that?"

"OK Wonder Woman."

They left and Carlos helped me wash up and fix my hair. I put on my leggings and a sweater with boots. Carlos opened the door and told me to go and sit with Marcus and he would finish packing everything up for me. He asked Manny and Lester to help him with the flowers, I told them to take some to the nurses' station and to leave some in the waiting room to brighten it up. There was an arrangement that had a get-well balloon and a little black bear attached to the vase. I asked Alicia if Marcus could have it and she said yes.

I told Marcus that I wanted him to have the flowers to remind him of me and he said he would say good night to the black bear every night until he saw me again. Everything was packed, we didn't take any flowers home because Carlos said there were tons more. We gave some to Alicia to take home with her and the rest to the nurses' station on the pediatric floor.

Amanda came with the wheel chair and I sat in it. Amanda was pushing the wheel chair Marcus was holding hands with Carlos and one hand with me, his parents were following along with Manny and Lester. We got to the door and Marcus couldn't go any further because his tracker would go off and the entire hospital would be under lock-down. Carlos explained that to Marcus and he was OK with it.

Marcus hugged me tight and said he would talk to me later tonight on face time; we both were crying. I hugged Michael and Alicia and said we would see them soon. Michael still in awe of Carlos shook his hand and Manny and Lester slapped him on the back and said see you soon bud. They left and we went to the car, Amanda thanked us again for the spa gift cards and wished me well. Carlos helped me in the back seat, he sat with me, and we were on our way home.

We arrived at Haywood Carlos was tenderly waking me up and he carried me out of the car.

"Carlos, I am capable of walking, I need to be able to walk on my own, not necessary for you to carry me."

I gave him a glare and he put me down. Lester and Manny were snickering. Suddenly, the garage was filled with Merry Men that had huge smiles on their faces. I was home and so lucky to have them all in my life.

"OH thank God I can't use stairs until after my 6 week follow up." Saying to no one in particular.

We took the elevator to five, I slowly walked over to the guys, said hello, and then we went to the apartment with Manny and Lester behind with my bag. Carlos opened the door, as I walked in I was overwhelmed at seeing all the flower arrangements, edible arrangements and gift baskets on the breakfast counter.

"Good grief, did you open up a gift shop while I was gone?"

"These are from people who love you babe."

I was amazed. Rangeman Miami sent me a 1½ dozen-cookie arrangement in various shapes but the best ones were of my cars that had blown up, same color and the date of the demise of the vehicle. The others were of handcuffs, guns, pizza, and a Miami Heat jersey. I laughed so hard.

"Someone in Miami has quite the imagination, or did they get help from the clowns here in Trenton?"

Rangeman Chicago sent me a gift basket of Chocolates Frango Mints in various flavors that are the rage in Chicago. Chicago Bears sweat shirt, White Sox shirt, and Blackhawk jersey. That was awesome.

Rangeman Boston sent me a huge edible fruit arrangement and a basket of cheese and crackers and a Boston Bruins jersey.

Rangeman Atlanta sent me a tier of cookies and chocolates and an Atlanta Braves baseball cap.

I asked Lester to take a quick picture of me holding each gift so I could include it in my thank you cards.

Connie, Marylou, and Lula sent a Victoria's Secret box full of lotions, body spray, nightshirts, tank tops, and boy short pajamas.

The guys at the PD sent me a basket full of gift cards from Tasty Pastry, Victoria's Secret, McDonalds, Target, and cookies.

There was a small basket of pink tea roses with a beautiful silver bow and inside the basket was a small box. It was from Alexander Ramos. I opened it up and it was a thin bangle charm bracelet that had a charm of an angel and on the back My Angel was engraved. It was beautiful. When I read who it was from all eyes were on me and the guys were suddenly very quiet.

"What?" I asked.

Another basket, Rangeman Trenton, had brownies, cookies and gift cards from Macy's and Victoria's Secret. Rangers (hockey) jersey and a hockey stick signed by all the players with four tickets to any game of my choice with prime seats. And a meet and greet.

"Carlos, did you have anything to do with this?"

"No Steph, I did not."

"Wow, this is wonderful, I love it thank you."

"Everyone here had a part in this gift wifey, they couldn't wait for you to see it."

"Hubs, can you take a picture of me holding it all and I can send it to them."

To say I was overwhelmed was an understatement; I was blown away by the thought that each office put into these gifts. I am one lucky girl. I couldn't wait to send them an email with my picture holding their gift basket. There was a stack of mail on the counter, and there were more flower arrangements on the dining room table, in the living room on the kitchen breakfast bar.

My body started to tell me that it had been a long day and I had done too much because I started to have some pain and it showed in my face. The guys looked at me concerned, Carlos was of course worried, and he told Lester to call Bobby up here now. Manny and Lester left just as Bobby and Tank came to the door. Tank gave me a big hug and kissed me on the cheek.

When I walked into the bedroom, I was amazed at what he had done. There was a nice hospital bedside table on my side of the bed; it was made of wood and an off-white color. It has a drawer for magazines, pens, and pencils. There were flower arrangements all along the window ledge, on my side of the bed; the nightstand had a beautiful Waterford crystal pitcher and water glass on a round matching tray. The pitcher had water with slices of lemons, lime and oranges,

On the wall opposite the bed was a 50+ inch flat screen TV and a brand new iPad. Then pain suddenly started shooting around me as if to say OK woman enough chatting, we need some pain meds here. Carlos took me to the bed and called for Bobby.

Bobby asked everyone to leave including Carlos. I was starting to feel sorry for him.

"OK bomber, I have everything here, do you want IV or pills, which do you prefer?"

"No IV please, just the pills are fine."

"OK, how bad is the pain from 2-10, ten being high pain."

"I'd say an 8."

Bobby filled the glass with water and gave me the pills to take.

"I'm going to send Ranger in here to help you get into something comfortable and you need to lie down and rest, it's been a long day."

Bobby left and a few minutes later Carlos came in and helped me change.

"Babe, Bobby said you need to wear something that buttons in the front so when he checks your incision it's easier for the both of you."

He brought out a silk knee length nightshirt in a deep red. He helped me put that on and helped me in the bed.

"Can I get you anything?

"Just some water and a little bit of ice please."

"Sure, be right back."

I sat there leaning against the fluffy pillows that Ella probably arranged for me to have. I felt so incredibly loved, seeing all the gifts that everyone had sent. The thought Carlos put into this room to make sure that I was comfortable was so sweet.

"Steph, do you want to watch some TV or listen to music?"

He showed me the music channels on the remote that had a huge selection. He thinks of everything. I asked him to find me a smooth jazz station and to put that on which he did. I drank some more water and I was getting tired. So I laid down.

"Carlos, do you need to be at work?"

"No I don't."

"Can you stay here with me for a little while?"

"Of course I can."

He took off his shoes, went into the dressing room, came out with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, got into bed with me. He pulled me to him so that I was lying on his chest I felt his breathing and it relaxed me.

"Carlos, thank you for everything, thank you for what you did in your bedroom for me, it is wonderful."

"Stephanie, this is our bedroom, not just mine remember that."

"I love you Carlos Manoso."

"I love you too Steph."

I fell asleep those pills knocked me out. Three hours later, I woke up still curled up with Carlos, I hated to move, but I had to go to the bathroom. I whispered, Carlos, I have to get up. He laughed at me.

"Babe, I'm awake you don't need to whisper."

He got up, walked over to my side of the bed, helped me up, and walked me to the bathroom. I took care of business, washed my hands, and walked back to the bed. Then the mother of all growling sounded throughout the room and we both laughed.

"Babe, apparently the beast has something to say. Let's take care of that shall we?"

Carlos went to the kitchen, he was gone for a little bit, and my phone rang so I answered it.

"Hi daddy."

"Pumpkin, how are you?"

"Good daddy, I just woke up from a long nap and Carlos is making me something to eat."

"Are you up for visitors?"

"Daddy, if it's you of course I am. When do you want to come by?"

"I can come after dinner."

"Daddy, come for dinner here, I will tell Ella that you will be joining us. Come about 6:30 if you like."

"All right sweetheart, I will see you at 6:30." And he hung up.

Carlos came back with a tray and he put it on the table, pushed the table in front of me, and sat next to me. We ate some chicken salad and fruit, I had a small piece of the brownie, and I was stuffed.

"Daddy is coming for dinner, Carlos, is that OK?"

"Babe, yes it's OK, this is your home, please don't act like you're a guest."

"I want to talk to you about something, I was going to wait, but I want to do it now."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well you know how I've been talking about buying a house instead of going back to the apartment?"

"Yes, but we can wait on that until you feel better."

"Well, I don't want to wait, I don't want to go back to the apartment. I want to live here permanently. What do you think about that?"

He had a huge smile on his face that I swear could light up the entire state of California. I mean he was beaming.

"Stephanie, that is music to my ears, I wanted to talk to you about that but I didn't want to push you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I would love nothing more than to have you living here and making this our home. It only feels like home when you're here."

I smiled and kissed him.

"Well it's going to be your job to tell daddy tonight when he comes over."

"Why you little stinker, you did this on purpose didn't you?"

"No I swear, I wanted to talk to you about it too and I wanted to say something earlier, but then the meds knocked me out."

He smiled at me and held me in his arms. I could feel his smile.

"Stephanie, you don't know how happy you just made me, welcome home babe."

"I'm happy too honey, I am happy to be home."

There was a buzzing I jumped and looked around.

"What the hell was that?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Hector installed an intercom on the phone, you can reach my desk, Ella, Tank and the monitor station and of course Bobby."

"What's up Bobby?"

"Is bomber up from her nap, I need to check her vitals and her incision."

"Yeah, come on up."

"Steph, the guys want to arrange a little welcome home celebration for you, they want to order pizza. so when you are up to it let me know and I can tell them what day will work."

"Yum, pizza just what the doctor ordered."

'Babe."

"What? I'm following doctors' orders, which by the way is your sister. You heard what she said, Carlos doesn't do skinny."

"Ha Ha Ha, funny girl. Do you need to take a shower?"

"Yes, after Bobby is done, will you help me?"

"No need to ask babe, no need at all."

He had a wolfish grin on his face. Bobby came up, with a file and a chart.

"Hello bomber, did you sleep well?"

"How can you not with those knock out pills?"

Bobby proceeded to check my vitals and asked me to lie down so he could check the incision. Carlos made sure all the private parts were covered, I felt bad for Bobby, and he was probably a nervous wreck with Carlos eying his every move.

"Carlos, Bobby is a medical professional for crying out loud; let him do what he is supposed to do without making him nervous."

"Sorry Bobby."

"All finished anyway. You are all set."

"Bobby, can I take a shower?"

"Yep you sure can."

He wrote in the chart and told me he would be back up in the morning after breakfast to check vitals again.

"OK thanks Bobby, I will see you tomorrow."

"Pain pills are here on the nightstand, based on the pain take a half pill for light pain and a full pill for higher pain level. If the pain gets out of control, call me immediately OK?"

"Yes sir."

Bobby and Carlos walked out I started to get up just as Carlos came back in the room.

"What do you think you are doing, you can't wait a few minutes for me?"

"I forgot."

He told me to hold on a few minutes. He called Ella on the intercom.

"Ella, can you please come up and straighten the apartment, Frank Plum will be joining us for dinner, and I need to help Steph in the shower. Thank you Ella."

Carlos called downstairs and told them that daddy was coming at 6:30 and to have him escorted immediately on his arrival.

"OK, sweet lady I am at your service. Would you like a shower or a bath?"

We went into the bathroom and I said bath, and he started to fill up the bathtub with water. Put some bubble bath in the water, he unbuttoned my nightshirt and helped me in the bathtub.

"Stephanie, why are you nervous? You have no reason to be."

"I just feel funny."

"I understand babe."

Carlos got in the tub with me and he started with the shampoo in my hair and then the conditioner. He took his gel, poured it on the soft washcloth, and bathed me from head to toe. I had no idea being bathed by a man could be so romantic. When he was finished with me, I took the washcloth from him and told him it was my turn. I washed his hair and rinsed it. I poured the gel on him and on the washcloth.

I washed his arms and his legs and we were all finished. He stood up and got out of the tub, wrapped a towel around his waist and helped me out of the tub and put on my bathrobe and wrapped it around me. He told me to sit, he put gel in my hair and combed it through the curls, and then he braided my hair for me.

"Carlos, where did you learn that from?"

"I grew up with sisters' babe."

He walked me over to the closet there was an entire wardrobe full of clothes for me, there were jeans, dress pants, dresses, tops, shoes, and boots. I was just well I cannot even explain what I was because it was all so new to me. He showed me a built in dresser next to his apparently, this was mine. The drawers were full of PJ's, Bra and Pantie sets, lounge wear. Another drawer had a variety of yoga pants, leggings, and matching tops. There were ballet slippers to match all the lounge wear and yoga pants.

"Carlos, what is all this?"

"Well you are going to be having lots of visitors and I want you to be comfortable."

"You amaze the hell out of me you know that? Carlos, you can't keep spending all this money on me."

'Why?"

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer babe."

"Then I will have to think of an appropriate answer and get back to you on that,"

He laughed.

"Stephanie, please let me spoil you. I have watched you struggle for too long, let me do this for you."

"Ugh, I don't have any choice, do I?"

"Nope."

"Carlos, can you pick out something for me to wear?"

"Sure."

He picked out a beautiful deep purple lounge dress, with ¾ length sleeves, a square neck line that was ankle length, it was A-line not a moomoo type dress. It had a bra built in, so I did not have to wear a one, but I wasn't bra less either. This made it perfect for when I had visitors over. It was so comfortable and he brought me the matching ballet slippers.

"Carlos, this is beautiful, it is so comfortable, and I feel like a princess."

'Your royal highness, anything for you."

He put on a pair of pants and a shirt and bam he was finished, men they have it so dang easy. I went into the bedroom to straighten up he came in after me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just straightening up a bit."

"Go sit down."

"Good grief Carlos, I had surgery that millions of other women have had, I can handle straightening up the room. I am not moving furniture or anything. You take one side of the bed and I will take the other."

We straightened the bedding and pillows, Carlos picked up the clothes and towels on the floor and put them in the basket. I turned off all the lights except a very dim light on the nightstand and we were all done.

"There, I don't think I went overboard do you?"

It was 5:45 and we still had a little time before daddy got here. I was walking to the kitchen when there was a knock on the door and I opened it and it was Ella.

"My dear you look wonderful, are you feeling OK?"

"Yes I am thank you Ella."

"Good, I wanted to come up and talk with you a little bit about your meals. As you know, I have been left with explicit instructions about your dietary needs. I am only too happy to comply and fatten you up."

"Oh Ella, don't fatten me up too much, Carlos will ship me to a stan country."

"Babe, never gonna happen."

Ella continued to discuss the meals and asked me about other things, I liked to eat and if I preferred huge lunch or light lunch etc. When Ella and I were finished, she went into the kitchen and she prepared a platter with some cheese and crackers and another platter with fruit and some chocolates.

Ella had made the same Sangria Serrano that I loved from the restaurant. It was chilling in the refrigerator. She set the table for three and put everything up on the breakfast bar and she said good-bye saying she would be back up at six with dinner.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah babe."

"Can you call Jamison and see if there is a way I can adopt Ella as my mother?"

"Not gonna happen babe, but she loves you as if you are her own."

"OK that's good enough for me."

Carlos brought me a glass of water and we sat on the couch

"Babe, are you in pain?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Then why the tears?" Carlos asked.

"Everything is so overwhelming, all the get well wishes, and gifts, all the things you've done to make me feel special, the new clothes, and our bedroom."

I put my head on his shoulder and he held me.

"You are very special to me and many other people babe; you deserve to be treated like this. It has bothered me to see you struggle throughout the years we've known each other and I don't ever want that for you again."

"Thank you Carlos, that is very sweet."

My iPad was alerting that someone wanted to face time. Gee I wonder who that could be. I smiled. Carlos brought the iPad over and opened it up. There he was with his ever so adorable face and a smile from ear to ear.

"Hello little man, how are you?"

"Good bomber, how about you?"

"I am fine, I am waiting for my dad we are going to have dinner. Did you have all your tests today?"

"Yep and I get to leave tomorrow I can't wait. When can I see you and Batman?"

"Not sure sweetie, we'll have to talk to your parents."

We chatted with him, Michael and Alicia came on for a minute and we all said goodbye. There was a knock on the door, Carlos got up to answer the door, and it was daddy. I was so excited to see him I almost ran over to him, one look from my Cuban man told me otherwise. I stayed seated like a good little girl.

"Pumpkin, you look really good, how are you feeling?"

"Good daddy, I am moving really slowly and Carlos won't let me do anything."

"Pumpkin, sorry I came empty handed, I didn't get a chance to stop off and get you flowers or anything."

"Daddy, don't worry about it, as you can see, there are plenty of get well gifts here."

We talked a little more and Ella came up with dinner. We sat down and she served us, God I just love that woman, I told her she didn't have to do that and she gave me a look and that was all I needed. Dinner was wonderful, a dish that daddy and I both liked at Café Arcangel we had pineapple upside down cake. Everything was delicious.

We finished dinner, went back into the living room, and sat down. I kept eyeballing Carlos so that he could tell daddy about the new living arrangements. I didn't get anything but a couple of raised eyebrows. The one time I need him to read my mind he can't. Maybe, just maybe he really doesn't have ESP.

We were having coffee when Carlos cleared his throat and he started to say something but was too chicken, so he just started talking about random stuff, nothing of any importance at all. I gave him a glare as if to say, come on already.

He cleared his throat again.

"Sir, Mr. Plum, We ah, I wanted to tell you that Stephanie and I have talked and Stephanie is going to be living here permanently. We will be going over to her apartment after her first follow up visit and I will have everything packed for her."

Daddy looked at Carlos and started laughing.

"Son, first you are to call me Frank, secondly I'm happy to hear that, I know that she will be safe here. Why were you so nervous to tell me?"

"Oh I don't know it's not like I've had experience in this sort of thing."

I looked at Carlos and told him he had better not have had experience living with anyone in the past, daddy and Carlos laughed at me and I needed to go to the bathroom and I was starting to feel pain so I got up.

"Babe, where do you need to go?"

"I have to go to the bathroom and I need to go and lay down I am feeling pain and need pain pills."

"OK, I'll help you to the bathroom and then get you in bed, Frank can you excuse us for a few minutes?"

"Sure, go do what you need to do."

Carlos helped me to the bathroom, I did what I needed to do and then washed up and he was waiting outside, took me over to the dressing room, I picked out something to wear and then he put me to bed. My partner, I like how that sounds, brought my father over to the bedroom, we talked for a little while, and I took my pills.

"Daddy, let me give you a kiss goodbye now in case I start getting drowsy and fall asleep."

He snickered and gave me a kiss and I showed him everything that Carlos had done to the bedroom for me then sleep was getting the best of me. Daddy told Carlos and I that he was going to leave.

"Babe I'm going to walk your father down to his car."

_**Carlos POV**_

This was the perfect time to talk to Frank; Stephanie would probably be asleep by the time I got back. I told Frank there was something I wanted to discuss and led him up to the roof. I had asked Louis to put up a table and some chairs there, as I know that Steph likes to go up there to think. We went up a few steps and we sat down on the chairs, Frank pulled out a couple of cigars and we both were smoking when Hal and Hector came storming through the door. I forgot to tell them I was going up on the roof and they were on alert.

"Ranger, what is it you want to talk to me about? I hope it's not about Helen because I have no idea what is going on through her thick head."

"No sir, it's not Mrs. Plum, it's about Stephanie, as I told you earlier we have made our current living arrangements permanent. Stephanie and I have talked about our future and we have talked marriage but not made any decisions yet."

Frank continued smoking his cigar and he looked at me, he had a grin on his face, he knew exactly what I was trying to get to but wasn't going to cut me any slack, he was just going to watch me stumble through this.

"Go on Ranger."

"Well after Stephanie has gone on her last follow up which will be in six weeks, I plan on taking her to Barbados and during that trip, I want to propose to her and I would like to ask for your permission. I love Stephanie very much, I have loved her from the first time I met her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Frank looked at me very seriously and I wasn't sure how he was taking what I was saying.

"Son, I know you love my daughter, you showed it the first few times I saw you both together and I know that she loves you also. Edna and I had discussed this we were happy that you both loved each other but wished like hell you would admit it to one another."

We both looked at each other, smoking our cigars as if we were two old stuffy men.

"I know, we both have been stubborn, but we are past all that now and moving on towards our future together. I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep Stephanie safe I promise to love her and make her happy until the end of our days."

"Ranger, I know you will and I know that the talk around the "Burg" is that you and your men are thugs and criminals. I also know that all that is a bunch of hog wash, I have checked you out."

I looked at him stunned with no clue as to what he meant by checked out and I let him talk and hopefully explain.

"I still have a good relationship with my military contacts and it didn't take me very long to find out exactly what I needed to know about you. Son, don't worry your classified status and missions are safe with me. I don't know many details but enough to make a decision to know that you are a man of your word and that you indeed do love my daughter and will continue to love her and keep her safe. Of that I have no doubt."

Now I was even more confused, how could he have gathered any info regarding my classified status and missions?

"Sir, how did you manage to get any information?"

"You know I was Army back in the day and I retired as a Major don't you?"

"Stephanie had mentioned that you were in the Army, but not in many details."

"Well son, how about we just say that I know your handler and we leave it at that and not speak of it again."

I didn't know what to say, next time I talk to the General, I will have to find out a little bit more about Major Frank Plum.

"That works perfectly for me sir."

"Ranger, I think I should be calling you Sir, after all you do outrank me."

"Sir, the answer to that would be negative."

"Ranger, you have my blessing, I will not say anything to her. I support you 100%."

"What about Mrs. Plum?"

"It's not up to her and don't worry about her."

We finished our cigars, we went back inside and got into the elevator, and I rode down with him walked him to his car thanked him, shook his hand. He drove out of the garage and I made my way upstairs a very happy man.

As I figured, Stephanie was sound asleep; I cleared the table, rinsed the dishes and loaded them in the dishwasher and turned it on, gave Rex a grape, said goodnight and locked everything up and went to join the love of my life.

Now I just have to be patient for the next 6 weeks so we can go on our trip but in the meantime, I have plenty of time to spoil her and take care of her. I sat in the chair and watched her sleep, there is always such a sense of calm watching her sleep. God, I didn't realize how much I loved this woman.

_**A/N: **_Sorry it's so long.

Well are you happy Stephanie made it so far?

Marcus is going to be a fixture in that building. Stephanie will have her hands full.

For those of you who have asked about Ella and Stephanie, don't worry they will be close.

Thank you to all the readers, I really appreciate it. Your reviews are very sweet.


	14. Chapter 14 Moving Towards Recovery

_**~ 14 ~**_

_**Moving towards recovery**_

I had many thank you cards to write, I was still receiving get-well cards from various people around the "Burg," and surprisingly they all had kind words and well wishes.

My phone buzzed indicating a text.

_**Stephanie,**_

_I am pleased to let you know that the bloodwork from your hospital release date came back. There were slight cancerous cells your bloodwork results came back 65% clear._

_No need to worry, your next panel of labs will see an increase in clear cells._

_See you in a couple of weeks._

_**Alejandro.**_

I showed the text to Carlos and he gave me a huge smile, his eyes were dancing and he kissed me. He said he was looking forward to the first follow up. We sat on the couch and I started going through the mail. I opened up all the cards first and read them to Carlos; I was surprised at the nice things the people of the "Burg" were saying to me. I opened up my bank statement; I was still unsettled about the money.

"Holy Guacamole I have one million, one hundred ten thousand flipping dollars in my account. Look Carlos look as I was shaking the statement in front of his face.

He laughed and took the statement.

"Please don't tell me you are about to faint. You had some good skips babe who was this 35k skip?"

"Oh, that" I said and suddenly became very sad and teary eyed.

"It was a check from Grandma Mazur, she had a life insurance policy for Val and I, apparently she's had them since we each turned 16. Daddy gave me the check when I had dinner with him."

"I'm sorry babe, I know you miss her very much, but she's watching over you. She won't leave you alone."

"I know, I want to hug her and see her face to face."

The rest of the days and weeks were pretty much the same under medical lock-down, I had plenty of visitors. Lula and Connie would stop by. Lucille, Vinnie's wife called me a few times and sent flowers as well as get-well cards. Carlos did everything he could to make my recovery as easy and stress free as possible; he was so loving and sweet.

We talked to Marcus on the phone but mostly face time; he was at home also on medical lock-down. His doctor told him that he needed to get much better before he could go outside. He kept asking when he could come to visit and I told him once his and my doctors tell us it's OK. God I miss that little guy I can't wait until they are living here.

Isabella and Ricardo came to visit several times they would bring Grandma Rosa. Samara and Alfonso also came to visit. Marisol and Alejandro called or sent texts saying that they were extremely busy with the patients whose records had been mislabeled they did stop by one night and they brought Cuban desserts.

Daddy came over one night when Isabella and Ricardo were visiting. It was so nice to have that family feeling, I felt completely loved by my new family.

Joe called and asked if he could stop by, he had cleared it with Carlos first. I swear those two are like boys sometimes. I told him it was fine. I called Carlos and let him know so could alert the office.

Hal escorted Joe upstairs, I opened the door he walked in and before Hal left he glared at Joe I told him everything was OK. Joe came in and handed me flowers and donuts, Boston Creme.

"I was told you need to put on weight so I thought I would help with the donuts."

"Gee thanks Joe."

"So how are you doing cupcake?"

"Joe, please don't call me cupcake anymore, it feels weird, call me Steph or Plum but not cupcake."

"Sorry Steph. So how are you?"

"Good Joe, the first set of blood work from the hospital came back somewhat clear, tomorrow is my first follow up we'll see what happens. Then I go back for my 6 week follow up and see where I am then."

We talked about random things, his job etc. He kept staring at me almost as if he was seeing me for the first time.

"Joe why do you keep staring at me?"

" Sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just that you seem different. How are things going with you and Manoso?"

"Joe can't you guys use first names."

"Sheesh Steph, we're men, we don't do that."

"CARLOS is taking very good care of me, things are going well. He is taking me to Barbados once I am cleared by my doctors."

"Good to hear I'm happy for you."

When Joe makes comments like that I never know if he is just saying it to say it or if he means it. It worries me at times because I never know if the old Joe will resurface. I try not to think that way but I just cannot help it.

"Steph, why didn't we work out?"

"Joe, we've talked about this, why do you want to open it up again?"

"I know we've talked about it and you've told me why, but is there more?"

"What is it that you want to know Joe?"

"What does Manoso do that I never did?"

Oh good grief, how was I going to get out of this one, I can fake pain and take pain pills but that would be obvious. I have to be careful how I answer, I am not sure if he is setting me up and then what if he gets mad. I don't have a panic button; I mean why would I need it up here. Why was I thinking like this all of a sudden?

"Joe, I fell in love with Carlos, I mean what can I tell you?"

"What made you fall in love with him, what is it that he did that made you fall for him?"

"Well it's not just one big specific thing; it's a whole lot of things that build up to loving him."

I guess the best option is to be honest with him, if he doesn't like it well, what can I say the truth always hurts.

"Joe, OK, now again it's just a whole lot of things and not in any specific order of importance or anything like that."

"OK so I would call you and ask you if you had a couple of minutes right? Your answer would be that's all I have. You always made me feel like you had a timer because you would say; I have to get back to work. When I would ask Ranger if he had a couple of minutes he would say, I have all the minutes you need Babe." and he is an extremely busy man."

"Steph, don't you think that's kind of a lame reason?"

Oh, now he's going to question my reasons for falling in love with Carlos, I just wish I could shoot him.

"Joe, I said lots of things, when a car blew up, what did you always do?"

"Come over check on things and find out what happened."

"NO, JOE! You would come to the scene, start yelling arms flying all over, demand I go home with you, and quit this stupid job that I suck at while humiliating me in front of people."

"What did Manoso do?"

"He would come over to me, look me over ask if I was alright and hold me. Never yelling at me, never judging me, not once did he embarrass me in front of anyone, never ever telling me I sucked at my job,"

"When it came to sex, with you it was just sex it was let's get it done. With Carlos, he makes love to me, its never let's get it done; He took me out on dates, since I cannot go out he makes having dinner at home like a date. He is romantic. He always has put my needs first from the instant I met him."

Joe was looking at me like a sad little puppy. I know he did not like what I was saying, but he brought it up.

"Carlos and I can sleep in the same bed, without having sex; he's perfectly content with holding me. I'd be sound asleep and you'd wake me for morning sex, half the time I think I was half asleep, you'd leave for work and I would fall asleep, wake up not even remembering anything even happened. I can always remember everything that has happened between Carlos and me physically."

"Joe, did you ever take me out anywhere besides to Pinos or to dinner at your Moms house? Carlos has always helped or at least tried to help me with my job, help me be better at my job. When he was away, he always had his men teaching me and helping me. You never once said OK Steph, let's work this together I can help you."

He really did look like a sad puppy that was in trouble for being a bad boy. I wanted to laugh, but didn't have the heart.

"Joe, you never told me you were proud of me, Carlos does repeatedly. You wanted to change me; Carlos wants to help me fly. You always said that if I was with you, I would have to quit my job with Vinnie and Rangeman, I could not associate with Ranger or any of his men."

"If this situation were reversed and I was with you, would you have allowed Carlos or any of his men to come visit me like you are right now?"

I thought it was probably time to stop because I wasn't sure where sad was going to end and mad would take over I did not want that at all.

"OK OK OK, you don't have to rub it in, I get it, I was an ass who took you for granted and didn't appreciate you."

"Joe I wasn't rubbing it in; you asked and pressed for me to answer."

"Tell me what's going on with you, how's Bob? Give him a big kiss from me OK?"

"Um cupcake sorry, Steph, that's not gonna happen trust me on that, how about I tell him you send kisses?"

"Well yeah actually there is something new, it's big."

He ran his fingers through his hair and sat for a minute.

"Where do I start?"

Again, he ran his fingers, through his hair. This ought to be a doozy if he's this nervous to tell me.

"Well I was on assignment out of town. Don't give me that look, I'm serious. I had a case I was working on, I had to blend in around town, you know be a local guy and make friends with people. I was with a few people in a bar one night when a waitress kind of caught my eye so you know how it goes, people egg you on."

"We started talking one thing led to another and I asked her out hoping she'd say no. Well as my luck would have it, she said yes I was stuck. We went out; I tried to be an ass."

At that I had to laugh, I could not stop cracking up I had tears I was laughing so hard.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry Joe, but you really don't have to try very hard to be an ass, let alone when you take out a girl."

I kept laughing I couldn't stop. He was not seeing the humor in my statement or even his.

"May I continue? I took her out and we had dinner then went to a movie. Zip it Steph, don't start, do you want to hear the story?"

"Yes Joe, I'm sorry, it's so not you, continue."

He gave me a look that screamed I'm going to strangle you and yeah you're right, that isn't me.

"Well we continued to go out I figured that being seen with her would have me blend in. I was Marty Blankenship so I figured once the case was over, I would leave, and she'd forget all about me."

"Well after one of our dates, we went back to her place and one thing led to another we slept together. Then after we became a couple, you know go out, sleep together."

"No I don't know Joe, I am not a casual sex kind of girl, you should know that by now."

Now by this time, I was fuming because I am sure we were on during that period. Can he ever keep it in his pants, good grief?

"When the case was over, I packed up and left, not saying anything to anyone, just slipped quietly out of town. Except now it seems that I am a father."

"WHAT?"

There was nothing to say, shocked was mild compared to my true feeling, I was about to explode but I had to be calm, we were over and I couldn't bitch about it.

"It was quite some time before I had to go back to court, apparently she saw me coming out of the court house, she decided to follow me back here. I was undercover, longer hair, didn't shave much so I never thought she'd recognize me."

Joe looked at me as if asking permission to continue or not. Well I am not an idiot; of course, I wanted to hear the rest of the details. I nodded and told him to continue.

"I arrived at the station and she was behind me but I honestly didn't recognize he, I wasn't paying much attention. She came inside and asked the desk Sgt. if she could see Marty. Desk Sgt. asked "Marty who?" she told him the guy that just walked in. The front desk paged me and I came out, still not recognizing her."

I could see he really was getting even more nervous now, he looked at me with a pathetic please don't kill me look.

"It finally dawned on me as to who she was, said she needed to talk to me that she wanted to introduce me to someone. I looked at the car seat and freaked out a little, I thought nah, surely, that baby has nothing to do with me, but I had to be carefu l. We went into the Captains office so I could explain everything to her."

OH MY GOD, I could not believe he was telling me this, I just didn't know how to handle it.

"How long ago did she come by to see you?"

"About 3 weeks ago, maybe longer it's all just a blur to me now I don't really know. Any way she was upset and rightly so, she started to cry. She said, ordinarily I wouldn't care but you have a daughter that you need to meet."

"Captain told me to take the day and the rest of the week off to take care of this."

"Joe, I ah, um, well I don't know what to say."

"We went back to my house, one look at the baby I knew there was no denying who the father was, but we had a DNA test done and as I suspected it was confirmed 99.9% I was the father."

There was silence for about 5 minutes, then we both started to speak but words really did not surface and we just stared at each other for about another few minutes.

"Well what's the baby's name, how old is she, what does she look like?"

"Her name is Callie Marie; she's 8 months old, dark brown eyes, brown hair. Her mom's name is Melissa and she really is sweet. I really hated that I did that but you know me, I am an ass."

I had to laugh, because right now all I could think about was the he was indeed an ass.

"I told her I would take responsibility and make things right. I said she could move here get a job and stay with me until she is settled then we can find her a place. So that's what's new with me, quite the news huh?"

I was still fuming but had calmed down somewhat, I thought it was nice he accepted this situation and is doing what is right. I will give him that.

"Who knows maybe something can work out with Melissa and me, stranger things have happened, like you and Manoso."

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. He knew he had better shut up.

"Joe, I have no right to be pissed off because we're not together, but you are a big ass for doing that while we were still together. And that is one of the reasons why we didn't work out. But I am happy that you are taking care of the situation and your daughter as well as helping out Melissa."

"I went back with her to pack up her things and bring them here; while we were back in town we went to the records office and put my name on the birth certificate. The baby is now officially, Callie Marie Morelli."

I loved how that name sounded, as it was meant to be.

"I can't wait to meet them if that's OK?"

"Of course it is I want you to meet them. I think you will like Melissa. When I came over those few times when you had the so called flu, I wanted to tell you then but I didn't want to bother you when you were so sick."

"Joe I really do hope things work out with you and Melissa that you can be a happy family; I'd like that for you. Will you please remember what I said? DON'T CHEAT AND KEEP YOUR PANTS ZIPPED UP.!"

"You're a smart ass you know that Plum?"

I laughed, we talked a little while longer, I was really starting to get tired, and was having some slight pain.

"Well Steph, you look tired plus I have to head out and get back to work. Let me know how tomorrow turns out. Next time I come to visit is it OK if I bring Melissa and Callie?"

"Of course you can, thank you for the visit and the goodies, I appreciate it."

" You're welcome Steph, I am really glad that Manoso came home in time to take care of you and all of this, I am happy that you are doing well."

Joe gave me a kiss on the head stood up to leave just as Carlos walked in, as always, my two alpha boys were in their caveman mode, honestly the way they greet each other is funny.

"Manoso" Joe said in a grunt."

"Morelli" Carlos said with a growl."

My two cavemen, that's the only way to describe them. I had to laugh. Carlos said he would be right back, he was escorting Joe down stairs he left and shut the door. Oh how I would love to be a fly during that elevator ride, I'll ask Hector for the video footage, it's gotta be funny.

I walked into the bedroom and got into bed, the pain had increased a little so I took half of a pill, as I rested my head against the headboard, I started doing the math, and yep, we sure as hell were together at that time. All that is in the past, no use dwelling on it now. What's done is done; it did however make me mad. I also do hope that things work between them; I'd like to see that.

I was reading new get-well cards and writing thank you cards for all the various new gifts that have been delivered. It was all very nice and a little too much. Oh now don't get me wrong, I managed to devour quite a bit of the goodies.

Ella always made such nice arrangements on platters with my edible gifts for me to share with visitors and for Carlos and I to nibble on, more me nibbling, but Carlos did join me eating the fruit. I really love that woman; I wish she were my mother.

Ella came up with lunch around 12:45 and said that Carlos will be back up to join me around 1:30. Wait a second; did he just come up to give Joe the sign that it was time to leave? What a little shit he is. I swear that man, even when he is not in the room he is ever so protective. That kind of crap used to really piss me off, but now that I've matured a little, it just bothers me but I can brush it off because he loves me and he is oh so sexy.

I do feel bad though, I've had to kick him out of the apartment, he's been taking so much time off from work and he waits on me hand and foot. I love him dearly but it can be a bit much. He's taking care of me as he promised; I cannot fault him for that.

Ella and I visited then she helped me get ready for a shower and she waited until I was finished. She helped me dry my hair and pulled it in a French braid. I put on light make-up.

"Ella, I have never had the chance to thank you."

"My dear, thank me for what?"

"Oh Ella for so many things but for one, when you told Marcus you were my mom, that was so sweet of you and at that moment, I truly wished you were my mom. Ella, you are a mother to me, I love you so much."

"Stephanie, I love you as if you were one of my own, I hope you know that. I am so happy that you and Carlos are now together. It is all exactly as it should be. I am sorry that your mother can't see you as the rest of us do but it's her loss."

"Ella, you know that Carlos and I have talked about our future. I don't know when it will happen but we are going to get married. I know it's too soon to ask you but I would like for you to help me with all the wedding plans, the things that mothers usually help the bride with. You and Isabella both, I want you to be a part of it with me. Will you do that?"

Maybe I was being too presumptuous with the marriage thing we've talked about it.

"Sweet child, of course I will, thank you for the honor, I will be happy to be there with you."

I hugged her tight and kissed her on the cheek, I so adored her she is such a loving woman. In addition, she will be my aunt, how lucky can I get.

I was in the dressing room and decided on a lounge-wear set that Carlos had brought home for me one day. It was a beautiful silk set, burgundy A-line button shirt with matching ballet slippers.

I dabbled on a little bit of perfume in all the right places. As I was doing that, I wondered when I would get my sexual desire. Marisol said that was normal and expected. Some women lose their desire but it would sort itself out once my hormones were all in balance.

Carlos arrived a little before 1:30 and Ella brought over the food, he kept his eyes on me the entire time. He told Ella not to worry and he would take care of setting up. He put on a little tablecloth on the bedside table and a vase with a beautiful long stem white rose with some lavender sprigs and greenery.

Everything looked so nice, he came over to me and kissed me, looked me over as if I was for sale.

"That is a perfect color for you Babe. It looks good on you."

He walked me over to the chair, pulled the table towards me, and sat in the other chair opposite me. He poured me a glass of pink lemonade and water for himself. We ate chicken enchiladas with a mango salsa that Ella made.

"Carlos."

"Yeah Steph."

"Are you sure I can't adopt Ella as my mom?"

"I'm sure but remember she does love you as her own."

"OK that makes me feel much better."

As we were eating, I told him about my conversation with Ella, he smiled. We finished lunch and talked for a little while. I know he wanted to know how my visit with Joe went and I couldn't wait to tell him.

"Babe, are you feeling up to visiting my parents tomorrow after your follow up visit? I think my mom is inviting the whole family to meet you. I told her it was up to you."

"Yes that's fine, I'd like that and it will be my first time out in weeks."

"OK, I'll call and tell her we'll be there."

Carlos made coffee and he came back with dessert, Ella had made that delicious bread pudding that I loved. We finished dessert, he took everything into the kitchen, and I heard him rinsing everything off so I walked over to him and asked if I could help him.

I said hello to Rex and threw in a grape. I asked Rex how his day was and he just stood there twitching, looked at me and took his grape into his soup can and wiggled his butt.

"Babe, he's not going to answer, you know that right."

"Yes I know that Mr. Smarty pants."

Carlos called Tank and let him know that he was off line the rest of the day as well as the next day. Everything was taken care of in the kitchen and we sat on the couch.

"How was your visit with Morelli?"

"Oh it was good."

I filled Carlos in on everything that Joe and me had talked about the little trivial things, then went on the big news. He laughed at the story about Melissa and Callie. He also was surprised and mad; he did the math too he felt the same way I did.

"Carlos, what's done is done. No use dragging out the past."

"I know Babe, you're getting good at the ESP thing."

"Nah, it's just that I had the same feelings you did."

Carlos went to the kitchen and brought us more coffee, asked me if I wanted some more dessert and I thought he was going to faint when I said no. As he was in the kitchen, my phone rang and I answered.

"Hello Stephanie, this is Jamison. How are you?"

"Jamison, I am feeling better every day. I'm putting you on the speaker phone as Carlos is here too."

"I'm glad to hear you're healing well. I have a few things to discuss with you. First, can you email me a list of people who witnessed your sudden change in health? I will need their contact information."

"Sure, I will email that to you later tonight."

"That's perfect Stephanie, this information will be included as part of the documentation that the medical panel will review. Now my dear are you up for some good news?"

"Of course I am, tell me the good news."

"Well they found the other woman, her name is Martha Brantley, and she's 32 years old. The panel called her and explained the situation as you can imagine she was quite upset. The panel has arranged for a car and Dr's Ruiz have cleared their entire schedule for tomorrow they will run all the tests over again."

I was so excited when I heard that news, I felt the grin that was now on my face and felt my eyes fill with tears, that was the news I was waiting to hear.

"Ms. Brantley told the panel that she must meet the woman who initiated all this, since your schedule of visits is part of the documentation, they told her that you will be at the office also, and she may run into you."

"Oh Jamison, that is wonderful news, I am so happy to hear that. I can't wait to meet her."

"Now Stephanie, our team has found that Ms. Brantley has 2 children and is divorced and from what we were able to find, not much in the way of finances. Therefore, this money will be a huge help to her. I know that will make you happy."

Hearing she was divorced only meant that the money would be a huge incentive to her husband, that did not sit well with me. Jamison continued.

"Marisol and Alejandro are not charging her anything for the services, procedures or anything else associated with her care. They said she has been through enough and she doesn't need to worry about anything else."

"The panel has asked the doctors how much cost has been incurred since your visit, surgery and all the other testing as well as Ms. Brantley's upcoming services. Even though the doctors are not charging for any of the services they will add it all to the settlement and then you can decide how to proceed."

Oh gosh, that is a huge expense that Marisol and Alejandro are absorbing, that is not right and I cannot let that happen. They are so sweet to do all this at no cost to anyone.

"Stephanie, the panel also wants to know how you would like the settlement handled, the payment can be made to you and you can pay Ms. Brantley or you can put the money in a trust fund."

"With a trust fund, Ms. Brantley will receive quarterly payments and if she needs money in between, the fund manager will transfer money to her. Household and day-to-day expenses will be paid directly by the fund manager. This way her husband can't touch the money."

"I like the idea of a trust fund so we'll go with that. Jamison, how quickly can this be settled?"

I was hoping that it could all be settled in a timely manner so that we can close this matter and not have to worry about it anymore.

"Well this is my own opinion and not to be taken verbatim. I believe we have a good case, once the panel has officially determined there is a case they will contact the Barnbas Team and notify them of the findings and recommend they settle out of court."

I was listening to make sure I did not miss anything.

"The panel will have calculated the settlement value, If Barnbas decides he wants to take this to trial with a jury then his team will be informed that the Jury will side with us and if there is a shred of doubt, the panel will be very clear in their testimony about their decision."

"With that the Jury is sure to side guilty and the Jury will make the decision on the settlement value which could be even greater than our out of court settlement. Barnbas and the tech will be found guilty regardless."

Wow, this was a lot to absorb, I am glad Jamison explains things in my terms and not legal terms, I would never have understood.

"Stephanie, there is no getting around the guilty verdict, Barnbas will be out of the business and his license to practice will be revoked. The panel is on your side, I think what turned them was when Dr. Ruiz told them that you did not want to schedule your surgery until this action was underway."

"Jamison, has Martha Brantley been informed about the settlement?"

"No she has no idea and won't until after the settlement."

This was all very good news exactly as I wanted it to go.

"Do you have any other questions for me?"

"No, I think I'm all set, thank you Jamison, I appreciate you keeping me posted."

"You are welcome, I wish you much luck with your doctor visit tomorrow, and I hope you enjoy meeting Ms. Brantley."

As I was about to hang up, I suddenly realized I forgot about the others.

"Wait Jamison, what about the other patients?"

"It seems our good Dr. Barnbas misread results they are having tests done to better determine their status."

"Great, thanks again, have a good evening."

"You too Stephanie, give my regards to Carlos."

I could not believe all that Jamison told me, this was the best news I could have possibly heard today.

"WOW! Do you believe that Carlos? That is awesome. Now, I do not want my name attached to anything to do with research or investigation on Brantley the ex. Can you have someone run a search on him? You have copies of all the documents with her social oh and get Silvio in Miami to run the check, he knows where to dig."

"I'm on it Babe."

"Thank you honey, I appreciate it."

"No problem Babe, happy to help. I'm glad that Ms. Brantley will be taken care of."

"Now Stephanie, there are things we need to talk about."

Great, I knew it, the shoe is about to drop crap, why can't my happy just last, shit.

_**A/N:**_

What in the world could Carlos have to say to Stephanie?

Thank you all for your wonderful comments, I am really blown away, you are all very sweet.


	15. Chapter The Truth Comes Out

_**~ 15 ~**_

_**The Truth Comes Out.**_

Apparently, fear and confusion was plastered all over my face or my mouth filter wasn't working again, I wonder if there's an app for that. Carlos was laughing as he held my hands in his.

"Stephanie there's nothing to worry about, nothing to fear. There are things that we have not had a chance to discuss yet. I didn't want to overwhelm you as soon as you got home."

I looked at him still worried, no matter what he said; I just kept thinking about the other damn shoe.

"I wanted you to start to feel better so we could think and make decisions without medication impairing your thoughts."

Great, he wanted me to feel better before the shoe dropped, how sweet of him.

"Carlos, are you sure you're not upset about something or all the visitors invading your private space?"

"Steph, this is your home and I expected you to have visitors. Please don't think like that OK?"

Whew, I promised him as I smiled ever so sweetly or tried to anyway. He moved closer and looked at me as if he was struggling with how to start the conversation.

"Carlos, just let it out don't try to analyze your thoughts. Open up and don't over think."

"That's coming from the Princess of over analyzing herself?"

"Smart ass" and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Babe, I've told you many times, I can make you do lots of things with that tongue of yours."

I laughed, I love how he can go from serious to fun as quickly as his Porsche Turbo.

"Stephanie, I've said many things to you throughout our crazy relationship over the past few years. My actions never coincided with my words and I am truly sorry for that. My words and actions have hurt you in so many ways; it was never my intention to hurt you."

I sat still and waited for him to continue. Music was playing in the back ground, some Sade, John Legend and some soft romantic songs, I wonder if he selected the songs, nah, he's not that romantic, there is no man on earth like that, but then again I'm seeing all sides of Ranger.

"I closed my heart to you when you were clearly in my heart. I labeled you as my woman in order to keep you safe when in fact I kept others away. I was like a kid who had a toy but didn't play with it and never allowing anyone near it. That was wrong and selfish for that I am sorry."

"Between Morelli and me we played with your emotions bounced you back and forth like we were playing tennis. We confused the hell out of you. I can only apologize for my actions believe me when I tell you I was wrong so wrong."

I did not know what to say or how to feel, a side I have not seen. I have always wanted him to open up about his feelings and here it was but I did not know how to handle it.

"I was afraid to let you in for fear of losing you. With my missions, I was afraid that after being gone for a long period you would have had enough of waiting and moved on. I was afraid I'd come back so screwed up, full of darkness you'd be scared of me."

I started to feel the tears and tried hard to keep them under control but I was not doing a very good job then bam, **Open Arms by Journey** came on, I love everything about Steve Perry from head to to, he is one man that can fill out a pair of jeans perfectly and when he started singing I understood every single word. I couldn't hold back the tears just fell.

"At times I'd hoped that you had moved on but the thought sickened me, just the thought of you sharing your life with anyone else really scared me. When I left on that last mission I was serious about not giving up and I was praying you'd wait for me to return to you."

This was all just too much to hear, this man was pouring his heart out and being honest with his feelings, Journey singing in the background, I wanted to just say, don't say anything let's just pretend none of that ever happened. I know he wanted to open up, I also knew that he needed to let it all out.

"When I was finished with this mission I needed to make a decision. While in D.C. for the debriefing I decided once and for all to end my contract that it was time to pull my head out of my ass because now there was someone to truly come home to. I was going to come home and share my feelings I wanted our someday. As soon as I signed my intent to end my contract, there was happiness filled with worry. I felt something was wrong, seriously wrong and I feared for you."

Where was all this coming from, this man was pouring out his feelings like Niagara Falls I still just wanted to hold him and tell him not to talk about it anymore we should move on.

"I couldn't function, I had to cut the debriefing and the meeting short to return home immediately."

I tried to speak but the tears were just taking over any control I had and couldn't get the words to come out. Carlos kept wiping the tears I swear he had a few tears of his own. Yep Batman cries.

"I called Tank and asked him to report all he could tell me was that he knew of no threat but that you had the flu. I told him he and the guys all had better get their shit together because I was on my way home so they had better have news for me."

"When I arrived in the conference room, Bobby Manny and Lester were waiting, all anyone said was they didn't want to break their promise to you."

"Bobby finally spoke and told me everything; Marylou had begged him to do something and told him everything he needed to know. Manny said this was too important not to break the promise so he and Lester told me everything."

I wasn't sure if I should be upset about everyone breaking their promise to me but I cannot be mad, they were doing it out of love not spite. I had to leave it alone and know that they still can always be trusted in the future.

"On my way to see you I was fucking scared, I'd never been scared on any mission, but on the way to your house, I was scared to death. I cried when I saw you frail, white as a ghost with the sparkle gone from your eyes. I saw for the first time you were empty and broken."

"My heart broke that very moment all I could think about was the many times I saved you, this time I was too late I couldn't save you in time. I had broken my promise to always keep you safe."

This was all too much I know that he needed to let this all out and I couldn't stop him I didn't want to stop him. It was making me sad seeing him so emotional, something that had never surfaced before.

"Carlos I don't know what to say to all that, other than thank you for opening up. I know it doesn't come easy for you, it's not easy for me either. I love you, have loved you from the first day at the diner. You are my world nothing will ever change that. You are the love of my life and I want us to be together till the end of time. You make me so happy and you love me unconditionally, never wanting to hold me back, always pushing me to better myself and letting me draw off your strength."

Carlos was looking at me as if his eyes were a sponge absorbing me.

"I love you Carlos Manoso with all of my heart, soul and being I always will."

Carlos had just opened up to me about his feelings, something I have wanted him to do for so long and here it was and all I wanted to do was just say can we just forget and pretend it never happened, let's just move on.

I thought he was done, but he had more to say. All these years with one-word answers now he is speaking in sentences. How and when did that happen?

"Stephanie, I have loved you from the first day at the diner and I fell hopelessly in love with you when I came over to unlock the handcuffs. My love for you grew more each day and it scared me."

"I have never felt this way about any other woman before in my life, I had no clue what to do or how to handle it. After our deal, I couldn't touch another woman, I couldn't be with another woman, no matter how hard I tried. It was you I wanted, you my heart cried out for and you that made me live."

Suddenly, I was a little sick to my stomach not for any other reason but the fact that he just said he tried being with other women, I didn't know how to deal with that, do I say something or just keep my mouth shut. No I can't I am not going to bring it up now, there is time much later to bring it up. How many women did he go through to try and forget me I wonder.

"I was afraid you would go back to Morelli and I wouldn't be able to survive the emptiness."

WOW, I was in awe of all Carlos was saying to me, it's like someone gave him a shot of truth serum. How can I sit here not wrap my arms around him and say it's OK, please just forget about the past, but I can't.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, I love you with all my heart and all that I am. Without you I can't breathe, without you I can't live, without you I'm empty and without you I'm nothing."

Oh my God, all this coming from a man who never said more than ten words and now he's talking like a broken record. Where is my Ranger that I know and love, what have you done with him?

"I meant what I said when I brought you here, I want marriage, babies, I want the house, the couple thing, Mr. & Mrs. I want it all with you and only you. I know we can't have babies of our own but we can adopt and they will be our children no matter how they came to be."

The man of ten words sat there looking at me waiting for me to share how I feel, we shared about how we felt when he came home from the mission, but not the way we should have. Everything pushed aside until all this cancer crap was taken care of.

"Carlos, to say I am shocked is an understatement you have opened up so much more than I ever expected. Thank you, I am speechless well I was anyway. I love you with every bone in my body, you are my best friend, I trust you with my life and my heart. We have both been stupid and done some dumb things."

"I've loved you since the diner but when Scrog shot you, it changed things for me. I knew then I loved you not just for that moment but for all time. I fell in love with you that day."

I was nervous, I think if I would have started this speech first, I would not have been able to go through with it fearing that he would laugh at me, thankfully Carlos started first, and it made me feel a little more comfortable.

"Carlos, I want all the things that come with a relationship, I want the romance, the dates, the love, the intimate physical things. The marriage, the kids I want it all and I only want it all from and with you, no one else will ever do."

Having finally told him how I felt was a huge relief and there was no turning back, I was in it for the long haul.

"Carlos, I know that we have already talked about this and I want you to know that I meant what I said about making our current living arrangements permanent, I don't want you to think it was the drugs making me loopy and emotional."

"I don't want to go back to my apartment, I want to be a couple and begin our journey towards someday now."

I think he was as shocked as I was expressing my feelings; I have never been good at that.

"So what do you have to say to that Batman?"

"Wonder Woman, I am all yours and you can share my bat-cave. I told you the bat-cave is forever, there is no turning back now."

We held each other and I cried, I mean I balled my eyes out. The t-shirt Carlos was wearing was soaked.

"OK now that we've got that settled and our heads are out of our asses officially there are things that need to be done. While you're lying around like a diva being waited on hand and foot you have a task."

"Think about the items you want to keep from your apartment, write them down on a sticky note and you and I will go put the notes on the items. I will have everything packed for you."

"Everything else we can donate or we can have the fire department pick up everything and they can use them for training. I will call a cleaning service have it taken care of. Ella can pack your clothing and other personal items. How does that sound Babe?"

He had thought of everything, with what he has going on, when does he have time to stop and think about all these little details that I should think about.

"Carlos, there is something else I have to talk to you about."

I was really nervous and playing with my fingers, he took my hands.

"Babe, don't be nervous, you can talk to me about anything."

This was going to be hard to talk about especially since it has been quite some time since we were together physically.

"Obviously we can't have sex until after my six week follow up. I'm worried that my sexual desire won't return as soon as I want it too. Marisol said that was normal but I'm worried. We've only been together physically a few times after our deal and I'm not sure when I will be ready."

"Babe, I won't ever push you. Take as much time as you need to heal, don't put pressure on yourself. I love you no matter what; just let your body heal let it do what it needs to do."

I was the luckiest person on this earth, no one has ever put my needs before theirs, never, yet here I am staring into the face and eyes of one of the sexiest men alive who puts my needs before his.

"Steph, your body has gone through a lot of hormonal changes, wrong medications, surgery, and new medication. It's been three weeks, be patient OK?"

"All right, I just don't want you going elsewhere because I can't function."

"NEVER gonna happen Babe, not in this life time or any other. I only want your body; no other woman will do, got that?"

I smiled at him and he presented me with the brightest smile ever.

"Yes Batman, I got it."

I headed to the bathroom.

"Hey Wonder Woman."

"Yeah what's up?"

"Are you up for a visit downstairs? Your Merry Men miss you and want to see you."

"Yeah yeah, I miss them too. Let me change."

"Not necessary to change clothes, what you're wearing is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dear I'm sure."

I love when he says yes dear, he acts like an old married geezer.

"OK let's go then, oh, I have thank you cards can you grab them for me please?"

"Absolutely my royal highness."

" Smartass!"

Carlos laughed as he took the cards and came over and took my hand and we headed to the elevator. I walked slowly, we headed to five, as the doors opened, my Merry Men were waiting for me.

The man I love just confessed his love for me and it made my whole being happy. When the guys all stood there waiting for me, I felt extremely loved and my heart felt good.

"Hello my Merry Men how are you?"

"Bomber, we missed you. Looking good, how do you feel?"

"I feel better every day."

I passed out the thank you cards to each of them and for those who weren't there I put the cards in their mail box. Carlos said I was doing too much walking so he asked Vince to take care of the cards.

I asked Carlos to scootch down a little, he did and I whispered in his ear if I could tell them that we are a couple? He said absolutely.

"Guys."

Just as I said that my sweet Hector came out the elevator, he and Zip were on a take down along with Cal and Ram.

"Mi hermoso ángel, eres tan hermosa como siempre tan contenta de verte por aquí. Muy agradable para ver su belleza. (my beautiful Angel, you are as beautiful as always so glad to see you out here. So nice to see your beauty).

"OH Hector, you're so sweet, that's why I love so."

"OK so is everyone here? I have something to share. I need a chair."

Hector rolled a chair over for me to sit.

"Anyway, so you know that Ranger and I have known each other for almost 4 years now right? Well we have both had our heads up our asses. We finally pulled out our stubborn heads and admitted our feelings for each other."

Everyone started cheering and clapping, Tank and Bobby were making comments under their breath, and both said thank the good Lord.

"Well we are officially a couple; we both said we wanted it all. I will be a permanent fixture around here, working and living here. I will be living on seven, and for those of you who don't know, before all this cancer stuff Tank offered me a full time position and I accepted it.

"Babe, wait what are you talking about? Tank Explain."

"Boss, we haven't really had much time to discuss anything with everything that's happened."

"Lester will be going on his final mission in six weeks and I asked Stephanie to take his spot, he was extremely happy to give it over to her. She'll be doing sales/client services, apprehensions, and research."

Carlos looked at me as if he had no idea; surely, he knows everything that's going on.

"We will need to hire additional research staff I have a feeling business will increase once she's completed her training with Santos."

"Stephanie congratulations, I'm happy and very proud of you."

"Wait, Ranger you really had no idea?"

"No Steph, that was all Tank he would have told me but with everything going on, we haven't really had a chance to go over a lot of things that happened."

"HOLY COW BATMAN, I got a job without Ranger, how cool is that? I wish I could do a happy dance."

Manny, Lester, Bobby and Hector all came closer to me and in unison said. "OH NO bombers gonna faint, be prepared."

"Ha ha ha, laugh it up all you clowns, I'm not going to faint. HA!"

Tank decided to add more announcements while we were all together.

"The next announcement has to do with boss man. Ranger just came back from his final mission, although he walked right into mission Stephanie, a scary mission for all of us but she pulled through."

There was cheering and clapping throughout the room.

"Anyway, Ranger will no longer be demanded to go on any missions, he will be able to pick and choose. There will no longer be any overseas missions only stateside."

"With Ranger and Santos not re-signing their contracts, it will allow Rangeman to work closely with the government agencies on a greater level. Once Santos returns we will be awarded the majority of the government contracts."

"Also, when Santos returns, he will be promoted to Lt. Colonel, so make sure that you congratulate him."

I really didn't understand what any of this meant but it sounded really exciting.

"Be ready lady and gentlemen, our Rangeman world is about to rock big time. More details will follow and all offices will be enjoying the increase in business and the potential of additional offices."

"Hey Tank!"

"Yeah Lester"

"Why isn't boss man making all these announcements?"

"Because he is off line for another two days, now keep it shut until I'm finished."

"Hey, you can't talk to a Lt. Colonel like that."

"Man I still outrank your ass until you return from your mission."

Lester laughed as did everyone else and said. "OK ok, I get it."

"So back to what I was saying before bozo chimed in."

More laughter across the room and Lester was cracking himself up.

"Now that Ranger has completed his contract, he will be promoted to Brigadier General and will receive his 1 star at an official ceremony after Santos returns."

"I have received notification that the promotion ceremony will be presented at a White House dinner. Men, full dress and make sure you can fit into them. Brigadier General is a high honor."

More clapping and cheering from everyone, including me and I really didn't understand the significance other than a promotion but I was happy.

"Ranger has worked hard and is deserving of this promotion as is Lester. They will be recognized by The President of the United States."

I stood up as everyone was clapping with my mouth open, I must have looked like a fish. Ranger looked over at me, put his fingers to my chin, and closed my mouth. I had tears and I wasn't afraid to show them. The tears are of a woman who is extremely proud of the man in her life. Tank looked at me.

"Little girl, what's wrong, are you in pain?"

"No Tank, nothing is wrong, I'm just so proud of Ranger and Lester. This announcement blew me away. It's a good thing I won't be with Ranger while he's in D.C. as I don't want to be balling my eyes out in front of The President."

"Little girl, of course you'll be going to the White House. Ranger isn't going to leave you behind, he'll need you there."

"Yeah, OK Tank, OK."

It was my turn to interrupt now because I was amazed with all the talking.

"Can I just interrupt here? What in the hell happened since I have been on medical lock-down? I mean all you men barely say more than 10 words and tonight I am not able to keep count. I'm impressed."

Tank glared at me and I laughed.

"I'm sorry Tank you can continue."

" No little girl, I'm all finished."

Ranger started to speak and all I could do was just stare at him, I was so proud of him.

" I have a few things to share. First, I am glad this was my last mission, I'm getting too old and there are much younger and braver men that can run circles around me who will be happy to take over. I will gladly pass on the torch. I'm looking forward to the future with Stephanie, Lord only knows what I'm in for, I have actually been thinking of buying her a hummer, it's pretty indestructible."

I gave him a glare that he's never seen before.

"I'm sorry Babe, I couldn't resist."

"Ugh, such a smart ass."

Lester decided to try to throw me under the bus.

"What was that Steph?"

"Oh nothing Lester, I was just clearing my throat, don't want to piss off the boss."

"Ha ha, funny, can I continue Royal Diva?"

"Why yes you have my permission."

"Now, back to what I was saying. Yes, we managed to pull our heads out and we are both looking forward to the road ahead. I'd like to thank you all very much for watching over Stephanie and being there for her with all she was going though. Medically, physically and emotionally."

"I know you all share in her care and love her as your sister and I appreciate you being there for her, she is very special to me. I heard the recording of Stephanie ripping into her mother; it has been a long time coming."

Everyone looked at me and laughed because I was turning red. I don't like being the center of attention.

"Manny, thanks for taking wifey under your wing and help her become a great BEA. You men have done a fantastic job with training, sparring, and gun range practice. She has become an elite BEA because of you."

"Lester, thank you for the night at Pinos and the recording, Holy Mother of God and fainting will be etched in my mind."

Oh, I was now starting to get mad; he didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"I'm getting the "Burg" stare aren't I, is it in rhino mode yet? Let me know when it starts to surface so I can run, she can't move that fast yet."

Laughter sounded through the room and I tried to get to rhino mode but I never made it. I had to laugh along with them. There was silence for a little bit and as if I deliberately planned it, my mouth opened.

"Wholly fucking guacamole, I'm going to meet The President of The United States."

Before I fell on the floor, Ranger caught me as I fainted. It was lights out for the elite BEA Stephanie Plum.

"Bobby!"

"Yes boss, got them right here."

I woke up to some nasty smelling thing being waved under my nose and I was in Rangers arms.

"Ranger, why are you carrying me upstairs, I can walk."

"Babe, you fainted!"

Everyone roared with laughter and I yelled back at him.

"OH NO I DID NOT!"

They all replied, **OH YES YOU DID**. They continued laughing as we were heading towards the elevator. It was taking an awful long time for the elevator.

"Ranger?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"Am I really going to meet the President?"

"Yes dear."

"Of the United States?"

"Yes dear."

"OH MY GOD! What am I going to wear?"

The laughter was unbelievable, men they just don't understand these things. We finally got on the elevator; I think someone must have delayed the elevator because it seemed like a long time. I suspect I am going to be the brunt of jokes tomorrow.

We walked into the apartment and I was tired and excited at the same time. I wanted to go to sleep so I put on one of Carlos' t-shirt and boxers. I have no idea why I always have to wear something of his, he bought me a ton of lingerie I mean enough that I won't wear the same one for about 2 months. Maybe he was hinting for me to leave his clothes alone.

We got into bed Carlos wrapped himself around me. We talked for a little while and we were silent.

"Carlos."

"Yeah Babe."

"I'm so proud of you, Brigadier General fits you.

Carlos laughed a little.

"Brigadier General Manoso. Yes, the Brigadier General is quite handsome. Why of course ladies he is most certainly married **TO ME!** Why **NO** you can't have him, he's all mine." I said to no one in particular.

He was laughing at me, one of the you're so dang adorable laugh.

"It's nothing babe, honestly hearing you call me husband excites me more."

"Carlos."

"Yeah babe."

"So really no more missions at all?"

"I will be presented with the opportunity but I don't have to accept. If I do, then I will be stateside and I can choose to take a partner."

"Carlos."

"Yeah babe."

"Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Without a shadow of a doubt and don't ever forget it for one second. We are partners for life, no getting out of it now."

"I love you Carlos, I really really do."

"I love you too Stephanie."

"That makes my heart and me very happy to hear you say that. Good night Carlos, sleep well."

"Goodnight babe, I always sleep well with you in my arms. Sweet dreams."

I sighed and thought to myself. I'm going to meet The President of The United States with Brigadier General Manoso. WOW!

Apparently, the filter for my mouth was out of order because I said it out loud and I along with the bed shook as Carlos let out a huge laugh. Thank goodness, this conversation isn't being recorded. WAIT! was it?

"No worries babe, no recording."

Damn that ESP. He kissed me and held me tighter and I was in la la land.

I woke up to Carlos kissing me softly on the lips. Umm, what a nice way to wake up as I stretched and rolled over. I was still very sleepy.

"I don't want to get out of bed; I want to stay here with you all day."

"Me too, but we have a busy day today and an important appointment."

Carlos helped me out of the bed and we took a shower together, the shower included lots of kissing and playing. Well as best as I could play. The more he kissed me and pressed up against me, I started feeling a little hot and tingly.

I'm starting to feel something, yay!

We finished up I dried my hair and pulled it in a ponytail. I wanted to wear the least amount of clothes since I'd have to take everything off anyway. I went into the closet and I saw a dress that hadn't been there before, it had a Nordstrom tag on it that was a size 4.

What? That can't be right, it will never fit, it's way too small. It was a royal blue elbow length sleeve A-line dress. The hem was a couple inches above my knee and zipped in the back.

I liked it a lot and to my surprise, it fit. Wow, I did lose a lot of weight no wonder everyone was freaking out. I wore black thigh high tights with black boots. It was chilly outside and I saw a red coat from Nordstrom. It was perfect, wide notch collar walking coat made of lambs wool. I walked out of the dressing room, Carlos had dried his hair and was dressed in less than 10 minutes so unfair.

He was wearing a black pair of jeans, I swear they looked like they were tailored for his body, with a nice blue sweater.

"Carlos, you look yummie."

"You look nice babe, that dress looks good on you."

"Who did all the shopping; do you have a shopping fairy that comes in the middle of the night and fill the closet?"

"No fairies babe, sometimes I send Ella out or when you're sleeping or if I'm not in the mood to work, I shop on line and pick out things that I think you might like and have them delivered."

"RANGER, ARE YOU GAY?" do you have to protect your Brigadier General image. You're using me as your cover aren't you? I knew it was too good to be true."

I was laughing and cracking myself up. He came over wrapped his arms around me and gave me the hottest kiss I've ever had. Lots of tongue and oh boy moments. It almost made me melt into a puddle of goo. Wow did I get those tingly feelings in all the right places. I literally got hot over that kiss.

'Wow Carlos that made me hot, I'm melting."

"I just wanted to show you I'm not gay, he smacked me on the butt laughing and walked away."

He had breakfast all set on the dining room table.

"Go sit down babe, I'll get coffee."

"Carlos, you don't have to wait on me hand and foot."

"Steph, soon you'll be back at work and busy, I won't get the chance to spoil you."

We had breakfast, blueberry pancakes with fruit for me and for Carlos his usual bagel, cream cheese, and lox. My breakfast was delicious.

My iPad alerted me that I had a face time call coming in, I answered, and it was my adorable mini batman.

"Hey bomber, you doing OK?"

"Mini batman, I am fine, Batman and I just had breakfast, what are you doing?"

"We are going to go back to the doctor today to make sure I am all better, what are you guys?"

I really wish I could have 10 of him, I love this kid, he is so flipping adorable.

"I'm going to the doctor too to make sure I am all better."

"Bomber, when do I get to come and visit you and stay over?"

"Have you talked to your parents about it?"

"Yeah they said after you and I both are better and the doctors say we are all good."

"OK then, how about we talk later tonight and tell each other what our doctors have to say, how does that sound?"

"Real good bomber, real good."

"What is batman doing?"

I turned the iPad to face Carlos so they could talk. They talked for a little bit and Alicia came on and said hi. She said that they were planning on coming over this coming up weekend if they got the OK from the doctor and asked if that was all right. I told her it was and we would have everything ready for them.

I gave Marcus kisses.

"WOWIE WOWIE Wow, Wonder Woman gave me kisses." Marcus ran screaming.

We disconnected the chat session, Carlos got up and cleared the table and brought a travel mug with coffee to me I was about to get up and he sat me back down.

"Wait, I have something for you."

He gave me a jewelry box.

"Carlos what is this?"

"It's just a little something to celebrate your clean bill of health."

"Isn't it a bit too soon? Today is only my first appointment."

"No babe, I'm confident they will say your 100% clear."

I opened the box and there sat a pair of diamond stud earrings that had a cluster of 7 diamonds in white gold. Also in white gold a twisting cable bracelet with diamonds.

"Carlos they're beautiful. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome babe, the earrings are called Lucky 7, I thought they'd be perfect for today."

I put the bracelet and earrings on and I looked in the mirror.

"Carlos they sparkle and dance."

"Just like your eyes Steph."

I kissed him repeatedly on his lips and cheeks, thanking him over and over.

"My pleasure babe"

We started to walk out the door, Carlos took our coats, stepped into the elevator, and stepped off at five, and I got a few whistles from my Merry Men. Carlos was giving out glares left and right. I got a few who is that gorgeous woman comments.

Thanks guys, but I'm just average. Carlos helped me with my coat and the whistles continued until the guys all got glares. I smiled and waved goodbye.

We got to the garage and Bobby was waiting. We all got in the car and I sat in the back while Bobby was entering a music list on the radio. We were driving along and a country song came on.

I was surprised Bobby chose a country song he doesn't ordinarily like country music.

"Hey bomber listen to this song."

"Bobby you know I don't like twang."

He laughed and played it anyway, it was Kenny Chesney, that's what Bobby said. I guess he was married to Renee Zellweger for all of 5 ½ minutes and the song played.

**_We go to a party somewhere_**

**_The moment we walk in the door_**

**_People stop and everybody stares_**

**_She don't know what they're staring for_**

**_She don't know she's beautiful_**

**_No she's not that kind_**

"Bobby, this song goes on and on, twang really irritates me."

"The song is about a woman who doesn't know she's beautiful, it's all about you Bomber."

I just sat there and looked at my hands and fingers.

"Oh Bobby stop."

Then another song came on, John Legend, now that guy I am starting to like more and more. It was his song **You and I** and Bobby starts singing the words.

**_You fix your make up just so_**

**_Guess that you don't know that you're beautiful_**

**_Try on every dress that you own_**

**_You were fine in my eyes a half hour ago_**

**_If your mirror won't make it any clearer, I'll be the one to let you know_**

Then he pulled up the video on his phone, it starts out with a gorgeous woman and moves on to women of various shapes and sizes and looks, these women were looking at themselves in the mirror at their imperfections. There were a few sad scenes and it made me teary eyed.

"Nice video Bobby, why the sudden interest in beauty?

"Stephanie, don't you realize how beautiful you are?

"Why Bobby are you hitting on me?"

Bobby and Carlos laughed.

'Ah negatory not with boss man in the car, no way and don't try changing the subject."

"There are beautiful women out there, I am just average. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Steph, you are more than average, you are a beautiful woman, and yes people stop and stare at you when you walk into a room."

Carlos decided to chime in.

"Steph, haven't you noticed when we're out how many people stare?"

"Yeah, the women all fall over themselves looking at you; they walk into walls, drop things when you walk into a room. That never happens to me, do you ever see a guy walking into a wall or doing crazy stuff when I walk in somewhere?"

Carlos and Bobby looked at each other.

"Babe, they don't even get a second of a chance because I'm glaring at them."

"Bomber when you're with us we don't give them the opportunity to make a move. Steph, when you look in the mirror you have no clue do you. You have no idea how beautiful you are."

I sat there unable to answer; the conversation was becoming too overwhelming for me.

"Bomber what do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I don't know Bobby; I guess I've never really thought about it."

'Steph, today when you finished your hair, make-up and dressing did you take a final look in the mirror?"

"Yes."

"What did you think?"

"That I looked OK."

"Just OK Steph?"

"Yeah that I looked OK."

I was twirling my fingers throughout the conversation looked up as Bobby turned and was facing me while Carlos was looking at me in the rear view mirror.

I looked at them both.

"What?"

"Bomber, don't you ever see yourself as a beautiful woman inside and out?"

"No, average nothing special."

"Man I wish you could see what we all see."

"Bobby when you look in the mirror what do you see?"

"Steph, I see a handsome well-built man with sexy eyes and nice hands. I know when I walk into a room women are checking me out. I see a loving person who is beautiful inside and out."

"Don't you think that's being conceited?"

"Nope, it's being confident; I don't walk into a room strutting my stuff that's conceit."

"Carlos, what about you, what do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I see a very good looking man who works hard to keep his body to almost perfect. A man that can stop women dead in their tracks and with a snap of my fingers I could have women lined up to do whatever I want."

I looked at him somewhat shocked; I have never heard Carlos talk about himself like that.

"When I look in the mirror, I tell myself I'm one hell of a lucky man because I have the love of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and don't understand why she's with me, that's what I see."

Humm, was all I could say and went back to twirling my fingers.

"Oh Carlos, don't forget, that I'm stronger now, if you snap your fingers at any women, I can and will break your fingers."

My phone chimed that I had a text message.

_Hi pumpkin, thinking about you, let me know how your doctor visit goes OK?_

_Love you_

_Dad._

_Thanks daddy, I'll call you on our way to Isabella and Ricardo's house, we're stopping there after the appointment._

_Love you too._

_S_

_OK Can't wait to hear the good news. Let's have dinner soon.  
>Say hi to Ranger.<em>

_Dad._

_OK daddy, _

_Sounds good._

_S_

"My dad said to tell you hi and he wants to have dinner soon."

"OK babe, whenever you want."

We arrived at the doctors office we went inside and Janet was at the front desk.

"Good morning Ms. Plum you look wonderful. Come on and I'll take you back to the room."

We went to the exam room and she told us one of the doctors would be in soon.

"OH NO!" I shouted.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I'm getting blood drawn today and I ate this morning. CRAP."

"Bomber, it's OK no need to stress, I have your care orders remember? You did not need to fast for this blood work. Your results won't be skewed."

"Oh! Whew, that's good I didn't want to have to wait again."

Janet came back and took me to the room where they draw blood with Bobby one-step behind me. They took care of everything and Bobby watched closely to what the tech was doing to make sure there were no errors. The tech wasn't too happy, We walked back to the exam room. Janet told me to change into the gown.

Bobby left and Carlos helped me out of my clothes, he had a wolfish look on his face as he took my dress off. I felt kind of strange, I mean it's been a while for us, he put the gown on me lifted my chin with his fingers and asked me if I was nervous and I told him I was a little nervous.

"It's been too long but no need to be nervous babe."

He kissed me and stared at me; I got all tingly inside and smiled. Marisol came in and sat down holding my hands.

"How are you my dear, how have you been feeling?"

"Feeling pretty good."

Marisol turned and looked at Carlos.

"Carlos can you please go and wait with Bobby? I'd to speak with Stephanie alone."

Carlos had a skeptical and concerned look on his face.

"Carlos it will be OK, you can come back later on."

He looked at me.

"Babe?"

"Go chat with Bobby I'm in good hands."

Carlos left and Marisol and I giggled a little. Marisol began her questioning then the examination, she was pleased at my responses.

"I'm glad you're following all the instructions to the letter."

"I hate being on this medical lock-down."

Marisol laughed.

"Well after today you can venture out and work part time, NO chasing bad guys I'm putting you on light duty. You still need to put on a few more pounds but don't eat crappy foods."

"I will send Ella your new food preparation instructions by email to her today and I will also send Bobby your care instructions. Keep up the good work."

I said I would behave myself and follow the instructions because I was in a hurry to get my life back to normal.

"Now how are you doing sexually? I know you haven't been having sex RIGHT?"

"No nothing we're waiting for the OK from you."

"Good good, how about the desires?"

"Well I was worried because I wasn't feeling anything, usually all Carlos has to do is look at me, and I'm a goner. I'm feeling the desires making their way back."

"Perfect, you'll be getting them back more and more and then you'll be as horny as hell. NO SEX until after your next follow-up in 3 weeks."

She checked the incision, cleaned it, and checked me out rolled her chair away and said she was going to call Carlos. He came back in and she repeated all that she told me about light duty, part time work, etc.

"No problem, I will make sure she follows instructions."

"Remember Stephanie, NO chasing bad guys. You can get dressed now and Alex and I will meet all of you in the conference room."

Marisol left and Carlos helped me get dressed, he looked at me.

"You OK babe?"

"Yeah I'm fine, no sex until after my next follow up in 3 weeks."

"Stephanie take all the time you need to heal, no rush and no pressure. I'm not going anywhere, I'm patient. When you're ready OK? And I promise not to snap my fingers at women around town."

I kissed him.

"I love you Carlos Manoso."

We left the exam room and went into the conference room, Marisol was talking to Bobby as Carlos and I sat down.

"Alex is on his way with the results."

Alex walked in hugged me and sat down.

"Marisol tells me that you passed her exam with flying colors and you're doing a great job following the care instructions. Continue on that path and don't rush the healing process, the previous meds were hell on your body. You're not just healing from surgery but wrong medication too."

"Now, Stephanie about your blood-work."

_**A/N:**_

Open Arms is a great song, I saw Journey and we had such good seats, I felt like I was staring directly into the eyes of the ever so good looking Steve Perry.

**"Open Arms"**

_**Journey**_

**_ Lying beside you_**  
><strong><em> Here in the dark<em>**  
><strong><em> Feeling your heartbeat with mine<em>**  
><strong><em> Softly you whisper<em>**  
><strong><em> You're so sincere<em>**  
><strong><em> How could our love be so blind<em>**  
><strong><em> We sailed on together<em>**  
><strong><em> We drifted apart<em>**  
><strong><em> And here you are<em>**  
><strong><em> By my side<em>**

**_ So now I come to you_**  
><strong><em> With open arms<em>**  
><strong><em> Nothing to hide<em>**  
><strong><em> Believe what I say<em>**  
><strong><em> So here I am<em>**  
><strong><em> With open arms<em>**  
><strong><em> Hoping you'll see<em>**  
><strong><em> What your love means to me<em>**  
><strong><em> Open arms<em>**

**_ Living without you_**  
><strong><em> Living alone<em>**  
><strong><em> This empty house seems so cold<em>**  
><strong><em> Wanting to hold you<em>**  
><strong><em> Wanting you near<em>**  
><strong><em> How much I wanted you home<em>**

**_ But now that you've come back_**  
><strong><em> Turned night into day<em>**  
><strong><em> I need you to stay<em>**

**_ So now I come to you_**  
><strong><em> With open arms<em>**  
><strong><em> Nothing to hide<em>**  
><strong><em> Believe what I say<em>**  
><strong><em> So here I am<em>**  
><strong><em> With open arms<em>**  
><strong><em> Hoping you'll see<em>**  
><strong><em> What your love means to me<em>**  
><strong><em> Open arms <em>**

Thank you for reading and following my story, I hope that you are having as much fun reading as I am writing.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and suggestions, I appreciate it very much.


	16. Things Are Looking Up

_**~ 16~**_

_**Things Are Looking Up.**_

As soon as I heard Alejandro say, Now Stephanie, your blood work, I panicked. I grabbed the arm of the chair with one hand and Carlos with the other hand digging into his arm.

"Stephanie, you have no need to be nervous your results came back beautifully, you my dear are 100% clear. I am very happy to say."

Tears rolled down my face, Alex came over and wiped the tears.

"What was thought to be something horrific and life threatening has turned into a positive result for you. In spite of screwed up test results and incorrect medication."

I sat still and cried while Alex was talking to me. He was smiling the entire time like a Cheshire cat. Marisol then took my hand wiping the tears away.

"Stephanie, you have overcome this, but can I just say that not everyone is this lucky, we have had women that unfortunately have not had results such as yours.

"I didn't doubt it at all, I'm so happy for you, I truly am. I'm going to enjoy having my new sister in law around for a long long time, Mari and I both."

"Now you have a very anxious woman who's waiting to meet you. We'll see you at the next appointment, but we'll be at the house later."

We walked out to the waiting room and Janet introduced me to a beautiful woman, amazing body, blond hair, and hazel eyes.

"Martha Brantley this is Stephanie Plum."

Martha lunged herself at me with a hug.

"I'm so happy to meet you Stephanie and thank you for initiating this legal action against Barnbas so we could sort out all this mess. I am so thankful for you. How was your visit today?"

"My blood work came back 100% clear."

"Oh Stephanie I'm so happy for you."

"Martha, Marisol and Alejandro Ruiz are experts in their field, don't worry or be nervous they will take very good of your care."

"I know but I just can't afford all this, I am not very financially stable."

"Martha please don't worry about anything, just concentrate on your health and your kids, you are important to them."

"Martha, this is Carlos Manoso my partner and our very good friend Bobby Brown. I'm sorry I should have introduced you sooner."

Carlos and Bobby shook her hand.

"Martha, Stephanie is right; please do not worry about the financial aspect of things just concentrate on you." Carlos said.

I gave Martha my contact information and told her to keep in touch and I would follow up with her.

"Martha I want to get together with you soon OK? Text me your contact information and call me if you need anything. Have a great weekend."

"Yes Stephanie I promise and you celebrate being 100%"

I liked her immediately; I just knew that we were going to be friends. I also know she's perfect for one of the Merry Men, but which one.

We drove to the Manoso house.

"Martha is gorgeous."

"Babe she's attractive but she has nothing on you."

" WHAT? Are you crazy, do you need glasses?"

"Bomber boss is right, she's very attractive, but she really doesn't come close to how beautiful you are. God Steph, you just can't see it can you?"

I couldn't say anything because I really did not know what to say.

"Hey Babe."

"Yeah Carlos."

"Which of your band of Merry Men are you thinking of setting her up with?"

"Why Carlos, what gave you that idea?"

They both laughed at me.

"Only you babe."

"Yeah bomber, only you think like that."

We arrived to a full house, Lester was there also. Bobby greeted everyone and said he had to head back to the office and told Lester he was coming back with us.

We all sat around, talked, and told everyone that my visit was great, that I was 100% clear. Everyone was happy, he also told them all about us, that I had moved in with him permanently.

He said, we have talked marriage but with everything that has been going on, we have decided to discuss everything when we're done with my medical issue and that he wanted to do it right.

Isabella hugged me and told me how happy she was. We were about to eat when Marisol and Alex walked in.

"We can only stay about 1 ½ hours before we have to get back to the office for the other 4 patients and finish up." Said Alex

We ate; I had a bite of everything and a little dessert. Carlos looked at me with concern.

"Everything OK babe."

"Yeah fine, just thinking about everything that's happened and about today's visit.

Good golly Miss Molly, I'm 100% cancer free, son of a gun."

All I heard was shit Bobby left, no worries boss we all come prepared now and it was lights out for the bombshell bounty hunter.

Next thing I'm waking up to a nasty smelling thing waved under my nose. Carlos and Lester are laughing while everyone is glaring at them.

"What! um, oh boy, what happened?"

"Babe you fainted."

Carlos said laughing.

"OH NO I DID NOT!"

Everyone and I mean all 1000 people in the room shouted back OH YES YOU DID.

Ricardo came over and asked if I was OK and he smacked Carlos and Lester for laughing at me.

"Listen, this has happened at least 3 times and she always argues about fainting oh and look I just happen to have a DVD, let's all take a look."

That Lester he really is bozo the clown.

I was turning red, everyone was laughing, and Ricardo was cracking up when I made the narcolepsy comment and what to wear for the President.

Everyone wanted to make sure that I was all right and Ricardo had Alex and Marisol check me out and make sure I was good. They did and gave me the

thumbs up. Carlos was a little on the serious side.

"Alex, this has been happening regularly now and it's concerning me, do we need to get Stephanie tested?"

Alex turned to me.

"Stephanie, when does this happen, is it when there is something significant or does it happen randomly.?"

"It seems to happen when I am excited about something and it's something really big, for example, the money thing, meeting the president, today it never happens at any other time."

"Carlos, Stephanie, my guess would be that it's your excitement combined with slight adrenalin, with instances that you described are something that can shock you and cause you to pass out. Nothing to worry about, it lasts a few seconds. If it starts happening randomly without anything of significance triggering it, then I would see a specialist. Other than that don't worry about it. It's just the way your body handles excitement."

It had been a long day and I started yawning, Alex came over to me.

"Stephanie would you like to rest upstairs?"

" No I'm fine."

"Babe it's been a long day, let's get you home."

We told everyone we were leaving I got in the back seat and as soon as we left, I was out like a light. I didn't realize how tired I was.

I slept through Carlos carrying me upstairs, taking off my clothes, and putting me to bed. I woke up at 6:30

Carlos came over and gave me a kiss; I went to the bathroom, washed my make-up off, and put on a silk pajama set. We sat around for a little while talking about the results and getting everything packed up in the apartment.

"Carlos can we go downstairs and see the guys?"

"Yeah, they're chomping at the bits to see you."

We went downstairs and the elevator door opened to an awaiting group of my Merry Men.

_**Merry Men POV**_

We saw Bobby return, Hal asked why Bobby was alone, and he said Bomber and boss man were visiting with Rangers family. We asked how the follow up visit went he said he couldn't tell us, he was not at liberty to share. He told us that Steph would be getting tired and they would be home soon.

We saw Ranger and Lester get out of the SUV but no bombshell. WTF, then we saw that Ranger has her in his arms. Fuck, this cannot be good, not good at all.

Lester steps off the elevator and we all ask him to tell us what happened. He said he couldn't say anything but that, she fainted at the news.

We all wanted to deck him one. Everyone was pacing, Hector was going ballistic, finally at 19:45, Steph and Ranger came out of the elevator. She looks adorable in her red PJ's.

As we got off the elevator, Hector came running over to me.

"Angel, my beautiful sister, you good?"

"I'm good Hector."

"Guys the results were not what I was expecting."

Gasps from the guys, faces frowning and looking down at their shoes. I realized how that sounded.

"I'm sorry guys; I didn't mean it to sound like that. I was expecting the worst and got the opposite."

They all looked up at me.

"I am 100% clear; I'm on light duty and part time at work. You're all stuck with me for a long time."

I heard a Whoooa and cheering. They all hugged me and my stomach rumbled.

"Babe, it's time to feed the beast, how about Pinos?"

" That sounds good Ranger, OK everyone we're having Pinos. YAY!"

I could not wait to dig into my meatball sub. Crap, I forgot to text my dad.

"Ranger, can I have your phone please."

_Daddy_

_Sorry, I fell asleep on the way home. 100% clear __ and Carlos said OK to dinner, where and when._

_S_

_Pumpkin, _

_I am so happy; I knew it would be good._

_Dinner Sunday at Arcangel?_

_Dad._

_Yeah daddy, that sounds good come to Rangeman and we'll all leave from here._

_S_

_Say hi to Ranger, see you Sunday._

_Dad._

We ate our food spent time goofing around with the guys. Lester or should I say Bozo played the recording of me fainting at Isabella and Ricardo's house. He thinks he's very cute recording everything that I do.

It was 11:00 when we finished eating and talking. I said goodnight to everyone, Carlos and I headed upstairs up to our apartment. I love how that sounds our apartment.

Carlos filled my pitcher with ice water and put it on the nightstand then crawled into bed.

"Carlos I had a good day today. How about you?"

"I had a good day too; we were given great news that made the day better."

"Oh daddy said dinner Sunday at your parents' house, oh wait, no no, he wants Arcangel. I told him to come here then we can go together. Carlos, how about I call your parents and invite them along with Grandma Rosa, they can meet us there."

"Sure that's fine."

I started to get very tingly, I know we couldn't do anything but well I just couldn't help myself. I started kissing Carlos hungrily and he met my kisses, then our tongues were dueling.

I kissed his ears, then nibbled his ears, licked his lips with my tongue and I worked my lips down to his shoulders, then his chest. I played with his nipples, I could feel him getting harder.

"AH Babe, remember what the doctor said."

"Yeah, we are not doing anything that I was told not to do right?"

I played with his hair, kept kissing him, worked my way down to his ever so beautiful boy oh boy. I got closer.

"Babe?"

He was purring like a panther, that's all I needed to hear and I went on a journey that had us both squirming.

"Babe, you're killing me."

"Well I can always stop if you want."

I didn't stop, I was on a journey, no way was I getting off the train. We both had much to give well let me tell you we gave it. I cannot wait until I am released and in Barbados, we have a lot of time to make up.

_**Carlos POV**_

Whew, where did that come from, that mouth of hers can do some things, wow. I am one lucky guy that is all I can say. Stephanie Michelle Plum oh what you do to me.

It's been almost 2 years since our deal and we had only been together twice since before I had to leave on my last mission. I cannot wait until we become one again.

Everything has been taken care of, I have Franks blessing, he's OK with us living together. I have the ring; well I've had it for some time now. All I need is for the next follow up and for Steph to be released so we can go to Barbados. I am going to spend our trip and the rest of my life making up for being such a dumb ass these last few years.

"Babe tonight was great, thank you."

"Carlos, you bring out the best of everything in me."

We lay wrapped in our little cocoon and talked, Carlos told me funny stories about him and Lester growing up. He talked about where we were going to be staying in Barbados. He told me that Kinsey and Amanda were going to meet us there, a few days after we arrived.

It all sounded so beautiful, I was falling in love with it, and I have never even been there. I couldn't wait to see the house. Carlos said that Kinsey and he owned it, from the description he gave, it sounded like a cute little thing.

I was tired and I thought, what a night, I honestly don't know what came over me but I enjoyed it and I am pretty sure Carlos enjoyed it also. I fell asleep smiling.

It was 8:30 when I felt kisses waking me up, I could feel a huge smile on my face, I wasn't sure if it was from Carlos waking me up or still from last night, either way it was all good.

We relaxed for a short while then Carlos helped me get out of bed, I can certainly do it myself but he seems to enjoy helping me so I let him. He told me to go take a shower, he was going to get breakfast ready.

I took a shower, put on a little bit of makeup, and fixed my hair, it was very cooperative today, and I was not going to complain Mr. Alexander would be proud. I got dressed; put on a pair of leggings and a long sweater, then went to have breakfast.

"Good morning Rex, how's my boy today?"

He stood there on his hind legs twitching his two little paws he was waiting for food. I gave him a grape and some hamster food and he stuffed the grape in his mouth and ran into his soup can. I know he loves me, he's a man he just doesn't know how to show it.

Carlos came over to me and laughed at me.

"You know he's doesn't talk right?"

"Yeah yeah I know."

"Babe your hair is beautiful, what did you do to it?"

"I don't know it decided to cooperate today, keep looking at it because I doubt I'll ever be able to get it to look like this again."

We sat down to breakfast; Ella made me waffles with raspberries, thick cream, sausage, and scrambled eggs. Carlos had his usual, bagels, cream cheese, and Lox with fruit.

He has such strength; I wish I could be as dedicated to watching what I eat as he is. Nevertheless, the good doctors did say I have to put on some weight.

We finished breakfast, Carlos was going to go downstairs to catch up on some work, I told him I would take care of clearing the table. I kissed him and walked him to the elevator.

"Have a good day honey."

He smiled as the doors shut and I walked back inside. I'm getting used to this domesticated lifestyle.

I cleared the table, rinsed off the breakfast dishes, and loaded them in the dishwasher; I cleaned the kitchen, straightened up the living room, the bathroom, and then the bedroom.

Shoot, I forgot all about Marcus, I got my iPad to face time him, His adorable face appeared on the screen. He didn't look too happy though.

"Mini batman, sorry I didn't face time you last night I came home and fell asleep. What's up, why so sad?"

"Bomber, the doctor said I have to stay home some more days so we can't come see you on the weekend."

"Mini batman, you know what, I can't go anywhere either my doctor told me to wait a few more days we are both in the same bat boat."

"Really, bomber like twins, the exact same right?"

"Yep mini batman we sure are."

"Hey wonder woman, where's batman?"

"Oh, he's at work, saving the world."

Marcus laughed, I have to buy him some batman gear and t-shirts, I've gotta do it before they come out here.

"So bomber, guess what? I told my doctor that he better tell me that I'll be good in a few days or batman and wonder woman would beat him up."

I laughed at him.

We talked for about 15 minutes, Alicia came on, and I asked if everything was OK, she said yes, but that the doctor wanted Marcus to stay home a few more days I asked her if she was telling me the truth and she said yes. I was worried.

Marcus came on and said he had to go take a nap and I told him me too and I gave him kisses and he ran off screaming again.

"WOW OH WOWIE, Wonder Woman kissed me again. I'm too hunky for my shorts, too awesome for my shoes just too hunky, oh so hunky."

Oh my God I started laughing when he sang I'm too hunky for my shorts as he was dancing away, he doesn't realize that he has to actually end the chat. I don't think I will tell him either, I want to keep seeing what he does after I give him kisses.

God I love that kid.

Everything was all nice and neat I turned on the fireplace and called Marylou. I told her about the results from the doctor's appointment, she told me about the latest gossip. Apparently, she ran into Val and my mother, they were trying to get info out of her she just kept saying I was doing great.

We planned to get together next week we said good-bye and hung up. Shortly after that, Joe called to ask if he could come for a visit and if it was OK to bring Melissa and Callie. I said that was fine.

I called Carlos to let him know that Joe, Melissa and Callie were coming by in about 1 hour, he grunted a little but said he'd let the guys know. I went to the kitchen, put some fruit and cookies on a platter with some small plates, napkins, utensils and put them on the breakfast counter.

Hal called to tell me that Joe pulled into the parking lot and Vince would be bringing him up soon.

I opened the door and greeted Joe.

"Hi Joe, it's good to see you come on in."

"Stephanie this is Melissa and our little girl Callie."

"Melissa it's good to meet you."

I led them to the couch in the living room, told them to sit down while I sat in the chair.

"How are you feeling Steph?"

"Good Joe had my follow up and I'm 100% clear."

"That's great news Steph, I'm glad to hear that."

I didn't want Melissa to feel she was being left out of the conversation so I changed the subject.

"Melissa, it really is great to meet you and Callie, she is beautiful."

"It's nice to meet you too Stephanie, Joe has told me a lot about you and to be honest I was a little nervous to meet you."

"Nervous to meet me?"

"Oh because of your history with Joe well you know how those things go."

"Melissa, I promise you have nothing to be nervous about, I am not that type. Joe and I have finally grown up; we have been friends for a very long time."

"Can I get you something to eat, fruit, cookies, or maybe a drink?"

Joe said he wanted coffee and Melissa said she was good with water. I started the coffee, brought over a tray with the fruit, cookies, plates, and forks. Joe just stared at me laughing.

"Joseph Anthony Morelli, what the heck is so funny?"

"Stephanie, I have never seen you like this, you know all domestic and being a hostess. Your mother is missing seeing this side of you. Steph, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up."

" Its OK Joe, my mother refuses to come to her senses and as long as that happens, I will not have anything to do with her. Mrs. Manoso is loving enough she is more of a mother to me."

Coffee was ready, I brought the drinks to the table I sat down and we talked, I was asking Melissa what type of work she was looking for and her experience. Joe was right; she is a very sweet person. I really do hope things work for them because they make a cute family.

Callie began to get fussy, Melissa said it was time for her to eat, she got up and took the baby out of the carrier, asked if I wanted to hold her so I did. Melissa warmed up the milk in the microwave, came back, and asked if I wanted to feed her.

After I was comfortable holding Callie, I took the bottle and put it in her mouth, she took it quickly, I laughed because she was so hungry she was moving her head back and forth until she finally settled then drank her milk.

Callie is so adorable, she must have been starving because she sucked down that bottle and looked like she wanted more. Melissa put a cloth on her shoulder, took Callie, put her belly against her chest, patted her back and she let out a huge burp. We all laughed.

"Joe if the looks and DNA didn't confirm Callie is your baby the burp certainly clinched it."

Melissa and I laughed while Joe looked at both of us.

"Steph, you're a wise-ass you know that?"

Joe took Callie from Melissa, he was holding her, talking to her, and playing with her, this is exactly what Joe wants it really suits him.

Joe said that they needed to head out; I said I would walk them down stairs, we got on the elevator; I said I wanted to introduce Melissa and Callie to Carlos they said fine, we stopped off at five.

Carlos was waiting at the elevator doors as we came out; he was going to come up stairs. My two cavemen were back to their regular greeting.

"Manoso" grunted Joe and nodded.

"Morelli" growled Carlos and nodded.

I just laughed, we were standing in the hallway, I introduced Melissa and Callie to Carlos. Woody and Hal were walking by, Woody slowed down did a double take at Melissa; she turned to look at him too. At first, I thought it may have been a familiarity thing but this was a little different.

"Carlos, I am going to take Joe and Melissa down to the garage OK?"

"OK babe, Woody, go down to the garage with Stephanie, escort Joe and Melissa to their car."

"Yes sir!"

We all took the elevator to the garage; I hugged Joe and Melissa, played with Callie for a little bit, said good-bye.

Woody walked them to Joe's truck he helped Melissa in the front seat while Joe strapped in the car seat. I waited for Woody at the elevator; I needed to ask if he knows Melissa and find out what's going on.

Woody came back inside, I looked at him, hands on my hips tapping my foot.

"You Woodrow, are not going upstairs until you tell me what that double take was and why it seems like you were swooning when you saw Melissa, have you met her before?"

"No bomber I haven't but she's beautiful, the baby is definitely Morelli. How he managed to land her is beyond me."

"Woody, this isn't a side of you I've ever seen. You're dating Robin anyway she is a very nice girl and not too shabby to look at."

"Yeah I know Steph, we'll see if it works out between her and Morelli."

" Oh God Woody, please don't even think it, I don't know what Joe would do if he loses to another Rangeman, please promise me."

Woody laughed.

"OK bomber, you got it."

We got off the elevator on five, I walked over to Carlos, and we walked into his office.

"How was your visit with Morelli babe?"

"It was nice, Melissa is a very sweet girl, the baby is adorable, Melissa let me hold and feed Callie. Joe laughed at me because he said I was being all domestic and quite the hostess."

"Are you busy Carlos?"

"A little, you know I'm never too busy for you though babe, what do you need?"

"Oh nothing I was just wondering. I am going to go upstairs to take a nap."

"Fine you do that and I will be up once I am all caught up here."

"OK, I will see you later."

I kissed him, he kissed me back and walked me to the elevator.

I went inside, laid down on the couch, and watched TV. I woke up after a nice nap watched more TV and Carlos came home around 3:30 he sat down on the couch and wrapped his arm around me.

"Hi babe, did you have a nice nap?"

"I did, I was watching TV and fell asleep, but it was a good nap."

"Babe, can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you though."

We sat for a little bit, just relaxing with arms wrapped around me, I was feeling very relaxed and comfortable. I told him I spoke with Marcus and about his dancing and singing his little song. We laughed.

"Carlos, what are you wearing tonight?

"I haven't really given it any thought; I don't pre-plan like you do."

"Smart ass."

I got up and walked to the closet to find something to wear. I was standing there wondering how I can have a closet full of clothes and still not be able to decide on what to wear. One of the things I do not like about being a woman.

I chose a red sweater dress with long sleeves made of cashmere and a pair of gray boots with black thigh high tights, I hung everything up on the wall.

I chose black jeans with a pewter shirt for Carlos. I had ordered a David Yurman royal cord chain with black titanium, I ordered these clothes and chain for Carlos, I figured if he can do it so could I right? I hung those on the wall also.

My sexy man came out of the shower with the towel wrapped around him at the hip, seeing his perfect abs and body glistening from the water made me hot. God, this man is the sexiest man alive, I swear.

"Babe."

"Damn that ESP of yours."

"Not the ESP, your filter is out of order again."

I went to fix my hair; I put in some gel, scrunched it up so that the curls were bouncy and fresh looking. I freshened up my make-up and walked into the dressing room. Carlos had pulled out a matching bra and pantie set, he put them on the bench.

"Babe, I picked out something that I liked for you to wear tonight."

They were a bright red set with black lace trim; can't remember wearing these before, I put on my high thigh tights and he pulled me over to him and kissed me.

"You look delicious babe."

"You my sexy Cuban are scrumptious."

I kissed him back and thanked him, turned back to get my dress from the hanger and slipped it over my head. It was perfect, not tight fitting but slightly relaxed. It really was very comfortable. I sat on the bench and pulled my boots on and was all set. As I walked out to get something to drink Carlos called me into the dressing room, he was holding the clothes up.

"Babe, is this my outfit for tonight?"

"Yes sir, here there is something for you besides the clothes."

I took the necklace off the hanger and showed it to him.

"Since you always shop for me, I thought it was my turn to do the same it totally screamed Ranger."

"Very nice babe, thank you."

"I bought these for me while I was shopping."

I showed him the black heart necklace with black diamond stud earrings.

"Steph they're beautiful."

"You're rubbing off on me, haha."

I put the necklace on him and he did the same for me while I put my earrings in, I looked in the mirror, and they were very nice. I was worried they would be crappy since I ordered them on line.

Carlos looked amazing in that shirt, but then he looks amazing in anything he wears. I sprayed my J 'adore perfume; this was now my new favorite.

We were all set and the guys buzzed saying daddy had arrived. Woody escorted him up to our apartment, when daddy walked in, he had a smile on his face, I walked over to him gave him a hug and said hello.

"Hello pumpkin, you look lovely."

"Thanks daddy."

We sat down, had a glass of wine, and had a nice little visit. Then we left for the garage.

We arrived at the restaurant, Isabella, Ricardo, and Grandma Rosa were seated we were escorted to the table and we all said hello. We sat down as always treated like royalty. After a scrumptious dinner, we had coffee and dessert, talked for a while, daddy was telling Carlos and Ricardo a story, while I excused myself to visit the ladies room.

As I was walking to the ladies room, I felt eyes on me, I carefully looked around to see if it was anyone I knew but nothing, there were a couple of men staring at me. The woman one of them was with actually smacked him. I took care of things and walked back to our table and the same thing happened, staring. I recalled the conversation Carlos, Bobby, and I had in the car and laughed to myself.

I joined everyone again Carlos had a smirk on his face. We had more coffee, and I was starting to get tired. I tried to hide it but I guess I wasn't doing a good job.

"Stephanie, you look tired, you need your rest."

"Papa, I am fine."

"Babe, are you ready to go home?"

"No, let's just hang out for a little bit more, I'm OK."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Carlos."

We sat and talked, Carlos told everyone about our upcoming trip to Barbados, we talked about my new position at Rangeman and work in general, I felt like I've had this conversation before and with the medication, I don't remember half the time.

We talked about mini batman, the legal action against Dr. Barnbas and the upcoming holidays. It was a very nice evening of course having great parents sitting at the table was the best part of it. It was now getting late and I was starting to get tired, Isabella noticed it first.

"My dear girl, you are about to fall asleep, son, take her home."

"Mama, I am getting tired now."

We said our goodbyes and I sat in the back and fell asleep as daddy and Carlos were talking. We arrived at Haywood and Carlos woke me up, he helped me out of the car, I hugged my dad and kissed him.

"Good night daddy, I love you."

" I love you too pumpkin, thanks for a great night sleep well."

"Babe, I'll be up soon, I want to talk to your dad."

"OK, see you upstairs."

I went upstairs, took off my clothes, and threw my dress in the dry cleaning basket; put on a pair of silk PJ's took of my make-up and got into bed.

"Frank has Helen done any thinking about getting her shit together to try and fix this relationship with Stephanie?"

"Carlos, that woman is a piece of work, she asks about Stephanie and her health because she's heard things through the gossip mill and wants to know when she's coming to dinner."

"I keep telling her to call and find out for herself, she claims Steph needs to apologize. I have told her Steph won't be coming around any time soon. I also told her how your mom and Ella adore her that she has the love of two women. Helen gets mad and huffs off."

_**Carlos POV**_

Frank and I shook hands and I headed back to our apartment, I wish Stephanie would let me talk to her mom, but promised I would not.

I went into the dressing room took my clothes off put on a pair of my silk boxers yep I still have some left. I came out into the bedroom and Stephanie looked so peaceful, she wasn't asleep I stood against the wall I just could not keep my eyes off her, God we, mainly I wasted so much time. She turned and looked at me as I got into bed.

I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her,

"Good night batman. I love you."

"Good night babe, I love you too."

I kissed her, played with her hair, and rubbed her arm she sighed in a comfortable and relaxed way. It only took her a few minutes before she was out like a light, her breathing relaxed and I held her, she felt so good in my arms.

Perfectly made to fit within my arms; there was no other way to explain it. How could I have been so fucking stupid all these years? Things were supposed to turn out this way, I think that if we had not gone through all the turmoil over the last few years, we wouldn't have been ready for our someday and doubt that we would have worked out.

The alarm went off and it was time to start the day, I wanted to get to work so I could learn as much as possible. I couldn't wait for all this to be over and move towards the future. We have a lot of things to look forward to. Whether good or bad, I had Carlos who lets me rest in his strength and I draw from him, I refuse to continue to be weak and insecure in everything that I do.

A new Stephanie has emerged and it's time for the rest of the world to meet her, it's time for everyone to know that I will no longer allow anyone get the best of me, EVER. After we were done with dressing and breakfast, I stood in the living room raised my hands up in the air and very loudly and confidently said.

"OK world, here I come, the new and improved Stephanie Michelle Plum, you better be ready for me because I'm done playing games."

Carlos came over to me, wrapped his arms around me.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, I am so proud of you. Come on lets go show the world the new and improved love of my life."

He kissed me, took my hand and we got on to the elevator.

**A/N:**

Oh, there is more to come.

Thank you to all the readers and followers, your comments and reviews are so sweet. I greatly appreciate all the kind words.


	17. My New Life Begins

_**~17~**_

_**My New Life Begins**_

Since I was able to work part time, I kept busy doing searches and reading over the sales material that Les had put together for me. I was able to go out on a few apprehensions with Manny but was not to do much; I sat in the car while Manny and additional guys did all the work. Hector was always in the car with me.

Everything with Michael Goldberry came back perfect and his references were impeccable, his former employer said that he wished him all the best in the world and that Rangeman was getting a stellar employee.

They were coming out in about one week I couldn't wait to see my little man, I've missed him so much. Wait until he hears they will be moving here when he sees his apartment and bedroom. Once we received the report back on Michael, Tank drew up the contract and sent it to him for signing. As soon as Michael told us verbally that he would accept the position, I made my move on decorating the bedroom for Marcus.

I had asked Alicia to have Marcus pick out three of his favorite bedrooms I hired a decorator and his room is ready waiting for him.

I started my training for sales / client relations with Lester as well as meeting clients, and Les let me take lead on a couple calls, on those calls he had me write up the proposal then send it off to Ranger and Tank to look over for pricing.

Lester really does not like doing this job, he is such a good schmoozer he's the perfect salesman I was going to enjoy this new addition to my job at Rangeman.

I actually had to go shopping for clothes because I needed business attire for the sales calls. I was able to wear my uniform when it came time to be on hand for the system installation.

It was also time to pack up my apartment, so we went over to take care of my personal things. Carlos was going to get the guys to take a truck over and load it with all the furniture to donate, that was going to happen over the weekend.

We stopped by the bonds office to say hi to Connie and Lula we also picked up the files they had for us. I told them what Carlos and I had been doing. Lula immediately stopped what she was doing, looked at me, and stared.

"Lula what's wrong you're spacing out."

"Oh white girl, I just had a thought."

"Oh shit now that's scary." Connie said.

"Shush your mouth Connie."

Lula barked back.

"Anyway girl, have you given notice yet?"

" No not yet, I still need to empty it out, why?"

"Can I have your apartment?"

"Well Lula, it's really not up to me but I can talk to Dillon and see what he says, I don't see why you can't."

"How much is the rent?"

"$600.00"

"Humm, I'm not sure I can swing that."

I hated where she lived, it was a dump and in a crappy neighborhood. My apartment would be perfect for her not that mine was the Taj Mahal or anything like that. Plenty of room in the closet for her clothes she'd have a living room and dining area.

All she has now is a one-room type of set up in an old house.

"Lula listen, let me pay the rent for you for 1 year."

" Stephanie girl that's a lot of money."

"Look I have the money so I can do it, don't worry about it."

"What if you want the apartment back?"

Carlos laughed and wrapped his arm around me and held on tight.

"That Lula I will guarantee you is never going to happen." Carlos said.

Connie decided to join us in the conversation.

"So Steph, are you buying a house?"

"No Connie, I've moved in with Ranger."

"Say what, wait when, Huh. Why are we just now hearing about this?" asked Lula

"Ah, um, hum let's see, oh yeah, I've been a little busy lately with surgery, remember?"

"Sorry Stephanie, I didn't forget, I just sort of forgot." Lula said.

I think Lula felt bad about kind of forgetting about the surgery, which was no big deal, no need for any reminders.

"OK Lula, I won't need to ask Dillon since I'm going to pay the rent upfront for 1 year, I will just need to tell him to put the lease in your name."

'"Now do you want to keep the furniture and everything that's in there?"

"OH GIRL that would be great."

Lula was beaming, I am so glad that I'm able to do this for her, who says money can't buy you happiness, I'm happy about what just happened. Therefore, money can buy happiness.

"OK Ranger and I will talk to Dillon and let him know what's going on, I will give him a check, I'll make sure he gets it cleaned and ready for you, I will tell him to call you to give you a move in date and all that."

We started to walk out and Lula yelled for me to stop, she came running over, I wasn't sure if she was going to be able to stop, I pictured myself going through the door. Carlos thought the same so he moved me out of the way. Lula came and gave me the biggest hug, squeezed the heck out of me. She kissed me and thanked me over and over. She was excited and I really was happy for her.

"All right, Ranger and I are going back there to take care of this and we'll talk later, I'm going to tell Dillon not to change the locks or anything since Rangeman set up the system, you'll just need to change your code, one of the guys can help you with that."

Carlos and I went back to the apartment, I told Dillon what was going on, and he said it was no problem, I wrote the check out and it was all set. I gave him Lulas' telephone number so he can let her know when she can move in.

I moved out and Lula was moving in, as they say in one of those office supply stores, THAT WAS EASY. Carlos and I headed back home with my things and I told him I wanted to go out for dinner to celebrate our living together officially.

"Where would you like to go for dinner Babe?"

"How about we go to a new Italian restaurant?

"Whatever your heart desires my queen."

"You know you're a smart ass right Batman?"

We were both in our Rangeman black, and people were looking at us funny. I had a skip so Carlos came with me; Manny had to go out of state to pick up an FTA. There were other guys with us, I of course was not allowed to do much.

I loved having Ranger as my partner, don't get me wrong the guys are great, but Ranger is such a bad ass that the minute the skip takes a look at us, they practically come running out with their hands up in the air.

Connie and Lula laugh every time Ranger and I are together in our uniform they call me lil Ranger.

We were in our dressing room, both of us standing there looking for something to wear.

"Carlos, you know between the two of us, we have our own department store and yet we stand here searching for something to wear, what's up with that?"

"I don't have a problem finding something to wear, I was just standing here copying you, thinking maybe if I find something it might transfer over to you via ESP."

He started laughing; suddenly he became a clown now? I smacked him on his ass and he turned and lifted me up in the air and carried me to the bed. He threw me on the bed and started kissing me.

I was kicking and laughing because he had started to tickle me.

"OK, ok, I give; let me go find something to wear so we can leave."

I chose a dark gray pair of pants low cut at the hips with a cute belt that had crystals on the buckle, a red and black blouse with a black short length short-sleeved sweater with black pumps.

Carlos put on a black pair of jeans, with a dark gray sweater and a striped pewter shirt. Carlos grabbed our coats from the closet and we headed out.

"OK Batman, we're going to Settimo Cielo, It's on East Front Street."

"Yes ma'am."

I slapped his arm and told him to stop it. He would just answer with yes ma'am. I was ready to strangle him.

We got to the restaurant and of course as always the parking karma works for Carlos, there was a spot right in front. If it was me there wouldn't even be parking available in the garage across the street.

We walked in and the Chef greeted us.

"Welcome my friends, two of you this evening?"

"Yes two." Carlos replied.

"Come follow me, I have the perfect table for you. Is this your first time here?"

"Yes, I read about the restaurant last week and thought we'd try it tonight."

"We're glad you chose to dine with us this evening. Is this table satisfactory sweet lady?"

"Yes, Chef, it's perfect, thank you."

We sat down and Chef Jose told us the specials and as he left our server came to our table, he brought a basket with Italian crackers, bread, oil and Parmesan cheese. He introduced himself to us his name was Antonio.

Carlos ordered us a glass of wine; he is so good at ordering just the perfect wine, where did he learn all this, certainly not as a Ranger. Antonio came back and asked if we were ready to order.

Sitting next to my handsome man, I just couldn't help but stare at him in wonder, he is most definitely the man of mystery. He amazes me, he turned to our waiter who could barely speak English and placed our order in ITALIAN.

"_o ordinerò per entrambi noi. Prima di tutto iniziare con insalata di giardino, per il succo di vestirsi, succo di limone e di arancia mescolato con un po 'di filo d'olio." _

(I will be ordering for the both of us. First, we will start with a garden salad, for the dressing, lemon juice, and orange juice mixed with a little splash of oil).

"_Naturalmente, signore, la medicazione non sarà un problema."_

(Of course, sir, the dressing will not be a problem.) The waiter replied.

"_Per la donna, Gamberi Fro Diavolo_"

(For the lady, Gamberi Fro Diavolo)

"_E avrò Pollo al Portobello)"_

(I will have Pollo al Portobello)

"Eccellente selezioni signore, gaurantee potrete godere di entrambe le portate.)"

(Excellent selections sir, I guarantee you will enjoy both entrees.)

"vuoi che ti porti un bicchiere di vino?)"

(Would you like me to bring you another glass of wine?)

"_Sì, si prega di portare il vino con la nostra cena."_

_(Yes, please the wine with our dinner.) _

"_come si desidera, signore."_

(As you, wish Sir.)

I just stared at him as if I was seeing him for the first time.

"Carlos, where did you learn to speak Italian?"

"Italian is easy to pick up babe; it is very similar to Spanish."

"You never cease to amaze me at the mystery of you, good night but you are one sexy man of mystery."

Carlos laughed and leaned over and kissed me.

We ate our salads and the dressing, which was lemon and orange juice with a little bit of olive oil was delicious note to self-make some for home. Who am I kidding, I would end up asking Ella to make it.

We talked about tomorrow being my 6th week follow up and final appointment, I was beyond thrilled. Carlos took my hands and he held them tightly as if he was never letting them go. I loved when he held me like that.

"Stephanie, It's been a rough time for you the last few months and I also managed to add my own share of rough for you. I am truly sorry about that, I never intended to hurt you. I hope you know that."

"Carlos, please let's forget about all the stupid things we both did, we're past that now and we are moving towards our someday."

He looked at me and his eyes were watery when he did that, I wanted to die, such raw emotion coming from him is so heart melting.

"Steph, I think back to the day I came to your apartment and you said, welcome home batman, I'm dying, those words killed me and the thought of losing you was well something I was not prepared to deal with."

I was the one with the teary eyes now, but that is so easy and normal for me, especially since my surgery, the hormone factor as I call it.

"Carlos, I have to say when Barnbas told me that some patients have 6 months to 1 year time span, I thought about going back to that bridge that you once saved me from and jump off it. Then it was as if something fell on my head and I was reminded about the card you left on my pillow asking me not to give up on you and I knew I had to fight."

I couldn't look at him because it was killing me to see his face so sad. He wiped the tears that were falling on my face with his thumbs. He lifted my head so that I could look him in the face and I saw his eyes pooling with tears.

"Carlos, I am not the only woman who has gone through this surgery and this process, there are women who have suffered much greater than I have, and they are true heroes. It was a very hard time for me; there were times when I still thought about that bridge, I just couldn't do it."

We just sat there and stared at each other, I could see Antonio wanting to approach us from the corner of my eye but he was afraid to interrupt. I told Carlos that our poor little waiter was waiting for us. We laughed and Carlos nodded to the waiter that it was OK. I thought it was very sweet of him to give us our space like that.

"_cena sarà fuori a breve"_

(dinner will be out shortly.)

"_grazie mille"_

(thank you very much.)

Our waiter took the salad plates away, cleared away the breadbasket and the other little plates. He brought us our wine and took away our glasses. A couple minutes later, he brought us our entrees.

Carlos had ordered me the jumbo shrimp with garlic and sauteed tomatoes with risotto, for himself he ordered chicken breast with sauteed Portobello mushrooms and sun-dried tomatoes with red potatoes.

I gave Carlos some of my shrimp and tasted his chicken. Both of our entrees were delicious. I was impressed with this restaurant I liked it a lot. I am definitely coming back.

Carlos, we will have to come back here with our family and my dad let's plan on that after the Christmas Holidays are over OK?

We finished our dinner and Antonio came over to me and asked me in his very broken English, if I wanted to order dessert. I said, no thank you Antonio, I am stuffed.

"Whatever you desire beautiful lady."

"Thank you Antonio, that was very sweet."

He brought over the check and Carlos paid the bill, left a bunch of cash, sometimes I don't even think he counts it, there could have been 800,00 in that pile, who knows. He is a very generous man.

We got up and said good-bye to Antonio and we walked to the car.

"Babe, this was a great choice in restaurants, thank you."

"Thank you for making this an amazing night Carlos, it was a perfect date."

We headed home and arrived in the garage; my gorgeous man quickly got out of the car and came over to my side to open the door for me. God, where did he learn all this, I mean really, I know they don't teach them that in boot camp or Ranger school.

We took the elevator upstairs, Carlos was very impatient, and he started taking my clothes off as soon as we came into the apartment.

"Carlos, what are you doing? We can't do anything."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. However, there are other things we can do that don't involve going against doctors' orders."

We went into the dressing room, he finished taking off my clothes, I put on another silk nightshirt, and we crawled into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day.

Carlos was kissing me, one thing led to another and it was playtime, we didn't do anything we weren't supposed to, but we did have a few orgasmic moments. We finally decided it was time to get some sleep. I cuddled up next to my sexy Cuban man, put my head on his chest, as I took in his breathing, I became relaxed and fell asleep.

It was the day of my final follow up and I was beyond thrilled, it's been a rough few months. I decided to dress casually, we had running around to do after the appointment. I was in leggings, sweater, boots, and Carlos in jeans and shirt.

We arrived at the doctors' office. Janet greeted us and took me back to get blood drawn.

Under the watchful eye of Bobby, blood was drawn, labeled, and taken back for further work. Marisol examined me and after that was finished, she told me to get dressed and go to the conference room.

We sat down, Marisol and Alejandro came in, and Alex had a big grin on his face. He was so dang cute.

"With that look on your face, I take it I'm good?"

"Honey you are more than good, you're perfect. Your results came back incredibly healthy, beautiful blood. The other testing we did all came back great."

I sat there looking at Carlos grinning from ear to ear, I really did want to jump and down and dance around the room 50 times, but I had to control myself.

"You have done very well on your recovery care, Bobby and Ella have done a good job with you, and it shows."

Alex was beaming when he was telling me the results and he was quiet then Marisol was ready.

"Stephanie you could stand to gain another 10-15 pounds, but that's up to you. You will have minimal scarring. You my dear are 100% free, unfortunately it came at a cost of the hysterectomy, but it's better than the alternative."

Alex took his turn again and discussed the future part of care and recovery.

"I would like to draw blood and test every six months for the first 2 years and then yearly after that. I would like for you to keep up with the nutrition, I will send Ella an email with dietary requirements."

"Good nutrition is important, you can splurge no more than 2 days per week, stay away from fast food and processed foods, soft drinks. Keep doing what you have been doing."

Staying away from fast food was going to be a little difficult but not having to work at the bonds office every day is a huge help. I know that Carlos will be getting on my case about that. Marisol then took her turn.

"Like Alex said, nutrition is very important, we've modified the instructions for Ella just a bit. You are free to go back to work, go about your day to day life."

"You have to remember that the incorrect medication and high dosage took your body for a wild ride and your body is still in need of rest. If you get tired rest, take a nap as often as you can. About 1 hour should be good."

"Listen to your body if it is energized that is great, if not then rest. That is very important; I would say a couple more months and your body should be back to normal again."

Carlos and I held hands and looked at each other, I was excited about the news and ready to get this behind me and move on. There was a lot to do before our upcoming trip to Barbados.

"Stephanie, Mari and I are very happy with the results, we're glad that Carlos acted quickly and you followed our instructions. Now you have a trip to get ready for so off with you both and we will see you for Christmas."

Mari and Alex got up; Alex hugged and kissed me on the cheek. Mari came over and hugged me she whispered to me.

"Now go and have wild crazy chandelier hanging sex and enjoy doctors' orders."

I felt my face turning red and they both laughed and walked us out. I walked over to Janet and scheduled my 6-month appointment and we left.

Bobby had to get back to work so he left as Carlos and I headed for his parents' house. I pulled myself as close to him as I could get to give him a few kisses and sat back down. He took my hand and kissed my palm.

"Babe I'm so happy with the news and I am looking forward to our many many years together. Yet another hurdle you have overcome, I am so proud of you. You truly are a survivor."

"Thank you Carlos, I get my strength from you. You're my rock; I could not have survived this without you and your support."

"Now babe, are you going to share what my sister whispered in your ear?"

"Oh that, she said I can go and enjoy wild crazy chandelier hanging sex. Now I just need to find someone who has the perfect chandelier, humm, who can I get?"

"Keep that up babe think all you want, I'm the only one that will come to mind and don't forget that."

"Oh batman, I guess you're right."

He kissed my hand as we laughed. We arrived at the Monoso house Ricardo and Isabella greeted us. We all sat, talked, had a very nice lunch we finished eating and I told them about my final visit, they were happy. Carlos mentioned to his parents that we may not be here for Thanksgiving because of our trip but we weren't 100% sure. We would definitely see them at Christmas.

We sat around talking and Grandma Rosa came home, she had gone out with some of her friends. She kissed me hello, sat next to me, and joined in our conversation. Carlos asked if I was ready to leave as we had lots of things to do.

"Mama, Papa, we are going to leave, we have errands to run."

We hugged and kissed each other good-bye, I told Isabella we should all get together before we leave for our trip. We got in the car and drove out of the neighborhood.

"Babe are you tired?"

"No I'm good."

I received a raised eyebrow.

"I'm serious, I feel great."

"OK don't forget rest and nutrition are very important."

"Carlos, we both know that I probably won't be eating crap food again."

"Good to hear Babe."

"Babe, are you up for some shopping?"

"Wait, what, you want to go shopping, what the hell happened to you?"

"Well Steph, you said you needed to buy some more suits for work as well as other clothing remember?"

"Yeah, you are right, OK let's go shopping batman."

"Do you need to shop for our trip? We can do that today."

"No I will do that with the girls."

We headed to the mall and he took me to Nordstrom and Neiman Marcus (needless markup as I call it). I didn't find anything at Neiman but found a few outfits at Nordstrom, and Macy's I bought pants, dresses, suits, jeans, shirts and quite a few pairs of shoes, I was set and wouldn't need any suits or outfits for a while.

We had more running around to do and we headed back home when we finished everything. Marcus was coming this weekend and we needed to get ready for mini batman. We bought Marcus, batman gear, t-shirts, pj's, another t-shirt with a cape, I had asked Ella if she could get a Rangeman shirt for him, she did and embroidered his name on it.

Today we bought him a pair of black cargo pants and black boots, Lester had found a cool pair of sunglasses for boys that he bought them for Marcus.

Carlos and I had already decided that we were going to give Michael and Alicia a night on their own we had made reservations for them at Settimo Cielo, that little Italian place that Carlos and I enjoyed so much. Carlos set up a corporate account for Rangeman.

The restaurant will bill all charges on the account to Rangeman. It's been rough for Michael and Alicia with medical bills and Michael losing his job. We, well I started this whole thing but Carlos was a real sport about it and went along with it not once arguing.

We knew that they didn't have a lot of money. I bought Alicia a dress; she was a size or two larger than I was so it wasn't too hard. We bought Michael a nice pair of dress pants, shirt, and sports jacket and I was going to hang them up in the closet. It worked out perfectly since Ella had his measurements for his uniforms.

Everyone seemed to genuinely like Michael, Manny and Lester I think took to him from day one. He fits in really well with the guys. Hector and Alex like him a lot too. Hector has been great with Michael, he's taken him under his wing, and they seem to work well together.

Carlos and I had gone over to Michael and Alicias' one day and after Marcus went to bed, the four of us talked, they were so appreciative of everything that we have been doing for them. They were genuinely grateful and so touched and I loved that we could help them in this way. I know it was as if we just forced ourselves on them but that wasn't the case, well maybe a little bit. They are just such a sweet family and I am a firm believer in paying it forward.

Carlos and the guys have all been so great in helping me, and looking out for me that I was thrilled to be able to help someone out. I am still very uncomfortable with his wealth. We don't really argue, but when it comes to money, we have our differences I don't like to spend his money, he gets mad when I don't. We go back and forth with that subject. Shopping today I didn't even argue, he just whipped out the black card.

Carlos did warn me as we were heading to the mall that the issue was not open for discussion. We have already opened up a joint checking account, let me just say that was a weird moment. I still have all my money in the bank; he will not let me touch it.

We've had to put so much on the back burner until we were done with the cancer stuff. Now it's time we settle into a real life, working, being a couple and getting ready for our future.

Things were going too well and as always, I am waiting for the other shoe to drop, that damn shoe. There is no reason to worry about the stupid shoe so I am going to concentrate on now and this weekend.

The Goldberrys' were going to be here Thursday before noon, Michael had some training to finish up, Alicia and I were going to go register Marcus at school then show Alicia around town.

Thursday night we were all going to Pinos, everyone from the building was invited, Ella and Louis were going to join us too, I was excited about that. It was a welcome to Rangeman dinner for Michael.

Friday night we were going to Arcangel for dinner with Alicia, Michael, Tank, Hector, Lester, Manny, Alex, and Connie. Bobby had some classes he had to finish up so he is unable to join us.

Carlos has started calling me his social director; I am just as surprised as he is because planning things is not me at all. Saturday night, Alicia and Michael were going out on their date and batman and wonder woman were going to hang out with mini batman.

I was really looking forward to hanging out with Marcus, we asked him what he wanted to do, he said he wanted to do batman and wonder woman things. I bought some old Batman movies along with Wonder Woman and Justice League.

Ella was going to make us dinner, hot dogs, hamburgers, French fries for all of us. I asked if she would make a small cake with batman on it, I showed her a picture of one and she said no problem.

We were going to roast marshmallows on the roof, so I told Carlos we needed a fire pit, Louis bought one and had it all set up. The roof had become a nice little sanctuary for me it became my thinking place. Carlos had asked Louis to buy some of those heaters that restaurants use for outdoor dining patios, there were a couple of tables and a few Adirondack chairs, Louis painted them in various colors, it was so pretty up there.

We bought barbecue skewers for the marshmallows, I couldn't think of what else we could do, we told the guys to come and hang out with us on the roof for the roasting time.

I had everything all planned out as to how we were going to surprise Marcus with his apartment and bedroom. Apparently, he had been talking to his parents saying that he was going to be staying at our house and how he couldn't wait to see where we lived.

The minute he starts asking to see where he was going to stay, we would take him into their new apartment and his mom and dad would take him into his bedroom, his room was going to be the only one decorated. They had enough of their own furniture to bring with them.

Carlos and I finished the final touches in the apartment, we hung up the clothes in the closets, and Ella was going shopping to buy some groceries for them. Lester had taken a few pictures of Marcus and he had a collage made and transferred on one of those canvas frames.

There was a picture of Marcus and I, one of Carlos, Marcus and me, one was of the back of us, we were walking and we each held his little hand in ours and one when he came to visit me in my hospital room and we had both fallen asleep.

Lester also had one made for Marcus and it's hanging on the wall in his bedroom, when Lester gave that to me, I started crying, it was very touching and the pictures were so sweet. I have mine on the mantel above the fireplace. In a way, it's sad because it reminds me that we can never have our own kids, but it also shows me that we can love a child with all our hearts without creating it ourselves.

We went back to our apartment and relaxed for a little bit, it was a long day, we had been on the go since this morning. I just wanted a nice long relaxing bath and get into my pj's and cuddle up next to my ever so wonderful man.

"Carlos, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Babe, it's up to you, we can go out or just hang around here."

"I want to stay home, take a nice long bath, and relax."

"That works for me babe."

I went into the bathroom to get my or our bath ready because I knew he would join me. Took off my clothes, put on my robe and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Carlos had the fireplace going, candles lit and walking with a bottle of wine and 2 glasses towards me. Was he planning on a romantic evening since I was officially allowed to have sex, I wondered.

"Oh, I was just coming out to get something to drink."

"All taken care of babe go on; get back to the bath tub. I'll be there to join you if you don't mind."

"Why would I mind, silly man."

Our bath was ready; all it needed were bubbles and Carlos. I got into the tub and slid into the water, oh it felt so good. I heard music playing and my sexy Cuban man standing there with nothing on.

Looking at him standing there got me all tingly and very very nervous because I don't think that I am quite ready for anything physical, we need to talk about that.

Carlos joined me in the tub and poured us some wine. He sat behind me wrapping his legs around mine as I laid my head against his chest. He kissed me on the side of the neck.

"Busy day today huh babe, but we accomplished quite a lot."

"Yeah, it was good. Carlos, I'll need to get back to a training routine when we get back from vacation."

"When you're ready babe, I can get Bobby to put together a routine for you and have him start you back slowly until you get to a level you are comfortable with."

"Carlos, I have something I'd like to talk to you about but will you promise not to get upset."

"Stephanie, I promise not to get upset you know you can talk to me about anything."

"Well, I know that Marisol said I can have sex."

I didn't know how to bring it up.

"Talk to me babe."

"I'm not 100% ready for us to make love yet, do you mind if we wait until we get to Barbados?"

"Stephanie, i've told you before, i'll never push you or pressure you, when you are ready is fine. I was setting up the apartment for a relaxing evening, not for sex."

"Thank you for understanding Carlos; I'm sorry it's that we haven't really been together in quite some time and". . . . . .

He put his fingers to my mouth spoke so softly.

"Shhh, babe you do not need to explain anything or apologize, I understand, now let's continue our nice relaxing bath and not worry about sex. OK?"

"Carlos, what do you have planned tomorrow?"

"Nothing really, I was going to ask if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow since we still need to buy clothes for the trip."

"Carlos, you've neglected too much work already, I'll go shopping tomorrow, this way you will be able to get caught up OK?"

"All right babe, but you know the drill, you get a shadow."

"OK, I won't fight you on that."

I was looking forward to our trip, we would have about 4 days alone then Kinsey and Amanda would arrive. We would have some time together then we would leave.

We bathed each other and between the wine and the warm water, I was nice and relaxed. After we finished up, Carlos helped me out of the tub, put the robe on me, and put on a towel around him.

I put on a silk lounge dress and Ella came up with dinner she made grilled eggplant, potatoes with green beans and sautéed bacon and onions, dessert was banana casserole, it was on the menu at Arcangel it had baked bananas with raisins, chopped pecans, and brandy. Everything was delicious as always.

We cleared up the table, put everything in the dishwasher, and took our coffee over to the living room.

"Carlos, where in Barbados will we be staying?"

"St. James babe, it's pretty exclusive to the rich and famous. There is a marine park, sugar museum and more. Nice restaurants and the temperature fluctuates from 78-88 always."

"Beautiful crystal blue water, the villa is on a private beach. You will love it."

"Carlos, we're staying in a villa? I thought it was going to be a cute house."

"Kinsey and I had served a pretty rough mission together we wanted to decompress somewhere beautiful and private. Kinsey chose St. James, Barbados. We flew to DC to debrief and made arrangements to go for 2 weeks."

"Both Kinsey and I loved it we rented a house on a private beach and relaxed the entire trip. While we were there we decided to buy something to use for future mission decompression."

"At first we bought a smaller house, we let friends and family use the house for vacations. We found that it worked well for us and thought about opening it up to others who needed major decompressing from a mission."

Carlos was starting to get very serious as he was telling me about how the house turned into a villa. He stared into space as if he was reliving his experience.

"It helped those coming back from a mission, the idea of Barbados becoming the decompression location morphed into something so much bigger and both Kinsey and I were thankful that we had the ability to offer the house to others."

"How did you guys go from buying a house to a villa?"

Carlos wrapped his arms around me and held me with my back against his chest, he was rubbing circles on my arm.

"There was a mission that we had finished and it was bad, I was not in good shape at all neither was Kinsey. We stayed for about 1 month and during that time, the villa came up for sale, it was selling at a low price because the owner died and his kids just wanted the money."

"We looked at it and decided that we have worked too hard to pass up on this opportunity, on the property were 4 other little guest cottages that came with the property. The original house was behind the villa, I think it was staff quarters. We hired staff; they live in the original house we bought, and the guest cottages."

I was amazed at the story, I felt there was more to it that he wasn't sharing but I did not want to push it while he was telling me about it I felt his body tense and that was my sign to leave it alone.

"Babe, you're going to love it, when you go shopping buy some evening wear as we'll be going out to dinner a few times."

I always knew Carlos was wealthy but I'm realizing he's richer than I originally thought and that scares the crap out of me.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah babe."

"How rich are you?"

He laughed as I asked him that.

"Why Steph.?"

"I'm not sure but I know that it will be an issue for me, between us."

"How so?"

"You like to spend money on me and you spoil the hell out of me, I've lived paycheck to paycheck, had my car repossessed well you know struggled."

"Stephanie, I love spoiling you, does it bother you because of your financial struggles?"

"Yeah, always worrying how I was going to pay rent, bills etc. I don't want you thinking I'm in this for the money because that's not me."

He turned me around to face him and stared deep into my eyes, held my face in his hands kissing me.

"Steph, I know you aren't anything like that and certainly not a gold digger. I have never thought you loved me for my money. I know that having money makes you uncomfortable. Babe, you fainted for crying out loud, hardly the actions of a gold digger."

"You know you're a smart ass batman."

"Stephanie, I've worked hard to build this business, with missions and anything that I needed to do to keep building Rangeman. I want to enjoy life and enjoy it with you by my side"

"Nothing brings me more joy than spoiling you, so please let me."

"It's hard for me to grasp it all and I will have a hard time getting used to it. Don't go overboard OK?"

He gave me 10000-watt smile and held me tighter.

"I'll try not to, but I can't guarantee it."

We watched TV and I was falling asleep so he carried me off to bed and all I remember is kissing him and saying goodnight and I was out.

_**A/N:**_

I hope that you like this chapter, I know it may seem like it's a little slow right now but things start happening, it's always calm before the storm right?

Thank you so much for your comments and for following, making it worth writing my first story.


	18. I am a Happy Girl

_**~18~**_

_**I Am a Happy Girl**_

Carlos woke me up with soft kisses and coffee. Ella brought us breakfast we ate in bed, it was romantic. I am so spoiled and it's such a strange feeling to be living this lifestyle. We finished our breakfast and I called Lula to see if she wanted to go shopping.

"Skinny white girl, you know you ain't never gotta twist my arm for shopping."

"Good, I have to take a shower and dress; I'll call Connie to ask her to join us."

"OK girl, come and pick me up, just call me and let me know when you're on the way."

"Lula are you in the apartment yet?"

"Yeah, I am."

" OK see you soon."

I called Connie next.

"Hey Connie, how are you, I'm going shopping, want to come? I am going to pick up Lula at the apartment I can swing by and get you, are you in the office?"

"Yeah, I am. OK I'll go with you."

"Great, I'll see you soon."

Carlos came over and sat next to me.

"Got everything organized with the girls babe?"

"Yes, they're both going. What do you have planned for today?"

"Well since you told me to work, I guess I'll catch up on the contracts, between you and Santos I'm being kept busy."

"What are the plans for tonight?"

"It's up to you Steph, what would you like to do?"

"Surprise me."

" Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Hmmm, it is last minute; I mean do you think I'm sitting around waiting for you to ask me out?"

"Funny girl aren't you?"

We laughed; yeah sometimes, I'd like to think I'm funny.

"Why yes I would love to go out on a date with you Mr. Manoso."

"OK, I'll pick you up at 7:00pm wear something sexy; I want to show you off."

"Will do Mr. Manoso, I'm looking forward to our date."

"Go jump in the shower and I'll take care of the dishes."

"OK, I love you Carlos."

"Love you too Stephanie."

I finished getting ready; I put on a pair of leggings, cream color boots, and sweater and was set to go. I went to the living room, Carlos was reading I stood behind the couch, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"Now that was just what I needed Ms. Plum, come here you're too far away."

I walked over to him, he sat me on his lap and handed me an envelope. I opened it there was a black credit card with my name on it and cash.

"What's this?"

" For you babe, I've had it for some time and finally have the chance to give it to you."

"Carlos, I have my own money, I can't take this."

"Babe, Please."

He said to me while giving me a scary glare.

"UGH, what am I going to do with you?"

"I can give you a few ideas, but I'll wait until we get to Barbados."

"OK funny guy, I'll walk you downstairs."

I walked over to Rex, gave him a couple of grapes, said good-bye, and walked out the door with my hot Cuban love. I kissed him then headed to the garage. Hal was my guy for today.

Rather than taking two cars, we took the Cayenne, Hal drove we picked up Lula and Connie made our way to Quakerbridge Mall, I bought so many clothes for our trip for me as well as Carlos. It was good to have Hal to gauge on the size and an opinion.

We decided to break for lunch and went to Cheesecake Factory, I asked Hal to join us for lunch, never like making the guys feel like they are simply shadows.

Since we were going out for dinner, I didn't want to eat a lot of food for lunch. I ordered a Greek salad and water

The girls were surprised I didn't want fast food. I told Connie and Lula I had a hot date tonight and I needed something new and sexy, I wanted to eat light. They ordered dessert, I had a small bite, and we sat around for a little while talking, and then continued to spike up the economy. I tried on a few dresses and nothing seemed to do it for me.

Then I saw the dress, it just screamed I'm perfect for tonight. It was a black form fitting dress with a V-neck, long sleeves one arm was lace the other black fabric the back was a low V with lace and a loose back.

It was just what I was looking for, classy yet very sexy. I took the dress and asked the sales woman to find me shoes and purse to match the dress. She took me to the dressing room then came back with several pairs of shoes and bags.

I put the dress on, put my hair up in a clip, put on the shoes, held the bag, and walked out the dressing room to show Lula and Connie. Hal did a double take stood staring with his mouth open then apologized for staring.

As I walked towards the girls to ask what they thought, I noticed a couple walking around looking at dresses. The man was starting at me; he walked straight into the dress rack. The woman he was with slapped him and took his arm to pull him away.

He walked away then came back alone walking towards us, he just stared at me and he kept walking closer, as he got close Hal stepped in front of him blocking his way. Connie and Lula were laughing.

Hal kept telling this guy to step back, the guy knew Hal wasn't playing around.

"Sir, please step back."

"I just want to tell her how beautiful she is."

"Dude, that's not gonna happen, step away."

I went back into the dressing room; the sales woman came over and apologized for the actions of that guy. I told her I was going to buy the dress, shoes, and purse. I gave them to her and said I would be at the counter shortly.

After I finished getting dressed, I went to the counter and paid for my outfit, I decided to use the card Carlos gave me, as soon as the woman saw it was a black card, her eyes lit up.

"Is there anything else that I can assist you with Ms. Plum?"

"Yes, I won't need a necklace or bracelet, but what type of earrings would you suggest? I have black diamonds and white diamonds."

"I would go with the black diamonds if I may suggest wearing your hair pulled up to show off the back of the dress. Let me show you some hair jewelry."

She pulled out some combs that had black and white crystals on them, they were perfect, I bought those to add to the outfit. Lula and Connie were eyes wide and mouths open as they saw the total on the register. I was a nervous wreck; I spent $1950.00 on one outfit how was I going to explain that to Carlos?

As we were walking away we passed the jewelry department, I stepped over to the counter and noticed a man's black dog tag with a diamond with a platinum chain. The sales clerk made his way over to me.

"Hello, my name is Brian; may I help you find something?"

"Yes, I'm interested in that black dog tag, can I see it?"

" Absolutely."

He pulled out the necklace; I grabbed Hal and pulled him to the counter.

"Hal what do you think of this for Ranger?"

"Steph, I like it, very sharp, he will like it."

"Brian, is there any way that I could get this engraved?"

"When do you need it?

"I'd like to have it to take home with me today."

"I will make sure it's taken care of immediately, what would you like to have engraved?"

"Babe."

"That's all?"

"Yep, that's it, when will it be ready?"

"Give me about 1½ hours."

We walked around the mall and stopped off at another jewelry store; I looked around casually and eyed a few bracelets. I told Lula and Connie to go get us some pretzels and meet me outside at the benches.

Hal stayed in the store and kept his watchful eye on me not letting me out of his sight. I told the sales clerk what I wanted to look at; he put them on a velvet board.

For Connie and Lula I picked out a braided bracelet in Silver with a single diamond. I saw one for Hal, a black rope bracelet with silver designs, very masculine.

He wrapped everything up and put them in separate small gift bags. I went outside and saw Connie and Lula coming back towards us. They had pretzels and drinks we sat down at the table I put the bags in front of them, saving Hal for last. I didn't want the girls to know.

They loved the bracelets, I wasn't sure if it would fit Lula but it was a perfect fit. I was surprised she had a small wrist.

We were done with pretzels and drinks we headed back to pick up my gift for Carlos. Brian showed it to me, they did a great job, the engraving on the back of the dog tag looked very nice.

I made sure that the dog tag was nice and shiny; he put it in the box wrapped it up in black paper with silver ribbon. I paid for it with my own money, ha ha; I got Carlos back on that one. I was planning to give it to him tonight.

$7500.00 later, I was ready to go home, as we were leaving the store, we saw that same couple from earlier. They were both staring at me, her with a glare and him like a hungry wolf. Hal told the girls and me to go inside the closest store and we did. I was watching as Hal approached the couple.

"Sir, I asked you before to knock it off and I have been very polite to both of you, I suggest you stop now or I will be forced to take action."

"Is she someone famous that she has a body guard? It's that she is very beautiful."

I don't know what was being said but I could see Hal turning into Halosaurus it was funny. Hal is very good at being polite and innocent but when he gets pushed, watch out.

Suddenly, the woman stood back and slapped the guy in the face and as he was paying attention to his face, she punched him in the stomach and took off towards us. Lula and Connie got into rhino mode.

"You think you're all that don't you? Watch your back bitch; you're not always going to have Ten Ton Tessie with you."

"**OH, NO YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME TEN TON TESSIE**. Listen here you piece of trash, if your man is so hot and bothered over my friend here, it's because you ain't givin him what he wants, he ain't got no taste in women until now. Get your trashy ass out of here before you go down face flat on the ground."

Next thing security came around, Hal had the guy handcuffed and he came running over to me, luckily the security at the mall uses Rangeman for training, they know us all and we always have back up.

"**Bomber**, are you ok? I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you."

"Hal, I'm fine now worries."

Security asked if I wanted to press charges, I said no. They said they would hold them for a few hours so that they didn't have any chance to follow us. Security all know me as bomber so luckily my name didn't get used.

"I swear skinny white girl, something always happens you are a magnet, let me tell you."

We all laughed, Hal thanked Lula for taking care of the situation, and we got into the car, dropped off the girls, and headed home. We pulled into the garage and before Hal got out, I told him to hold on I gave Hal the little gift bag.

"Steph, what's this?"

"Open it and see."

Hal opened up the box, his eyes were wide, and he was surprised. He looked at me and didn't know what to say.

"Steph, what's this for?"  
>" Thank you for always having my back and being the best brother I could have ever asked for."<p>

"I can't accept this."

"Yes you can and you will take it. No one needs to know it's from me."

"Thanks Steph, I appreciate it."

Hal got out of the SUV and came over to my side to open the door. He took all the bags and we headed upstairs. I went to 5 to pick up my gorgeous man. When I saw his megawatt smile, I melted, I just cannot believe he's all mine.

"Can this tired woman escort a handsome gentleman upstairs?"

"Any time babe, you can escort me anywhere."

We got to 7; Hal had already brought up all the bags they were in front of the door.

"Looks like you enjoyed shopping."

"Sure did, much needed therapy, not that shopping with you was boring, but it's always more fun with the girls. I bought you a few things for our trip, I'll show you everything tomorrow because I need to start getting ready."

Carlos took the bags into the dressing room, I hung up the dress for tonight, and left it in the bag so he couldn't see it until I was wearing it.

"Did anything exciting happen?"

Now why in the world would he ask me that, does he have a camera attached to me somewhere?

"No nothing really just shopping, the sales clerks were falling all over themselves with how much I was spending."

"Well that's not too exciting babe, nothing else huh?"

"No, not really oh oh yeah something funny while I was trying on a dress."

I told him the story about the guy, Carlos got pissed as I was telling him about running into them later on. Told him how great Hal was.

"Babe, does that help you understand how beautiful you are."

"Oh Carlos, stop, you already have me in your bed, no need to schmooze me."

I put the bags in the dressing room, took out the gift box, and put it in my bag. Went to take a shower and I was joined by my luscious hunk of man. We played a little in the shower then finished up.

Going through my hair ritual drying, gel then pulled my hair up leaving a few strands loose around my face, put in the hair combs. Made sure my make-up was perfect, I put on my stockings, shoes and slipped on the dress.

"Carlos, can you come and zip me up please?"

"Babe! Is that what you were trying on when that guy lost it?"

"Yes, why?"

"No wonder, you are absolutely stunning, that dress was made just for you in mind. It's perfect for where we are going."

Carlos was wearing a black suit with a lavender shirt and a purple tie, he looked beautiful, oh my my my my this man is stunning, not me.

"You look gorgeous batman; women are going to be falling all over themselves tonight."

"Babe, you'll be making men and women stare at you believe me."

"OK Carlos, how about we just call it even and say we we're both drop dead gorgeous."

He gave me a sexy smile as I grabbed his hand.

"Come on schmoozer, let's go."

I kissed him as we walked out the door, got in the car and headed to I had no idea where. As we were driving, I saw a sign for Bernardsville.

"Where are we going?"

"Be patient."

We arrived at The Bernards Inn, it was beautiful, I was so surprised.

"Carlos, I've heard about this place, it's supposed to be very nice."

The valet took our car and we went inside, as we walked in I thought the hostess was going to faint. I laughed; Carlos helped me with my coat and gave it to the greeter to check in.

"Reservation for Manoso."

"Mr. Manoso, welcome. Please follow Corey he will take you to your table, everything is as you requested."

Corey escorted us to a table with a bit of privacy and at the table; there was a crystal bottle chiller. The restaurant was beautiful; it was all about romance with an old Hollywood feel to it.

It had high ceilings, stone fireplaces with beautiful woodwork. It really was high class. Corey opened up our chilled bottle of wine, an Italian Moscato, a sparkling wine. I am slowly learning about wine from the master.

Carlos ordered potato ravioli that was amazing, followed with a salad. I ordered the roasted beets and Carlos ordered Tuscan Kale. About 10 minutes later Corey asked what we selected for our main entrée.

I chose a New Zealand King Salmon and Carlos ordered Pan roasted halibut. With dinner, Carlos ordered a Chardonnay, a nice Italian wine. We finished eating I was stuffed. Excusing myself to go to the rest room, on the way to and from the restroom I felt eyes staring at me. It was very weird and creepy.

Carlos got up as I got to my seat, I sat down and he pushed my chair in, he bent down, kissed me on my neck, and whispered in my ear.

"You are one sexy woman, Stephanie Plum."

"Why thank you my gorgeous man."

A server brought dessert, for me it was butterscotch cheesecake. I was so surprised that my sexy Cuban man who very rarely eats dessert ordered vanilla bean Crème Brulee.

"Mrs. Manoso, can I assist you with your selection of coffee?"

Corey explained the various types of coffee and I told him to choose for the both of us.

"As you wish Mrs. Manoso."

Carlos smiled until it reached way above his eyes each time Corey called me Mrs. Manoso. Corey brought our coffee and it was delicious.

We spent some time talking, holding hands, and feeding each other dessert, Corey brought us fresh coffee, and I took out the box for Carlos and put it in front of him. He looked at it and gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Babe."

Which clearly meant, what did you do?

"I saw this today and couldn't resist. Before you open it, I just want to say thank you for taking control of everything when you came to my apartment, not only that but for everything you've done for me.

He was about to interrupt, I asked him to let me finish.

"Thank you for loving me and letting me be me without trying to change me and for being my best friend in the entire world. I love you Carlos Manoso." The sexy, bright Cuban smile was across his face.

"OK, now you can open it."

He opened the box, held the dog tag, and smiled when he saw the engraving on the back.

"Stephanie, this is very nice, thank you so much. I am so proud of you and everything that you have accomplished; I wouldn't change a thing about you."

We were holding hands and sat a few more minutes when Corey came over he asked if we needed anything else. Carlos said no, but to bring the check, as we would be leaving soon.

"Carlos, I have a confession to make, I spent a lot of money today, don't get mad at me, but I spent 7500.00 dollars."

As I scrunched my eyes waiting for him to get upset, he held my hands tighter and laughed.

"Babe, I am not mad, at all."

Carlos put several hundred-dollar bills in the check holder and we got up to leave, Corey walked us to the door and thanked us, he took my coat and gave it to Carlos to help me put it on.

The car was waiting for us and it was warm, Carlos gave the valet a $50 bill and helped me in the car, walked over to his side and we were off.

"Carlos, this has been a wonderful evening, thank you. It's been a great date."

"Babe, there are plenty of dates to come, trust me."

Conversation on the way home was about the food, dessert and the evening in general.

"Babe."

"Yeah Carlos."

"When we walked in to the restaurant, did you notice people staring?"

"I noticed it when I went to the restroom."

We arrived at Haywood and went straight to 7, I walked to our dressing room, took my clothes off and put on a pair of silk pj's, took my makeup off and helped Carlos with his clothes and hung up his suit. He put on his boxers and walked to the couch.

Tomorrow, mini batman was coming and we had to finish some work before he arrives so we can spend the next few days with him. We talked a little then sat in comfortable silence.

I was getting tired and my sexy romantic hunk of a man carried me to our bedroom he laid me in the bed, climbed in next to me, and wrapped himself around me.

The Cuban Cocoon as I like to call it was as comfortable as always and I fit perfectly into his arms. No one could ever give me what Carlos is giving me right now which is unconditional love and happiness that I have never experienced in my life.

"Babe are you happy?"

I turned around to face him and looked him straight in the eye taking in those delicious dark eyes that I loved so much, kissed him as if it was the end of the world.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, I can't even describe how happy I am. If I google for a word, there wouldn't be one to find."

"To answer your question, yes I am, with everything that is in me. Are you?"

"Yes, I never imagined this type of happiness could exist let alone be living it. You have shined a bright light into my darkness."

I have never really understood the saying the eyes are the window to a soul, but Carlos has taught me the meaning through him looking deeply in my eyes. It was time to ask him about other women, will he get mad?

"Carlos, can I ask you something personal?"

"Babe, I've told you, never be afraid to ask me anything and there is nothing so personal that we can't discuss it with each other. If I can't talk about it I will say so."

OK here it goes, God please don't let him get mad. I should keep my mouth shut but have to know.

"When you tried to forget me with other women, what did you do?"

There was no anger or hesitation in his answer.

"My life fell apart the night of our deal when I told you to fix things with Morelli when I walked out all I could say to myself was, if ever you're in my arms again, I'll love you much better and hold you forever."

"I called Tank and told him I was off line, I did not want to be disturbed unless it had to do with you. I went to Miami and told my brother Raymon we were going out on the town."

"We went to a very exclusive night club, women were all over us we drank, danced, and had a pick of the most beautiful women imaginable. I had already booked a hotel room knowing exactly what I was going to do."

I wasn't sure if this was such a good idea whether I wanted to hear anymore and thought about saying ok; stop no need to go any further.

"I left the night club with a woman who at that moment seemed to be absolutely gorgeous and sexy, with a killer body. We arrived to my suite; we were all over each other. She did not hesitate taking my clothes off then hers.

Carlos hesitated for a few seconds and continued.

"When she kissed me I couldn't look at her, let alone kiss her or touch her. I pushed her off me and went to the bathroom, wrapped a towel around me threw her clothes on the bed and told her I couldn't do this that she needs to leave."

He ran his fingers through his hair, never taking his eyes off me.

"I pulled out your picture and all I could do was cry for you. The same thing the next night, another exclusive night club another hotel room nothing. After 3 or 4 nights of nightclubs I finally decided to just see about dating one and not making it just about sex."

"A beautiful girl by the name of Martina was one that I decided to try and date, we saw each other every night, and I tried to fall for her, to settle to give in and just make myself feel something deep for her. I thought it was time to take this to the next level and sleep with her, show her I was serious about her."

Carlos sighed and looked sad.

"I took her out had a good time, we laughed and headed back to the hotel, I made sure it was romantic, she went into the bathroom, changed into something very seductive, she came out and I did not feel anything."

"Again, I couldn't look at her or touch her, no matter how hard we tried, I was dead. Martina sat me up and asked me what the name of the woman is, I told her about you. She said I was the dumbest man she had ever met and if I was this stupid to send the love of my life back to another man that I knew couldn't make you happy, she wasn't going to waste her time with me."

I laughed when he said told me that story, smart woman this Martina is.

"Stephanie, I told you that I need you more than a drug addict needs his fix, I didn't sleep with any of those women, no matter how hard I tried to talk myself into it. I also told you I would ruin you for all other men, but it was the other way around. I was the one ruined."

"Carlos thank you for sharing that and being honest, I won't bring it up again ever. The subject is dead and buried."

He pulled me tightly into his cocoon, I relaxed with his breathing, and I was out.

We woke to the alarm, having so much to do today before our special guest arrived, Carlos didn't even work out instead went straight to taking a shower; we ate breakfast and headed downstairs.

I got started on what I needed to do I was in full concentration mode, next thing I heard was pitter-patter of little feet and the sweetest voice.

"Bomber, where are you?"

I came running out of my cube and stood directly in front of him.

"Oh my god, mini batman, I'm so happy to see you, I knelt down opened out my arms and he ran straight into them. I've missed you so much."

Lester, Manny, Cal, Ram, and Hal all came over. Lester and Manny had taught him the fist bump shake and the other complicated hand thing. Cal put his hands up in the air and said, whoa, I didn't know that Bombers bodyguard was going to be here today.

Carlos came out of his office along with Tank. Marcus did not hold back his excitement at seeing Batman. Carlos got on his knees and Marcus wrapped his arms around the huge frame.

I was so teary eyed between seeing Marcus and Carlos interacting with him, it was hard not to. Of course, Mr. Observant Marcus noticed.

"Remember wonder woman, only happy tears right?"

"Yep mini b only happy tears."

Alicia and Michael were waiting for our excitement to be over and we all hugged. Alex came around to Michael saying that he had 1 hour before he has to go for training.

"Batman, I get to stay with you and bombers all the days I'm here, take me to your house."

It was perfect timing, because we could tell him right away and Michael was going to be able to join in the fun.

"Mini b, bomber and I live upstairs on the 7th floor, it's not big enough for all of you so we'll take you on to the 4th floor so you can see where you will all be staying, how does that sound?"

"OK batman, let's go."

His little hands took each of our hands and we walked to the elevator with him in the middle of us. When I see him, all that goes through my mind was this little person is to be in our lives.

We all got on the elevator, Lester, Manny and Tank took the stairs, they were waiting, Bozo Santos was ready to record the entire moment. As we came off the elevator, bozo was recording.

Carlos was explaining to Marcus about the apartments on the 4th floor Manny opened the door, and we all walked in. Marcus ran around the living room, dining room looking at everything. I was just as surprised as Michael and Alicia because it was completely furnished.

"Where do I get to sleep?"

That was the signal, Michael and Alicia took him to his bedroom we all followed, the look on his face was priceless. When he saw blocks with his name on the wall and the picture of him with Carlos and I he was a little confused.

The three of them sat on the seating section of his bed and Michael started to explain it all to him.

"Marcus, listen to what I have to say, we told you all about the nice things that Ranger and bomber have done right? Well they did even more than what we already told you."

It was Alicia's turn.

"Sweetie, Ranger gave daddy a job here with his company, all of us will be living here, this is our apartment, and this is your very own bedroom. Remember when I asked you to pick out some of your favorites, bomber wanted to know. She arranged for all this."

"WOWIE WOW WOW, wonder woman, you love me much. I knew it coz you kissed me lots of times."

"Shhh, mini b, batman doesn't know about those kisses, he might get jealous."

Marcus turned, arms crossed at his chest, looked at Carlos serious as can be.

"Now batman, no getting jelly belly from you, dude you gotta lighten up on the jelly tude."

We all cracked up, what language was he trying to talk? I was laughing so hard I couldn't stand straight. Tank roared so loud I swear the floor shook.

"OK, OK mini b, no jelly tude from me promise."

Marcus opened the closet when they built the bedroom, I told the decorator to make sure that the racks and shelves were all within his reach and that he could grow into the other taller shelves.

His pj's were in the dresser drawer, his pants and shirts were hanging and his Nike shoes were on the shoe rack. The sunglasses from Lester were on top of his dresser.

He grabbed the pants and the Rangeman shirt, looked at all of us wearing the same thing, his entire face lit up.

"Whoa, ain't it a pip, I'm going to look like all of you guys and bomber."

When he said ain't it a pip, I lost it, I turned around to walk away because I was crying, Carlos came out after me and pulled me into his chest.

"Oh babe I'm so sorry."

"Of all the things he could have said, why did he say that, I was thinking today that he was meant to be in our lives and now I know that Grandma Mazur sent him to us,"

Marcus came running out of the apartment, and stood looking up at us.

"Bomber, I'm sorry, I didn't know about Grandma M, Manny just told me. I didn't know she said that to you. Are you upset with me, did I make you cry. I didn't mean to."

"Oh honey, no you did not make me cry, I miss Grandma Mazur, and when you said that, it reminded me of her. It's all good Marcus it really is."

I knelt down and gave him kisses and a hug, he ran off singing I'm to hunky for my shirt, to hunky for my shoes, too hunky for my pip and danced away. OH MY GOD, this kid is exactly what this building needs.

We all hung out for a little until Michael had to leave for his training, I was getting ready to leave with Alicia and Marcus to sign him up for school. As we were walking towards the elevator, Carlos cleared his throat.

"Babe, are you forgetting something?"

"No I have everything I need."

"Really, shadow?"

"Oh, crap."

Carlos walked over to me and took me aside, pinning me against the wall with arms on each side of me.

"Don't think you can pull one over on me even with guests, you don't go out without a shadow."

"Yes sir."

He kept us in the same position; leaned in, and kissed me as he turned to walk away I smacked his ever so fine tight ass. He turned and gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Babe are you dressed?"

"Yep, sure am."

"Batman, of course bomber is dressed, can't you see she's got clothes on, sheesh."

Marcus, always with a comeback, we just laughed. We went down to the garage, Manny and Lester were waiting, and mini batman wanted to know why they were coming. I told him it was their job.

Marcus was in the middle seat, I told Manny where we were going and we headed that way. I totally forgot that Val was working at the school, so I am quite sure we would run into her.

We arrived at the school, Lester stayed in the car, and Manny came in with us. Went into the administration office and sure enough Val was there. We said hello I told her what we needed. She took care of everything, explained all the rules etc., and handed Alicia a packet with all the information.

I was hoping that I could escape any other conversation but that was not going to happen.

"So Steph, how are you feeling?"

"Good Val how are Albert and the girls?"

"They're good; the girls want to know when they'll get to see you."

"Not sure Val, when will you pull your head out of our mothers ass?"

Heading back to the door, Val started to follow us and Manny turned around and stood in his tracks stopping her from walking with us. I felt bad but she needs to know I'm serious about this.

"Steph, you two are sisters?"

"Yeah, it's a long story."

Five minutes into the drive, Marcus was asleep. Dang, that boy is flipping adorable but sleeping like that makes my heart melt.

"Alicia, is he tired from the excitement of the trip or is this normal?"

"Dr. said to expect it until his body is used to the medication but he will be fine in a few weeks."

I had already given Manny and Lester my list of our stops, we drove around for a while and Marcus started to wake up Alicia wanted to know where the library was since it is one of his favorite places to go. So we headed that way.

We arrived at the library and again Lester waited in the car, while the rest of us went into the library. We went straight to the desk so that Alicia could apply for a card.

Sue Ann Grebek was working at the counter.

"Hi Stephanie, haven't seen you in a while, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good Sue Ann, these are friends, Alicia, and her son Marcus, they've moved to the area I'm not sure have you met my partner Manny?"

She looked him up and down as if he was a piece of New York style cheesecake, which I happen to know is her all-time favorite.

"Hi, welcome to the area. Marcus would you like to check out the kids section?"

We followed Sue Ann; she told us about story time schedules and showed him all the computers the kids can use. He was a happy camper so after looking around the section, he wanted to check out some books.

Alicia wanted to stop off at the grocery store to pick up some things, I told her no need as the fridge, and cabinets are set. She smiled with watery eyes; I've never met someone so appreciative of having things done for her.

We arrived in the garage and headed up to the apartment; Marcus ran straight into his room and came back out with his black pants and Rangeman shirt. Lester and Manny tried to hide their laughter but it didn't work.

"Bomber I will wear this tonight so I can match you and batman."

Alicia looked at me and told me to deal with him.

"Sweetie, no one will be wearing work uniforms unless they are working and taking a dinner break. Wear one of your batman t-shirts or something else."

"OK bomber."

Manny and Lester left, I sat around for a little bit talking with Alicia while Marcus watched TV. I told them I was leaving, and we would leave in a couple of hours. I headed to 5.

I said hello to the guys and went to see Carlos, his door was open so I peeked in his office. My man buried deep in paperwork standing staring at him just made me tingle. He looked up and gave me a beautiful smile.

"Hi handsome are you busy?"

"I am never too busy for a visit from you."

"How is your day so far?"

"Filled with paperwork, how about you?"

"Good, I'm heading upstairs are you ready to call it a day or do you have more work to finish up?"

"I can leave."

He put his paperwork back in the folder and everything in his drawer then locked up. Shut his light off, locked his office door and we headed out. He told everyone what time we would be meeting at Pinos then went to our apartment.

As soon as we got inside, I went straight to the couch and crashed. Carlos joined me with two glasses of wine, we talked about our day, the places that we visited, and I told him about running into Val.

Carlos told me that he had stopped to check on how Michael was doing with his training, he was quite impressed at how good he was. I was happy to hear that.

I turned on the TV, leaned into Carlos and I was done. Waking up to a gorgeous man kissing me is the best thing that I could ever ask for, there is nothing like it.

"Hi sleepy head, did you have a nice nap?"

"I did, thank you for letting me sleep."

He took the wine glasses to the kitchen and I followed him to feed Rex, our usual ritual, he stands on his hind legs, twitching his front paws, I talk, he doesn't answer and bam, we're done.

I went to the bathroom, washed off my make-up, put fresh make up on, pulled my hair up in a clip, and stood in the dressing room staring at all my clothes. I pulled out a pair of my new light denim jeans, with a purple button down shirt, brown boots.

Carlos chose blue jeans and a white button down shirt he looks so yummy.

We stopped off at 4 to get the Goldberrys' then to the garage. Hector just finished taking out the car seat and putting it in our SUV. We always manage to head out in a convoy; Tank, Manny and Hector were in the truck in front of us. Lester, Woody, Ram and Hal behind us.

"Batman, you must be so important to have cars before and after us, wowie."

"No big guy, you are the important one here."

"Really?"

"Yep, big guy really."

I turned around, Marcus had a huge smile on his face, and burst into song, he started singing Call Me Maybe we all laughed.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

We arrived at Pinos and Mr. Pino had everything ready, Carl Costanza, Eddie Gazzera and Big dog were all there sitting at the bar eating, we all said hello.

We sat at our tables as everyone started trickling in. Marcus was beyond excited; he was wide-eyed and beaming. As I sat quietly watching him, I felt a sadness come over me.

I got up heading towards the bathrooms; I didn't want the tears to start rolling at the table. As I was about to walk in Carlos took my hand and led me to the private room, which was empty.

He walked us over to a bench and we sat down, wiping the tears away, he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Babe, I can't understand fully what you or other women go through in these situations, we men aren't geared that way. I'm sorry, I really am, talk to me."

"Carlos, I have always told myself that kids weren't something that I would miss having because I could never be a good mother. Afraid I would turn into my own mother. Having the hysterectomy seemed like a no brainer decision and I truly thought it would be a piece of cake."

"Babe, I know it's extremely difficult, you struggle, and it hurts you deeply. Remember when you said that Marcus was sent to us by Grandma Mazur?"

Oh great, thanks my sweet man who is supposed to be consoling me, brings up my grandmother.

"That little guy adores you, he jumped into our lives full force we both love him, yet we didn't make him. There will be kids for us to adopt when we are ready and I have no doubt that we will love them as if they were our own."

Carlos kissed my tears away and held me, a few minutes later we heard Lester and Marcus.

"Kid where the heck are you going"

"Looking for Ranger and Bomber"

Marcus came running over to us, stood hands on hips tapping his foot on the floor.

"Remember, wonder woman only cries happy tears. Man, good thing I'm not a girl, all they do is cry."

We started to laugh; Lester asked if everything was ok. We said yes, he walked away. Carlos picked up Marcus and put him on his lap.

"Marcus, I want to explain something to you, Stephanie cannot have babies of her own so she is sad."

He looked confused like he was trying to sort it out and sad.

"Bomber, how about I am your pretend kid, I can love my mommy and daddy plus you and Ranger, will that make you happy?"

Sniffing and laughing at the same time, I just looked at him and hugged him, he threw his arms around me, patted my head with his sweet little hand saying, it's ok bomber, we can pretend.

I cried and laughed at the same time, this kid is something special, Grandma Mazur definitely sent him to us, no doubt about it.

"Thank you mini b, I appreciate it. I need to go to the bathroom, so you go back to the table with Ranger and I will be there soon ok?"

He let go and jumped to the floor, I went to the bathroom as they headed to the table. On the way back to our tables, Joe walked in with Melissa and Callie, we said hello and talked for a little bit.

"Are you guys here for dinner?"

" Yeah, how about you Steph?"

"There is a huge group of us; do you want to join us?"

"If it's ok with Manoso."

I laughed as I walked away saying it was up to them if they wanted to join us. I sat down and I was in between Carlos and Marcus. I told Carlos I invited Joe and Melissa, I was met with raised eyebrows from all around the table.

I waved over to Joe telling them to join us. Melissa put the carrier in the corner by where they were going to sit. She sat down and a few minutes later, Woody, Robin, Alex and Connie all walked in.

Everyone that was not working was here and those working would join us for their dinner breaks as schedule permits. Carlos whispered that I should get the festivities started. I had already pre-ordered everything from appetizers to pizza.

"OK everyone thanks for coming out tonight to our first annual welcome to Rangeman dinner. As most of you know, Michael is now our newest member of the Rangeman family."

Marcus started clapping and started to say something but his mom put her hand over his mouth.

"As most of you know, we met Marcus at the hospital while I was there, later met Michael and Alicia. Truly a wonderful family and thrilled to have them be a part of our awesome family. So if you would all go around the table and introduce yourselves, what your role is with Rangeman, not necessary for long speeches."

It was now time for Joe to speak, there was no hiding how awkward he felt, so I took over and told Michael and Alicia that Joe and I have been friends since we were kids and had a very tumultuous relationship but have remained good friends, I introduced Melissa and Callie.

Others spoke and I noticed that Woody was checking out Melissa on and off, I told Carlos I wanted to talk to Woody alone for a second. I got up and walked over to Woody.

"Hey Woody, sorry I need to talk to you about a file real quick before I forget."

We walked over to a different area and stood with my arms crossed at my chest and my back to everyone.

"Woody, please stop this checking out Melissa thing we talked about this. It's not fair to Robin and certainly not to Joe. I'm begging you please concentrate on Robin, will you."

"I'm sorry Steph, you're right."

Thank you and we headed back to our group. As we sat down, Michael started telling everyone about his previous job and was ready to finish up. He looked at Carlos and I then spoke again.

"You all know Ranger and Stephanie much better than we do, so I don't have to tell you that they are both very special people and very special to my family. They have gone above and beyond to help us."

"Marcus took to them pretty quickly and he has not let go of them, he adores them, I feel it was higher being that brought Marcus and Stephanie together at a time that they both really needed each other but didn't realize it."

Everyone around the table had smiles on their faces listening intently to Michael.

"Alicia and I are grateful for everything that all of you have done to make us feel so welcome and embrace us into the Rangeman family. It clearly is a family there is no doubting that."

"We appreciate you being so great with Marcus; he is very over protective of Stephanie as some of you have already experienced the rest of you I can only apologize ahead of time for his actions."

Everyone clapped, then Marcus got up and asked if he could talk, oh god here we go, who knows what is going to come out of his mouth.

"Hi, in case you didn't know I'm Marcus but bomber calls me mini b, that's coz I'm mini batman. I bodyguard wonder woman when batman is busy saving the planet. Me and Batman are the only ones who gets to call bomber wonder woman because we're her jucie leg."

"Mini B, what is a jucie leg?" Lester asked.

"Santos, you can be so clueless sometimes, jucie leg is the cool way of saying justice league." Cal said.

We all laughed, Marcus was beaming. He sat down and we all clapped. Carlos welcomed Michael and Alicia then said a few things about Marcus and our food came out.

A few guys came in during their dinner break and ate, we all had so much food, and it was a good time. I am so glad we did this, I told Carlos we should do this at least once or every other month. He told me to run with it.

Callie started getting fussy; I told Melissa that she could continue eating I would take care of feeding her. I asked Mr. Pino to warm up the bottle; Melissa took it from him and tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot.

Once all that was taken care of I fed Callie she sure is a hungry little thing, grabbing at the bottle as if someone was going to take it away from her. I thought it would bother me, but I was ok.

Once she finished her bottle, I tried to burp her, but it didn't work for me, Joe came over and took her and she burped for him. We all laughed at how such a loud noise could come out of something so small.

Callie was taken care of; Joe asked if I wanted to hold her, I noticed he didn't ask Carlos, I swear they are babies themselves. I took Callie back and she laid there staring at me smiling. It was very heart melting.

We all continued to talk and eat; Lester was cutting up, telling jokes. Cal was playing around with Marcus. It truly felt like a family gathering as opposed to co-workers and I loved every bit of it.

Suddenly I started to feel weird, it seemed like it got cold, I looked around at the table to see if anyone felt it. Nope nothing, I looked at Carlos.

"Babe, what is it?"

"All of a sudden it feels like it's 50 below zero in here."

When he looked at me worried, the guys noticed it and everyone was on alert mode.

_**A/N: **_What do you think, could it be another stalker, the couple from the mall? With Stephanie who knows. It could be anything.

Your comments are very sweet and greatly appreciated.

Thank you so much.

I am only going to be able to post 1 chapter per week, getting ready to move my work schedule keeps me busy.


	19. Words Cut Like a Knife

_**~19~**_

_**Words Cut Like a Knife**_

The guys were on alert, I was just about to tell Michael to take Alicia and Melissa along with the kids in the back room when the cause of the drop in temperature was within my view. There she was, in her evil glory, the queen of ice herself, Helen Plum, with Valarie and Angie Morelli in tow. What is that all about? As soon as I relaxed, so did the guys.

"Babe"

"It's OK Carlos; I just don't understand why Angie Morelli would be with them."

I looked at Joe and he was as surprised as me. As I sat looking at the three of them Val came walking over to our table, she said hello to everyone and asked if she could talk to me, I didn't want to create any drama so I looked at Carlos and said it was OK. I got up and followed Val to a corner.

"Stephanie, can't we be friends again? The girls are always asking about you, they miss you."

"Val, I told you what needed to happen before we can be friends again; you just choose to be up her ass."

Suddenly, I felt myself get ice cold, I turned, and the ice queen herself was there.

"Val you bitch, you set me up; you don't give a shit about me you wanted time for her to get in my face."

I started to walk away and my mother grabbed my arm, holding on tightly and I was pissed but again I didn't want to make an issue especially with Marcus sitting at the table, because he was watching.

"Let go of my arm, you have a lot of nerve using Val to get me alone, we don't need to make a scene here, there are families with kids."

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, when are you going to come to your senses, stop all this nonsense and come to the house for dinner you think you are better than the rest of us don't you?"

She slapped me across the face and I didn't know what to do. As soon as that happened Carlos was by my side in 2 seconds flat, he grabbed my mother literally picking her up in the air and taking her outside.

Tank took Val by the coat and pulled her outside with Lester and Hector following. Manny came over and took me back to the table. I was trying not to cry but it was a little difficult. Joe went to talk to his mother. I sat down, Marcus came sat on my lap, he put his arms around me.

"Bomber, that big girl was mean, I not like her she should know that Wonder Woman only cries happy tears."

Marcus wiped the tears with his entire hand and put his head on my shoulder patting my back.

_**Marcus POV**_

I am sad at bomber, that older girl was mean; if I was bigger, I would have gone over and beat that mean girl. I don't like her for making bomber sad and cry not happy tears. Doesn't she know that Wonder Woman only cries happy tears? Bomber is so sad and she keeps crying. It's OK for her to cry coz she's a girl and girls do that, all they do is cry. Sheesh.

**XXXXX**

Mrs. Morelli came over to us.

"Stephanie dear, I'm so sorry I had no idea this would happen, your mother called and asked if I wanted to go for dinner."

"Mom, I'll take you home."

Joe got up, picked up Callie came over to me and whispered in my ear.

"I'm so sorry Steph." They all walked out to leave.

I had a feeling Mrs. Morelli was going to get an earful on the way home. Carlos, Tank, Hector, and Lester came back to the table; Carlos sat down, put his arm around me, and asked if I was OK.

"Carlos, can we go home?"

"Yes Babe."

He said we were going to go home, asking if Michael and Alicia wanted to stay, they said they would leave with us. Carlos told everyone they could stay as long as they wanted. The evening was dead after that scene. Everyone got up to leave.

We arrived at Haywood; we walked the Goldberry's to their apartment and made our way upstairs. As soon as we got home, I walked straight to the bedroom, took off my clothes got into bed and cried, Carlos left me alone for a little while, he was on the phone with someone I wasn't sure who it was.

"Hola Mamá, ¿cómo estás"

(Hello Mama, how are you?)

"Carlito, ¿qué te pasa, sucedió algo, todo está bien, ¿cómo está Stephanie?"

(Carlito, what's the matter, did something happen, is everything OK, how's Stephanie?)

"She's fine Mama, she's in bed."

"What happened?"

"Mama, we were all out to dinner, the evil bitch that calls herself a mother showed up at the restaurant and she was yelling, Steph tried walking away but that bitch grabbed her and slapped her across the face."

"Oh mi dios en el cielo lo que está mal con esa mala mujer."

(Oh, my God in heaven what is wrong with that evil woman?)

"Listen, tomorrow there will be a group of us going to Archangel; I want you and Papa to join us alright?"

"Of course sweetheart is Stephanie OK?"

"She's crying it hurts me to see her cry. Mama I wanted to kill that bitch tonight, I would have done it if Lester didn't scream at me to stop."

"Sweetheart, we will see you tomorrow, you just go and take care of that precious girl and give her my love."

"OK mama we will see you tomorrow, bye."

_**Carlos POV**_

I cannot believe that cold hearted bitch calls herself a mother. I have never wanted to hurt a woman even during any missions even when I knew that the women were as big a threat as the men. I truly wanted to kill this bitch.

When I saw that Helen was getting that look on her face I made my way over and when she slapped Stephanie, I fucking lost it. I picked her up and carried her outside.

I slammed her against the wall and I was ready to punch her in the face all I could feel was rage and wanted to do nothing else but kill her. Lester was yelling at me, I wasn't listening to anything only thing going through my head was stopping this bitch from breathing.

"**RANGER! STAND DOWN, NOW!"**

I finally came to reality and realized what I was doing, I put my hand down and looked at her, and I was hoping I scared the crap out of her. I told Tank to take Val to the car and to call Frank to let him know what happened. I knew this bitch would turn the story and play the victim.

"Helen, you by far have to be the coldest, heartless evil bitch I have ever met in my life, I have never wanted to kill or hurt any woman before ever in my life until now. What has Stephanie ever done to you that is so horrible that justifies you treating her this way?"

"She has been a huge disappointment and a laughing stock, now Joseph has found himself a nice girl and he has a baby, Stephanie should be with him not with the likes of you."

"That baby and that girl were the result of Morelli cheating on your daughter, he fucked that girl while your daughter was sitting around at home waiting for him, If that is the type of life you want for your daughter, a husband who cheats on his wife, then you are sicker than I thought. Stephanie has the grace and class to accept Melissa and Morelli as friends after all he's done to her, no other woman would be that forgiving."

"Lester, get this evil bitch out of my face before I fucking kill her." I said and walked away.

Eddie and Carl were standing there, both said she deserved anything I dished out and they would have turned their backs on her. Eddie said they were going to follow her home and make sure Frank hears their side first.

This trip to Barbados cannot come fast enough, we were leaving end of next week, I would rather it be tomorrow but Steph is not going to leave and disappoint Marcus.

_**XXXXX**_

I heard Carlos finish his phone call but couldn't make out what he was saying, he came to bed and wrapped me in his arms, and I just cried and cried.

"Babe, I'm sorry but I wanted to kill her tonight."

I was holding on to his arms and didn't want to let go of him ever but especially not right now.

A phone was ringing, Carlos answered.

"Hello Sir, how are you?"

"I was OK until Eddie came to the house and told me what Helen and Val did tonight. Is Stephanie alright?"

"Yes sir, she's upset and she's in bed."

"OK give her my love and tell her I will talk to her tomorrow some time, in the meantime I will take care of things here."

"Good night Sir."

'Good night Ranger."

"Babe, that was your dad, he sends you his love and said he'll talk to you tomorrow."

I just nodded and held on to his strong arms tighter.

"Babe, I spoke to Mama, she and Papa are going to meet us tomorrow night at the restaurant."

Again, I just nodded and cried some more. I must have cried myself to sleep because next thing I knew I was wide-awake, Carlos was still sound asleep. I quietly got out of bed walking into the bathroom; I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and pulled my hair up in a ponytail.

My eyes were all puffy, taking one look and anyone would know I cried all night. I put on a pair of shorts and tank top then headed downstairs to the gym. I wanted some alone time and I knew no one would be there this early.

I walked into the gym did some stretches and got on the treadmill, put on my headset and listened to music ran about 5 miles. I decided to work on the punching bag. I stood there looking at it, all I could see was my evil mothers face. I started punching a little, did a little kicking in the face, then punching full force.

Not sure how long I was punching but I was starting to feel pain, I couldn't stop I just kept hitting and hitting. I heard voices around me and saw movements. I was in another dimension aware of my surroundings but not really.

"_**STEPHANIE, STOP NOW!"  
><strong>_

I kept punching, didn't even care about the pain or the stinging suddenly I was picked up and put on the floor and someone was wiping my face with a wet ice cold towel. I got out of the other realm and back to reality. I looked at scared worried faces.

"Babe"

I threw my arms around him and I felt liquid trickling down my hands.

"**FUCKING HELL**" Hal yelled and ran off and came back with Bobby.

"Ranger, bring Stephanie to my exam room **NOW**."

Carlos picked me up, carried me into the exam room, and sat me down on the exam table. I was drained. Bobby took my blood pressure and was pissed because it was so high; checking me out all over. Bobby took my hands and showed them to me, I looked at them and started crying hysterically, I was hyperventilating and shaking. Bobby said I was going into shock.

"Ranger, lay her down and cover her with a blanket, she needs fluid, and I'll go get the bags"

Carlos covered me and I was staring into space, I knew Carlos was there but I didn't, it was like I was having an out of body experience.

'Babe, talk to me, what are you feeling?"

I tried to talk but nothing coherent would come out, it seemed to me like it was all just a garbled mess. Bobby stuck a needle in me and started working on my hands.

After what seemed like hours, I was feeling better, I must have fallen asleep on the table because I woke up groggy and my hands were killing me. I looked at them they were covered in bandages. I looked at Carlos who was sitting in a chair next to the table and he called for Bobby.

Bobby came over, took my BP and it was back down to slightly higher than normal. "Steph, what the hell happened?"

"Babe, I'll be right back."

Carlos left and Bobby took my hands. "Honey, talk to me."

I told him about what happened last night and that I had cried myself to sleep and when I woke up I needed to work out and started kicking and punching the bag and got carried away.

"Steph, your hands are cut up badly, you've sprained almost broke a couple fingers, your BP was off the roof, your heart rate was bad and you went into a slight shock, you were dehydrated."

I didn't know what to say, I just laid there staring as he was talking. Carlos came back and sat down again.

"Babe, how do you feel?"

"I feel better, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"Babe, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Maybe my mother is right, I'm nothing but a screw up."

Carlos took me and held me against him. He kissed me tenderly as he whispered in my ear.

"Babe, that woman couldn't be any more wrong about you. You are not a screw up and don't ever think that. Babe, I love you so much you scared the crap out of me."

He continued to hold me, Bobby came over told me that I needed to go upstairs and stay in bed all day; I was not to do anything.

"Bobby, I have things planned with Marcus and we have dinner tonight."

" Listen Stephanie, I am ordering you to stay in bed all day, this is not up for discussion, If you stay in bed all day, I will release you for dinner tonight. It's one or the other but you can't have both."

"Yes, I got it."

"Ranger, take her upstairs and make sure she stays in bed all day, I have to leave for my class but I've got someone coming in who will be here shortly, I will fill him in and have Billy come and check on Stephanie after lunch."

We left; Carlos said the guys were waiting on five to make sure I was OK so we were going to stop off there first. The elevator doors opened to a sea of worried faces.

"Hi guys, look I'm sorry about what happened downstairs, I didn't mean to worry you."

They all smiled and I waved bye, when we got to seven Carlos took me straight to the bedroom, took out a pair of pj's and gave them to me. He helped me put them on and I crawled into bed. He got in next to me and wrapped his arms around me while I held on to his arms.

I got into the calm rhythm of his breathing and I fell asleep. I woke up it was 1:30 in the afternoon. I heard voices and laughter from the living room I knew that my sweet little man was out there.

I got out of bed, went to the bathroom and washed up, pulled my hair up and walked out into the living room. Carlos and Marcus were lying on the floor playing a kids board game, they couldn't see me, but I sure could see them and what a beautiful site that was.

I stood with my arms crossed at my chest watching as Marcus was climbing all over Carlos and next thing I see Carlos standing up with Marcus on his back, Carlos running around the living room he stopped as soon as he saw me standing there. I laughed at them. They were both so cute.

"What are you two playing; it looks like fun can I play?"

"No bomber, batman told me you're sick you got to be on resting bed for the day or you can't go out tonight."

When Marcus saw my hands bandaged, he stared at them with wide eyes.

"WHOA, Wonder Woman what happened to your hands, were you beating someone up?"

"No mini b, I was working out on the punching bag and got a little carried away, no biggie."

"Wow, do they hurt?"

"Yep they sure do."

They just stood there and Marcus stared at me then my hands, he did that a few times and wanted to get down. I walked over to the couch and sat down; Marcus came over and sat next to me.

"Marcus where is your mom?"

"She went with a really nice lady Miss Ella; I said I wait for you. Can I stay here in your house until we go to eat?"

I looked at Carlos asking what he thought and he nodded yes.

"If it's OK with your mommy and daddy."

"Daddy is in Rangers school but they will say OK."

I laughed and pulled him into me.

Ella had brought up lunch before she left we had sandwiches and salad. Marcus had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with fruit and milk. There were brownies for dessert; Marcus was cracking himself up making milk mustaches.

I asked him if he wanted to watch some old batman movies and he was full of excitement, we put in the first one. He asked if we could watch movies as he does at home, all the lights off, under a blanket with the fire going.

Just as we were getting ready the phone rang, it was my dad, not sure, if I was ready to have this conversation but I couldn't ignore him either.

"Hi daddy, how are you?"

"Pumpkin how are you?"

"Honey, listen I'm sorry about yesterday, I had a talk with Val, she said she did not set you up and that she was being truthful with you about being friends again. I told her that it was going to take a lot of convincing because she always sides with your mother."

I asked my dad to hold on and told Carols and Marcus I would be right back to start without me if they wanted and I went into the bedroom.

"Daddy, what's done is done. If Val was being honest it's going to take time for me, I just don't trust her enough. Yeah she has talked all sorts of crap about me. Daddy, I've done nothing to Val, I don't deserve to be treated like this by her."

"I know pumpkin, they have both been cruel to you and believe me you have done nothing, I don't know what to do about your mother. We got into a knockout of a fight after everyone left last night, short of wanting to kill her I had no ideas what to do."

"I told her this morning that I was going to suggest that you put a restraining order out on her, between Eddie, Carl and Joe seeing what happened last night, that will convince a judge to sign off on it. I also told her that I am taking her to see a therapist and she is to leave you alone and not drag Val into this any longer."

I was surprised at what my dad was saying I seriously doubt she will go along with it.

"What did she say to that?"

"She said she wasn't going to see any head doctor there was nothing wrong with her, that you are the problem. I told her that she is the problem and she has a choice, either she goes with what I have said or I am moving out."

"Daddy what! You said that, you would do that?"

"The hell I wouldn't do it. I've had enough of her crap, she shapes up, or I ship out. I told her she had until the end of the weekend to think about it, told her to go to church and pray about it and that if she is so perfect, the good Lord will give her a sign, if not then I schedule the therapist appointment immediately."

"Thank you daddy, I appreciate it."

"What do you have going on this weekend pumpkin?"

"Marcus and his family officially moved here, they came in yesterday, Michael has some training to finish up, and today he's done with all his training. We were supposed to hang out today but I'm on bed rest."

"WHAT why on bed rest?"

I told him about the gym and the punching bag, he was not a happy camper; he was pissed and said that crazy stupid woman no way was she getting out of anything.

"So Marcus is here with us, Ella took Alicia out with her, we just finished lunch, and then tonight we are all going out to dinner. Tomorrow we gave Alicia and Michael a date night so we get mini b, the entire day and night tomorrow. Do you want to come over? We're going to have hot dogs and hamburgers, roast marshmallows on the roof and watch old batman and wonder woman movies."

"Pumpkin that sounds like fun what time"

"Any time you want daddy, we'll be here all day, and we're not going out anywhere."

"I will do that. See you tomorrow sweetheart, remember I love you always."

"I love you too daddy."

I hung up with my dad and went to join my awesome sexy handsome man with my favorite little guy in the entire world. I stood taking in the most precious view before me. Carlos and Marcus sitting under the blanket on the couch, all the lights were off, the fireplace lit. Carlos had his arm around Marcus. I quietly snuck closer and took a picture.

I sat down on the couch, Marcus wanted to sit in the middle, there wasn't going to be any making out between Carlos and I that's for sure.

"Babe everything OK?"

"Yep it was daddy; I'll fill you in later. Honey, do you have work that you should be doing?"

" No, that's one of the rewards of working hard to have a business; I can take off work to hang out with Wonder Woman, and her sidekick."

"So boys, are you ready to watch my favorite movies?"

Marcus was excited, my sexy Cuban, not so much, it's hard for him to relax, he has spent so much time working his ass off, going on missions and not resting or relaxing unless he was coming off a hard mission. It makes my heart happy to see him like this. Carlos leaned over, kissed me, and put his arm around me.

"Eeeewwww, Batman are you kissing Wonder Woman all the night? I'm still little ya know."

"Hey mini B, you kiss Wonder Woman, why can't I?"

"I kiss Wonder Woman the way I kiss mommy, you kiss her big, mushy and icky."

Carlos let out a roar of laughter and I started to laugh, Marcus looked at both of us as if we were nuts. I told Carlos to start the movie and he did. Watching the movie was fun, it was so dorky seeing the movie with the technology was hilarious.

We watched two movies and Marcus had fallen asleep in the middle of the second movie. There was a knock on the door, it was Ella with Alicia, and Carlos waved them in. Alicia started laughing at us.

"You two are never going to get rid of him you know that right? He is going to want to come up here every free moment that he has."

I smiled at her telling her what an awesome boy he is and that we love having him around. She asked me how long he has been asleep and I said about 1 hour or so. Told her he ate all his lunch drank all his milk and that he has been very very good.

Alicia picked him up to carry him downstairs but it was hard for her so Carlos carried him and went with her to their apartment. Ella sat on the couch, took my hands and she looked at me so sweetly.

"My sweet girl, I heard about last night and what happened this morning, I'm so sorry my dear, you don't deserve to be treated like that by anyone, let alone a woman who calls herself your mother. How are your hands feeling?"

"Oh Ella, it was such a stupid thing to do, I let her get the best of me, I just didn't realize the state of mind I was in, I didn't feel the pain until the very end. My hands do hurt as much as I hate to admit it. Honestly, Carlos is going to change his mind about our future together, he's going to think he's in love with a whack job."

"My dear, he loves you very much, he will never walk away from you or think you're a whack job, it hurts him to see you hurt. Believe me, the Manoso and Burgadas men all love deeply, they love for all time."

"Ella, who are the Burgadas men"

"Isabella's father Grandma Marias' husband such a wonderful man, both grandfathers would have adored you, if they were alive when Carlos first began talking about you, there is no way that he would have waited so long to admit his feelings for you. His grandfathers would have told him to get his ass in gear and claim you as his woman for life."

I smiled at what she said.

"Have you noticed how his brothers-in-law treat their wives? Where do you think they learned that, from the senior men and Ricardo. He instills in the men of the family how a woman is to be treated."

She got up and started to clean up the kitchen, loading the dishwasher and put things away. I told her I would do it and she looked at me funny, took my hands.

"Now my sweet girl, show me how you can possibly take care of things?"

Crap, crap, crap, how the heck am I supposed to get ready tonight? I can't go with my hands like this, ugh, what the hell am I going to do? I was ranting and raving to myself. Carlos walked in and took one look at me and he knew I was upset.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Carlos, how can I go out anywhere with my hands like this, how am I supposed to explain, shower, get dressed. Oh my god, I cannot go out tonight. You go ahead without me there is no way. What will your parents think? UGHHHH"

I started to hyperventilate, he took me to the couch sat me down and put his hand on my head.

"OK put your head between your legs and breathe, come on breath in, now breathe out, breath in, breathe out, relax and breathe in and breathe out."

He repeated that over and over, until I finally calmed down and was relaxed. He pulled me to him and held me tight. I leaned into his chest and took in his calm breathing and all the anxiety was gone, I must have dozed off for a few minutes because I woke up feeling better.

"Babe, I'll help you get ready, don't worry everything will be fine. I'll call Billy and see if he can find a way to wrap up your hands so that you're comfortable."

I wrapped my arms around him holding as tight as I could. He called and asked Billy to come upstairs with bandages etc. Someone knocked on the door, Carlos yelled for them to come in and oh my goodness in walked a guy that was as fine as could be. He had to have been 6'5 from what I could tell a killer body, he was dressed after all, he looked to be a mix of African American and Latino.

Carlos and Billy exchanged greetings apparently they know each other, how is it that I have never met this fine specimen? Stephanie, shut up you know how your filter is always out of order.

"Too late Babe"

Shit, shit shit. I'm going to have some explaining to do.

"Indeed you are Babe, indeed you are."

I decided to just keep my mouth shut and not say a damn word so I didn't get into any more trouble. Billy came over introduced himself.

"Ms. Plum Billy Moreno, I am filling in for Bobby."

"Billy, nice to meet you, call me Stephanie or Steph, most of the guys around here all call me bomber."

"OK bomber, let me see what we can do about your hands, I'm going to unwrap the bandages, it may hurt a little. I'll clean them up and see how I can re-wrap them to make it more comfortable for you."

As he was unwrapping the bandages, I felt stinging and pain, when I looked at my hands, I almost passed out I sure did a number on them. No wonder they hurt so much. I stared at my hands.

"DID I DO THAT?"

"Yes Urkel you did." Carlos said.

Billy laughed and when I gave him a look he quickly stopped, he had a beautiful smile, which I didn't mind seeing but not while laughing at me.

"Bomber, I can't do anything about the sprained fingers, but I will take care of the rest."

He cleaned up the scrapes and cuts then he re-wrapped each hand, leaving my fingers exposed. Don't get me wrong, Bobby did a great job, but Billy at least let my fingers have freedom.

He wrote everything down in my file and asked if there was anything else, I said nope. Carlos and Billy started talking in Spanish and Billy said something that made Carlos laugh hysterically and said in English. Oh don't I know it brother, don't I know it. Now why do I think I was the brunt of that joke?

"So are you going to tell me what that joke was that caused you to laugh hysterically."

"Billy was giving me his point of view about you. He said I found my match that you seem to be hell on wheels and a spitfire that I have my hands full and I should always sleep with one eye open because of the damage you caused on the bag; there is no telling what those two hands would do to my hoo-hahs if I pissed you off."

"Oh all you men are so funny these days."

"Do you feel better Babe?"

"Yes I do, how am I going to explain my hands to your parents, Samara and Alfonso. Carlos, I'm so embarrassed."

"Stephanie, you don't need to be embarrassed, we have all done this on several occasions, I know too well how you feel, I've punched the crap out of the bag many times, funny, my reasons had to do with a Plum too."

He pulled me into him and kissed me, I laughed at what he said.

"Come on Babe, let's get you showered, I need to get some plastic wrap to put over the bandages, I'll be right there."

I walked to the dressing room looking for something to wear, took out an off white and black stripped skirt with a black sweater that had some beading on the front, with long sleeves. I picked out an outfit for Carlos I never realized how much fun that would be. I love that he goes along with it, well most of the time.

I picked out a black pair of pants, with a black shirt and tan jacket. Shit I just turned us into those couples who have to dress alike, oh well it's just tonight. He came with the plastic wrap and carefully wrapped my hands, turned on the water.

Carlos helped me get into the shower, he joined me, told me to sit on the bench, and he would take care of everything. He started with my hair; he washed my face, so gently that it made me tingle and continued with the rest of my body. I swear if I hadn't made such a point about waiting until we got to Barbados, I would have jumped him right then and there.

He was rinsing my hair, and then used conditioner I was melting, I didn't know if I was going to be able to handle it any longer. I was fighting it with all I had but I couldn't, I stood up facing him wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

"Carlos, I want you now, please."

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, while he pinned me against the wall and returned my kisses full force, his kisses were tender yet a little rough, he was biting my lip and stopped kissing me.

"Babe, are you sure?"

"Yes, we need this, it's been too long."

No sooner did I finish the words I was feeling things that I had not felt with anyone, not even with Joe. I was in pleasure land it had been so long. I was in a state of pure ecstasy, the kissing, the warmth of the water, the background music, and the rhythm of our bodies were all too much, I tried to hold on, but I couldn't.

Carlos released all his goodness and I couldn't help but cry as we both were filled to satisfaction, we held each other as the water was pouring down on us.

"Stay inside, I want to feel you."

I whispered in his ear. After about 5 minutes I slowly slid away from his waist and we were standing looking at each other he washed himself and rinsed us both then we got out of the shower.

He wrapped me in the luxurious bathrobe and put a towel around his hips. Neither of us said anything we were in a state elation, he kissed me and held me. We finally came out of our state. He sat me down to dry my hair, oh my gosh he was perfection. He asked me if I wanted Ella to come and help me with my make up, I said no that I could do it.

He put gel in my hair and scrunched it with both hands and sprayed it, he stood me up turned me to the mirror. My hair looked beautiful, now I know they don't teach them that in Ranger school.

"Sisters, remember I grew up with sisters."

Damn filter pooped out on me again. Carlos towel dried his hair, put on his cologne, and joined me in the dressing room. He put his dog tag on, it seems he wears it every day and I loved the fact that he did. He helped me with my necklace then I got dressed.

He had the biggest smile on his face when I put on my skirt he said I had that schoolgirl look. He put my earrings in, he went to his dresser and came back with a box, and I looked at him. He told me to open it, so I did, and it was a beautiful bangle bracelet with black and white diamonds, very pretty.

"Carlos, what is this for, you can't keep doing this."

"It's a no reason other than I love you gift, also for your information, I can and will keep doing this so get over it."

I kissed him and thanked him, he put it on for me, he had to help me with my stockings and shoes. I hate this feeling of helplessness. I stood up and he looked at me and twirled me around.

"Babe, you look adorable, that style skirt is perfect for you. Do I need to wear a tie?"

"No honey what you're wearing is perfect."

"Well my beautiful lady, let's go meet everyone and we can head out and enjoy our evening."

I was putting my wallet and things in my purse as he walked over to Rex, gave him a couple of grapes and we said goodbye and walked into the elevator. He's so cute with Rex. Carlos needed to stop off at five briefly.

"Everything set with the trackers?" Carlos asked Hal

"Yes sir." Replied Hal

"Good." Carlos said

_**ELLA POV**_

My goodness what that poor girl has gone through and now she has to deal with her mother making stupid and hurtful remarks. There has to be something we can do, but what. Isabella will be there tonight; she so loves and adores Stephanie.

I have known that Carlos was in love with Stephanie from the first day I met her. I knew she was special when she was embarrassed that I did her laundry when she spent the night here. He is just like his papa Manoso and Ricardo, Papa Manoso would be so proud of him. Stephanie truly brings out the best in him.

_**BILLY POV**_

Whew, that is one hot woman even as banged up and obviously emotionally drained; there is an innocent sexiness about her. Bobby wasn't kidding when he said she is one special lady, I've known Ranger a long time, and I've never seen this side of him.

I know Ranger as the player, the wham bam, thank you ma'am sort so I was taking a guess as to what she might look like, the picture in her file does not do her justice. When I saw her, I was taken back and seeing Ranger with her, she is it for him. She is not his plaything he is hooked.

She is the type of woman that any man wants to keep safe and out of harm's way, Bobby told me that she means a lot to everyone in this building and they would each give their lives for her and I can understand why, she has that something that draws people in.

I've seen some drop dead gorgeous women before and hanging out with Ranger brings them out in droves, I'd say that as far as beauty they had it over bomber, don't get me wrong, she is beautiful in her own right but she has that extra something that makes her take the lead over all the women I've met.

Ranger is one lucky bastard I have to say.

_**XXXXX**_

We went to the garage and everyone was waiting for us, we got into the Mercedes SUV, Tank, and Manny in his pickup, Hector, and Lester in the SUV behind us.

The drive to the restaurant was an absolute blast, how can it not be with my mini b in the car. He talked the entire drive about his afternoon with us, telling his mom and dad everything that we did. Michael kept saying I know, you've told us already.

It was suddenly quiet, I turned, and he was staring out the window. He looked so cute; he was wearing a pair of jeans, with a white shirt and a jacket. Oh my gosh he looked adorable.

"Hey mini b, did I tell you how handsome you look tonight?"

"Nope bomber, you didn't. Do I look ansome?"

"You sure do, I can't decide whose better looking, your dad, Batman or you."

"WHOA, WOWIE, WOW WOW, Mommy did you hear that, Wonder Woman thinks I'm ansome and I look better than daddy and Batman."

And the I'm too hunky for my shirt, too hunky for my boots, just to hunky for words was being sung to us and Carlos and Michael roared out in laughter, they've never heard him sing his little songs before.

"Bomber, will that mean lady come to our restrant when we do?"

"No honey, she won't I promise."

"Good because if she is mean to you, I will be super dooper mad."

I smiled at him and blew him a kiss.

We arrived at the restaurant and got out of the car, Samara and Alfonso were waiting for us; Samara knelt down to Marcus shaking his hand and held it as she led us to our tables. This little guy has touched so many lives it's amazing.

As we were getting situated, Isabella and Ricardo came in; my dad was supposed to meet us here but hasn't shown up yet, strange. Isabella came over to me and hugged me tight; she took my hands and tenderly touched them. She kissed my bandaged hands and said a few words in Spanish, no clue what she said nevertheless it was beautiful.

I tried calling daddy, it went straight to voice mail, I tried a few times.

"Babe"

"Carlos, daddy was going to meet us here, I can't get in touch with him, and his phone goes straight to voice mail. I'm worried."

He took out his phone, excused himself, and walked away from the table, Tank, Manny, Hector, and Lester on alert. Lester locked eyes with me. Carlos came back and sat down.

"Carlos, is everything OK?"

"Yes Papa, just had something to take care of."

Carlos told me not to worry, I relaxed and we had such a good time, we laughed and talked about random things and of course, Marcus was there to lighten things up. It was getting late, so we started to get ready to leave, when our phones all buzzed at the same time it was the urgent alert. Tank called in to see what was going on.

I started to have a sick feeling at the pit of my stomach; Tank came back to the table and started giving out orders.

"Michael you know how to get home from here right? Take the Mercedes home; you've been trained on all the vehicles, if you need directions call command, Hal and Ram are there."

"Yes sir."

Tank saw that Marcus was getting worried, he picked him up, looked him in the eye so sweetly.

"Mini B, everything is fine, you guys are going home, and we have a work problem to take care of. I promise we are all OK. You keep your eye on things here and back at the building OK?"

"Yes sir."

Tank led the way, he told Samara and Alfonso we had an emergency that we needed to leave. Carlos said to send him the bill, they told us to leave and not worry about it. Carlos and I got in the truck with Tank and Manny and took off like a bat out of hell, Carlos asked Tank to report. They eyeballed each other.

"There was an accident and"…..

I didn't let Tank finish I immediately interrupted him.

"Oh my GOD its daddy isn't it?"

"Little girl, he was driving and he was broadsided by a drunk driver, he's in the hospital, we have a team on hand there."

I started crying.

"Manny, call Billy and ask him to go over there to supervise and monitor since Bobby is out."

"Already taken care of boss" Tank said.

It felt like hours before we arrived at the hospital even though it wasn't, I wanted to get out of the truck, but Carlos held me back.

"Listen Babe, I want you to be calm OK, I know it's your dad but be calm, I don't want you having an anxiety attack or your blood pressure spiking."

"OK, I'll try."

We got out and ran into the ER; Cal met us at the door and took us straight to the waiting area. I have to say that as much as I hated hospitals I loved the relationship Rangeman had with the facility. They grant our medical team access and it helps at times like this. Rangeman is listed as additional notify party for all my family members and close friends that's why we were alerted about daddy.

Cal took us to the waiting room directly outside OR and I saw my mother and Val; I ignored them and talked to the nurse at the desk. She explained that daddy was in surgery and she didn't know anything further.

Joe and Eddie walked in a few minutes after we did; they came to us asked how daddy was. Eddie went over to Val and my mother. Joe saw my hands and held them; he looked at Carlos then me.

"Steph, what the hell happened?"

"Oh I got into a fight with the punching bag."

Billy came out, he was wearing scrubs and he took off his mask I saw blood on his clothes I started to panic, Carlos held me tight. I was crying.

**A/N: **

It's another long chapter. I had a guest review that Helen ran down someone who was chasing Stephanie and that Helen wouldn't side with Joe. Which is true and I have read so many variations of Helen, really bad or too mushy sweet, so I am trying to capture best of both worlds.

Thank you for reading and following, I appreciate it.


	20. Marcus a Special Gift from Grandma Mazur

_**~20~**_

_**Marcus, a Special Gift from Grandma Mazur**_

**_XXX_**

"Bomber he's OK, don't panic, he just finished surgery and in recovery, I just checked on him, he's doing great. As soon as he is fully awake, they'll take him to his own room. He has a few broken ribs, broken arm and broken leg other than that everything else is fine.

The doctor came out went to my mother and told her what I assume was the same thing Billy just told us.

"Billy is that blood from my dad?"

"Yeah bomber, as soon as I got here the medical team asked if I could help since they were short staff."

"Thank you Billy."

I was about to hug him and he put his arms out to stop me, saying I would get blood all over me. We sat waiting for daddy to wake up, Lester and Hector had gone out to a coffee shop next to the hospital and bought boxes of coffee and put them all around the waiting room, Lester took a couple of boxes for the nurses and staff.

Carlos was rubbing my arm and telling me softly that everything is OK, he pulled me tighter into him, and I was leaning my head in his chest when I heard Val call my name.

"Steph, can we talk?"

"Whatever you have to say can be said right here Valarie."

"Steph, I'm sorry, I just want to be friends, you're my sister we shouldn't be like this, we only have each other."

"Valarie, I've told you enough times to know that as soon as you pull your head out of her ass, we can go back to being sisters until then it's just you and her. Neither of you are a part of my life you both pushed me to this."

"Stephanie, I miss you, I just want my sister back, please. We could have lost daddy today and then where we would be, I'm sorry about what happened at Pinos I didn't set you up, I swear."

Valarie started crying and just kept saying she was sorry, I didn't know what to do, I felt bad that she was crying and she seemed like she really meant what she was saying, but the trust was not there. Suddenly it dawned on me that I was being as stubborn as my mother was.

"Val, listen and listen good, if anything that goes on in my life, Carlos or any of the guys, if anything I say or do goes back to her, I swear you and your entire family will be dead to me, as dead as she is. Do you understand? I am very serious Val."

"Stephanie, I promise I swear on my children's life, I love you sis."

We hugged each other, Carlos got up, hugged Val, and took her aside he was talking to her, I have no idea what he was saying, but I am sure he would tell me later on. Billy came out; this time he was wearing clean scrubs, he must have showered because he looked nice and refreshed. He said that daddy is being transferred to his room and will be up there in a few minutes Billy would take us to his room.

I told Billy to wait until my mother had gone upstairs, so we waited about 10 minutes then we followed, we sat in the family waiting area. My mother came out and said that daddy was asking for me and Carlos we went into his room. Seeing him in that bed all banged up like that scared me, knowing he was all right and would heal made me feel much better. I kissed him and asked if he needed anything. He answered he felt OK but was getting very groggy and started to dose off.

We went out into the waiting area, my mother went back into the room and sat down on the chair next to the bed. I looked at them through the window, I was sad and started crying. Carlos put his arms around me, took me to a seat, he sat me down. I wanted to go home, it was apparent that my mother was going to stay here all night, I can come by tomorrow and see daddy, let her have her time with him. I told Val we were going to go home that she was to call me if anything changed.

As we were getting ready to leave, Zip stopped Carlos.

"Boss, Zero and I will stay here keep watch on Major Plum. We will call you if anything changes with him."

"Thank you guys, we appreciate it." Carlos said.

I thought that was the sweetest thing, they don't even know my father yet they volunteered to stay and keep watch. I know that my mother was not going to like it but I didn't really care. I walked back over to daddy's room and stood in the doorway, my mother had her head back against the chair with her eyes closed. When she heard me walk over to the door, she opened her eyes and looked at me. I told her that we were leaving that I would be back tomorrow. Also told her that Zip and Zero were staying to keep watch she didn't say a word just nodded and I left.

We got in the car and headed back to Haywood totally drained between what happened this morning and tonight I was beat.

"Carlos, I promised your parents we'd call them and let them know what's going on."

"Babe Lester took care of that, don't worry about it."

I thanked him, leaned into him, and put my head on his shoulder I must have fallen asleep because I woke up and we were in the apartment. I don't even remember him carrying me out of the car let alone upstairs and on to the bed. When I woke up from my little nap, Carlos got on to the bed with me and he held me.

"I'm proud of you Babe, with how you handled Val and even your mother."

I kissed him and got up and changed into a t-shirt and boxers, yep I was back to wearing his boxers. I crawled back into bed and it was nighty night for this tired worn out girl.

_**Carlos POV**_

After Val and Stephanie talked, I took Val aside and spoke to her. I told her that she better be 100% genuine and not be trying to set up Stephanie. In addition, if I find out that she has gone back on her word, she was going to have to deal with me directly. She promised she was being honest and wanted Stephanie back in her life.

I was extremely proud of Steph, not only the way she handled herself with Val but with her mother. Stephanie is so full of grace that it just makes me fall in love with her all over again. I am so proud of her and cannot wait to propose to her on our trip. The entire world will know she is mine and dare anyone hurt her in any way shape or form they will suffer the consequences.

_**Val POV **_

I don't know when or why things changed between Steph and I, when Albert and I talked about it the other day he was really mad he told me that I needed to get my head out of my mother's ass. Stephanie has always been good to us she has never done anything to me or to my family to justify my treatment of her.

God, I just got sucked up in all the shit that my mother pulls, it's so hard not to but I can't let it continue, Albert was right, Stephanie has never done anything to hurt me or my family, why was I treating her like a piece of crap.

I am glad that she agreed to be friends again, it will take time for us to re-build but we are one-step closer and I don't care how pissed of mother gets.

_**Helen POV**_

My poor Frank, thankfully he only sustained breaks that will heal I am so grateful for that. As much as I hate to admit it, I was happy knowing that there was someone assisting with Frank assigned by that thug of a man. This is no time to be angry; I have to worry about taking care of Frank. Stephanie showed up with her bodyguards or thugs, why do they always need to be involved in everything. I am going to have to ask Val to snoop around and see what she can find out. I do have to admit that my disappointment of a daughter seems to have grown up.

I ran into Joseph with that sweet Melissa, they were both raving about how wonderful Stephanie was doing with that man; Joseph went as far as telling me that she has turned into quite the little hostess when they went to visit her after surgery. I suppose she learned that from her precious Ella and Isabella Manoso. What do they know; they are not 'burg' women.

Melissa said she adores her and the baby loves Stephanie, how long will that girl play this ridiculous game and come to her senses that man is not good enough for her. He cannot ever give her what Joseph could give her, a stable 'burg' life; he is nothing but a thug and I don't think Joseph and Melissa will be together too long.

Well I have no time right now to think about her, I have to concentrate on taking care of my husband and fix the relationship that my so-called daughter ruined.

**XXX**

I woke up around 9:00 and surprisingly Carlos was still lying in the bed with me. Nature was calling so I ran to the bathroom, did what I needed to do and washed up. Walking back to the bed, there was Carlos standing in the doorway with a breakfast tray.

"Your Royal Highness, your breakfast awaits you. I will serve you breakfast in bed."

Looking at him with that sweet loving look on his face made me tingle, how someone who has been so closed off emotionally can be so caring, loving, and sexy at the same time is beyond me. It dawned on me that all these years he has shown me how much he has loved me with everything that he has done for me. He didn't need to say the words for me to know it. I got back into bed watching him walk towards me with a smile on his face.

He got into bed with me, we sat close to each other under the covers, and we enjoyed a delicious breakfast courtesy of Ella. There were pancakes, French toast, sausage, bacon, and fruit with warm blueberry syrup. I noticed that Carlos didn't have his usual.

"Carlos, where's your breakfast, did you eat already?"

"Nope, I decided I was going to join you for breakfast and give the temple the day off."

I tore off half of the pancake, put a sausage inside, folded it over, drenched it with syrup, and stuffed it in his mouth. He was laughing; I made sure there was syrup on his lips so that I could kiss it off Yummy.

We finished everything there was not one morsel left on our plates, OK so I polished off most of the food, but it was so good to see him eat like that. I enjoyed every bit of the food and Carlos. We have a busy day today with our little guy; I couldn't wait to spend the entire day with him. I did need to stop off at the hospital and see daddy today.

"Carlos, I need to go see daddy before we start our adventure with Marcus. I know you have some work to finish off, so how about I go and when I get back we can begin our day"

"You don't want me to go with you?"

"No, finish up your work when I get back I'll come and pick you up."

"OK Babe, but take your partner or someone with you."

"Carlos it's not necessary."

"Stephanie it's not an option."

"Fine"

"Pout all you want Babe, it's not going to work with me."

"You know I don't like you much at this moment right?"

He really didn't care, all I got was a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face, I went to take a shower and get dressed. I was ready to leave. Kissing Carlos goodbye, he wrapped his arms around me put his forehead against mine and we stood like that for a few minutes.

"Babe, I'm sorry you don't like having someone with you, but please don't fight me when it comes to your safety."

"I'll pick you up when I get back home OK?"

I kissed him again and walked out the door, made my way to five, my partner was not working today; I went to the control room.

"Hey guys, I have to have someone with me, Manny is off today so who wants to hang out with me for a few hours?"

"I got this, OK bomber, let's roll." Cal said.

We went to the garage, got in the car and headed to the hospital, once we arrived at the hospital, I went to the gift shop, and picked up magazines and peanuts, daddy loves peanuts. We went up to his room Val, Albert and the girls were there.

The girls came running over, yelling Auntie Stephie, Auntie Stephie, I fell to my knees and hugged all of them, MaryAlice started crying saying she had missed me. Angie was well Angie. Albert came over, gave me a hug, and kissed me on the cheek.

Lisa was tugging at my jacket asking about Carlos, where LOS, where LOS, she can't say Carlos. I cannot believe she remembered him.

_**FLASHBACK….**_

_I had promised Val I would watch Lisa for the weekend at my place, when they brought her over she had an ear infection and the medication had not completely taken effect. Lisa was very fussy I was trying to put drops in her ears but she wouldn't let me, just kept shaking her head back and forth, and crying__**.**_

_The door opened it was Ranger he walked in saw me with Lisa and he had a worried look on his face._

_"Babe,"_

"_Ranger, I don't know what to do, she has an ear infection and she won't let me put the drops in her ears."_

_He had bags in his hand, he went to the kitchen put the bags on the counter and came back, he took Lisa from me, __held her in his arms and started to rock her back and forth gently talking to her in Spanish. _

"_Oh dulce niña, todo estará bien. Te prometo que va a estar bien pronto."_

_(Oh sweet girl, everything will be all right. I promise it will be OK soon.) _

_Lisa finally calmed down and looked up at him adoringly; he took the drops from me and put them in her ear. She didn't even flinch; she just stared at him smiling. Crap, he has that same effect on little ones too._

_He spent the majority of the weekend with us or should I say Lisa because I was just the third wheel, she did not leave his side. He was so good with her it amazed me. Every time she saw him after that, she would run to him yelling LOS LOS._

_**End of flashback…..**_

I felt so bad that she wanted Carlos but he wasn't here. I picked her up and told her that Carlos was at work but I promise she will see him soon. I guess she understood because she seemed OK with that. We all sat down and I asked Val who was visiting with daddy, she said no one that mother had gone home to take a shower since she spent the night at the hospital. Val asked Albert to take the girls to see daddy, she told me that she wanted to talk to me.

"Steph, listen mom told me this morning that she wanted me to snoop around and find out information about you and Carlos. I told her to leave me out of it and that I was having no part of her crap. I don't know what she's up to but I wanted to give you a heads up."

"Listen Val, act like you've changed your mind and find out what she wants to know then call me, I will make up some shit that you can report back to her. Now I want to go see daddy before the ice queen gets back."

There were two Rangeman guys outside daddy's room, which surprised me.

"Cal why are Miguel and Ramon here, did Ranger arrange for this?"

"No bomber, Hal started a volunteer sign-up sheet after Zip and Zero decided to keep guard last night, 95% of the guys have all volunteered and taken on 2 hour shifts."

"Why Cal, do Ranger and Tank know?"

"Because bomber, 1) it's your dad 2) everyone knows how your mother is and they want someone here at all times. As far as Ranger and Tank, I'm not sure if they know or not, you'll have to ask them."

Shocked was an understatement, they weren't being paid for this but doing it out of their own free will. I cannot get over how sweet that is. I'm going to have a talk with Carlos and make sure that they are paid, if he doesn't want to do it, I will do it out of my own money. I said hello to the guys and thanked them for being here, they nodded acknowledgement and went into the room. Daddy was awake when I walked in and he had a big smile on his face.

"Pumpkin, I'm glad you're back, how are you?"

"Daddy, I'm not the one with broken bones, how are you feeling, are you OK?"

"Yes pumpkin, I'm fine I promise, doctor said I should be able to leave here in a few days, it's going to be a few weeks of rehab, but after that I'll be as good as new."

"Daddy can you go home or do you have to stay at the rehab facility?"

"I told the doctor I wanted to stay at the facility, I don't want to have to deal with your mother while I'm trying to recuperate and get back to my normal life."

"Carlos asked Billy to find a good one for you and he did, Billy said he would be coming over to check on you a couple of times a day so he said he'd be happy to talk to you about the facility and make the arrangements for you."

"Sweetheart, that is wonderful, that would be great."

"Daddy, I was worried when you didn't show up at the restaurant and when we received the 911 alert on our phones last night, I was scared to death. Thank God, you are OK."

We talked; I told him about the dinner last night, that we would miss him today not being able to hang out with us. Cal and my dad got along really well they were cracking jokes and daddy would wince in pain as he laughed. Daddy said he was getting hungry, Cal jumped up and asked what he wanted, there were restaurants right down the street, he would go and pick up something. Daddy told Cal to surprise him , he asked Miguel, Ramon and the rest of us if we wanted something to eat they said yeah, then he was gone.

Typically, when Rangeman is on guard they are not to eat while in position but since they are volunteering, they can be a little more casual about it, they don't have to stand outside the doors, and they can move around but have to be at the doors when people enter or leave the room.

Daddy asked if I was ready for our trip and I said pretty much, I had gone shopping bought us a ton of clothes that I was really looking forward to it. We talked about what happened at Pinos Thursday night and he said he was sticking to his guns about shaping up or shipping out. He also said that being at the rehab for a few weeks would be good for both of them.

Cal came back with bags of food, he got the girls grilled cheese sandwiches and milk to drink, I wanted something small so he got me half sandwich, fries and a diet coke, he brought burgers, sandwiches, drinks, juice for the girls plus food for the nurses.

Val and I ate with daddy, while Cal and Albert hung out in the waiting area with the girls, daddy said he was so happy to see us friends again, Val told him that mom wanted her to snoop and I told him my idea, he laughed saying go for it. We were laughing hysterically at how evil I was going to become and that I would outdo her evilness, poor daddy he was laughing but in such pain.

It was time for me to get home, we had already finished up eating, I told daddy I was going to leave and kissed him goodbye, told him there would be guards standing watch at all times until he left he said not necessary and I told him they volunteered. I said goodbye to Albert and the girls promising them I would see them soon. We were leaving as the ice queen appeared making her way towards us, we continued walking on as if I didn't even know her.

Then as she passed us by, I turned around and did the most adult thing I have ever done in my life, I stuck my tongue out with my thumbs at my temples and waving my fingers. Cal started cracking up then kissed me on the forehead. We got to the truck and headed home, took the elevator to five to pick up the gorgeous love of my life. I knocked on his office door, he told me to come in, I walked in and sat on the edge of his desk facing him.

"Are you ready honey or do you still have work to finish off?"

"I am ready, willing and able to go anywhere my sexy girlfriend wants to take me."

"Well come on then Mr. Manoso because we have a little boy who has probably been up since the crack of dawn waiting to come over, so how about we go and pick him up and head up stairs for our fun filled day."

"That princess, sounds like a plan."

We walked down stairs to four knocked on the door, low and behold, Marcus was standing at the door holding his little black overnight bag that one of the guys had bought him with a business card size ID tag, it was a black card with silver writing. It had been waiting for him in his new closet.

_**Rangeman Inc.**_

_**Marcus Goldberry**_

_**Mini Batman**_

Alicia came to the door she invited us in, we went inside and they both thanked us for giving them this alone time and date night, they were excited. I told them they would love the restaurant to enjoy the evening and not to worry about Marcus, we will take care of him.

As we were leaving, I told them to sleep in tomorrow and take their time enjoying their alone time, as we were walking away, Marcus ran back, hugged his mom and dad, kissing them both.

"Don't miss me OK, have fun. Mommy you are going to be goshus in that dress, daddy member to be a glentman to mommy, she a lady ya know."

Translated that meant Mommy you are going to be gorgeous in that dress, daddy remember to be a gentleman because mommy is a lady. He took my hand and we headed back to five Carlos forgot to tell the guys he was off line and what time to be up on the roof. When he finished giving out instructions, we started to leave Marcus was still holding my hand, showing off in front of the guys, he turns to look at Carlos.

"Batman, you not be jelly belly coz I'm holding hands with Wonder Woman she still loves you lots.

Tank was standing there with his arms crossed at his chest, he and the rest of the guys let out roaring laughter, and Marcus turned to look up at me with a smirk on his face while Carlos was cracking up. We took the elevator to our apartment as we walked in Marcus wanted to know if he could sleep with us, I looked at Carlos told him to take that one. He agreed, walked him to the bedroom and told him to unpack then put his clothes away.

I went into the kitchen to feed Rex, I saw everything that Ella had prepared for today, she was unbelievable. She had bought a popcorn set, it consisted of a plastic popcorn bowl that was red and white with popcorn written on it. It also came with individual popcorn containers. She made batman shaped cookies , the cake was on top of the fridge, we did not want him to see it. She had a variety of individual bags of chips; there were black plastic paper plate holders with Batman paper plates inside them. Napkins, cups, and dessert plates. Everything looked great.

There were bags of marshmallows and skewers on a tray for us to take to the roof when we were ready. A pitcher of juice Ella had made for Marcus, with batman logo shaped ice cubes, for Carlos and me she made my favorite sangria from Arcangel. The table was already set for dinner; we were going to eat lunch on the floor watching movies in front of the fireplace. Ella had set up a plastic batman tablecloth on the floor for us, with our lunch plates and cups for our drinks.

She did a beautiful job; I went around taking pictures of the table, our picnic area and sent a text to Alicia so she could see everything.

When Marcus saw everything, he was wide eyed and mouth open, he was beaming with excitement.

"WOW, WOW, WOWIE WOW WOW, Batman, look at all this, you guys love me big big big don't you."

I turned looking at Carlos, he was grinning from ear to ear. I knelt down in front of Marcus and hugged him.

"Mini B, we do love you really really big, you are such a bright spot in our lives, and we are so glad you wanted to be our friend. Miss. Ella did all this especially for you. Everyone in this building loves you big don't ever forget that."

He hugged me so tight and he started crying, I pulled him away asking him what was wrong and why he was crying.

"Bomber, I cry happy tears, not sad tears. It's OK for Mini Batman to cry happy tears right Batman?"

"Yep sure is Mini B, happy tears are important."

"All right boys, how about we get ready for our lunch, we have hot dogs, chips and fruit, everything is on the tray at the picnic table cloth, you two go and sit, and I will bring everything out."

There was a dish with grilled hot dogs in the warming tray along with buns, Carlos came to help me, he took the pitchers of drinks and plate of cookies. I took the hot dogs the buns and fruit. We set everything up I took more pictures. We all sat down and ate our awesome Batman lunch. Marcus talked and talked about everything imaginable so animated while he was talking. I cannot get over how adorable he is. We finished eating and sat relaxing for a short while.

I started to clear everything away, I took the plastic tablecloth putting it on the coffee table, I left the pitchers on the table. Took everything back to the kitchen, cleaned up, and put things away. Marcus was ready to watch movies. I made two bags of microwave popcorn, poured them in the popcorn bowl, brought the individual popcorn containers, put everything on the table. I told Carlos and Marcus to help themselves when they wanted popcorn.

I put on a Wonder Woman movie, we all snuggled on the couch, lights off, fireplace lit, and watched TV. of course Marcus was sitting in the middle of us, but neither one of us minded.

Carlos kissed me again and Marcus got off the couch, stood in front of us, slapped himself on the forehead then put his hands on his hips giving us a stern look and said.

"Look no mushy kissing all the day or the night, how many times I need to say I'm still too little for the mushy growed up kisses." SHEESH

We laughed and apologized to him, he sat back down as we continued our movie but not before Carols and I turned looked at each other with huge smiles on our faces. Marcus was really into the Wonder Woman movie.

Halfway through the 3rd movie, I heard a little tummy rumbling, Carlos and I let out a huge laugh.

"Marcus are you hungry?"

"Yeah, bomber I am."

"Honey, why didn't you say anything"

"Coz I didn't want you think I was piglet."

Ella had already brought up the grilled burgers, we had invited Tank, Lester, Manny, and Hector to come up for dinner, there was tons of food. I set everything up on the counter for everyone to serve themselves, we decided that we would all eat and watch the movie.

The guys knocked on the door; I opened it up told them to come in. A few minutes later Marcus was at the counter, Carlos picked him up so he could choose what he wanted on his burger. I fixed his plate with chips and potato salad, Carlos put him down Marcus took his spot on the floor where I had put the batman tablecloth and he waited.

We finished dinner, watched the rest of the movie, and put in another Batman movie; we had decided that 8:30 was a good time for the roof activity. I cleaned up everything; Tank came over to help me. I had a feeling he wanted to talk to me.

"Little girl, this was a great idea, you and Ranger are doing great with the little guy, I can't wait until you two adopt your own kids."

"Thanks Tank."

"Hey Steph, I have a question for you, did something happen between you and Lula that changed your relationship?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"She called me the other day and wanted to know if I wanted to hang out with her, so I did and she started talking about how she misses you etc."

"Oh that, I think it's because with everything that's happened, Ranger and I just seem to spend more time together after all it hasn't really been that long that we got our acts together. I think she's feeling a little left out, when we all go out as a group and she isn't invited."

"Yeah, she said something to me about that how Connie and Robin always seem to be invited I told her that they happen to be dating two of my guys and if they weren't then Connie and Robin wouldn't be with us. So I think she finally understood."

"Tank, did she talk to you about the two of you getting back together?"

"Yeah, I told her that I wanted to be friends and that was all we could be, she didn't like it much but accepted it."

"She told me that she kind of felt left out because I was with Ranger, Connie with Alex and she had no one."

"Yep I felt that she was trying to have us as a pair to not feel so left out, because she was harping on about how she felt like the third wheel. I told her that anytime there were couples going out and she needed a date, I would be happy to go with her if I wasn't working."

"Lula also feels very left out as far as work is concerned, she keeps asking me how long Manny is going to be my partner, and when were we going to be back on the road. I told her that we weren't and Manny was my partner, since I was a Rangeman employee I had to follow the rules. Tank don't worry about it, she and I are good, nothing has changed except that my life is different now it's a big adjustment for her as well as me."

We finished cleaning the kitchen and we were going to head up to the roof, Ella left us the cart, loading it with everything we needed. I told everyone it was time to roast marshmallows Marcus came running over, Manny sent a text message to everyone who was going to show up to come on up to the roof.

The fire pit had already been lit and it was a nice fire, the weather was chilly but not windy, everyone took a skewer and marshmallows and started roasting away. Marcus was having a blast, Carlos was helping him, and I was busy taking pictures.

I had downloaded that song _**Too Sexy**_ by _**Right Said Fred**_, so I played it and Marcus got up from his spot and started dancing around with his skewered marshmallow in his hand. OH MY GOD he was adorable, I asked Carlos to record him.

"Bomber its OK for you to dance with me, don't worry Batman won't get jelly belly."

I joined him he was seriously into his dancing moves and I have to admit for a kid he was pretty damn good. Lester left for a few minutes, came back with one of those blue tooth speakers, set up my phone, and was streaming music.

A couple of Latin songs played and Lester grabbed me we started dancing then Hector and I danced, we were getting into it when Marcus came up to Hector tapping him on the leg.

"Yes Mini B what can I do for you?" Hector said.

"Mr. Hector, you not allowed to dance with Wonder Woman like that, it mushy and can you see I'm little to see mushy dancing."

"Oh Mini B, so sorry. Promise no mushy dancing."

We went back to clean dancing we laughed quietly, I danced with pretty much all the guys except my man and I needed to change that quickly. I don't know if Lester planned this or it was just random but one of my favorite songs_** EVERYTHING**_, by _**LIFEHOUSE**_ came on. I first heard the song a couple of years ago and I immediately thought if Ranger and I were together that would be our song. I walked over to Carlos, held out my hand, and asked him to dance with me.

At first, we just danced then a short time later we were in our own world our foreheads together I didn't even realize I was singing. It was a beautiful moment and I thought to myself if we ever decide to get married, this is going to be perfect for our first dance. The song was over, neither one of us realized until Mini B tapped on each of our legs telling us the song was over and we were still dancing. The guys all looked at us when we broke apart; I don't think they have ever seen us display that much emotion. I think they were in shock actually.

"Wifey where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I was singing?"

"Yep babe, you were and I have to say it was beautiful."

I felt myself turning red but didn't say anything other than it was time to get Marcus bathed it was almost 10 pm. We all cleaned up and brought everything back down to our apartment, I told the guys to leave the cart outside in the hall, I put all the other dishes and platters on it so that Ella could see it in the morning.

Everybody said good night to Marcus did fist bumps then all went on their way. Carlos, Marcus, and I went to the couch.

"Marcus, its bath time sweetie"

He hesitated a little bit.

"Bomber, can Batman give me a bath, I feel shy if you do it."

"Of course"

"Come on big guy, let's get you in the bathtub, go get your pajamas and I will get the bath started." Carlos said.

I helped Carlos get the bath ready, Marcus came into the bathroom with his pajamas, and I left the two of them together. I heard splashing, laughing, and inquisitive as always my sweet little man started asking Carlos questions about the two of us.

"Batman, how come you and bomber don't have rings on fingers like my mommy and daddy?"

"Big guy, that's because your parents are married, bomber and I aren't married yet."

"Are you going to married?"

"Someday big guy"

"Batman, I sad bomber no has her babies but happy that I pretend, I love bomber, not mushy love but mommy love."

"Big guy, she loves you too, she loves you a lot. You are very special to her, to both of us. You know that right?"

"Ya I know, mommy and daddy told me, but I know myself too."

I went and sat on the couch, I put the mini cake on the table and glasses with milk, waiting for Marcus and Carlos to come out of the bathroom. They came out, he was in his batman pajamas, and he looked adorable.

We all actually looked cute tonight; I had ordered two different types of t-shirts for the guys, a batman outfit for Marcus, pants, shirt and cape. I found a really cool batman t-shirt for Carlos and I ordered me a long red t-shirt with gold stripes and stars on the sleeves and WW logo in gold on the chest. With a pair of black leggings and I found a cute pair of red knee length boots with gold trim on the top plus some jewelry.

Marcus had a huge smile on his face when he saw the cake; he was jumping up and down with excitement.

I sliced each of us a piece of cake, small one for Carlos. I sat down and enjoyed chocolate with banana filling cake and milk, the cake was delicious. Everything about tonight was awesome, it was a fun evening, and I hope that Marcus enjoyed himself.

"Marcus, did you have a good day today?"

"Boy did ever bomber, it was fun all the day."

He started telling us about his day as if we weren't there, I didn't have the heart to say I know Marcus we were with you. We just let him talk about his day and all Carlos and I would do was smile at each other. He got all cozy and snuggled up next to me, he was getting sleepy. I had ordered some batman books for children one of them was personalized , it allowed for names to be added and they would be characters in the story, the books were on the nightstand.

"OK Mini B, it's time for bed, we'll get you in bed and read a story to you all right?"

"OK bomber."

I tucked him in the bed putting him in the middle and we each got on our side, I asked Carlos if he wanted to read he said no. I started reading the book and as soon as Marcus heard his name, he smiled and after about 10 minutes, he fell asleep. We covered him up, left a dim light on closed the door halfway and Carlos and I cleaned everything up.

I went and sat on the couch; Carlos shut all the lights off, put on the music channel and brought us each a glass of sangria. He put his glass on the table, handed me mine and sat next to me he pulled my boots off, he put my legs on his lap, massaged my feet. He covered us with a blanket we drank our sangria and relaxed.

"Babe, everything was perfect tonight you and Ella did a good job, you could tell Marcus loved every minute of it. The t-shirts were a good idea. Where in the world did you find your boots?"

"I found them on line and couldn't resist."

He took our glasses, put them on the table, and started to kiss me.

"Carlos, I….."

Before I could finish, he kissed me.

"Babe, I'm not going to push, I know the other day was something we both needed. I will respect your wishes to wait until we are on vacation."

"Thank you honey"

We stayed like that for a little while longer and I started yawning, we put everything away, locked up and went into the dressing room to change into our pajamas, I told Carlos to wear his running shorts and a t-shirt and I wore leggings and a t-shirt. We got into bed kissed each other and said good night. Sleeping so far apart from each other felt so weird, I don't know how I was going to be able to sleep knowing he was in the same bed but we had a cute little guy in the middle. Oh well it is only for one night.

"Good night Batman, I love you and sleep well."

"Good night Wonder Woman, I love you too."

It was a great day, I fell in love with Carlos more today, and more each time with his interaction with Marcus, he is going to be a great father someday. I never realized that once I admitted my feelings to Carlos it would turn into this much happiness. I always thought love was always over rated but no sir.

_**Carlos POV**_

I can't wait for Barbados and ask the love of my life to be my wife and spend the rest of her life with me. She made today a perfect day for Marcus from planning the meals, cakes, cookies, and decorations. The t-shirts she ordered for everyone was a nice touch.

She fucking looked hot in that tight t-shirt, leggings, and boots, I wanted to rip them off her and show her what Batman was made of. She is going to be a great mom, seeing her with Marcus is beautiful. Steph is so worried about being a bad mother, its role I couldn't picture, but watching her with Marcus tells me otherwise.

**_XXX_**

**A/N: **I was carried away with the story line in this chapter. The trip is coming up.

Thank you all for the reviews and comments I appreciate you following.

_**Lyrics to Everything by Lifehouse; playing as they were dancing (copied from the internet)**_

_Find me here, and speak to me_

_I want to feel you, I need to hear you_

_You are the light (Light), that's leading me_

_To the place (Place), where I find peace, again_

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking_

_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting_

_You are the life (Life), to my soul_

_You are my purpose, you're everything_

_And how can I stand here with you?_

_And not be moved by you? (You?)_

_Would you tell me, how could it be?_

_Any better than this? Yeah_

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fold_

_You steal my heart (Heart), and you take my breath away_

_Would you take me in? (In?), take me deeper now_

_And how can I stand here with you?_

_And not be moved by you? (You?)_

_Would you tell me, how could it be?_

_Any better than this? (This?)_

_And how can I stand here with you?_

_And not be moved by you? (You?)_

_Would you tell me, how could it be?_

_Any better than this? (This?)_

_'Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want, you're all I need_

_Everything, Everything_

_And how can I, stand here with you?_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me, how could it be?_

_Any better than this?_

_And how can I, stand here with you?_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me, how could it be?_

_Any better, any better than this?_

_(And how can I, stand here with you?)_

_(And not be moved by you?) Yeah-Eh-Eh-Eh_

_(Would you tell me?) Yeah-Eh-Eh-Eh (How could it be?)_

_Yeah-Eh-Eh-Eh (Any better than this)_

_Would you tell me, how could it be?_

_Any better than this?_


	21. Edna a New Friend

_**~21~**_

_**Edna, a new friend**_

Sunday came too early, I usually have a sexy man sleeping next to me, waking up to his kisses, this morning I have a little man, who is adorable as can be waking me up. I was on my side and apparently, someone felt it was time for me to wake up as I felt these little hands moving the hair off my face and whispering in my ear.

"Bomber, time to get up, you not allowed to sleep long in the day. Wake up bomber, yooohooo bomber."

I wanted to laugh but I had to see how long he would keep this up so I kept still, he started playing with my eyelashes, and then lifted my eyelids. I tried to keep as still as could be, I jumped up roaring like a lion. It was a comedy of errors from that moment on.

When I jumped up roaring with my hands up in the air, it knocked him backwards, falling into Carlos who was sitting behind him holding 2 cups of coffee. Carlos had to throw the cups on the floor to avoid burning Marcus. The cups broke coffee spilled all over the place with Carlos falling on the floor.

It was hysterical Marcus climbed on top of me laughing, Carlos got back on the bed and got on top of my legs, and they started to tickle me. I was laughing so hard I was crying. We played like that for about 20 minutes.

My sides were hurting from laughing and tickling by the tickle monster as Marcus called himself. I don't think I've ever had so much fun in bed before, well not the goofy kind of fun anyway. Ha ha ha. We all got out of bed and I grabbed the broom and towels to clean up the cups and coffee. Carlos came over to help; I told him it was under control.

I finished cleaning and made my way to the kitchen, Carlos said breakfast would be ready in about 10 minutes, so I went into the bathroom, washed up grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the breakfast bar and watched my drop dead gorgeous man make breakfast while my sweet little buddy watched too.

"Carlos, what do you have planned for today?"

"Nothing leaving it open for what you wanted to do why as he was putting toast in the toaster."

"I need to go see my dad and that's really about it."

"We can go to the hospital together and go out to eat after that," Carlos said.

"That sounds good, where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Erini, It's been a while since I've been there."

"Carlos, is it a dressy place?"

"Not really but nobody wears jeans."

"OK just so I know what to wear, I mean it's not like I don't have anything in my closet."

We ate our breakfast, Marcus was telling us how much fun he had, and he couldn't wait until next time.

"Bomber, do I get to spend all the day with you?"

"Well sweetie, I don't think so; your mom and dad will come and pick you up today."

"Oh, when do I have to go?"

"I'm not sure when they're coming, they didn't say."

"Oh but not this minute right"

"You got it; they might have come home late and may still be sleeping."

"So what can we do for then?"

I sometimes have such a hard time trying to figure out what he's trying to say, there are a few words here and there that he cannot fully pronounce.

"Well I have to go and take a shower and get dressed, I need to go see my dad at the hospital. He is sick so I want to make sure he is doing better today. We won't leave until your parents come and pick you up.

I took a shower and did what I needed to do and, I helped Marcus wash his face, brush his teeth etc., then he changed then packed his little bag. We all sat on the couch watching TV when there was a knock on the door.

Carlos got up to answer the door, it was Alicia and Michael, Marcus ran over to his parents hugging them both. He was so excited to see them. They came in. I asked how their evening was, they told us about their night at the restaurant. They thanked us both again.

Michael asked Marcus how his time with us went, well he started and there was no stopping him, I had created an album on my iPad with all the pictures and sent it to Alicia and I sent her the video of Marcus dancing that was priceless.

"Bomber, Batman I had awesome time, thanks for letting me spend all the day and night with you, it was much fun. Can we do again?"

Carlos told Marcus as long as it was OK with his parents, then we would do it again but after the holidays. They stayed for a little bit then decided it was time to head home; Monday was going to be a busy day for all of them. Marcus gave me a kiss and hugged me so tight, he hugged Carlos and they walked out the door, we waved as they got in the elevator.

We went back inside the apartment, grabbed our things, headed to the hospital to see my dad; the drive to the hospital was mainly about Marcus and what a joy he was to have with us. I am quite sure that he is talking his parent's ears off.

We arrived at the hospital and went to daddy's room, as always I hesitated not knowing if my mother was there or not. Val and her family were in the waiting room along with Connie, Lula, and Marylou.

Alex and Vince were on duty.

We all said hello, I asked Val who was with daddy, she said the nurses were taking vitals; our Mother had gone home when Val arrived so she could take a nap and shower. Apparently, she went home to cook also, she had been bringing food for daddy as well as the Rangeman guys.

Carlos was talking to the guys, he told them to go take a break since he was here. Connie and Lula had already seen daddy so they sat around talking for a little bit. Lula was getting ready to leave; she said she had to go get ready for a date.

"What date Lula with who come on spill the beans, I can't believe you were just going to leave without telling me."

"I met a guy the other day, he's in town for about 6 weeks, he's from Michigan. He is with the FBI and doing some work with State Police and Trenton PD."

"Where did you meet him?"

"He came into the office, Carl was showing him and his State Police contact around, and later that day he called me."

"Wow Lula, that's great, I can't wait to meet him. I will won't I?"

"Yes, well let's see how the date goes first."

"OK, hey thanks for coming to see my dad, I appreciate it."

"No problem, skinny white girl, I love your pops, he's a nice man. I'll see you later."

Lula left and the nurse came out saying they were finished. Carlos and I went in to see him, he looked much better today, I was so happy to see color on his face. Daddy asked how our weekend was with Marcus, and I told him all about it and showed him the pictures.

"Daddy, when are you getting out of here?"

"End of the week pumpkin, then straight to rehab."

I looked at Carlos and back at daddy.

"Frank, we are leaving Friday so we won't be here. Billy will be here and go with you to the rehab facility to get you situated. It's a good facility, we have a great working relationship with the staff there. Billy has already made the arrangements and there will be guards posted outside your room at all times."

"Ranger, you're a good man. That is not necessary, i will be fine."

"Sir, with all due respect, it's not open for discussion. The guys being here at the hospital has been their decision, whether I make the arrangements at the rehab or not, they will take it upon themselves to be on watch."

"You're all good men, thank you. Now, I want you both to go and enjoy your trip don't worry about me, I am in very good hands."

"Daddy, we'll stop by and see you every night until we leave, you need to get some rest now you're sleepy."

"Pumpkin, I love you."

I kissed my dad as I was walking out; Carlos bent down to my dad to hear what he was saying. We started to say goodbye to Val, Albert and the girls but Lisa went nuts when she saw Carlos; she was sleeping when we arrived. Lisa ran out to Carlos wrapping herself around his leg saying Los Los.

Carlos picked her up and she was grinning from ear to ear wrapped her arms around his neck and was not about to let go. It was so sweet. Val told Lisa it was time to see Gramps before he fell asleep, so Albert took Lisa and they walked in to see daddy, giving us the opportunity to leave without her going crazy.

We were walking down the hall hand in hand, we saw my mother. I was going to ignore her but she stopped and put her hand out to us. She spoke to Carlos directly. The ice queen thanked him for having Billy be so attentive and for allowing the guys to keep watch. She walked away towards daddy's room.

Carlos and I looked at each other, I shrugged my shoulders, and we continued to make our way out of the hospital and head home to change for dinner.

"Carlos, what did daddy say to you?"

"Babe, if it was something you were supposed to know, then he would have told both of us right?"

I stood dead in my tracks and glared the best Burg glare I could, he had a smirk on his smug face.

"Carlos Manoso, you are an absolute ASS you know that?"

He looked at me with a smile walked back over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on sunshine, you'll find out in due time."

I huffed wanting to let go of his hand but he wouldn't let me, each time I tried to pull away, he just grabbed on tighter and laughed. We got in the car and made our way home; once we got home, we both took showers and started to get ready for dinner. I decided on a black and aqua dress that had a little bit of lace on the top and some lace at the bottom of the dress, it was sleeveless with a high neck line so I didn't need a necklace; I wore black pumps with black diamond earrings.

Choosing clothes for Carlos has become a lot of fun, I picked a deep blue blazer with a blue shirt and grey pants; he was going to look yummy. Honestly, after he gets dressed, all I want to do is rip the clothes off him and forget about the outside world.

I said hi to Rex, gave him a grape and we headed out. Tonight was going to be a relaxing evening because next few days were going to be crazy busy with work and making sure everything was cleaned up before we leave for our trip.

Carlos was holding my hand during the drive and playing with my ring finger, oh my gosh wait, he's not popping the question tonight is he? Is that what him and daddy where whispering about? Nah, it's too soon. I don't think either one of us is ready quite yet.

"Babe, you seem distant, where are your thoughts?"

"I was thinking about my mother, she was actually pleasant to you at the hospital, do you think it was genuine or just a put on?"

"A little of both, take it for what it was babe."

"Carlos?"

"Yeah Babe"

"Lester will be going on his mission while we are on vacation and it's going to be a while before I see him, I know that you wanted us to go on this trip alone, is there any way he can come with us for a few days?"

"Babe, I'm sorry he can't. With me out of town, Tank will need him and he has to fill in for you remember? It is also important that he be at his home base and available should he need to be called on sooner."

I understood the reasoning but it made me so sad, I was not feeling too great about this mission for Les, I have no idea what is involved, it feels off.

"Carlos, I have an uneasy feeling about this mission, are you sure it's not anything horrible?"

"Babe, Tank, and I have both gone over the order with a fine tooth comb and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. We had a strategy meeting with Les and the guys and we all came up with a clean sweep, we took every scenario we could possibly think of."

I held his hand tighter and looked at him with worry.

"Stephanie, I promise you that he will be fine. He will come back to us, Santos is a goofy guy and can be a pain in the ass but he is good at what he does, he is in the top 5 of a list of men."

"Who are the other four, or can't you tell me?"

He looked at me, not sure, if he wanted to answer.

"I can tell you. There is a list of 30 men who are the elite all 30 men are equally talented and experts in their field. Everyone on the list is alive and well."

"Carlos, if you can't tell me that's fine."

"No, Babe, it's OK but remember it stays with you. This is the list of the top men in order.

Me, Les, Kinsey, Tank, Manny, Bobby, Ram, Cal, Hal, Woody, Billy, Zip, Brett, Ramon, Miguel, Binkie, Zero, Vince, Alex. Junior. If I were running this, I would break the list down to three tiers. 1-5 being tier one, From Bobby to Junior would be tier two, the remaining 10 tier three. The men on tier two are equal."

"You're on the top of the list?"

"Yes I am Babe."

"Wow, is that why you and Les are getting promoted? I was wondering because you both seem young to be promoted to those positions."

"Yeah they have taken into consideration the amount of time Les and I have served as well as our missions. It really is just their way of keeping us quiet so we don't talk."

I couldn't believe that this gorgeous hunk of a man who is one of the sweetest, loving, caring, and romantic men I have ever known in my life is on the top of a list of 30 most elite men of the military in the entire world.

"Carlos, I'm in awe of you. I can honestly say that I am not worthy of you nor can I even consider myself your equal knowing you're number 1 on the list of the best in the world."

"Stephanie, you most certainly are my equal and I never want to hear you say or think otherwise, I am extremely fortunate that I have the best of the best on my team. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I am the one who is not worthy of you."

I looked at him and I know that the love I have for him was pouring out of me, I have never in my entire life had someone tell me that they were not worthy of me. How did I miss the love that this man has had for me the past few years? I held on to his hand as tight as I possibly could and never wanting to let go of him ever, I am the luckiest women in the entire world.

My world could crumble and it wouldn't matter as long as this man is beside me thinking to myself while I kissed his hand.

"Babe, I'm the lucky one and if my world was to crumble, I wouldn't care either as long as you are by my side."

"Filter out of order again?"

"Yep sure is, better get that checked sweetheart."

I was stunned; he called me something else besides Babe, wow.

"Sweetheart seriously"

He smiled and kissed my hand. I love how he has opened up to me, never thought he would get this far.

"Babe, how about this, plan on Wednesday night you and I take Les out to dinner, we'll go to Settimo Cielo, then we can have a few of the guys meet us there for drinks, will you have time to plan it?"

"OK, I will take care of it. Who do you want me to ask?"

"Whoever you want, they will have a big get together for him before he leaves, probably a strip club or something like that so we can keep this one small."

"Yes sir!"

We arrived at Erini, the valet came around and opened my door helping me out of the car, Carlos came around, and we walked inside, with Carlos slightly behind me. He took my coat and checked it in, following the hostess to a room with a few tables and a fireplace.

Our server came to the table, introduced herself as always eyes glued to Carlos, I don't think she knew I was at the table. She put our water glasses down on the table, looked straight at Carlos, and asked what he wanted to drink.

This is what I hate about having female servers; they completely ignore me the men don't do that, even if they are interested they don't show it. I swear this one was going to rip her clothes off. Carlos turned to look at me and gave the server a stern look telling her to ask me what I wanted first.

She looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. Ugh, I just wanted to smack her. I ordered a Deep Blue Sea Martini and Carlos ordered an American Blonde Ale beer. I gave her a glare as she turned and walked away.

"Babe"

"What! I hate when these bimbos act like I am not even here. I hate female servers for this exact reason. When we have male servers, they don't ignore you now do they?"

"You're right and you have a good reason to be mad."

The bimbo brought the drinks, she walked over to Carlos practically sitting on his lap and served him his beer by putting his glass down nicely. I am surprised she didn't want to help him drink it. She came over to me keeping her distance from me, and put my drink down hard enough that it spilled on the tablecloth and on my dress.

I started to push my chair back, Carlos stood up and helped me off my chair while wiping my dress with a napkin. The bimbo had no clue; she actually looked at me as if it was all me.

"You stupid bitch, I said under my breath."

Carlos looked at her and gave her a death stare, she did not apologize, help to wipe the table, nothing. The manager came over to our table, told the bimbo to go into the kitchen. He immediately took my arm and guided us to another table.

The hostess came over asking me to follow her to the ladies room, she wiped off the drink with paper towels and took out a spray bottle out of the cabinet, before she used the spray she assured me that it was safe for the material. She sprayed the area where the drink spilled walked me to the dryer and pulled the front of the dress under the dryer.

After about 5 minutes, everything was clean, and no indication that anything had spilled on the dress. I thanked her for her help told her how much I appreciated her quick thinking, she apologized for what happened, she walked me back to our new table.

I thanked her again, the manager was still apologizing to Carlos when I got to the table, he helped me sit down and apologized to me, saying that he will be happy to take care of the dry cleaning bill or even replace the dress in case it is ruined.

"Thank you so much for your offer, everything is fine, the dress is not ruined, your hostess did a wonderful job cleaning off the alcohol it's as good as new. Please don't worry about it."

"Mrs. Manoso, my sincere apologies, please allow me to take care of your dinner tonight for the inconvenience and embarrassment that has been caused to you."

"Gregory, that is kind of you but not necessary, the dress is fine and we have a new table, all I ask is for another server." Carlos said to the manager.

"Mr. Manoso, I insist on taking care of your dinner this evening and of course I will send over another server take care of you. Thank you for your understanding; I don't know what came over her."

"Oh believe me, it happens all the time where ever we go, the women just lose all control, it's never been to this extent but I'm used to getting ignored when we are together, they lose themselves in his good looks."

"If I may say, Mrs. Manoso, please do not underestimate yourself, you are quite captivating yourself, I can't see how anyone can ignore your beauty male or female."

"Thank you Gregory, that is very sweet of you."

"Devon will be taking care of you, he will be right out with your drinks, and my apologies once again, please do not hesitate to let me know if you need anything at all."

Carlos and I both thanked Gregory he left. I cannot believe that stupid bitch did that, I want to trip her so bad maybe when she walks by with a tray I can do it. No that is too evil it would ruin innocent peoples dinner.

"Babe, what are you plotting?"

"Me? Not plotting a single thing Mr. Manoso."

"Yeah and you expect me to believe that, your blue eyes are doing an evil dance."

Carlos and I laughed, God I love this man. Devon came to the table saying a "Deep Blue Sea Martini for the lady and American Blond Ale for the gentleman." He asked if we needed anything else, Carlos said no.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manoso, I will be back with complimentary appetizers shortly."

"I'm going to have to eat like a bird this week to make up for today and Wednesday night dinner, otherwise I won't fit into my bathing suits."

"Babe, you have nothing to worry about you haven't gained all the weight you were supposed to and you look amazing."

"Thank you."

Devon came back to the table with two plates; he put them in the middle of the table and described them.

"This is our Meze Platter, Hummus, olives, feta cheese, stuffed grape leaves, roasted red peppers, and pita bread. This is our Crab Cake and Goat Cheese, fried goat cheese, and crab cake with fresh cranberries."

Both plates looked delicious, I took a bite of the fried goat cheese and couldn't help the moaning that came out of my mouth, I told Carlos to taste it so I put some on my fork and fed him, he said he liked it better when I was eating it. The Meze platter was delicious; I loved the stuffed grape leaves, oh who am I kidding I loved everything that was in front of me. We managed to polish everything off, but I kind of think I managed to polish it all off.

Devon came back asking how everything was; I laughed and said we didn't like anything. He smiled saying I can tell. We ordered our dinner, Carlos ordered the blackened breast of chicken with a tropical fruit salsa and coconut rice, I ordered baked stuffed shrimp that was stuffed with crab cake, mashed roasted garlic and haricot verts, which is another type of green bean.

Carlos ordered wine with our dinner and I excused myself to go to the ladies room. I took care of things while walking back to our table, I heard a huge crash ahead of me. I stopped to look and it was the bimbo, she had a tray full of food as she tripped falling flat on her face.

I tried so hard not to laugh so I acted like I was coughing, I walked quickly back to our table and sat down hiding my laughter through a cough. I was dying to crack up hysterically.

"Babe, what did you do?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"I don't believe you for one split second, you have a shit eating grin on your face."

"Carlos, I promise, I didn't have anything to do with that, I was coming out of the ladies room when I heard the crash, I stood watching, that's all I am guilty of, honest."

Devon came to our table with our glasses of wine and a smirk on his face. All the while Carlos was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I just kept saying I had nothing to do with it he really didn't believe me. Devon put the glasses down whispered in my ear, "I took care of our friend." I didn't know what he was trying to say. Then he looked at Carlos and me with a huge grin on his face.

"Mr. Mrs. Manoso, our apologies for the noise and accident from one of our servers, she tripped, I hope it didn't disturb you."

"Oh no, that was you?" I said.

He laughed and walked away. Carlos looked at me while the two of us laughed so hard we had watery eyes. I slapped him on the shoulder.

"You didn't believe me when I told you it wasn't me, smart ass."

"My humble apologies beautiful lady"

We toasted to Devon and took a sip with me giggling behind my glass. Now that was the best payback ever, I wish Lester was here to record it. We enjoyed the time talking about our upcoming trips, Carlos asked me if I bought one piece or tiny bikinis for the trip, I told him he had to wait and find out for himself.

He said he hoped tiny bikinis with strings because it would be much easier to rip them off me; one-piece material is difficult to rip apart. I asked him how in the world he knows that, he looked at me and winked.

He reached over to me, kissed me on the cheek, and whispered in my ear.

"I can't wait to get you alone in Barbados Babe."

Whew, I got all tingly and very hot, I must have turned red because he laughed at me and gave me a wolfish grin. We continued to talk I said how much fun it was with Marcus and we laughed at him dancing.

Devon and another person came with our dinner, the guy handed my plate to Devon as he put it in front of me doing the same with Carlos. The other guy walked away with the tray, I looked at my food and told Devon it looked wonderful.

"Mrs. Manoso, do you happen to have your phone with you?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"I have a video I'd like to send you, I will send it to you via airdrop, you'll see a request all you have to do is accept it."

"I have no idea what air drop is or where I can find it on my phone."

"Devon, the phone name is Stephanie Plum. Babe hand me your phone."

I took out my phone and Devon walked away, I asked what airdrop was, he explained it was a way to transfer photos and videos without actually having my phone number. Cool. A few minutes later Carlos did what needed to be done and gave me my phone back.

"Do not look at it now; wait until we are in the car, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

We ordered dessert, a pumpkin cheesecake with a cream pie, but what was cute was the apple designed in shape of a swan or something like that, it was so pretty. Carlos and I shared the dessert would you believe he actually ate more than I did. Yep he sure did.

Devon brought over the check, Carlos looked at it calling Devon back to the table and questioned him as to why they only charged for drinks. Devon said the meal was on the house but they have to charge for drinks. Carlos took out cash from his wallet; he put $400.00 in the check holder and put it to the side.

"Babe, would you like an after dinner drink? We can go and sit over by the fireplace if you like."

"Mr. Manoso, are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Nah, I don't need to get you drunk to have my way with you."

I said that I would love to, he told Devon we wanted two glasses of Grand Mariner Cordon Rouge and that we would be sitting by the fireplace. Devon said he would take care of it. Carlos took my hand and walked me to the love seat. we sat down on comfortable leather chair, he put his arm around me.

"Carlos Manoso, have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"I don't get tired of hearing you say it, that's for sure."

"Well I love you Mr. Manoso and I always will."

"I love you too Stephanie, I never imagined it would ever be like this, are you happy?"

I always wonder why he asks me if I am happy, do I tell him how happy he makes me. I cannot remember. Does he think that he's not making me happy enough?

"Carlos, why do you always ask me don't I tell you that you make me happy? Do you think I am not happy?"

We were facing each other at this point I put my forehead against his while holding hands. We stayed that way for a bit I looked at him, cupped my hands around his face, and looked into his smoldering dark chocolate eyes.

"Carlos, everything that you do for me, the way you treat me, the way you support me and the way you love me makes me incredibly happy I wouldn't change my life for anything. Well maybe Daniel Craig or Johnny Depp, ha-ha... Seriously, I am very happy, I'm sorry if I don't tell you enough. When I wake up in the mornings and you're not in bed, I worry that it's all been a dream that i'll be the old Stephanie Plum."

As I looked at him, I felt the tears flowing on my face, he wiped the tears with his thumbs, kissed me, our foreheads were back together, and we remained that way for a few more minutes. He took my face into his hands so that we were face to face.

"Stephanie, when I wake up and you're not in the bed, I too think that it was all a dream when I think of how close I came to losing you, not just to Morelli but to cancer, I don't know what I would have done. Probably signed up for the missions that had no guaranteed of safety or even return, because my life would have never ever been the same without you in it."

I was crying again and Devon came with our drinks, he apologized for interrupting but he had a question to ask. Carlos said to go ahead with his question.

"Mr. Manoso the total of your new bill is not even $50.00 why are you leaving so much cash?"

I smiled and looked at Carlos.

"I told Gregory that it was not necessary for him to take care of our meal and since he insisted on doing so, I wanted to reward you for doing an outstanding job and for taking care of us. Now go, I'm trying to get lucky here."

Carlos smiled and Devon laughed.

"Mr. Manoso, thank you for your generosity, I appreciate it, and it was a pleasure to serve you this evening. I look forward to serving you both again."

"Mrs. Manoso, you are a woman of grace, please forgive me being forward but you are a beautiful woman your grace and personality brings out even more beauty. I pray that I am lucky enough to find a woman with your grace and beauty."

"Thank you Devon for the kind words, I appreciate it. I hope you find the happiness that I have."

We sat back against the love seat and toasted to a wonderful evening and I sipped my drink, as the great and wise Marcus would say WOW, WOWIE, and WOW. That drink is smooth as silk going down, whew it delicious.

"Carlos, this is so good, I really like it. Do we have any at home?"

"No, but I can always get some."

"Oh no, please it will make me do things that I am not ready for."

"I'll make sure the bar is stocked at the house in Barbados."

"I love you Stephanie Plum and do you know how happy it makes me when I hear people calling you Mrs. Manoso?"

I smiled at him, put my head on his shoulder, and said softly, "I like it too Carlos, I love the way it sounds."

We were sitting quietly finishing our drinks and I told Carlos I could not wait to see the video that Devon sent me. We started laughing again. An elderly couple, oh maybe in their mid-70's came over to us the man asked Carlos if they could join us for a few moments.

Carlos stood up saying please do and he sat back down, they introduced themselves. Edna and Henry Middleton as soon as Mrs. Middleton said her name was Edna, I just sighed a deep sigh excused myself and walked to the rest room. I sat in one of the seats crying as thoughts of Grandma Mazur just flooded within me.

The door opened it was Mrs. Middleton, she came and sat next to me, saying that Carlos told her that I lost my grandmother whose name was Edna. She apologized, I told her it was not necessary for her to apologize she couldn't help having the same name.

She said for me to tell her one outrageous thing that my grandmother did. I laughed saying that it would be easier for me to tell her one normal thing she did because outrageous was her middle name. We both laughed. I wiped my tears, powdered my face, put on a little blush, stood up taking the arm of my new friend Edna, and walked out.

Carlos and Mr. Middleton were in a deep conversation when we returned to our seats; they both stood up.

"Everything ok Babe?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Middleton asked me to name one outrageous thing that Grandma would do, Carlos laughed at the same time I did."

"Babe, did you tell her it would be easier to tell her something non outrageous."

I laughed and shook my head yes, as Mrs. Middleton told Carlos, "Young man you know her all too well."

"Well the reason we wanted to stop by was to tell you how much we have enjoyed seeing the interaction between the both of you tonight. Not that we were peeping but we couldn't help but be drawn to you both." Mr. Middleton said.

"How so" Carlos asked.

"As we were watching you, at one point Edna and I both looked at each other, we were reminded of days so long ago when we were first married. We had known each other for several years but both of us were busy with other relationships that were not really going anywhere."

They went on to tell us their story about how they first met, the man Edna was dating was friends with Henry and they had met during a double date, the four of them became close the only reason they stayed with their respective partners was because of the friendship that the four of them had.

Henry and William were in the army they had signed up together both served in Vietnam, Henry had the task of escorting Williams' body back to the United States. William died while he and Henry were trying to save their platoon; they managed to get everyone out except for William and one other gentleman. It was such an incredibly sad story, the way Henry was telling it to us, I felt like I was listening to a story my grandpa was reading to me. They both received a purple heart; Williams' parents received the medal. The woman that Henry was dating did not want to wait for him any longer and moved on while he was still overseas.

Edna and Henry re-connected at the funeral for William and have been together ever since. It was at the funeral that they realized they had been in love with each other since they met but kept their feelings hidden because of their respective partners.

Edna asked us about our story, how we met, how long we have been married, she wanted to know it all. I told Carlos to tell them our story, he started by saying we aren't married, not yet anyway and proceeded to tell them everything from the beginning.

When Carlos told them about the deal we had made and sending me back to Morelli, Edna slapped him on the knee saying if she knew him better, she would have smacked him upside the head. Carlos took it like a champ. Carlos ended the story with the cancer scare and as I looked at him, I saw tears running down his face, as I stared at him I cried right along with him, I didn't want to embarrass him so I acted like I was playing with his face as I wiped his tears.

Edna and Henry looked at each other smiling and she took my hand and held it. Carlos finished the story, kissed me on the forehead, and thanked me. Henry looked at me and said, "That my dear was a loving thing you did there, not wanting to embarrass him by making it obvious."

They asked if we have spoken about marriage, Carlos told them we have, and we both know that is the direction we are heading, but we are a little gun shy at this moment. However, it was definitely going to happen.

Carlos asked if they wanted a drink, both said no and we talked for a while longer, Edna told Carlos that they would love to have us over for dinner or get together at a restaurant and we both said we would love that. Carlos gave her his business card, put my name, and cell number on his card. Henry gave us their contact information.

We all got up to leave, Carlos took the car keys from Henry, and gave them to the valet so they could get their car first. Henry took out some cash to tip the valet, Carlos told him not to worry about it. He will take care of it.

I hugged Edna and Henry, promising them that when we got back from Barbados, we would get together. Carlos gave the valet his keys.

"Now be sure to send Edna pictures from your trip, she has one of those smart fandangle phones. I cannot handle hers. I can barely keep up with my jitter bug phone."

He pulled out this flip phone that had the biggest buttons on it I couldn't help but laugh, I apologized and Edna said, "no need to apologize my dear, I laugh at him all the time."

We hugged again, Carlos told them to drive safely, and we would be in touch after our trip. Carlos tipped the valet with a $100.00 bill, which brought a huge smile to his face, and Carlos helped me in the car, the valet walked to with Carlos to his side thanking him.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, you are such a sweet and loving man, you know that?"

"Babe, I'm a bad ass remember?"

"Well you my sexy man are my sweet and loving bad ass."

He kissed me and we drove towards home, we talked on the way home about Edna and Henry, how sweet they were.

"Babe, does it bother you or make you sad when people call you Mrs. Manoso or think we are married but we're not?"

"No, I know that you and I have a love that will last a lifetime whether we are married or not. I don't want us rushing into anything because of what society or other people think."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes no doubt in my mind, when you are ready to ask I will know it's time and I will be ready."

He took my hand and kissed my ring finger a few times holding my hand the entire way home. We got home at 10:30 Brett was at the front desk he walked up to us and said that Michael had called him asking we stop by their place as soon as we got home no matter what time it was.

I panicked, Carlos asked if everything was OK, Brett said yes as far as he knew. We quickly walked to the elevator and made our way to the 4th floor we knocked on the door, all sorts of things were going through my mind, was he sick, did something happen, what could it have possibly been. I was almost to the point of shaking.

Michael opened the door, saw the scared look on my face and told me to calm down nothing was wrong, everyone especially Marcus was fine. I let out a sigh of relief and a huge breath that I had been holding. He told us to come in and we went inside the apartment.

Marcus came running over to us, wrapped his arms around both our legs, and looked up at us with huge dancing eyes.

"Bomber, you are goshus, I missded you and Batman all the day."

"Honey, why are you still awake, you have a busy day tomorrow, it's your first day of school."

"I not able, I watched TV and mommy said I felled sleep a long time, now I wide wake."

OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS KID AND THE WAY HE TALKS, I yelled to myself. Carlos picked up Marcus and put him on his shoulders as we walked to the couch, Michael and Alicia were laughing at how whipped we were with this kid.

"You guys scared the crap out of me, when Brett said to come up no matter what time; I was thinking something was wrong."

"Bomber, you not allowed to say bad words, does Batman bunish you when you talk bad words?"

"Sorry sweetie, but I was scared, I thought you or your mom and dad were sick because it's so late."

"I not sick bomber, see I feel awesome, mommy and daddy too feel good and awesome. I was sad all the day coz I wanted to see you and Batman."

He cracks me up, he is so serious when he talks I love when he says all the day, I just want to pick him up and kiss him a million times.

"So Mini B, tell me what you did all the day, did you have a good day besides fall asleep?"

"Bomber you knowed I was with you all the night and day until mommy and daddy came to pick me up. I came home tell mommy and daddy about all the fun you and batman gave me the last day, I showed them my clothes, my jewewee that you gave to me, I wear it see."

I smiled at him as he went on and on about his day.

"What you and Batman do? Is your daddy feel better, he sick in hospital?"

"Daddy is much better sweetie, I saw him we stayed for a long time and came home, then Batman and I went out to dinner at a restaurant, we had a good time, met new friends and we came home."

"You make new fwends, bomber, what about me?"

"Marcus, you will always, always, always be our friend, remember that, it doesn't matter how many other friends we meet or have, you will always be our important and best friend, got it?"

"I sure gots it bomber, best fwends for always"

He lunged at me, hugged me tight, and said something that made me cry.

"Bomber, I WUV you lots and lots for always ever ever."

He looked at me, stepped back with hands on hips looking at me very serious.

"Happy tears Wonder Woman, only happy tears member."

"Yes I member, Mini B, honey you have to go to bed, it is really late now listen, tomorrow I will see you in the morning before you go to school. Mommy will text me when you guys get ready to leave, then when you get home from school come up to my work area and tell me all about your day at school all right?"

"Yes bomber, I follow it."

I was clueless as to what he meant, assuming he understood. I kissed him goodnight and hugged him, he fist bumped with Carlos, got a hug and ran off to his bed, yelled from his bed, "night bomber, night batman, sleep tight, dream sweet."

We sat and talked with Michael and Alicia for a little bit, they said how anxious he was waiting for us, he napped for 4 hours, he was on his 3rd and 4th wind. I laughed at that analogy because he did have energy.

Carlos asked Michael if he was nervous about his first day at work and he nodded yes, Carlos told him not to be nervous, he will do a great job and that he is not going to be alone, none of the team ever goes out alone. Michael said he was looking forward to working directly with Hector this coming up week he really likes Hector.

"By the way Stephanie, you do look goshus."

I thanked her and we laughed. She thanked us again for giving them a night alone and that with everything from Michael losing his job to Marcus being sick, they had not had time to themselves. She thanked Carlos and me for everything we have done for them, for the apartment. She started crying then said something that I had never heard before. The doctor had diagnosed Marcus with failure to thrive, which was that he was not going to get better it wasn't until Carlos and I appeared that he suddenly was thriving, blossoming like a flower after being watered. That's how she described it.

Michael said that a pattern had started to form once Marcus decided to open up to us, his numbers increased, then after I left the hospital Alejandro and Marisol would visit him, he would ask them questions about us and his immune system just began to increase more and more. I was so sad at the thought of possibly losing him, which was not an option, what so ever. Alicia just went on about all that we have done and how they could never re-pay us. I told them that Carlos and I have this saying, NO PRICE, assured them they will never ever have to worry about paying any of it back, I was paying it forward.

"Alicia, for the last 3 ½ years Carlos has done so many things for me, I've blown up so many of his cars, that it would take me a life time to pay it all back. I am paying it forward even though Carlos won't let me use my money."

"Alicia, Stephanie has this ability to see things in people most of us can't, I bet when you first took a look at my guys, they scared the crap out of you right?"

"Um, well now that you bring it up, yeah, I did, it would have taken me quite some time to get used to them had it not been for Stephanie, I watched her with them and knew they were good guys. I know what you mean about her abilities."

"She took to my guys from the minute she met them, she didn't see Hectors tear tattoos, she didn't let Tanks size intimidate her, hell, she managed to talk Hal out of his own stun gun and stunned him so she could escape from this building."

"OK Carlos, did you have to bring that up? I thought we were past all that, especially poor Hal, every time he sees me he's reminded of it."

"Well anyway, Alicia, Steph stared me down the first day we met, she sees something in people, good or bad and she saw in Michael a good guy, sure he didn't look like my guys but she knew he was special and when she gets in that mode, there's no stopping her."

"Um you do know I'm standing right here."

"I have learned Alicia that to say no to her is detrimental to my health and others around me, but I'll be damned if she isn't always right and her instincts are on target. She knew that Michael was going to be a good fit with Rangeman, granted not the extent of his experience, we needed additional installation techs, one who is very good at his job and is considered one of the best in the field was staring me right in the face."

"I am proud to have you three a part of the Rangeman Family, we became a family when Steph walked into our lives, before that we were just guys with cold hearts, that wore black and had no light in our lives."

"OK enough of the putting Stephanie on a pedestal talk, I'm an average person who can read people, and I am not any more special than all of you."

"May I continue oh royal pain? Anyhow, just as you knew that my guys were good guys and you could relax around them through Stephanie, my guys do the same thing when they see how she takes to people like she did with Marcus and you two, they let their guards down. "

"My guys love Marcus, he is a breath of fresh air in this building and I bet you $20.00 that any time you need a baby sitter if the two of us are not available, you will have a lot of willing volunteers, trust me on that. They baby sit that damn rat of hers when she's gone, when there was a threat at her former apartment, one of my guys had Stephanie and another guy always had Rex in his little tank under their arm."

"OH MY GOD CARLOS that was 7 sentences and long winded ones at that good grief where did that come from?"

He grabbed me, smacked my ass, and kissed me on the forehead.

"She's a pain in the ass, but I can't help but love her."

"Boss, I just want to add to what Alicia said, thank you so much for this opportunity, I appreciate that you are willing to take a chance on me and the confidence you show in me, it means a lot to us. We don't have family, both our parents have passed away, Alicia's mom died giving birth to her brother, and he died a few days later. I have a sister but have no clue where she is. She started taking drugs after our parents died. she walked away from my life and I have never seen or heard from her. I honestly don't know if she is even still alive."

"You two and everyone in this building are the only family we have, so I won't let you down boss, that's a promise."

"I know Michael and thank you for that. OK miss word counter, we have a busy week ahead of us, we leave on Friday so we have to be up early tomorrow, no sleeping in for you."

"Oh Alicia, I wanted to ask you first, do you think it would be OK for me to ask Marcus to babysit Rex for me while we are gone?"

"What all does he have to do?"

"Feed him, clean out his cage and talk to him, I can show him."

"Yeah, that's no problem, I think it will be good for him, he will have something of yours while you're gone."

"I'll ask him tomorrow afternoon. All right you two have a good night and don't forget to text me so I can meet you in the garage before you leave to drop off Marcus for school."

Brett sent a text to Carlos asking if everything was OK with the Goldberry's he said yep all was well. We headed upstairs, I wrapped myself around my sexy loving man and looked up at him with such admiration and love.

"Yes Babe."

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how much I love you that's all."

"Good to know Babe, good to know."

He kissed me on the top of my head and we walked into our apartment, changed and went straight to bed. It was a great night.

Barbados, 4 days away…

_**XXXXX**_


End file.
